


Wizdad

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adult Harry, Astoria Greengrass Lives, Auror Harry Potter, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Divorced Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Ex-Auror Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, James Sirius Potter is a Good Sibling, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Minor Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter, Mutual Pining, POV Harry Potter, Pining Draco Malfoy, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter Friendship, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 133,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Harry Potter no tenía nada resuelto en su vida. Si James no causaba un problema, entonces Albus estaba de mal humor. Si Albus no parecía un grumpy, Lily tenía una rabieta. Cuando creía que podría tener un descanso, debía ir al Departamento de Aurores. La mayor parte del tiempo no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo, o qué tan bien lo hacía. Agregar a Draco Malfoy y unos mellizos sólo lo haría más divertido.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lily Luna Potter/Lysander Scamander, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 65
Kudos: 97





	1. El encuentro

—…sé que te quieres quedar para jugar más con los patitos del estanque —decía Harry, tirando de la mano de Lily para que no se rezagase—, pero los patitos _también_ tienen que descansar y-

—¿No duermen de noche, papá? —preguntaba James, sujetándose de su otro brazo.

Harry boqueó. Sí, seguramente los patos dormían de noche. Por Merlín. ¿Cómo es que nadie le contó que cuando tuviese hijos iba a necesitar _tantas_ respuestas como Hermione hablando de exámenes?

—Creo que toman una siesta a media tarde —alegó, usando su tono más seguro, y le sonrió a su hijo mayor—, lo averiguaremos en casa, ¿te parece?

James asintió con ganas.

—¡Albus, apúrate, tonto! —gritó a su hermano. Harry sacudió un poco el brazo que James sostenía, para atraer su atención de vuelta.

—No le digas "tonto" a tu hermano, Jaimie.

—¡Pero es que va muy lento, papá!

—Entonces ve por él y tráelo para acá, como un buen hermano mayor que cuida de los más pequeños.

Su hijo se enderezó al captar el mensaje. Se soltó de Harry y caminó con rapidez hacia su hermanito. Medio segundo más tarde, arrastraba a un quejumbroso Albus, y no paraba de exclamar "¡yo lo cuido, papá, tú tranquilo!".

—Papá, papá, ¡papá! —¿Cómo podían estar seguros de que Lily no tenía sangre de Banshee en alguna parte? Harry juraba que era descendencia Weasley. Ginny solía reírse cuando oía la comparación, hasta que le tocaba cuidarlos los fines de semana y entendía por qué—. Papá, zapato-

Harry se agachó frente a la niña cuando se percató de lo que señalaba. No le compraban zapatos que tuviesen que atarse, porque aún no sabía hacerlo, pero sí poseían unos lazos celestes en la parte delantera, que podía pisar y ensuciar por error si se soltaban. Lily formó pucheros hasta que vio que los lazos regresaban a la normalidad, tomó la mano que Harry le ofrecía, y siguieron moviéndose hacia el punto de Aparición del parque.

Miró por encima del hombro, para comprobar que James jalaba a un Albus que apuntaba un nido de pájaros que podían hacerse pasar por una familia de fénix para alguien que nunca hubiese visto uno y no supiese que debían tener fuego en las plumas.

—Papá, papá, ¿eso es un…?

_Y allá iba otra pregunta de James._

Harry seguía contándole sobre el viejo Fawkes cuando entraron a la zona delineada para Apariciones; unas cuerdas que podían atravesar y un suelo azul sobre el césped la separaban del resto del parque mágico. Sostuvo una mano de James, acercándolo a sí.

—James, toma la mano de Al- —Se interrumpió por un tirón del otro lado—. ¿Qué pasa, Lil?

La niña hizo pucheros y apuntó a su segundo zapato. El listón se había soltado.

Harry suspiró y se agachó. Bien, decidido. No más zapatos con listones, y le podrían un encantamiento para mantenerlos atados a los que ya tenía.

Apenas terminó de atarlo, se enderezó, sujetó a ambos y les avisó que se iban a Aparecer. Al instante, eran arrojados en la entrada de la casa que consiguió en Godric's Hollow después del divorcio. El centro de Londres, donde estaba la casa que le dejó a Ginny, nunca fue lo suyo.

—¡Papá! —Lily jaló de su brazo con más insistencia. A unos pasos de ellos, James ya se quitaba las botas cubiertas de barro, así que Harry tuvo que pedirle que no las fuese a tirar por ahí, antes de fijarse en la niña—. James no agarró a Albus.

_¿Qué?_

Harry echó un vistazo a la entrada de la casa. James acababa de lanzar sus zapatos sin cuidado y se dirigía a la cocina por galletas. Lily permanecía pegada a su costado.

_No de nuevo, no de nuevo, no de nuevo._ Molly le había dicho que contase las cabezas antes de Aparecerse, ¡¿por qué no obedeció a la única mujer que podía darle consejos acerca de tener varios hijos?!

—¡James, ven aquí…! Ayuda a Lily a quitarse los zapatos, tengo que volver al parque por Al-

_Que esté ahí, que esté aquí, que esté justo donde lo dejé_ , rogaba. Pero Albus tenía cinco años, le gustaban los patos de la laguna, y corría inusualmente rápido para un niño tan pequeño. Y de cualquier modo, era un poco ingenuo pensar que no se hubiese movido cuando Harry se Apareció de vuelta al lugar del que se marcharon.

Realizó un hechizo de búsqueda que lo hiciese ir detrás de uno de los brazaletes que le ponía a Albus, preguntó a un par de madres brujas si lo vieron pasar, y continuó avanzando tras la pista de su segundo hijo, hasta que estuvo en los banquillos que rodeaban la laguna de patos. Ahí, se detuvo y exhaló con más calma.

Lo peor que podría haber sucedido en ese parque, donde prácticamente todos los conocían, era que Albus intentase meterse a la laguna con los patos. Por suerte, no era James. El niño se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en un banco, tirando al agua migajas de algo que no podía distinguir, que un pequeño rubio le ofrecía; charlaban entre risitas y alimentaban al grupo de patos que tenían al frente.

Un hombre estaba justo a su lado, en la misma banca, con las piernas cruzadas y un largo bastón. Les explicaba cómo arrojarlo para que cada "patito" pudiese comer un poco.

—¿Por qué el patito que ya comió no le da al otro patito que tiene hambre? —indagaba el niño rubio, partiendo el nuevo trozo de lo que fuese que usasen, para que Albus y él pudiesen dárselo a los animales.

—¿Y por qué no les da pan? —seguía Albus—. Mi papá les da pan.

—Los animales suelen comer hasta llenarse y después se van, y el pan no es bueno para los patos. Sólo un poco más —añadió el mago, tocándole la nariz al rubio con el índice, gesto que le sacó una risita—; otros niños pueden querer darles, Scorpius.

—Malfoy.

El mago que se giró en su dirección no era exactamente como el Draco Malfoy de sus memorias, y al mismo tiempo, no podía ser nadie más. Llevaba el cabello largo, ropa elegante, y el porte grácil no había cambiado, pero lucía mucho más relajado que las escasas veces que lo vio en el Ministerio o _El Profeta._

También estaba el hecho de que ese pequeño rubio sólo podía ser su hijo. El parecido era impresionante.

—Tuve una especie de déjà vu —Le explicó a Harry, en tono suave, al tiempo que una sonrisa desdeñosa aparecía en sus labios—. Cuando estábamos por irnos, Scorpius le ofreció su mano a un niño al que sólo le hacía falta una cicatriz para ser un miniPotter. Pensé que vendrías a buscarlo cuando te dieses cuenta de que lo olvidaste, y cinco minutos más en el parque no han hecho daño a nadie…

Ahora que el miedo había pasado, Harry empezaba a avergonzarse. Se agachó y le ofreció los brazos a Albus, que lo abrazó y empezó a contarle sobre la "comida para patos" y preguntar por qué él nunca le contó que el pan era malo para los animalitos. Desactivó el encantamiento de rastreo, por lo que se apagó su brazalete plateado.

—Gracias por cuidarlo —musitó.

Malfoy se puso de pie y le restó importancia con un gesto.

—Sólo fue un momento, nadie le hubiese hecho algo, de cualquier modo. Y a Scorpius le hace bien hablar con un niño diferente a Altair…

Cuando Harry hizo ademán de volver al punto de Aparición, Albus se retorció en sus brazos y se quejó. Scorpius también, extendiendo los brazos hacia su padre para decirle algo.

Draco adoptó una expresión pensativa.

—Creo que los niños no han terminado de jugar —indicó, divertido.

Harry titubeó.

—James y Lily-

—Papá —Albus formaba pucheros.

Le dijo a James que ayudase a Lily con sus zapatos. Temía que, al regresar, los zapatos de listones estarían tirados junto a las pequeñas botas, habría un niño en una escoba, otro en un armario, y su casa no tendría techo.

No sería la primera vez.

—Ya se iban de todas formas, ¿no? —probó, logrando que Albus se emocionase. Bien, un minuto más. Caminarían en la misma dirección y se despedirían.

Malfoy asintió y dejó que Scorpius fuese con Albus, quien se había olvidado de su padre tan rápido como Harry lo soltó. Observó a ambos niños hablar de patos. Cuando Albus estuvo a punto de empezar a alejarse, Scorpius le sujetó el brazo para frenarlo y negó.

—No hasta que padre venga —dijo Scorpius, muy serio.

—Enséñame cómo lograr que hagan eso —rogó Harry, con un tinte más desesperado de lo que pretendía. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy se rio entre dientes.

—No todos los niños lo harán, depende de su personalidad, Potter —Draco se aproximó al árbol detrás de la banca que ocupaban y tocó el tronco con el bastón—. Altair, hora de irnos. Baja, por favor —Luego colocó el bastón recargado contra el árbol, y le habló a Harry, a medida que la madera se convertía en un tobogán para el niño que se deslizaba desde una rama—. Tu problema es que eres uno y ellos son tres.

En verdad resultaba que todo el mundo, a excepción del mismo Harry, leía los artículos sobre su familia en _El Profeta._

Draco le ofreció la mano al segundo niño y avanzó. Entonces Scorpius jaló a Albus consigo, y Harry fue detrás de ambos niños, viéndolos con curiosidad. Scorpius dividía su atención entre fijarse en dónde estaba su padre y no soltar a Albus; incluso James se distraía más rápido cuidando de su hermanito.

_Depende de su personalidad_ , repitió para sí mismo. Reparó en Malfoy de nuevo, y con este, en el segundo niño. La única diferencia que tenía con respecto a Scorpius era un par de ojos más verdes que grises.

Altair Malfoy le regresó la mirada de una forma casi petulante, desde uno de los costados de su padre. Estaba seguro de saber de quién aprendió eso de alzar la barbilla y cejas.

—Supongo que Scorpius es el que lo cuida —mencionó, en voz baja. El punto de Aparición del parque se encontraba a unos metros.

—Normalmente —admitió Draco.

Malfoy le pidió a sus hijos que se despidiesen de Albus en el punto de Aparición y le prometió a Scorpius que se verían otro día. De pronto, Harry tuvo la mirada de dos niños y un adulto encima, esperando una confirmación de esto.

—Sí, eh- sí, claro, otro día, cuando vengamos al parque —respondió. Los ojitos de Albus brillaban.

Harry se aseguró de sostener bien su mano para Aparecerse. Lo último que vio en el parque era que Draco Malfoy le pedía a sus mellizos que se pusiesen a cada lado de sí para irse también.

Cuando aterrizó en Godric's Hollow, la risa de Lily y sus chillidos llenaban la entrada. James gritaba algo, ella lloriqueaba. Albus y Harry intercambiaron miradas, antes de acercarse a la sala, temiendo lo peor.

Era una guerra de galletas. James estaba de pie sobre el sofá más grande, con el tarro de galletas bajo el brazo, y se las lanzaba a su hermana, quien esquivaba, las recogía y se las tiraba de vuelta. Lo curioso es que James mordía las que atrapaba entre las manos.

No había ayudado a Lily con sus zapatos y huellitas de barro llenaban la alfombra. Ambos listones se desataron de nuevo y la niña se cayó al esquivar otra galleta voladora.

_Tu problema es que eres uno y ellos son tres._

Harry jamás lo consideró un "problema". Pero Merlín lo ayudase, ni todos los consejos que había recibido de Molly le daban la impresión de que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.


	2. Una conversación en el parque

Cuatro Potter se encontraron con dos Malfoy el siguiente jueves en el parque infantil mágico. Harry cargaba a Lily y James acababa de zafarse del agarre de su otra mano, para echar a correr hacia el tobogán. Enseguida, Lily pedía que la pusiese en el suelo para ir a los columpios, James estaba a punto de deslizarse del tobogán, y Albus se había separado para saludar a Scorpius.

¿Por qué se movían _tan_ rápido?

—Tienes cara de estar perdido, Potter —comentó Malfoy, sin apartar la vista de su hijo que era invitado a los juegos por Albus y arrastrado lejos de él. Scorpius le echó un vistazo, aguardó el asentimiento de su padre, y luego se concentró por completo en Albus, en contarle sobre escobas, más patos, un fénix, y lo que fuese que interesase a niños de su edad.

Harry miró alrededor y contó cabezas, sólo por reflejo. El lunes se había enterado de que Lily le dijo a su madre sobre "la vez que dejaron a Albus en el parque" durante el fin de semana de Ginny. Todavía oía su "¡¿otra vez, Harry?!".

Sin duda, la descendencia Banshee debía provenir de la rama Weasley.

—Te falta uno…

Draco presionó la parte superior de su bastón, donde se hallaba una piedra verde y redonda. De esta brotó una cuerda mágica, púrpura, que rodeó la banca que ocupaban y se torció al acercarse a un árbol. Apuntaba a una rama oculta por las hojas. Harry tuvo que concentrarse para distinguir la figura de un niño encima de un tallo.

—Altair tiene unas…aficiones diferentes a la mayoría de los niños —Seleccionó las palabras con extremo cuidado y muy, muy lento.

—¿Pusiste un encantamiento para evitar que se caiga? —preguntó Harry, sin pensar. Sus escaleras estaban llenas de esos. Y las escobas. Igual que los armarios, mesas, camas, ventanas, y cualquier otro punto del que James pudiese decidir que quería saltar.

—Por supuesto —Draco lució casi ofendido. Aquello le hizo gracia, y al notar su media sonrisa, se relajó un poco. Harry tomó asiento a su lado, desde donde podía ver a los niños jugar—, pero no le pasaría nada, de cualquier modo.

Ya que Harry lo vio de reojo y elevó las cejas, Draco resopló.

—Está en una etapa de _hablar_ con los árboles —confesó, apretándose el puente de la nariz por un instante—, lo que no sería tan extraño sino fuese porque le contestan y hacen cosas por él, como poner varias ramas juntas para que se siente y sostenerlo si se resbala escalando.

Por un segundo, lo único que escuchó cualquiera de los dos fueron las risas de Lily en el columpio y a Albus discutir con James para que los dejase usar el tobogán.

—¿Es en serio? —inquirió Harry, sin saber qué pensar acerca de esa declaración.

—Es _muy_ en serio —juró Draco, con una expresión que le hizo saber que él también dudó de su cordura, pero no podía negarlo más tiempo—, mi exesposa es una Greengrass y resulta que no es sólo un apellido bonito, sino algún tipo de broma retorcida sobre eso.

—¿Scorpius también lo hace?

—Ya que todavía no lo oigo decirme que un sauce piensa que mi cabello es "brillante y lindo", me gusta creer que no.

—Eso es…

Harry no estaba seguro de qué palabra podía utilizar. Tras unos segundos tensos e incómodos, se le ocurrió soltar un:

—James se pone los vestidos de Ginny. Y se ve que se divierte, así que acordamos que sólo lo dejaríamos ser. Supongo que los niños hacen cosas…pues porque sí.

—Scorpius ha intentado maquillar a Altair —Draco se encogió de hombros—, no sé, es un juego. A veces también fingen ser yo, o mi padre.

—Lily grita- pero _muchísimo_ , como una Banshee. Grita si no le presto atención, grita si se siente mal, si tiene hambre, sino le gusta algo, y luego grita por más atención- y si a James se le ocurre hacerle algo- _uff_ —Harry exhaló.

—¿Se lo regresa?

—Le cortó el cabello a James hace un mes, porque él aplastó una de sus muñecas por error al caer de la escoba.

—A Scorpius le da miedo la oscuridad —Draco suspiró—, y como no le gusta dormir solo, cuando se despierta y ve todo oscuro, se mete a mi cama. Tengo que fingir que sigo dormido, porque si se entera de que me despierta, se siente muy, muy culpable y llora. Pero Altair- si él quiere dormir en mi cama, sólo se sube sin decir nada, y cinco minutos después, me doy cuenta de que me ha robado la cobija y parece un rollo de canela enrollado en tela.

—A Albus le gustan las películas de terror —gimoteó Harry, retorciéndose en la banca—, ni siquiera sé quién le enseñó una, y ahora quiere verlas todas y me preocupa que le causen pesadillas…

—¿Películas? —cuestionó Draco, en voz baja.

—Una cosa muggle —Harry le restó importancia.

—No es tan malo —opinó el otro, negando—. Altair no sabe pronunciar su nombre. Y a Scorpius siempre le falta una "s" en el suyo al escribirlo, así que pone "Corpius" o "Scorpiu".

Harry se mordió el labio para contener la risa. A lo lejos, Scorpius se ofrecía a empujar el columpio de Lily, mientras Albus se subía al otro y James se negaba a empujarlo a él. Ambos Potter terminaron discutiendo, de nuevo.

—Cada vez que me doy la vuelta —mencionó Harry, despacio—, alguno se desapareció, se golpeó, se lastimó, o está enojado.

—A Scorpius tampoco le gustan los fantasmas —Draco soltó un bufido de risa—, ni los retratos serios. Y a veces, cuando Altair tiene un berrinche, me dan ganas de lloriquear y preguntarle "¿por qué no me haces caso igual que tu hermano?"

—Yo pienso como tres veces al día que uno me odiará a los veinte años y me dirá cómo sólo le prestaba atención a sus hermanos, pero nunca a él. Probablemente Albus.

Ambos se miraron de reojo por un instante, en silencio. De pronto, Harry emitió un sonido ahogado. Antes de darse cuenta, los dos se estaban riendo.

—La última vez- oh, Merlín —Harry negó—. La última vez, aquí, te veías tan confiado, que pensé que debía ser sólo yo quien no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo…

—No tengo la más mínima idea —Draco también sacudió la cabeza, con una expresión entre divertida y horrorizada—. Astoria- es grandiosa como madre y los chicos la adoran, hay días en los que le mando tres, cuatro, cinco notas, preguntándole algo, pidiéndole que me ayude a saber qué es lo que esos dos quieren- Altair, sobre todo.

—Algunas veces se los dejo a Molly- la mamá de Ginny —Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándolo más—, y es como- estamos en la sala, y de repente, les digo "niños, vamos con su abuela". Y luego- paz en la casa por un rato.

Le sorprendía el sonido de la risa de Draco. Claramente era un tema que lo ponía nervioso, no podía creer que lo estuviese compartiendo con Harry, de entre todas las personas, y podría jurar que sentía la misma dosis de alivio que él.

—Tres son demasiados —alegó Draco, casi sin aliento. Aún lucía medio aturdido cuando se inclinó hacia un lado para contarle:—. Tengo uno menos que tú y el hechizo de cuerda que acabas de ver es para que no se alejen a más de cierta distancia de mí. No sé a dónde estarían sin eso.

Harry hizo lo mismo, sólo que fingía tener su completa atención puesta en los niños, al decirle:

—Yo no sé cuántas veces he perdido a uno cuando salimos, con el que más me pasa es Al- ¡pero es que él nunca dice nada! Sus hermanos montan un escándalo y él sólo- sólo-

Gesticuló a falta de palabras y hundió el rostro entre las manos, apartando los lentes de su camino en el proceso.

—Uno es un buen número para quien lo quiera —Escuchó que decía Draco—, dos es aceptable. A ti te hace falta otro adulto, Potter.

—Los Weasley son siete…

—Los Weasley siempre han tenido demasiados hijos. No sé si querían un equipo de Quidditch pelirrojo, o un ejército.

Harry resopló y mantuvo la barbilla sobre la palma de una de sus manos. Se acomodó los lentes para fijarse en lo que hacían los niños; Scorpius y Albus parecían planear algo en el césped, Lily perseguía a James. Altair debía seguir en el árbol.

—Hermione y Ron siempre se ven bien —murmuró—. Lo peor que su hija hace es perseguir gnomos, y quiere aprender a leer rápido de una vez, y su hijo es tan tranquilo que casi no lo notas hasta que te habla…

—Pansy tiene una bebé, menos de un año todavía. Pasamos un fin de semana en su casa, ¿y crees que lloró? Ni una vez —masculló Draco, entre dientes—. Esta misma mañana, Scorpius lloraba porque se quemó con su chocolate caliente, y cuando Altair le dijo que eso le pasaba por no soplarlo bien, lloró más. Y yo sólo podía pensar "¿por qué lloras ahora?".

Harry contuvo otra risita y se enderezó en la banca.

—Mira…no somos malos padres, ¿cierto? Me refiero a que- están vivos, ¿no?

—Y son niños sanos —agregó Draco, asintiendo—, no me levanto de la mesa hasta que se terminan toda su comida.

—Nunca los he golpeado, ni amenazado, ni los encierro-

—Una vez tuve que usar un _silencio_ para gritar en la sala, mientras ellos iban a sus cuartos, porque no quería que me oyeran.

Ya que se limitó a observarlo de reojo, con cierta sorpresa, Draco carraspeó y le regresó la mirada, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter?

Negó.

—No…no sé, no esperaba que fueses _ese_ tipo de padre. Es lindo, ya sabes- —Volvió a gesticular—. No me agradan las personas que les gritan a los niños.

—Ni a mí —reconoció Draco, en voz baja. Los dos guardaron silencio cuando Lily corrió hacia su banca.

—¡Papá, papá, papá, papá! ¡PAPÁ! —gritaba, a medida que se acercaba. La niña se detuvo frente a él y se giró, para que viese que una de sus trenzas se desató—. ¡Mira, papá…!

Harry deslizó la varita fuera de su manga y utilizó su encantamiento usual para peinarla. De otro modo, sus trenzas siempre terminaban torcidas, una más ancha que la otra, o demasiado flojas, y Lily chillaba más.

Le sonrió y se despidió de ella con un gesto, cuando la niña lo hizo. Vio que corría hacia James de nuevo.

—Entiendo lo de la sangre de Banshee —dijo Draco, entrechocando sus rodillas.

Y Harry comenzó a reír.

— _0—_

—¿Crees que sea buena idea darle un helado completo a una niña tan pequeña?

Media hora más tarde, cinco niños y dos adultos elegían los sabores en una heladería diminuta que pretendía ser el Florean Fortescue del parque. Scorpius y Albus iban a compartir uno de dos sabores, porque ambos querían comerlos y no pudieron decidir sólo uno. James ya empezaba a lamerse los dedos por lo derramado desde su barquilla. Altair comía con movimientos demasiado practicados de una cucharilla; jamás había visto que un niño tuviese tanta paciencia con un helado.

El "detalle" era Lily, conos enormes, y sus tres años de edad.

—No —admitió Harry, en el mismo tono bajo—, pero intenta explicárselo a ella.

—¿Es eso un reto? —La sonrisa torcida y burlona que Draco le dirigió lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Quizás —respondió Harry.

Draco se adelantó para colocarse junto a la niña, quien asintió a lo que le decía, mientras señalaba los diferentes sabores de helado. Pidió en su lugar. Regresaron segundos más tarde, con un helado de dos sabores.

Harry arqueó un poco las cejas.

—Creo que…

Calló cuando notó que Draco le ofrecía la cucharilla a Lily. Su hija se dejó alimentar, asintió apenas le preguntó si le gustaba el sabor, y luego se sujetó del pantalón de Draco, ya que este tenía ambas manos ocupadas.

—Prueba dos sabores, yo me como gran parte, manejo mejor su porción, no se ensucia, no come tanta azúcar, y le parece que sale ganando —susurró Draco, inclinándose hacia Harry para que ella no pudiese oírlo. Después de otra cucharilla para sí mismo, le ofreció una del segundo sabor a Lily, que sí, parecía encantada con ese trato.

—¿Estás seguro de que no sabes manejar a los niños? —indagó Harry, con cierto deje de diversión.

—Potter, uno de mis hijos está preguntándole a esa planta si ha comido helado alguna vez —puntualizó él, señalando a Altair, que observaba un arbusto con esa seriedad que sólo un niño pequeño puede adoptar.

—Altair, no creo que el helado sea bueno para una planta —mencionó Harry, en tono suave.

El niño lo vio de reojo y elevó un poco el mentón.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—¿Porque vi clases de Herbología?

Altair se fijó en su padre un instante, luego de nuevo en Harry.

—¿Qué es _hebología_?

Harry le dirigió una mirada a Draco que parecía decir "¿en serio no le has contado de eso?". Él sólo se encogió de hombros y le tendió otra cucharilla de helado a Lily.

Ahora, James y Albus se unían a Altair, viendo a Harry. Pensó en el tipo de palabras que podrían entender.

—Bueno, Herbología es…es una clase en Hogwarts, donde estudiamos plantas.

Sí, eso sonaba sencillo.

No se esperaba que Altair comenzase a ponerse hablador para hacerle preguntas.

Cuando los niños se terminaron sus helados, y James todavía se lamía los dedos manchados de dulce, Harry llamó a los tres suyos y les recordó que iban a la casa Weasley-Granger.

—¡Pero, papá…!

Ese era James.

—¡PAPÁ!

Lily.

—Papá…

Y Albus.

—¿Padre?

Scorpius, alzando la cabecita hacia Draco. Altair lo imitó, aunque no dijo nada.

Intercambió una rápida mirada con Draco, que lucía ligeramente divertido.

—Estarán paseando por aquí otro día, ¿no? —preguntó Harry, tendiéndole su mano a una quejumbrosa Lily.

Draco asintió.

—De hecho, nos mudamos a un sitio cerca de aquí hace poco- es una pequeña comunidad de magos y este parque es el más-

—¿Hay lugares donde sólo hay magos? —Le cuestionó James, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Podemos ir un día, papá? —siguió Albus, tirando de la otra mano de Harry.

—¿Podemos, podemos…? —añadió Lily, colgándose de su pierna.

—Hay que preguntarle a Draco si no le-

Al instante, Draco era rodeado por los tres pequeños Potter, que querían saber si podían visitarlo. Scorpius tenía una mirada suplicante y Altair se veía un poco incómodo con la idea de tanta gente en su casa, pero no disgustado.

—Sí —Draco suspiró y se encogió de hombros al ver a Harry—, supongo que sí pueden venir.

James alzó los brazos y gritó para celebrar. Lily también. Scorpius se rio e hizo lo mismo. Altair sujetó la mano de su padre para llamarle la atención y decirle algo, y Albus regresó junto a Harry, con una sonrisita.

Cuando Draco lo vio de nuevo, Harry se encogió de hombros. Ambos lucían resignados.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que visitaría la casa de su ex-rival del colegio, quien además era un ex-Mortífago, porque a sus hijos les agradaba, habría pensado que era una locura.


	3. La casa ideal de todo niño

Así era el lugar en que uno se imagina que viviría un mago.

Después de la Segunda Guerra, quedó claro que algunas cosas no funcionaban en el mundo mágico, y comenzaron a surgir las pequeñas comunidades de magos, los parques ocultos, escuelas elementales. Por iniciativa del Ministerio (y más que sólo un par de intervenciones de Harry, frente al Wizengamot, hablando de su experiencia con los Dursley y la de Tom en el orfanato), ya no se esperaba a que un niño tuviese once años para hablarle de la magia; en cuanto se registraba un estallido de magia accidental, un equipo visitaba a la familia para explicarle y acercarlo lentamente al "otro mundo" al que pertenecía.

Por el bajo número de familias sangrepuras que quedaban y el hecho de que enviar a sus hijos a una escuela elemental con otros niños con magia, aligeraba su carga y evitaba que tuviesen que enseñarle todo en casa, la mayoría ya convivía con mestizos o hijos de muggles desde la infancia. Hermione, que era la directora de una de esas escuelas, estaba segura de que obtendrían buenos resultados de esto, a medida que crecieran.

Grand Wiltshire no se encontraba tan alejado del lugar de la antigua casa Malfoy, la que él conocía. Sin embargo, las diferencias eran abismales. Nada de rejas tétricas, nada de mansiones. Ningún pavo real albino, detalle muy importante, porque le preocupaba lo que James haría con uno cerca.

Las casas se separaban entre sí por espacio de unos quinientos metros de césped y árboles. Había una laguna cerca, una zona de Aparición bien delineada, y senderos de piedra que guiaban hacia cada entrada, con un buzón de correo en que se anunciaba el apellido de la familia.

Harry cargó a Albus y dejó que se tomase un minuto entero para leer el "Malfoy" e intentar pronunciarlo correctamente.

—Se lee "foy" —decía James, muy seguro. Iba adelante y sostenía una mano de Lily, quien no paraba de observar alrededor, embelesada.

—Se lee "fey" —insistía Albus. Harry no tenía idea de por qué. Tal vez le hacía falta dedicar un par de horas extras esa semana a la lectura de su segundo hijo. O puede que fuese el francés y su pronunciación extraña para un niño.

—¿Cómo se lee, papá? —indagó Lily, echándole un vistazo por encima del hombro.

Harry le sonrió.

—Mal-foy.

Los tres se distrajeron buscando una pronunciación adecuada del apellido de Draco, durante el resto del trayecto.

La casa de los Malfoy lucía como una cabaña sacada de algún cuento de hadas. El pequeño jardín, el medio muro de roca, las paredes de piedras, rejas ornamentadas de colores oscuros sobre las ventanas, una puerta de madera. Viéndola desde afuera, Harry estaba convencido de que tuvo que usar un hechizo para ampliar el espacio; no podía imaginarse a Draco Malfoy allí, con dos niños, de otro modo.

Las barreras los recibieron sin problemas y la puerta principal se abrió, para darle el paso a un emocionado Scorpius que corrió en su dirección. Saludó a Albus con una sonrisa, luego recordó que tenía que hacer lo mismo con Harry, avergonzado, y terminó por decirle hola también a los otros dos niños.

Bajo el umbral, se había parado Draco. Altair sostenía una de sus manos y se mantenía pegado a su costado, observando la interacción del resto, con esa expresión inusualmente seria.

Scorpius ya les mostraba el interior de la casa a sus invitados, cuando Harry los alcanzó. Exhaló, siguiendo con la mirada a Lily, que acababa de pararse frente a un reloj antiguo que la saludó. Su boca se abría en una perfecta "O" y veía a su padre, apuntando al reloj.

—¡El reloj habla, papá!

Harry se dirigió a Draco, con una pregunta silenciosa. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Letia les enseñó algo llamado "La Bella y la Bestia" hace unos meses y luego Scorpius hablaba de candelabros que eran personas, teteras que se movían…—Le restó importancia con un gesto y soltó la mano de Altair, preguntándole si no quería ir a jugar con los demás. Tras un instante, el niño asintió y fue con su mellizo y los tres Potter—. Letia es la…bueno, realmente no tengo idea de _qué_ es de Astoria —admitió, más bajo, meneando la cabeza—, pero ayer me explicaba lo de las "películas", y no puedo creer que no me las mostrase antes.

—¿Astoria…? ¿ _Qué_?

—Astoria un día decidió que le gustaban más las mujeres y nos iba mejor como amigos, ¿en serio no te enteraste? Skeeter escribió cuatro páginas enteras sobre eso para una revista —Draco avanzaba por el corredor, sin verlo, detrás de los sonidos de los niños. Scorpius les estaba presentando a los artículos parlantes de la casa; candelabros, tazas, teteras, una mesa, la chimenea, un piano, un armario.

—No leo nada que lleve el nombre de Skeeter desde hace años —reconoció Harry, con un toque de sombría diversión.

—Jamás creí que diría esto —alegó Draco, parándose en el umbral que daba a una sala, donde Scorpius todavía guiaba a los demás niños—, pero qué inteligente de tu parte, Potter.

Harry rodó los ojos. A pesar del tono desdeñoso y la media sonrisa, no sonaba similar a los insultos intercambiados cuando eran adolescentes, así que decidió no darle importancia.

—¿Qué haces _tú_ leyendo a Skeeter, más bien? —preguntó, burlón—. Pensé que no tendría la suficiente _clase_ para ti…

—Me encanta ver mi nombre en una revista, ¿acaso lo dudas?

Contuvo la risa y negó. Draco se concentró en los niños.

—Scorpius, ¿por qué no les ofreces galletas?

Scorpius saltó y agarró un brazo de su mellizo, pidiéndole que fuese a la cocina. En cuanto Altair se marchó, empezó a arrastrar a los demás, diciéndoles que tenían que ver al _Señor Horno._

—¿Señor Horno? —repitió Harry. Draco le señaló el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.

—Tú también deberías verlo, ha sido de mis mejores trabajos —Draco carraspeó y fingió quitarse una pelusa inexistente de la camisa.

Los dos caminaron hacia la cocina, detrás de los niños. Harry escuchó sus risas, incluso antes de verlos. El horno era una monstruosidad traída de un campo y de un siglo diferente, puro barro y piedras sostenidas por magia. El fuego en su interior aparentaba el suficiente realismo para que los niños observasen el proceso de cocción maravillados. Para los ojos de los adultos, las barreras y hechizos eran bastante obvios.

Las galletas comenzaron a salir por una especie de banda de transporte, enfriándose con rapidez para ser tomadas por manitos pequeñas, curiosas e impacientes que querían comer _ya_.

—¿No pueden quemarse con el calor?

Draco negó.

—Imposible.

—¿Ni meterse?

—No.

—¿Poner algo dentro?

—No si no estoy con ellos.

—¿Cómo se regula la temperatura?

—Lo hace por su cuenta, un elfo doméstico me enseñó cómo.

Harry dedicó unos instantes a imaginarse la escena de Draco Malfoy, primogénito de una antigua familia sangrepura, preguntándole a un elfo doméstico _cómo_ manejar un horno, de manera que sus hijos no puedan quemarse.

La idea lo enterneció. Y lo ayudó a respirar más tranquilo.

—Qué bueno, porque James tiene _esa_ cara que pone antes de hacer algo como meter a Lily en un horno.

—Sí, la estoy viendo —respondió Draco, sin oírse impresionado.

Scorpius se acercó con galletas para ambos. Harry le agradeció y Draco le revolvió el cabello.

—¿Tus ventanas tienen barreras? —indagó Harry, maravillado con esa galleta con chispas de chocolate—. Porque sino, tengo que ponerles unas para que James no se escape a merodear por el bosque…

—Todas las salidas las tienen, incluso las secretas que los niños no conocen —contestó Draco, tranquilo.

—¿Tienes objetos de Quidditch? Porque le encantan las bludgers y escobas.

—Están bien guardados.

—¿Vidrio, porcelana…cualquier cosa sangrepurezca o malfoyesca que se pueda romper?

—Scorpius y Altair nunca las tocan, pero también tienen barreras. Se las puse esta mañana.

—¿Tienes una oficina en casa? Deberías cerrar bien la puerta.

—Está cerrada.

Harry lo sopesó unos segundos, buscando más "zonas de riesgo" en su mente. Momentos como aquel eran lo único que evitaba que James hubiese destruido cada cuarto en su casa.

—¿Y…?

—Potter —Lo frenó Draco, en tono firme—, respira. ¿Nunca has dejado a los niños una tarde en casa de alguien que no sea su abuela, o qué?

—Sólo en la de Ron y Hermione —admitió Harry, más tenso de lo que había pensado que estaría—, pero- ellos son _ellos_ , y no se molestan si James fastidia al ghoul de su ático, ni-

—Yo tampoco me molestaré —aclaró él, suavizando su voz—; los niños son niños, Harry. Seguramente yo no fui un perfecto ejemplo de comportamiento y estresé mucho a mis padres, sí, pero es lo que hacen los niños, y si les pasa algo mientras los estoy cuidando, es probable que sea porque yo no lo estoy haciendo bien.

Harry no tenía idea de cuánto necesitaba oír algo semejante. Recordarse, aunque fuese muy obvio, que a Draco le preocupaban los mellizos tanto como a él sus hijos. Y claro que los cuidaría mientras estuviesen allí.

_Ya no era un adolescente pretencioso y engreído._

Tragó en seco y se fijó en los niños. Scorpius le preguntaba al Señor Horno si podrían comer pastel de manzana para la merienda, James y Lily se unían a su petición con pucheros que convencerían a cualquiera, Albus hablaba con Altair, quien gesticulaba al explicarle algo.

Suspiró.

—¿Pero me puedo quedar un _ratito_? Uno pequeño —Harry abrió una abertura entre el índice y pulgar, para dejarle en claro qué tan "pequeño" sería, según él—, sólo por si se ponen nerviosos o…

Draco soltó una risita.

—Como quieras, Potter.

— _0—_

Draco caminaba unos pasos por delante de él, sosteniendo de a ratos las manos de Lily y James, a quienes sólo soltaba cuando les señalaba algo o gesticulaba. Scorpius sujetaba a su mellizo y a Albus, mientras escuchaba a su padre con atención. De hecho, los cinco niños aparentaban estar maravillados.

Siento justos, incluso Harry lo estaba. _Un poco._ Mantenía la distancia para no llamar demasiado la atención de los chicos, a medida que avanzaban por un área del bosque que rodeaba la comunidad mágica.

—…así que la princesa de las hadas huyó del barco pirata —decía Draco, en tono suave—, tomó a su hijo, y escapó hacia un bosque, donde le dijo a las demás hadas que tenían que esconderse de los humanos hasta que ya no quisieran dañarlas. "¿Pero cómo nos escondemos?" le preguntaban las otras hadas, "porque nuestras alas brillan mucho y siempre llamamos a los humanos". Así que la princesa decidió que se harían muy, muy, muy pequeñas, de manera que pudiesen estar entre los humanos sin que ellos se diesen cuenta. Volaron de bosque en bosque y se instalaron en los árboles desde entonces, tan pequeñas que no pudiésemos notarlas; es por eso que algunas hojas tienen esos agujeros. Son las minihadas las que los hacen.

—¿Y las doxys, y las doxys? —indagó Scorpius, que debía haber oído la historia cientos de veces antes, porque Draco sonrió y agregó, como si también fuese una respuesta común a una pregunta normal:

—Las doxys son tan pequeñas como las minihadas, pero no son iguales. Ellas son feas, gruñonas y muerden, porque son hadas malvadas —James, Lily y Scorpius emitieron sonidos de sorpresa. Albus estaba boquiabierto. Altair sólo seguía atento—. Cuando las hadas lograron esconderse, algunas hicieron un trato con los humanos malos que las querían atrapar…

—¡ _Noooo_! —gimotearon James y Lily.

Draco asintió, serio.

—Sí, un trato para llevarlos con las demás hadas.

—¡Qué hadas tan malas! —protestó Lily.

—Nunca me gustaron las doxys —añadió James, bufando.

—Son horribles —Lo secundó Albus. Los mellizos Malfoy asintieron.

—Pero jamás debes confiar en alguien que vaya a hacerle algo malo a otros —siguió Draco, calmando a los niños y logrando que volviesen a fijarse en él—. Aunque esos humanos malvados les dijeron que sí, cuando se acercaron a los bosques de las hadas y estas se escaparon, atraparon a las hadas con las que hicieron el trato en su lugar. "¿Por qué nos hacen esto?" les preguntaban las hadas capturadas. "Porque nosotros dijimos que atraparíamos a las demás hadas" les respondió el capitán de los piratas, "no que las dejaríamos libres a ustedes". Y fue ese tiempo molestas y alejadas de las hadas, los que las convirtió en las doxys que conocemos.

—¿Y no pueden volver a ser minihadas? —cuestionó Albus, en voz baja. Draco negó.

—Las minihadas lo han intentado cientos de veces, pero todavía no han encontrado una forma. Sólo ellas pueden descubrir cómo hacerlo.

—Eso les pasa por ser malas —refunfuñó Lily, elevando el mentón. Harry nunca la había visto hacerlo—, ¡querían que atrapasen a las otras haditas!

—Sí, eso fue algo horrible —aceptó Draco.

—Pero eran los piratas los que querían atraparlas —alegó Albus.

—Podrían haberse quedado escondidas con las demás haditas…

Draco le dirigió una breve mirada divertida cuando los niños comenzaron a debatir sobre quién era el "malo" de la historia. Harry sonrió. Debería haberse ido hace un rato, pero cuando escuchó que invitaba a los niños a pasear por el bosque, su preocupación porque James acabase metido de cabeza en la laguna, Lily dentro de un tronco hueco, o Albus colgando de cabeza de una rama, lo superó.

Tampoco sería la primera vez que sucedía.

—¿Quién quiere comer el pastel de manzana que el Señor Horno prometió para la merienda? —preguntó Draco, frenando su disputa. Los niños lo observaron de inmediato—. ¿Saben por dónde regresar a la casa? El que llegue antes, va a comer pastel primero…pero si atrapo a alguno, _yo_ me voy a comer su pastel-

Al instante, cinco niños gritaban y echaban a correr entre risas. Se confundieron y dispersaron, hasta que Scorpius les recordó por dónde hallar el sendero. Para entonces, Altair iba a la delantera y Lily le mordía el brazo a James para sacarlo de su camino.

—Fue una buena historia, un poco surrealista —admitió Harry, despacio, cruzándose de brazos. Apuntó la dirección en que se fueron los niños—, ¿pero no deberías perseguirlos?

—Tengo experiencia vigilando niños en un bosque, y si atrapase a alguno, lloraría por no comer su pastel y Scorpius le daría el suyo —replicó Draco, deslizando fuera de su bolsillo una vara que luego agrandó y convirtió en su bastón. Al presionar la piedra redonda, brotaron cinco líneas de colores que iban hacia el mismo punto, y él comenzó a moverse hacia allí—. ¿Y quién dice que mi historia fue surrealista? Esto es el mundo mágico, Harry.

Harry lo siguió. Avanzaron sin prisas, porque el "señor Horno" no permitiría accidentes en la cocina, y según el bastón de Draco, los niños iban por buen camino.

—¿Te diste cuenta de que es la segunda vez en un día que me llamas así?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Draco, parpadeando. Él sonrió.

—Harry.

—Bueno, ese es tu nombre, ¿no? ¿O debo suponer que te lo has cambiado para que Skeeter se confunda al escribir de ti?

—No —Harry se rio—, ¿crees que eso funcionaría?

—Lo dudo.

En el sendero que daba a la casa, Lily se cayó y sollozó, culpando a James. Él insistía en no haberla empujado. Scorpius la calmaba, mientras Altair y Albus se metían a la casa deprisa para conseguir su pastel.

El ruido de su lloriqueo era tan estridente que los dos magos entrecerraron los ojos al acercarse.

—Deberías enseñarle a no gritar tanto —susurró Draco. Él resopló.

—¿Crees que no lo he intentado? —Harry se acercó a su hija, la sujetó y la puso de pie sin esfuerzo. Le quitó la tierra de las rodillas, comprobó que no tuviese más que un simple raspón, y le besó la cabeza—. Ya, ya, Lil, estás bien, sólo fue una pequeña caída. Yo me tropiezo todo el tiempo.

—Sí, ya sé —contestó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas con una manito—. Te tropezaste con mis muñecas en la fiesta de té, papá…

Lily se rio al recordarlo. Bueno, era un alivio que sus caídas por el desorden de Godric's Hollow alegrasen a su hija.

—¿Quieres pastel de manzana? —indagó. Ella asintió deprisa y le ofreció una mano, para que Harry la acompañase dentro y hacia la cocina.

—Yo no la empujé —Escuchó que le decía James a Draco.

—Tal vez fue una doxy molesta porque saben su historia ahora…

Harry sonrió al oír la respuesta de Draco. Luego de comer pastel, James se pasaría alrededor de una hora decidido a capturar a la doxy malvada que hizo tropezar a su hermana; esa versión atrapó por completo la energía de Lily, y con esta, pronto se unieron los demás.

A media tarde, cuatro niños corrían por el jardín con redes "encantadas" (en realidad, Draco sólo agitó la varita frente a ellas, sin afectarlas). Harry comía su segunda ración de pastel, y Altair, sentado junto a su padre, le hacía preguntas sobre herbología de nuevo.

Ya que nadie salió herido, no rompieron una reliquia ancestral de los Malfoy, y además, consiguió una receta deliciosa de pastel, Harry consideró la visita un rotundo éxito.


	4. Los agotadores lunes

El día lunes de la siguiente semana, un cansado Harry se deslizaba fuera de una de las chimeneas de la recepción de _St. Clovelly._ Había sido un "fin de semana de Ginny", quien se encargó de llevar a los niños a la escuela por la mañana, y después de largas horas en el Ministerio, le tocaba a Harry ir por ellos.

La verdad es que no se esperaba encontrar a Albus, en su banca de siempre, charlando con Scorpius. A unos pasos, en el área de juegos, James simulaba lanzar una Quaffle (sin magia, para que no lastimase a nadie) frente a una entusiasmada Lily y un para nada impresionado Altair.

Estaba a punto de preguntarse si alucinaba. Luego recordó que Draco le dijo que acababan de mudarse, y bueno, era la escuela mágica más próxima. Esto lo llevó a cuestionarse si el trabajo no le permitiría darles la educación sangrepura que hubiese querido en casa, o si sólo optó por dejarlos convivir con más niños y probar el nuevo sistema.

Entonces se percató de que ni siquiera sabía en qué trabajaba Malfoy. Sí, lo había visto por el Ministerio en un par de ocasiones, siempre lejos. No tomaron el ascensor al mismo tiempo, ni charlaron. De hecho, tenía la impresión de no haberle dirigido ni una palabra desde los Juicios hasta ese día en el parque.

Y no era lo único que desconocía, porque tampoco se había encontrado antes con la mujer que se acercó a los niños. Se agachó frente a la banca que ocupaban dos de ellos y le tendió una mano a Scorpius, quien se apresuró a sostenerla y bajar de su asiento. Sonreía.

Harry acortó la distancia que aún los separaba, despacio, se preguntó dónde estaría Hermione (que solía acompañar a los tres Potter al final de las clases, si no tenía nada mejor que hacer), y se paró junto a ella. La bruja lo observó de reojo, luego a Albus, como si hubiese entendido _algo_.

—Harry Potter —Ladeó un poco la cabeza y abrazó a Scorpius contra uno de sus costados—, no te he visto más que en fotografías, desde Hogwarts…aunque tú no debiste verme nunca —Se rio y le ofreció una mano—. Astoria Green- Malf- no, Greengrass —Frunció la nariz—, sigo trabajando en eso.

Se reía de sí misma con una facilidad increíble. Harry estrechó su mano y la vio pedirle a Scorpius que fuese por su mochila y llamase a su hermano.

_Así que ella era Astoria._ Harry diría que era una de las brujas más hermosas que había visto. Justo el tipo de mujer que esperaría encontrar a un lado de Draco Malfoy, en primera plana de una revista, hablando de su magnífica relación, su fortuna familiar, la reputación instaurada y mejorada después de la guerra…

Hasta que recordó a "Letia". Seguramente debió mirarla por demasiado tiempo, porque Astoria volvió a sonreír e intentó llevar una conversación, ya que sus hijos se distraían oyendo lo que les decía James.

—Alti y Scorp van a estar conmigo toda la semana, porque Draco está…ocupado. Es muy emocionante- aunque le dije que yo podía ocuparme de su educación, pero él insistió en que necesitaba tiempo para mí y traerlos aquí sería una buena idea…¿estoy hablando demasiado? —Harry negó al oírla—. Hablo de más cuando me pongo nerviosa…y esas mujeres de allá me tienen nerviosa desde que llegué —Apuntó de forma discreta hacia un costado del patio.

Harry observó en la dirección en que señalaba y contuvo la risa.

—Hermione las llama "mamás dragón", miran así a todo el mundo, tranquila, no hacen nada —Las saludó con un gesto y una sonrisa, recibiendo sólo ceños fruncidos y bufidos a cambio—. Si quieres hablar con alguna, mejor que sea con aquellas —Harry apuntó hacia otro grupo de brujas, la mayoría sosteniendo las manos de sus hijos y charlando animadamente—; son las que siempre me dan recetas de dulces sin tanta azúcar, y en general, me dicen qué hacer si James se pone su ropa interior como sombrero, o alguno hace un berrinche…

—Mamás gruñonas inofensivas, mamás que hacen dulces, entendido —Astoria asintió un par de veces, muy seria. Echó un vistazo alrededor—. ¿Por qué hay más madres que padres?

—Yo me hago la misma pregunta cada vez que vengo —admitió Harry. ¿A qué clase de padre no le encantaría llevar a sus hijos a la escuela? ¡Lily lo abrazaba _tres_ veces antes de entrar!

Y sí, James a veces le avisaba a último momento que olvidó la tarea, pero no era nada que no se pudiese resolver usando la chimenea y unos _accios_. Además, una de las ocasiones en que Albus hablaba más, era cuando le contaba lo que vieron en clases.

Scorpius regresó junto a su madre, tirando de la mano de Altair. Le avisó que estaban listos y se despidieron de sus amigos. Astoria rodeó los hombros de Altair y les pidió que dijesen adiós al "señor Potter". Harry les sonrió y los vio marcharse hacia la sección de chimeneas.

Medio segundo más tarde, Lily corría hacia él, gritando sobre una niña que le jaló el cabello. Para el momento en que se dirigía hacia las chimeneas, debía sujetar un brazo de James para que no se distrajese despidiéndose de uno de sus compañeros de las lecciones de vuelo, y Albus hablaba sin cesar, cambiando palabras como "transferencia" por algo que sonaba más o menos parecido y tenía sentido dentro de su cabeza. El tema del día era, por supuesto, que Scorpius y Altair Malfoy estudiarían con él.

Al llegar a la sala de su casa en Godric's Hollow, Harry levitó las mochilas de los tres hacia los ganchos de los que las colgaban hasta que fuesen a hacer la tarea, le pidió a James que, _por favor,_ parase de quitarse el uniforme en la sala, _porque tenía un cuarto donde se podía cambiar tranquilamente_ , le aseguró a Lily que su trenza estaba en perfectas condiciones, pese al tirón que le dio su "malvada compañera", y fue perseguido por un hambriento y parlanchín Albus, en su trayecto hacia la cocina.

—…pero Altair sabe multiplicar la tabla del dos y el tres, papá —insistía, completamente fuera de sí por la emoción. Se sostenía del borde de la mesa y se balanceaba sobre su silla, de una manera que, en general, habría sido propia sólo de James—, ¿por qué yo no sé hacer eso?

_Porque los niños normales no multiplican a los cinco años,_ pensó Harry. ¿Qué clase de educación les dio Malfoy a sus hijos los primeros años? Le había dicho que Altair no sabía pronunciar su nombre, pero sí multiplicar, aparentemente. Quizás fuese sólo una buena memoria.

—Podemos practicarla, si quieres —ofreció, en tono suave—, y luego se las dirás a Altair.

Albus estuvo encantado con la idea. Cuando James se acercó al comedor, ya cambiado, su hermanito le preguntó si sabía alguna tabla de multiplicar. La expresión de James merecía ser fotografiada.

—¿Que multi- _qué_?

Harry intentaba, en serio intentaba, no reírse.

—A lo mejor Rose sí sabe alguna tabla, la del uno o la del dos —alegó Harry, tan serio como era capaz. Albus emitió un débil "oh".

—Claro, Rose debe saber…

Siguió preparando el almuerzo, ayudó a Lily a subirse a su silla, le colocó un encantamiento alrededor para que no se cayese, y escuchó el resumen del día de James (sólo recordaba el recreo y un juego de Quidditch) y el de Lily (con especial énfasis en la niña que le jaló la trenza, de nuevo).

La "tranquilidad" de su tarde quedó arruinada cuando Teddy lo contactó a través del espejo encantado que le regaló, para contarle que estaba castigado en Hogwarts y que la directora McGonagall quería que su "representante" fuese a hablar con ella. Ya que no quería alarmar a su abuela por una "tonta bromita a un idiota del salón", le pedía a Harry que fuese en su lugar.

No sabía si le atemorizaba más la idea de dejar a los niños solos en casa por unas horas, o invitarlos a Hogwarts.

— _0_ —

Alrededor de una semana más tarde, Harry recibía con una sonrisa el segundo abrazo de la mañana de Lily. Después, siguiendo su rutina diaria, se daría la vuelta, se asomaría por el pasillo hacia su salón, y volvería sobre sus pasitos para darle el tercer abrazo. Era uno de sus rituales favoritos.

Cuando le decía "te quiero, papá", Harry sentía que no importaba haberse desvelado intentando descubrir un modo de explicarle matemáticas a James durante el desayuno. Tenía el día libre y podía dormir una siesta mientras los niños no estuviesen en casa. Luego irían a almorzar con Ron y Hermione, y Harry podría relajarse hasta que tuviesen que volver a centrarse en las odiosas tareas. Por suerte, el método que Hermione proponía al Ministerio tenía el mínimo de labores para la casa.

Vio a Lily entrar a su salón, comprobó que James no se hubiese salido del suyo, y suspiró. En casa, Albus había estado a punto de dormirse en el baño, Lily chilló y se retorció porque quería seguir dormida, y James tiró dos panqueques medio cocidos por error, pero había superado la mañana. Las siguientes horas serían responsabilidad de sus maestros.

A punto de darse la vuelta para caminar a la sección de chimeneas, se topó con tres figuras que venían desde allí, con prisa. Draco le decía a Scorpius que le diese su mochila a Altair, mientras manejaba un hechizo sobre el peine que terminaba de cepillar el cabello de Altair, y le preguntaba algo sobre unos calcetines dispares.

—¿Es muy tarde? —Prácticamente lloriqueó al pasarle por un lado a Harry.

—Acaban de entrar…

—Bien, ¿estás seguro de que esa es su mochila, Scorpius? —Draco se detuvo, sostuvo un hombro de cada uno y llevó a cabo la última inspección, acomodando cuellos de camisas y las correas de los bolsos—. Ten un buen día, ten un buen día- Altair, intenta prestar atención. Scorpius, no hables demasiado con Albus mientras la maestra está dando una lección, ¿sí? ¿Qué más les…? Ah —Recordó lo que les "faltaba" y besó la frente de cada uno—. Ya, ya, ya- entren, que luego nos regañan a los tres…

Exhaló sólo cuando ambos niños estuvieron dentro del aula. Entonces su tensión se liberó a medias, y apenas su concentración decayó, Harry se percató de que estaba cubierto por el halo casi imperceptible de un hechizo. Muy bien ejecutado, además.

—¿Por qué llevas un glamour? —susurró, entrecerrando los ojos para ver a través de este.

—Me quedé dormido —replicó Draco, llevándose una mano a la cara para restregarse los ojos. Era difícil hacerse a la idea cuando usaba un traje costoso, y tenía el cabello perfectamente peinado, amarrado.

Si Harry se "quedaba dormido", terminaba con botones mal abrochados, calcetines dispares y hasta olvidaba sus lentes o que poseía magia que podía ayudarlo a arreglarse más rápido.

Ese glamour, sin embargo, no era para cubrir que no le hubiese dado tiempo para vestirse de forma apropiada. A medida que superaba el momento de estrés por su demora, era más sencillo ver a través del hechizo.

Draco estrechó los ojos en su dirección.

—Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, Potter.

Pero no podía evitarlo. El aspecto impecable se veía arruinado por una horrible cicatriz violácea y verdusca que le atravesaba el rostro en diagonal y bajaba por su cuello, perdiéndose en la ropa. Por las divisiones que tenía, lucía como si hubiese recibido el golpe de una cadena enorme.

—¿Estás…?

Harry extendió una mano en su dirección, y como era obvio que pasaría, Draco giró el rostro y se apartó del contacto. No lo hizo la siguiente vez y Harry casi roza la herida.

—Merlín, eso…tienes que ir…

—Ya me trataron —Draco bufó, recuperó el glamour, y se dedicó a acomodarse el cabello de forma innecesaria, fingiendo indiferencia—, se quitará en unos días, una semana a lo mucho. Los hechizos sanadores no surtieron efecto.

—Draco —insistió Harry, más tenso—, quien sea que te haya hecho eso…

La sonrisa desdeñosa que le enseñó lo tomó por sorpresa y lo silenció.

—¿Qué pasa, león? ¿Qué harás? ¿Movilizar a uno de tus escuadrones de Aurores? ¿Perseguir a un mago por haber lastimado a un ex-Mortífago?

—Aunque hayas sido un Mortífago —respondió Harry, firme—, eso no les da derecho a hacerte algo. Fuiste absuelto por el Wizengamot, y ni siquiera a los que lastiman a verdaderos criminales se les-

Draco le pidió que se calmase con un gesto. Harry ya tenía la respiración pesada y se preguntaba a quién podría avisarle que se pusiese en movimiento de inmediato. Ron se encontraba en una misión de búsqueda y rescate, y su subordinado tenía que vigilar al Ministro en una conferencia que daría para la prensa. _Quizás…_

—¿Qué dices si me acompañas a desayunar? —propuso Draco, conteniendo un bostezo—. Tengo el día libre y necesito un café si quiero Aparecerme en el sitio correcto, con todos mis órganos donde les corresponde; te invitaré uno, ya que no tienes mejor cara que yo.

Frente al ceño fruncido de Harry, recuperó su sonrisa burlona.

—Tranquilizaré tu alma noble y tu complejo de héroe —continuó, girando para ir hacia la salida del edificio, en lugar de la chimenea—: nadie me atacó por ser un ex-Mortífago, sólo me dio curiosidad por si los Aurores en serio movilizarían a alguien por eso. Técnicamente hablando, es una "herida laboral".

—¿Y de qué mierda trabajas? —espetó Harry, apresurándose en seguirlo—. Porque, a menos que seas un dragonolista que sostenía las cadenas de una dragona con crías, no tienen sentido esas marcas…

—Bueno, es algo un poco…peculiar.

—Draco-

—Ya, ya —Repitió el gesto para pedirle que se calmase y echó un vistazo a ambos lados de la calle—. ¿Dónde hay un café decente por aquí cerca?

Sin pensarlo, Harry comenzó a guiarlo en la dirección de un pequeño local que quedaba a una calle de distancia. Varios de los padres que llevaban a sus hijos a la escuela pasaban por ahí, porque el dueño era un mago y les hacía un descuento. Fueron recibidos por el aroma a café recién preparado en cuanto ingresaron.

Draco pidió una taza del café más cargado y se pasó alrededor de dos minutos frunciendo la nariz y protestando por lo asqueroso que era. Harry, que se sentó frente a él, se contentaba con un latte que tenía demasiada espuma.

—¿Por qué te lo tomas, sino te gusta?

—Me ayuda a despertar —Draco se palmeó las mejillas con cuidado y parpadeó varias veces—, y necesito estar bien despierto para mantener el glamour.

Debió notar que Harry se removía incómodo en su asiento, porque resopló.

—Deja de carcomerte la cabeza con eso, Potter.

—Tienes una herida horrible —recordó él, con mayor dureza de la que pretendía.

—Ni siquiera sabía que podías pensar en algo durante tanto tiempo.

Harry le frunció el ceño.

—¿Sabes que a los Aurores se les enseña que una de las formas de defensa de las personas suele ser la agresión?

—Lo sé, lo sé, a mí también me dieron el jodido curso de emocionalidad —Draco suspiró y apoyó los codos en el borde de la mesa—. ¿Alguna vez te ofrecieron trabajar como especialista?

La palabra produjo un clic entre sus pensamientos. Los especialistas trabajaban con los Inefables, aunque no para el Ministerio en sí; los había de herbología, nigromancia, alquimia, pociones, astronomía, lo que fuese necesario.

A Harry se lo ofrecieron una vez. Especialista en Artes Oscuras y defensa. Tenía diecinueve años, aún limpiaban los destrozos dejados atrás por la guerra, quería relajarse, era una figura pública. Había tenido la impresión de que siempre sería así, rastreando magos oscuros con los Aurores, dando entrevistas para _El Profeta_ , hablando con el Wizengamot, y podría ir con Ginny y sus amigos después…

Les dijo que no. Los ancianos del Wizengamot pensaban que al público general le hacía bien que "Harry Potter" apareciese entre los Aurores y se mantuviese a la vista. Los especialistas lo hubiesen tratado casi con el mismo secretismo que un Inefable.

—Oh —Se le escapó, al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante también—. Oye, ¿pero no es eso muy peligroso?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Tú eres Auror, ¿en serio quieres que hablemos de peligros en el trabajo? —Arqueó una ceja, y Harry sonrió, con cierto aire de culpabilidad.

—Llevo meses pensando en pedirle un puesto a Hermione en la escuela, cuando esté seguro de que no hay magos locos sueltos por ahí —confesó, en voz baja—. No tengo ganas de conocer otro Voldemort…

—El regalito —Draco se apuntó la cara con un gesto disimulado, aún cubierto por el hechizo— me lo dejó alguien que quería ser el siguiente Voldemort. Usaba unas cadenas mágicas, ¿a quién se le ocurre atacar con esas cosas? El muy idiota terminó atado con ellas.

Tenía que admitir que había cierta ironía en eso. Por la media sonrisa de Draco, él lo pensó en su momento.

—¿Te gusta hacerlo, o es algo que necesitas?

Se percató tarde de haber hecho una pregunta más compleja de la que ameritaba un café en la mañana. Fue inconsciente, y logró que Draco ralentizase sus movimientos al beber lo que le quedaba del café cargado.

—La absolución del Wizengamot no cubría las bóvedas de Gringotts ni la Mansión —murmuró, mirando la mesa entre ellos, en lugar de a Harry—; aparentemente, los Mortífagos podrían haber dejado "algo" en su "cuartel" y resultaba demasiado peligroso regresarnos nuestro dinero y tesoros. No hubiésemos terminado en la calle, podría haber ido a la casa en Francia, pero…—Negó y volvió a fijarse en él—. Los especialistas querían oír lo que aprendí de magia negra durante ese tiempo con el "señor Tenebroso", y…y los Inefables eran los únicos que podían susurrar a los viejos del Wizengamot, hasta convencerlos de que podían regresarme mis cosas.

Se encogió de hombros, de nuevo.

—Son cosas que pasan cuando te equivocas de lado en una guerra.

—¿Recuperaste la Mansión? —indagó Harry.

—Todavía no —Draco exhaló—, parece que algún loco _sí_ dejó algo allí, y ha sido muy difícil que me permitiesen entrar una vez. De cualquier modo —añadió, enderezándose para recuperar su porte y pedir un café que sí le gustase—, no llevaría a Scorpius y Altair allí, y el valor sentimental no tiene sentido en estos casos. Hay que ser prácticos; la comunidad donde estamos tiene varios hijos de Mortífagos, y al menos no oyen insultos cuando están jugando en el patio, ni les han arrojado nada.

Harry no podía creer que nunca se le ocurrió preguntar _qué_ incluía la absolución de los Malfoy. Habló en su juicio, ¿por qué no se quedó a escuchar?

A medida que lo veía tomarse un café con más azúcar de la que él le hubiese puesto, repasaba esos recuerdos que ya se hacían difusos. El de Draco no era el único juicio del día. Hermione llevaba el itinerario, los ancianos querían hablar con él, la prensa esperaba en el Atrio. Harry practicaba sus líneas una y otra, y otra vez.

Se marchó apenas quedó claro que no lo encerrarían en Azkaban.

¿A cuántos chicos más le hicieron algo como eso, después de que hablase en sus juicios, y ni siquiera se enteró?

—Para, en serio —La voz de Draco lo regresó al momento, al lugar—, no hace falta que lo pienses tanto. Eres muy obvio.

Harry intentó sonreír. Se dio cuenta de que no podía.

Merlín, ¿cuántos habrían sido? ¿Pansy Parkinson tenía una parte de su fortuna para criar a la bebé de la que Draco le habló? ¿Dónde estaban Zabini, Nott, Bulstrode? ¿Y qué hay de todos aquellos que ni siquiera recordaba? _Las caras, los nombres…_

—Nunca te di las gracias.

Harry parpadeó, desorientado. Ya que balbuceó una pregunta, Draco bufó y contestó:

—Por lo del juicio. Porque hablaste por mí. Claro que no lo hubieses hecho si yo no hubiese mentido por ti antes, pero no me lo debías después de lo de la Sala de los Menesteres…qué desastre han sido nuestras vidas —Draco lo dijo con sombría diversión. Entonces Harry sí pudo sonreír.

—Una completa mierda —admitió, ofreciéndole su taza a medio beber en una tonta réplica de un brindis—. Pero ya está bien, y sólo seguirá mejorando.

—Bueno, estoy bebiendo café con Harry Potter, no creo que a mi "yo" de dieciséis años se le hubiese ocurrido algo peor —Draco entrechocó la taza con la suya, con cuidado, produciendo un débil tintineo—. Que siga mejo- —Ladeó la cabeza y observó un punto por detrás de Harry. Una sonrisa burlona creció en su rostro—. Seguirá mejorando para mí, pero creo que no para ti, Potter…

Cuando Harry se giró para ver en la dirección en que él lo hacía, notó que una irritada Hermione atravesaba la calle con largas zancadas. Sabía que le gustaba pasar por ese café si tenía un día libre, y por su ropa manchada de colores, sospechaba que James no estaba _tan_ tranquilo como aparentaba cuando lo dejó en la escuela. O Lily se desquitó con alguien.

_Que no sea Albus,_ suplicó. Le gustaba la perspectiva de que al menos uno de sus hijos no causase problemas. _Que no sea Albus, que no sea Albus…_

La expresión mortificada en su rostro causó que Draco se riese entre dientes. Harry reparó en él, otra vez.

Tenía la sensación de que se encontraba un poco más relajado, a pesar de todavía usar el glamour, y aquello, por alguna razón, lo hizo sentirse mejor.

—Si necesitas descansar y no quieres regresarlos con Astoria, puedes llevarlos a Godric's Hollow —ofreció Harry—, los niños nunca han hecho una pijamada.

Draco le mostró una débil sonrisa.

—Lo consideraré, Potter.

Harry, en cambio, le sonrió abiertamente. Pagó por su bebida, pese a las protestas de Draco de que él dijo que lo invitaría, y abandonó el local para encontrarse con Hermione en la acera, lista para pedirle una explicación acerca de por qué James tenía una varita de bromas marca Weasley y acababa de encerrar a su maestra en un cuadro.

La verdad es que Harry ni siquiera sabía que se pudiese hacer _eso_ con las varitas Weasley. Decidió que tendría que comenzar a trabajar en ese potencial mágico de James, antes de que los atrapase a ellos en cuadros por error.


	5. La princesa Lily y el mago Altair

El día previo al cumpleaños de Lily, cuatro adultos revoloteaban en torno a la plataforma redonda donde la colocaron. Ginny y Astoria conversaban sobre la mejor manera de peinarla, sosteniendo mechones de cabello, probando con broches y cintas, mientras Draco hacía comentarios sobre el atuendo general, dándole indicaciones a la modista.

Harry, sentado en un taburete a unos pasos del caos de telas y colores, se preguntaba si harían esto cada año hasta que Lily se cansase de la temática de princesas Disney. Técnicamente, era su culpa por haber instalado un televisor en la sala. En una ocasión en que James perseguía una snitch, y Albus hablaba con los mellizos Malfoy en el jardín, Lily conoció a _Anastasia_.

Ahora estaba en una faceta de querer ser una princesa rusa que peleaba contra magos oscuros. Ginny quedó encantada y le prometió enseñarle hechizos de defensa en cuanto tuviese su primera varita. La parte de "rusa" era un poco difícil, hasta que Draco la escuchó, y le dijo una frase en ruso.

Harry sospechaba que, si se distraían, Lily se marcharía por la chimenea, siguiendo a Draco, y alegaría que la estaba "entrenando" para ser una princesa increíble. _De nuevo_. Sería la tercera vez en el último mes.

—Anastasia usa una cola con el vestido amarillo —decía Lily, muy seria, interviniendo en la disputa de ambas brujas.

—Pero tienes el cabello tan largo y lindo…—musitó Astoria, quien fue incluida cuando Draco les contó que, en realidad, ella también amaba las princesas de Disney, desde que Letia le mostró una película.

—¿No prefieres llevarlo suelto, como yo? —indagó Ginny, con suavidad, enredando los dedos en los mechones rojizos de su pequeña.

Lily dio un pisotón al suelo y frunció los labios.

—¡NO! ¡No quiero…!

Se calló cuando Draco se tocó sus propios labios con el índice.

Bien, la faceta de princesa tenía una importante ventaja.

—¿Qué hemos dicho, Lily? —recordó Draco, en el mismo tono solemne que ella utilizó antes—. Las princesas…

—…no gritan —completó la niña, asintiendo—, porque gritar es feo y malo, y no se entiende.

—Así que, si algo no te gusta, lo puedes decir suavemente para que podamos entender. Inténtalo otra vez, princesa Lily.

Harry vio a su hija morderse el labio con fuerza. Inhaló profundo, apretó las manos en puños, y se obligó a relajarse después.

—Anastasia usa una cola —repitió, más suave—, me gusta cómo se ve así. ¡Quiero usar una, mamá!

Ginny emitió un sonido similar a "aw" y estrechó a la niña, ganándose un quejido de la modista que intentaba acomodar sus mangas traslúcidas.

—Claro que sí, preciosa, sólo pensamos que te podría gustar otro peinado…

—Uno exclusivo de la "princesa Lily" —añadió Astoria, agachándose para estar a su nivel—, porque todos amamos a Anastasia, pero tú serás una princesa diferente y puedes tener tu propio peinado.

Lily abrió y cerró la boca, consternada, como si no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza. Observó a Draco, interrogante. Él asintió.

—Puedes —respondió él—. ¿Por qué no dejas que te prueben algunos peinados mientras llevas el vestido, y después decides cuál te gusta más? Te harán el de Anastasia y el de…ahm…

—Ariel —propuso Astoria, encantada con la idea.

—Bella —siguió Ginny, que había visto las películas con su hija.

—Te verías muy bonita con el de Bella —opinó Harry. Eran sus primeras palabras en la última hora; claro que también dedicó horas a una pantalla con princesas que cantaban cada cinco minutos, para hacer feliz a Lily.

Lily sonrió al oírlo.

—¡Bueno! Pero me los pruebo con la corona.

Mientras las dos brujas debatían con cuál peinado empezar y la modista retomaba su tarea, Draco se aproximó a la esquina donde estaba Harry. Conjuró en reloj que le mostrase la hora.

Ya que era el único que no "cooperaba activamente", Harry estaba encargado de salir del cuarto más o menos cada veinte minutos, para asegurarse de que los niños no destruían la casa durante su despiste.

—¿Puedes traerle la corona cuando vuelvas? La amarilla —aclaró Draco, antes de que pudiese abrir la boca—, no la que se ve lila, por amor a Merlín…

Él asintió y dejó la habitación, justo cuando Draco tomaba unas muestras de cintas de la modista y les preguntaba a las brujas cuál era más "aguamarina brillante".

En la otra punta de Godric's Hollow, tres niños ideaban un plan para capturar a un gnomo que apareció en el jardín y que no podía estar ahí para el cumpleaños de Lily; en honor a los días desgnomizando el patio de La Madriguera, Harry le había dado esa tarea a James, hablándole de lo muy agradecidos que le estarían, que sería el héroe de su hermanita, y que ese malvado gnomo se llevaría a Lily, si no lo detenía a tiempo. Eso lo mantenía entretenido.

Se asomó por la rendija entre su puerta y el marco, para encontrarse con un James que apuntaba hacia el patio, desde su ventana, con una varita de prácticas que le regalaron meses atrás. Su variedad de hechizos era mínima todavía. Frente a él, sentados en el suelo, Scorpius y Albus oían el plan de "captura" y asentían.

—Pero no lo vamos a dañar, ¿verdad? —preguntaba Scorpius, con un puchero. James titubeó.

—No, vamos a- vamos a…¡vamos a dejarlo en el patio de los Jones!

Harry anotó mentalmente avisarle a los Jones que tenían un gnomo en el jardín. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y pasó hacia la sala, donde guardaban los juegos de coronas que Ginny le regaló a su hija, sobre almohadillas.

Recogió la corona amarilla, la envolvió con un hechizo por si se le caía, y echó un vistazo por la ventana que daba al jardín. Altair estaba sentado en el césped, conversando con un tallo al que le tocaba la hoja, como si se tratase de un animalito que quería mimos.

Draco le había dicho que le preocupaba que cada vez hablase más con las plantas y menos con otros niños. Incluso si Scorpius lo buscaba para que jugase con ellos, lo hacía de a ratos y terminaba por decirle que siguiese con Albus, que él haría otra cosa.

Observó la corona, luego de nuevo a Altair en el patio. Suspiró y salió.

El niño levantó la mirada tan pronto como estuvo a unos pasos de distancia. Se había detenido enseguida.

—¿Ya terminaron? —inquirió. Harry negó.

—¿Sabes, Altair? Lily va a practicar un hechizo para mañana y…bueno, la cosa es que todas las princesas tienen un villano. No digo que tú- me refiero a que- —Se interrumpió a sí mismo con un largo quejido—. El de la película tiene poderes verdes…

—¿Sí? —Altair le prestó atención. Era su color favorito.

—Y tal vez…yo podría enseñarte un hechizo a ti…tienes que dejar que Lily te gane mañana, porque será su cumpleaños, pero podrías ganarle a James sin problemas si te presto una varita de práctica. Sólo por un día.

El niño lo sopesó unos segundos, pasando la mirada del arbusto frente a él, a Harry, y de regreso.

—¿Y qué hechizo sería...?

Alrededor de un minuto más tarde, Harry reaparecía en el cuarto de Lily, levitando la almohadilla frente a sí. Ginny lo reprendió por tardar tanto, tomó la corona, y se acercó a su hija para probársela.

Sostenía la mano de Altair, quien se soltó y se aproximó a Lily.

—El señor Potter dice que yo voy a ser tu "malo" —Le explicó, con su inusual seriedad—, entonces vamos a practicar hoy, y mañana, cuando terminemos, vamos los dos contra James sin avisarle.

A Lily le fascinó la idea.

—¿Tengo que hacerle un traje también? —cuestionó la modista, arrugando el entrecejo.

—¡Sí! —contestó Astoria al instante, sonriendo. Abrazó a su hijo y se lo preguntó, sólo por si acaso no estaba de acuerdo; como Altair se encogió de hombros, empezó a hablar deprisa de qué podían hacerle. Pronto Ginny y Lily también opinaban al respecto, y el traje se encontraba en algún punto entre Voldemort, Rasputín y el príncipe Eric.

Draco se le acercó despacio a Harry y le tocó el brazo para llamar su atención.

—Gracias —musitó.

Él meneó la cabeza.

—Pensé que tal vez las cosas que juegan James y Albus no son lo suyo, pero lo que le gusta a Lily podría serlo…

Frente a ellos, Lily le preguntaba a Ginny si podían darle una corona de príncipe a Altair, para cuando hubiesen terminado su "pelea". Altair en serio lucía emocionado con la idea.

—Perseguir a un gnomo o fingir ser un príncipe malvado —Draco simuló considerarlo—, yo también hubiese preferido la magia y la corona, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió.

Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió al ver a Lily saltar fuera de la plataforma, para empujar a Altair hacia arriba de esta.

—¿Cómo te vamos a peinar? —decía Lily, como si fuese ella la que lo haría.

—¿Me tengo que peinar? —respondía Altair, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Entonces Lily saltaba de nuevo y negaba.

—¡O podríamos ponerte el pelo como el de mi papá!

—Oye, oye —intervino Harry—, ¿cómo se supone que es mi cabello? ¿Qué tiene?

Lily le dirigió una mirada a su cabeza que hablaba por sí misma. Incluso la modista se empezó a reír.

Cuando escuchó la risa de Draco, aún a su lado, se dio cuenta de a quién pertenecía _esa_ mirada que acababa de recibir de su propia hija.

— _0—_

Al día siguiente, no sólo tuvieron una increíble presentación de dos niños que se sabían un par de hechizos y simulaban pelearse por una corona, sino que comieron pastel de a montones y descubrieron que James sacó al gnomo, sí, pero no a la familia de la criaturita.

Luego de que los invitados se fueron, tres Potter y dos Malfoy perseguían a los gnomos por el patio. Lily cuidaba su vestido y su corona, y Altair evitaba que la suya se le cayese. Albus se quejaba de que les hubiesen enseñado hechizos y Scorpius les proponía que usasen alguno en los gnomos. Puede que un par hubiese golpeado a James de forma para nada accidental, antes de que Lily y Altair huyesen riendo.


	6. Amigo secreto

Lily se apresuró a sostener la mano que Harry le ofrecía, para no quedarse atrás, mientras un entusiasmado Albus le contaba que Scorpius sería su "amigo secreto" en el intercambio que la maestra organizaría.

—¿Y qué regalo quieres darle? —indagó Harry, con una sonrisita. Adoraba verlo así.

—No es un "regalo", son "regalos" —contestó Albus, encantado con la idea—. La tía Hermione le dijo a los maestros que nos enseñaran las tradiciones muggles y sangrepura, vamos a dar los doce regalos de los sangrepura, y después Santa va a venir y nos dará nuestros regalos el día de la fiesta…

Harry tenía una ligera sospecha de dónde saldría el "Santa".

—¿Cuáles son esos regalos sangrepura? —Y luego se le ocurrió agregar, mirando a Lily—. ¿James y tú también tienen que hacer eso?

Ella negó.

—Nosotros vamos a cambiar los doce regalos por doce dibujos —Le contó ella, balanceándose al andar y aferrada a su mano—, ya hice uno. También hice uno para ti —Se puso a agitar en el aire la hoja que llevaba doblada en su otra manito. Harry la recibió, observó el desastre de líneas de colores, y se comportó como si ni siquiera Picasso lo hubiese hecho mejor—. Ese eres tú, papá —indicaba Lily, muy confiada por los halagos.

El "Harry" de su dibujo tenía dos circulitos negros que debían ser los lentes y algo torcido que, quizás, fuese la cicatriz de la frente. Del resto, se asemejaba más a una criatura esponjosa. Eso probablemente fuese su cabello. ¿Lo llevaba tan largo?

Tal vez debería intentar peinarse un día.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta que daba a la oficina de Hermione y le pidió a ambos que se sentasen en los puestos colocados en el pasillo. James esperaba dentro. Afuera, también aguardaban Astoria y Scorpius.

—¿Él ya llegó? —preguntó Harry, al pasarle por un lado, después de saludarla con un gesto y que la bruja le hubiese besado la mejilla.

Astoria asintió.

—¿Están en muchos problemas? —murmuró, un poco ansiosa.

A Harry le hubiese gustado decirle que no. La verdad era que Hermione sólo le explicó que convirtieron al conserje en una miniatura de dos centímetros para sacar algunas cosas de su oficina; dulces que les decomisó antes, principalmente. Por lo visto, James llevó su berrinche a Altair, y puede que no hubiese sido la mejor idea de Harry comenzar a enseñarles un poco de magia.

Cuando entró a la oficina, Hermione mantenía una mano hacia arriba, y sobre su palma, descansaba el afectado y huraño conserje. Draco se encontraba en uno de los asientos del otro lado de la mesa, junto a un tranquilo Altair; cualquier otro habría pensado que no era responsable de nada.

James se sobresaltó al verlo y comenzó a removerse en el asiento, demasiado inquieto. Su expresión decía "ups".

Harry tomó asiento junto a su hijo y se preparó para lo que fuese que pudiese surgir de esa larga, larga, larga charla. Y por la expresión de Hermione, ya tenía en mente lo que pensaba decirles.

— _0—_

Las clases de reforzamiento mágico le parecían una excelente idea; él no se daba abasto para mantener bajo control el potencial de James y de sus hermanos a la vez. Lily y Albus todavía no suponían un gran problema por su edad, pero en cuanto los maestros diesen el visto bueno para regarles sus varitas de práctica, Harry temía que su casa se vendría abajo. Que James se entrenase un poco más antes de que eso sucediese, lo ayudaría enormemente en el futuro.

Que estuviesen castigados también le resultaba aceptable. Ayudarían a organizar libros de la biblioteca y se asegurarían de que los demás niños no arrojasen basura en el recreo durante una semana. Bien. Hermione era una directora razonable, y para la cantidad de dulces que James debió comer para sufrir un dolor de estómago al volver a casa, una semana no era gran cosa.

Lo que Harry no alcanzaba a entender era qué hacía un domingo en la escuela de los niños. Ni por qué Hermione tenía cajas de adornos y un sombrero de Santa en las manos. O la razón de que Ron y Draco estuviesen sentados a cada lado de él, y estuviesen rodeados de brujas, en su mayoría. Frente a ellos, otro pequeño conjunto de padres tenía la misma expresión desorientada de Harry.

—Gracias a todos por ofrecerse como voluntarios para esta actividad navideña y del Yule —decía Hermione—, sé que puede ser agotador en estas fechas, pero es importante que los niños entiendan que las tradiciones de sus familias pueden coexistir con las tradiciones de los demás y del mundo mágico, en general. A sus hijos se les ha asignado un "amigo secreto", y sí, sé que es tedioso conseguir los regalos, mi esposo y yo también tenemos dos niños incluidos en esta actividad. Sin embargo, esos regalos pertenecen a una lista bastante sencilla, y espero contar con que ustedes…

Harry se inclinó hacia el lado de Ron, muy, muy despacio.

—¿Tú sabías algo de esto antes de hoy?

—Sí —Ron se inclinó a su vez—, me lo dijo anoche.

—¿Para qué estamos aquí?

—Trajo de "voluntarios" a los padres de niños que causaron problemas desde octubre a noviembre —aclaró Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. Él dejó escapar un "ah".

—¿Para qué?

—¿Te parece que lo sé, Harry? Ella quería dar un taller de paternidad, yo le dije que los padres seguro estarían ocupados, que casi era el Yule…y de pronto, salió con esta idea.

Harry se enderezó en su asiento. Hermione continuaba hablando, a medida que pasaba por el semicírculo que formaban las sillas, y les permitía a los padres deslizar la mano en el sombrero de Santa para sacar un papel.

—Haremos esto en una sola vuelta —explicaba—; si les sale una actividad, se encargarán de eso para el día del intercambio final, ya sea traer aperitivos para los niños, adornar la sala principal, organizar un juego…si les sale un nombre, en cambio, llevarán a cabo la tradición de los doce regalos de navidad. Sepan que he encantado los papeles y sacado cuentas con sus números, y el que dé regalos también los recibirá, como corresponde. Esto tiene reglas y no quiero enterarme de que han mandado regalos ofensivos, o que…

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? —inquirió una bruja que no superaba los cuarenta años, frunciendo los labios, cuando Hermione se detuvo frente a ella.

—Porque, señora Allamand, una de sus hijas dibujó una Marca Tenebrosa con marcador permanente en el antebrazo de un niño de su salón y lo hizo llorar acusándolo de Mortífago, entre otras cosas igual de horribles y absurdas, que espero que no haya aprendido en su casa —Conforme hablaba, su voz se hacía más dura, y la mujer apretaba más los labios—. Y a pesar de que se le ha aplicado el correctivo necesario y me he asegurado de que Tania sepa por qué lo que hizo está mal, en realidad no la puedo culpar por cargar un prejuicio tan viejo, así que a menos que le parezca abrir espacio en su ocupada agenda para un curso de paternidad de tres semanas, conmigo y un miembro del Departamento de Familias Mágicas, le sugiero que tome un papel, ayude en esta actividad, y recuerde que no voy a permitir prejuicios ni actos de odio de ninguna clase en esta institución. Usted aceptó este tipo de participación activa familiar en el acuerdo que firmó al inscribir a Tania, del que hay una copia en mi oficina y otra en el Ministerio, por si quiere releerlo.

La bruja resopló, pero sacó un papel del sombrero.

—Aperitivos —masculló, entre dientes. Hermione sonrió.

—Nada con demasiada azúcar, por favor, señora Allamand, y si puede traer algo con motivos navideños, se lo agradeceré muchísimo. Siguiente —Hermione le ofreció el sombrero a un hombre vacilante, que por su aspecto y la manera en que llegó al colegio por la puerta principal, debía ser el padre muggle de un mestizo—. Cuando hayamos terminado, quiero que se me acerquen uno a uno para que pueda anotar sus tareas, y así llevar un control de…

—¿Y yo por qué estoy aquí? —indagó Ron, apenas su esposa se paró frente a él—. Entiendo el concepto, Mione, pero Rose es la mejor de su clase y Hugo- creo que los maestros sólo recuerdan a Hugo porque es tu hijo.

—Tenemos que dar el ejemplo, Ronald —replicó ella, agitando el sombrero para que seleccionase un papel—. ¿Cómo esperas que le pida a estos padres que inviertan su tiempo y energía, y me ayuden a que sus hijos se relacionen con otros niños y sus tradiciones, si no hago lo mismo?

Ron soltó un dramático suspiro al sacar su trozo de papel.

—Haré un nuevo amigo, yujú.

Hermione le agradeció en un susurro y se detuvo ante Harry. Él se ahorró la charla y tomó su propio papel.

"Amigo secreto" decía la letra que apareció en el pergamino. Luego cambió a "Ronald Weasley".

Harry sonrió. Le gustaba aquella dinámica. Su amiga prosiguió y le ofreció el sombrero a Draco, quien titubeó un instante y metió la mano, antes de darle tiempo de empezar otra diatriba.

—Tiene que ser una broma —bufó al leerlo. Harry se estiró para ver, pero él entrechocó sus hombros y lo mantuvo a distancia—. No seas maleducado, Potter.

Cuando Hermione completó la vuelta, comenzó a anotar las actividades de cada uno, dio instrucciones sobre qué regalos podían darse en los intercambios, y qué era aceptable para la actividad navideña. Harry y Ron la esperaron en la puerta, mientras el lugar se vaciaba, porque habló durante cinco minutos enteros de la importancia de que al menos dos tipos de dulces fuesen aptos para diabéticos, ya que tenía un par de niños así y le preocupaba que pudiesen sentirse mal por no comer con el resto en la fiesta.

Para entonces, Draco ya había desaparecido de la sala, al igual que la mayoría de los padres.

— _0—_

Harry mandó el bastón navideño favorito de Ron (directo de Honeydukes) con su lechuza, a primera hora del día lunes. Llevó a cabo su rutina regular; levantar a los niños, desayunar con ellos, acompañarlos a la escuela, pasar por el Ministerio. Cuando regresó a casa a mediodía, Lily chilló y comenzó a dar saltitos a causa del búho que aguardaba en su sala.

Su "amigo secreto" le había enviado el primer paquete.

Harry encontró dentro una piedra redonda, rayada, de un verde oscuro. Lily mencionó que era el mismo color que sus ojos y los de Albus.

"Amazonita" era lo único que ponía la nota con la que venía. Según el folleto que Hermione les dio, las piedras preciosas eran aceptables como primer regalo de intercambio. Se trataba de un comienzo bastante formal, así que asumió que su "amigo" era un sangrepura.

Se percató de a lo que se refería sobre "ser el ejemplo" respecto a las tradiciones, cuando los tres niños estuvieron a su alrededor, haciendo preguntas sobre el regalo. Y acerca de los siguientes once también.

El martes, Harry recibió una tarjeta cantarina con una melodía que sonaba en Godric's Hollow cada navidad. Por un segundo, tuvo la impresión de estar en casa, con sus padres. De que la guerra no pasó y ellos estarían con vida al darse la vuelta.

En su lugar, se topó con tres pares de ojitos curiosos de niños a los que les encantó la tarjeta. Lily amaba la idea de tener tantos regalos y se pasó el mes entero halagando las tradiciones sangrepura, James le preguntaba por qué ellos no seguían algunas, y Albus quería que le dijese lo que podría gustarle más a Scorpius de los "regalos muggles".

El jueves, el cuarto día de su intercambio, su "amigo" le mandó unos lentes nuevos. Eran rectangulares, se ajustaban a la forma de su rostro, tenían un delicado marco negro y fino, y Lily no paró de decir que se veía como "todo un rey muy, muy, muy, muy, muy guapo" (sí, con cinco "muy").

El sábado, el sexto día, Harry y Albus acababan de mandar una cámara Polaroid original a Scorpius, cuando el búho arribó en la sala de los Potter. Abrieron juntos el paquete, mientras una emocionada Lily le ofrecía golosinas al ave.

Incluso James, que se acercó deprisa al notar el pájaro, se quedó sin aliento al ver su contenido. Harry reaccionó con demora para alzar la caja lejos del alcance de los niños, y ahí, ellos se empezaron a reír, gritar o preguntarle al respecto.

—¡Es tan…! —James arrugaba la nariz.

—¡Lindo! —chillaba Lily, aturdiéndolos a todos—. ¡Es el regalo más lindo, papá…!

—¿Puedo verlo de cerca, papá? —Albus se ponía de puntillas para extender el brazo—. Quiero ver…

—¡Lindo, lindo, lindo, lindo, lindo, lindo!

Su "amigo" le envió un pequeño "premio al valor". Una réplica de la espada de Gryffindor en cristal traslúcido, con una rosa cuyo tallo se enroscaba en el arma, en un vidrio colorido. El artículo completo tenía el tamaño de su mano y llevaba su nombre en la parte inferior, junto a una fecha.

Pensó que sería el día de la Batalla de Hogwarts y se equivocó. Era un día cualquiera del trimestre inicial en el primer año en Hogwarts. ¿Qué fue? ¿El trol? No, eso fue en Halloween. ¿Acaso sucedió algo más importante en ese año, aparte de Quirrell y la piedra filosofal?

_¿No sería…?_

Comprobó la fecha y entonces lo notó. Encajaba con el comienzo de las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch y la temporada de juegos. El "premio" no era por salvar a nadie, ni por arriesgarse, ni por ser arrastrado de aquí para allá por Mortífagos o profesores.

Era por volar. Por hacerlo bien, por hacerlo joven. Por algo que decidió y que le gustaba.

De cierto modo, aquello lo volvió más especial para Harry que su propia Orden de Merlín Primera Clase. Esa cualquiera la podía tener. Esa se la dieron al "niño-que-vivió".

Y esa estatuilla de cristal era para Harry. _Sólo Harry._

El domingo, el séptimo día, siguió con las figurillas de cristal. Un conjunto bien empacado de un James, una Lily, un Albus y un Harry Potter. Interactuaban entre ellos de un modo natural en una familia, vestían ropas navideñas talladas sobre el vidrio, y Lily no dejó de chillar sobre lo mucho que le gustaban.

El martes fue el noveno día y el búho los esperaba cuando salieron de la chimenea. Le pidió a James que pusiese la mesa, en vano; los tres niños lo siguieron en su trayecto hacia el paquete.

Tuvo que agrandarlo, hasta que se convirtió en una figura alargada y estrecha. Lo abrió con manos temblorosas y la respiración atascada.

Una escoba. Era un modelo viejo restaurado y adaptado, una Saeta de Fuego mejorada y actualizada a un nuevo siglo. Tenía su nombre escrito en el costado, en dorado.

Hace años que Harry no volaba, pero ese día recogió las escobas de James y Albus, fueron al parque mágico, y sentó a Lily frente a él, para ponerse a hacer carreras de una punta a otra del lugar.

El viernes, el último día de clases de los niños hasta el próximo año y también del intercambio, Harry esperaba ver al búho ingresar por su ventana abierta con la misma insistencia que sus hijos. Almorzaron casi sin hablar. Envió a James a bañarse, intentó trenzarle el cabello a Lily sin magia, e incluso jugó cartas con Albus.

No podía creer lo decepcionado que se sentía.

Entonces llegó. Anochecía y el búho estaba empapado por una lluvia que debió encontrar en el camino. Se paró sobre el respaldar del mueble y sacudió las plumas, cuidando el paquete cuadrado que llevaba atado a una pata.

Harry sentía tres pequeñas presencias detrás de sí cuando se aproximó para tomarlo. Acarició la cabeza del ave, le dio una golosina y la secó con un hechizo, sólo para retrasar el momento inevitable.

—¡Papá! —lloriqueó Lily— ¡queremos verlo!

Sus hermanos la secundaron y Harry no lo alargó más. Tomó el paquete, lo agradó y abrió.

James se estiró desde uno de sus costados, arrugando el entrecejo.

—¿Quiénes son esos, papá?

Albus se inclinó desde el otro lado y apuntó el retrato.

—Se parece a ti, papá.

Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitió contestarles de inmediato. Entre sus manos sostenía un pequeño retrato de Fleamont, Euphemia y James Potter, con ropa elegante y felices de conocerlos.

Jamás había visto a sus abuelos.

Allí no sólo estaban los nombres, sino la fecha en que fue pintado. Su padre todavía era un niño; debió ser la navidad antes del año en que ingresó a Hogwarts.

—¿Papá? —llamó Lily, preocupada porque tuviese que quitarse los lentes para tallarse los ojos.

Harry le sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí, rodeándola con un brazo. Le mostró el retrato.

—Este es mi papá —Le informó, apuntando al niño sonriente que los saludaba con una mano. Lily adoptó una expresión pensativa.

—Está muy chiquito, papá.

—No parece el papá de nadie —alegó James. Harry soltó una risita estrangulada.

—Era pequeño cuando pintaron esto…

—¿Y esos son tus abuelos? —Albus los señaló. Él asintió.

—Fleamont y Euphemia, según esto.

James emitió un sonido de desagrado.

—Qué horribles nombres, papá.

Lily le pegó en el estómago.

—¡No digas cosas feas de los abuelos de papá! ¿No ves que está llorando?

—James tonto —La apoyó Albus, abrazando a Harry por el otro costado—. "Abuela Eu" suena bonito para mí, papá. Hola, abuela Eu —La saludó. La bruja del retrato estuvo encantada de responderle y hacerle preguntas sobre quiénes eran y cuánto tiempo había transcurrido.


	7. La fiesta de St. Clovelly

El día en que se realizaba la dichosa actividad de navidad en la escuela, Hermione batalló durante un minuto entero para peinarlo lo suficiente para que su cabello fuese _casi_ aplacado por un gorro de la festividad. Harry estaba más preocupado por la perspectiva de sus hijos dando vueltas por ahí sin supervisión alguna, mientras los adornos terminaban de colocarse.

Rose mantenía a Albus y James distraídos con una plática de quién sabía qué, pero no duraría mucho tiempo, oh, claro que no; notaba _esa_ mirada en la carita de James. Algo se maquinaba dentro de su cabeza de Merodeador del nuevo milenio. Albus, en cambio, sólo buscaba a los Malfoy.

Hugo permanecía tan cerca de su madre que ni siquiera valía la pena preocuparse por lo que pudiese hacer. Y a unos metros, Lily ayudaba a una bruja no-del-todo-voluntaria a colocar unas bolitas en el árbol. Podía oír su tarareo.

—La canción que escuché una vez en diciembre…

Bien. La faceta de princesa rusa que vencía magos oscuros todavía no estaba superada. Eso tampoco era un problema en sí mismo.

De pronto, hubo una explosión de humo verde, y un Ron vestido de Santa salió de la chimenea. Harry nunca había imaginado a un Santa pelirrojo, pero todo era posible en el mundo mágico.

Hermione sonreía, encantada.

—¡Estás perfecto, Santa! Ahora ve por los regalos- —Sujetó un hombro de Hugo y se inclinó para susurrarle:—. ¿Quieres ser un ayudante de Santa, Hugo?

Medio segundo más tarde, el niño perseguía a "Santa", mirándolo con fascinación y contándole que no sabía que fuese pelirrojo. Ron fingía una voz bastante gruesa para responderle que ese cabello combinaba con el atuendo.

—¿En serio, Mione? —Le preguntó Harry, en cuanto se quedaron a solas y los niños se encontraban a una distancia justa para no escuchar.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, en algo tenía que ayudar, ¿sabes?

La sala de eventos de la escuela se llenaba poco a poco con los no-voluntarios-reales que ingresaban con más decoraciones o comida. Hermione se dedicada a organizarlos. Alguien puso música, James se le perdió de vista por un segundo, y cuando se dio cuenta, su hijo mayor intentaba viajar al Polo Norte a través de la chimenea, escalando.

Harry sacó a su hijo de allí, antes de que Lily decidiese que su lógica tenía sentido y lo imitase. Gracias a Merlín que Albus lo ayudó con la distracción al hablarles.

—Los Malfoy —Apuntó hacia la puerta y el problema de Harry terminó durante alrededor de dos segundos.

Después Albus se les acercaba para saludar a los niños, James le preguntaba a Draco cómo viajaba Santa, y Lily le pedía que la ayudase a peinarse. Harry, que se había aproximado luego de que ellos lo hicieron, se sintió especialmente herido por esto último; él la peinó esa mañana, sin hechizos de por medio.

—¿Qué tiene de malo tu peinado, Lil? —balbuceó, con un puchero.

—Me parezco a la tía Hermione en las fotos del colegio —refunfuñó la niña, concentrándose en tirar del pantalón de Draco, hasta que este se agachó y deshizo el lazo que a Harry tanto le costó amarrar sin lastimarla.

—A Astoria le gusta este peinado —Le contaba Draco, en tono suave, a medida que sus dedos se enredaban en los mechones rojizos para formar una trenza que brotaba desde la parte delantera—, es sencillo, elegante, pongo el listón aquí en un amarre suelto, no se va a mover…y es digno de una princesa —puntualizó, bastante serio. Lily se irguió y sonrió.

Scorpius seguía atrapado entre Albus, que le preguntaba por la cámara Polaroid que llevaba en las manos, y James, quien cuestionaba en voz alta cuál era la diferencia entre el peinado que Draco le hacía a Lily y el que tuvo antes. Se ganó un bufido de risa de Draco y una mirada incrédula de Lily.

Altair se escabulló por uno de sus costados y se acercó a Harry.

Ojos de un verde grisáceo lo observaron desde abajo con aquella seriedad curiosa que poseían los niños. Altair buscó en su mochila, sacó unos papeles, y se los tendió. Eran dos dibujos, uno a creyón y otro con tizas. Por la manera en que en el primero había un intento fallido de un rayo y un arbolito, y en el segundo alguien tenía una varita y algo que quizás fuese una caja con un regalo, su instinto paterno lo tradujo a _obsequios navideños._

Se puso de cuclillas para recibirlos y le sonrió al "examinar" los dibujos.

—Son muy bonitos, Altair.

—Este lo hizo Scorpius —indicó él, apuntando al de creyones y montones de colores—, no se lo quería dar porque dijo que le quedó feo y no le iba a gustar, pero yo le dije que si no le gustaba le hacía un _inedio_ y le iba a gustar —Altair se encogió de hombros, como si no fuese gran cosa. Luego tocó el dibujo de tiza con sólo tres tonalidades de verde—. Y ese es mío.

Harry se los agradeció, le aseguró que le encantaban, y mantuvo su sonrisa. Al menos hasta que Draco fue "liberado" por Lily y se le acercó. Interrumpió su saludo para decirle un:

—¿Por qué tu hijo conoce la maldición Imperio?

Draco miró a Scorpius con horror mal disimulado, y como si lo descartase enseguida, giró hacia Altair. Empalideció y luego comenzó a ponerse rojo a una velocidad que habría resultado preocupante, si la forma en que apretó la mandíbula no le advirtiese que el cambio era de pura rabia.

—Voy a matar a Blaise, no hay día en que lo visitemos que no les diga algo, ese- ese- ni siquiera porque son niños- —Se interrumpió a sí mismo con un quejido y observó a Harry, frunciendo el ceño—. La última vez le enseñó a Altair algo que sonaba a "lindo culo" e intentó que Scorpius dijese "jodido Draco".

Se cruzó de brazos y estrechó los ojos. Harry apretaba los labios y en serio intentaba contenerse, pero no pudo; apenas los niños se alejaron un poco más, llamados con el resto por Hermione, estalló. Draco le atinó un manotazo en el brazo.

—¡Potter, eso no es gracioso!

—Lo siento, lo siento- —Pero siguió riéndose y Draco le aplicó un hechizo de cosquillas, "para que sí tuviese razones para reír". Un minuto y muchas carcajadas más tarde, Harry intentaba recobrar el aliento—. Si te anima- George le ha enseñado el "mierda" a mis tres hijos, y con James incluso llegó a un "jodidos sangrepura". Por suerte, Ginny se cree la responsable de los dos…

Eso no contentó a Draco, pero sí notó que se relajaba. Un poco. Harry rodó los ojos y le dio un débil apretón en el hombro.

—Que imiten esas cosas no te hace un mal padre de la nada, Draco, calma- —Y como recordó algo, se apresuró a decirle:—. Hermione me regaló un folleto sobre eso la primera vez que oí a James soltar el "mierda" y entré en crisis, ¿quieres uno? Porque seguro debe tener como mil…

Rechazó la oferta, como se esperaba; sin embargo, Harry tuvo la impresión de que fue lo que necesitaba oír. De cualquier modo, sugeriría a Hermione que entregase algunos de los folletos de su colección de paternidad a los no-precisamente-voluntarios del día. A lo mejor hasta leía algo interesante.

En el centro de la sala de eventos, Hermione empezaba a llamar a los niños uno por uno, para que "Santa" les diese su regalo. Un par de padres tomaban fotografías de pequeños emocionados, y Scorpius andaba con su Polaroid en alto, capturando imágenes de una Lily que amaba la cámara, un Albus que veía a "Santa" con extrañeza, y un James hiperactivo que no paraba de divagar sobre cuál sería su regalo.

Cuando Albus lo llamó para preguntar por qué "Santa" parecía un Weasley, Harry se rio, fingió que lo necesitaban en la mesa de comida, y se marchó deprisa.

Se encontró con que Altair se robaba una trufa de chocolate y la metía en su mochila. Bien, eso era extraño. Hubiese sido más extraño si Draco no estuviese a su lado, pidiéndole que dejase de alimentar a la _cosa_ , y Altair no se quejase en voz baja, ofreciéndole la mano a una criatura que lucía como una planta.

Apenas "Santa" le pidió a Altair que se acercase, Draco vio a Harry con una expresión mortificada.

—Su "amigo secreto" le regaló un bowtruckle el último día.

Harry sí logró contener la risa esa vez. Draco igual entrechocó sus hombros y protestó.

— _0—_

Para el momento en que Harry confirmó sus sospechas sobre quién era su "amigo navideño sangrepura familiar de los Black", James le aseguraba a sus primos que podía caminar por la pared después de su sobredosis de pastelillos, Lily y Altair jugaban con la criatura-plantita, y Scorpius le tomaba una fotografía a Albus, quien formaba pucheros porque no le gustó el regalo del "Santa Weasley". Draco no se encontraba en la sala de eventos.

Se aproximó a Hermione, que dividía su atención entre decirle a los no-voluntarios-en-realidad qué recoger, y poner una sonrisa para los niños y sus padres cuando se despedían de ella, felices por la fiesta muggle-mágica. Incluso Harry podía percibir su agotamiento.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres un poco de ayuda, Mione…?

Ella se enderezó y negó, deprisa. Se alisó la falda tubo y la camisa con movimientos mecánicos.

—Ron va a estar aquí en un segundo para llevar a Rose y Hugo a casa, y yo los alcanzaré después. Está todo calculado, Harry, gracias —Le dirigió una veloz sonrisa y volvió a ver al frente. Antes de que pudiese marcharse, lo codeó—. Malfoy acaba de regresar de la sala de chimeneas.

Se sonrojó. _Sabía_ que se sonrojó. Estaba seguro de no haber hecho el menor comentario sobre que lo buscaba, pero ella apuntó hacia la entrada a la sala, y sí, ahí estaba Draco, ingresando con una parlanchina Astoria.

Captó un fragmento de su conversación al aproximarse. Draco tenía el rostro rojo y se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

—No es para nada-

—Oh, ¡por favor! ¡La mujer sabe de lo que habla! —contestaba Astoria, sonriendo. Se fijó en Harry y lo saludó con entusiasmo—. Harry, adivina qué le-

Draco se apresuró a cubrirle la boca a su exesposa. Frente a la mirada curiosa y divertida de Harry, aclaró:

—Sólo le hace gracia que mi "amiga secreta" me diese un masajeador.

Astoria sostuvo su mano para quitársela de la boca y su rostro adoptó una sonrisita maliciosa.

—No, el masajeador no es la gran cosa, lo que me divierte un montón es que haya tenido una nota que decía "sé que lo que necesitas es un buen consolador, pero eso habría sido inapropiado pa…"

Y Draco volvía a cubrirle la boca. Ella le lamió la palma esa vez, arrancándole un sonido de disgusto. Fue liberada cuando Draco se limpió con un hechizo.

—Te conoce de maravilla —insistía la bruja—, a veces pienso que en serio te hace falta…

Su sonrisa creció cuando Draco la retó a decirlo con la mirada.

—…una buena re-

—Astoria, si te escuchan los niños-

—Antes tenías sentido del humor, Draco —Le palmeó el brazo y negó—. Me voy con los niños, al menos mis hijos todavía se ríen. Un placer haberte contado las cosas vergonzosas que le pasan a mi ex marido, Harry, te conseguí un pequeño detalle para el Yule, te lo mandaré el día que corresponde…—Astoria le besó la mejilla con delicadeza y se acercó a los niños, toda dignidad y melodrama, alegando que también quería una _fotografía inmóvil_ de la cámara de Scorpius.

Draco se tapaba el rostro a medias con una mano.

—Ni una palabra, Potter.

Harry abrió la boca.

—Ni una.

La cerró y sonrió. Seguía haciéndolo cuando él se animó a bajar el brazo, ya recompuesto, aunque ceñudo.

—Quería darte las gracias.

Entonces incluso el ceño fruncido se le borró. Por un instante, la expresión en blanco de Draco lo hizo dudar acerca de si lo había oído.

—¿Por qué? —indagó, cauteloso.

—Por los regalos —aclaró Harry, sin perder la confianza. Quería decirlo. _Necesitaba_ hacerlo. Había sido demasiado especial para que pudiese dejarlo pasar—, me gustaron mucho. Sé que Hermione quería probar un punto sobre tradiciones e interesar a los niños, y bla, bla, bla…pero en serio me gustaron, y hasta decidimos hacer algo así el próximo año en casa.

—Ah —Estaba claro que Draco no se hallaba en uno de sus momentos de grandilocuencia, y eso, de cierto modo, lo enterneció—. Pues…de nada, supongo. No esperaba que te enterases…

Harry le dirigió una mirada incrédula y él le enseñó una sonrisa desdeñosa. Draco Malfoy volvía en sí.

—No me hubiese sorprendido que te preguntases quién era, aunque te hubiese puesto "DM" al final de cada paquete.

Decidió rodar los ojos y no arruinarlo. Podía oír la voz de Ron a lo lejos, regresando a la sala de eventos, y los niños no estaban a más de unos metros. Sabía que tendrían que marcharse pronto, si quería que Hermione pudiese volver a su casa para iniciar sus merecidas vacaciones.

Extendió el brazo y atrapó la muñeca de Draco. Sólo le dio un leve apretón.

—Fueron hermosos regalos para mí —susurró Harry—, jamás había visto a mis abuelos, Draco.

El entendimiento que llenó los ojos grises sólo logró que Harry se sintiese aún más contento con sus obsequios, porque ahora Draco también sabía _cuán_ especiales fueron para él.

—Encontré…—Draco se interrumpió a sí mismo para carraspear y se zafó de su agarre—. Cuando encontré el retrato, también vi un par de Euphemia de joven y algunos con tu abuelo, antes de tener a tu padre, creo. Son viejos y pequeños, tal vez necesiten restaurarse, pero si los quieres…

Harry sonrió.

—Me encantaría verlos.

Draco asintió y echó un vistazo hacia Astoria y los niños, no tan disimulado como seguramente le hubiese gustado.

—¿Qué harán en navidad? —preguntó Harry, capturando su atención de vuelta.

— _0—_

El día que correspondía a la navidad, como tal, la familia Malfoy (y Astoria, que por fin se había quitado el apellido, pero seguía siendo de la familia) observaba el amanecer de principio a fin. Luego abrían regalos y se iban a dormir porque, bueno, se tuvieron que desvelar durante la noche y todos se encontraban cansados, así que estaba descartado cualquier plan para ese día.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, la chimenea de una casa en Godric's Hollow tuvo varios estallidos y tres pequeños Potter estaban radiantes de felicidad porque llegaban más niños para jugar. Ginny, que siempre andaba en la ciudad para ocasiones especiales, arrastró a Draco y Astoria a la cocina para darles a probar su receta de ponche que sabía a vómito, según los demás Weasley.

Harry vigilaba cuatro cajas extras bajo el árbol, con suéteres tejidos, y tenía la tarea de transmitir las protestas de Molly Weasley sobre que no hubiesen ido a La Madriguera para darles comida y conocer a los amigos de sus nietos, además de su invitación para el siguiente año.


	8. Mala suerte y bebidas

No era un secreto para nadie que Harry Potter tenía mala suerte.

Cuando Ginny lo _convenció_ (definamos "convencer" como que lo engañó para que accediese) de tener una cita al fin, mientras ella pasaba un fin de semana completo con los niños, Rita Skeeter decidió que su retiro podía esperar otro año. Así, para el lunes, era bien sabido por la comunidad mágica que su "salvador" volvía a estar "disponible".

Que las personas asumiesen que su corazón aún pertenecía a Ginny, que estaba dolido por el divorcio, o que se concentraba sólo en sus hijos, le había sido útil por casi cuatro años. Lily ya tenía cinco y fue la primera en ponerse del lado de su madre, convencida de que Harry podía salir con otra persona. Albus la apoyó, James no tanto.

El hecho de que su "cita" hubiese sido acosada por el autodenominado club de fans de Harry Potter no ayudó demasiado a que saliesen de nuevo. Tampoco era como si les hubiese ido especialmente bien.

Su segunda cita fue con una bruja del Ministerio, una conocida de Hermione que su amiga no paraba de recomendarle. Tenía una hija de la edad de Albus, no le importaba en lo más mínimo la cicatriz de Harry o su reputación, y era encantadora. Podrían haberse encontrado otra vez, sino hubiese sido por _ese_ pequeño detalle.

La pobre mujer aún no superaba a su ex marido; Harry lo distinguió en sus ojos cuando el asunto de su matrimonio salió a colación. Para el final de la cena, los dos acordaron que podían ser grandes amigos, y que ella le enseñaría a peinar a Lily como era debido. Luego diría que algo bueno salió de eso.

Dados los resultados de esta cita, la siguiente, que le presentó Ron, era una joven viuda. Cuando comenzó a llorar a mitad de su paseo, Harry se sintió transportado de regreso a quinto año y el salón de té.

Hermione reprendió a Ron varias veces por haberle buscado a alguien que claramente estaba a mitad de su etapa de duelo. Él sólo decía _"¡pero si ya está muerto…! ¡Así Harry no va a tener que preocuparse porque vuelvan!"_ y su esposa meneaba la cabeza, incrédula.

Su próxima cita la encontró Ginny, de nuevo. Ella salía con el hermano muggle de una de sus compañeras de equipo, y aseguraba haber encontrado a una mujer preciosa y fascinante que era amiga de su actual pareja. A Harry no le interesaba que no tuviese magia, así que no vio el menor problema en ceder.

Sí, era preciosa. Sí, resultaba muy agradable. Salieron dos veces y la conversación fluía con naturalidad; preguntaba sobre el mundo mágico cuando era apropiado, escuchaba con atención, y besaba bien. Muy, muy bien.

Pero no le gustaban los niños. Estaba seguro de que Ginny no tenía idea, porque cuando la escuchó mascullar que eran unas "cositas insoportables y lloronas", podía imaginarse a su ex estallando y exigiendo que no dijese nada similar de sus hijos. Harry le contó que tenía tres y su expresión horrorizada lo hizo reír por un largo rato.

_Descartada_.

—No puedo creerlo —decía Ginny después, pasándose las manos por la cara—, ¡los niños, los niños…! ¿Crees que pensé en preguntarle si le gustaban los niños? No es que asuma que le va a encantar enterarse de que tenemos tres, pero tampoco esperaba que saliese corriendo…

Salió con una chica que resultó ser una fan loca por la que Harry estuvo a punto de aplicar un _obliviate_ para que se olvidase de su cita. Con una ex compañera de estudios de Neville, que tenía un temperamento demasiado explosivo, y le recordó un poco a su tío Vernon; eso no fue nada agradable.

De pronto, un día en que se relajaban en La Madriguera, mientras los niños jugaban afuera con sus primos, Ginny le ofreció una copa de whisky de fuego, se arrojó en el sofá a su lado, le pasó las piernas sobre el regazo, y adoptó aquella expresión pensativa que le advertía a Harry que amaría u odiaría lo que fuese a decirle.

—Me parece que estamos buscando en el lugar incorrecto —informó, jugueteando con el líquido de su propia copa—. Ya has salido con mujeres y siempre te va mal, con una sola excepción —Se apuntó a sí misma, orgullosa—, pero no te vamos a buscar otra yo, eso no existe. Lo que tenemos que hacer es experimentar un poco.

Harry temía lo que eso pudiese significar. Ginny lo apuntó y esbozó una sonrisita.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te interesó un hombre, Harry?

Bien, no estaba tan mal. Entre ellos no era ningún secreto la bisexualidad de Harry; de hecho, cuando estaban juntos, Ginny no se contenía con los comentarios cuando alguien le resultaba atractivo e incluso le preguntaba al respecto. Solían terminar riéndose cuando sus gustos los llevaban hacia la misma persona.

Para entonces, Rita ya llevaba varios ejemplares de artículos que narraban el desastre de la vida amorosa de Harry, con teorías de lo más locas que iban desde un hechizo que Voldemort dejó en él para que no encontrase el amor, a una ex enloquecida de celos que embrujaba a sus citas. Ginny se reía hasta quedar sin aire con la última teoría. Ya que no tenía nada que perder y la opinión pública no le interesaba, Harry salió con un hombre.

Y dio inicio a una nueva racha de mala suerte.

El primero era un curioso, tuvieron un par de citas, se acostaron una vez, y luego decidió decirle que no iba en serio, que a lo mejor ni siquiera le gustaban otros hombres. El segundo también pertenecía a su club de fans. Fue descartado automáticamente cuando lo supo.

El tercero era un imbécil que tenía novia pero había querido "probar", y el cuarto fue todavía peor, porque sólo deseaba acostarse con Harry y contarle a Skeeter por una jugosa suma de galeones. A ese Ron lo amenazó con la varita en mano y Ginny le golpeó la entrepierna con el bate de su equipo de Quidditch.

El quinto fue el límite de su paciencia. Era un poco mayor que él, trabajaba en Gringotts, no actuaba como si estuviese frente al nuevo Merlín, y estaba bastante seguro de su homosexualidad. Fueron a pasear, a cenar, y Harry le presentó las maravillas del cine, ya que era sangrepura. Parecía irles bien.

Hasta ese fatídico día en que se encontraron en el Callejón Diagón, porque James y Albus querían un tren a escala de Hogwarts. Tres niños escandalosos en medio del bullicio, una Lily enfurruñada por sus zapatos que se ensuciaron a causa de un charco, mucho frío y una dosis de malhumor de James, que preguntaba por qué no podían tener dos trenes y compartir sólo las vías.

Cuando su quinta cita intentaba hablar con él y los niños no dejaban de interrumpirlo, explotó y le gritó a Lily que se callase, que era insoportable y "no debía decir nada mientras los adultos estaban hablando". Ella se asustó y a Harry se le rompió el corazón; medio segundo más tarde, tenía a tres niños callados escondidos detrás de su espalda, y mandaba al sujeto a la mierda.

A sus hijos nadie les iba a gritar. Había tenido suficiente de eso de niño para permitirlo para ellos.

Eso sí que no se lo contó a Ginny, porque sabía cómo se iba a poner. En cambio, les dijo que simplemente no se llevó bien con los niños. Puede que fuese mucho pedir, pero Harry no entendía cómo se suponía que saldría con alguien que no estuviese en buenos términos con ellos; _sí_ , eran tres, _sí_ , gritaban y hacían travesuras, y _sí_ , claro, hasta él se hartaba y desesperaba con cierta frecuencia. Aun así, no era como si fuesen a desaparecer durante el tiempo que estuviese saliendo con alguien.

Lily incluso le pidió disculpas por molestar al idiota aquel. Harry la abrazó por largo rato cuando estuvieron en casa, le llenó la cara de besitos, y le ofreció chocolate caliente, asegurándole que no fue eso lo que pasó, sino que el tipo tenía unos _nargles_ en la cabeza. Ella encontró la explicación mucho más convincente.

Skeeter se hacía rica con su mala suerte y Harry estaba empezando a cansarse. Jamás tuvo que pasar por eso. Después de la guerra, Ginny había sido como un pilar sobre el que construir su vida a partir de los escombros que le quedaban, siempre dándole ese empujoncito cuando se quería rendir.

Aun después de separarse, Ginny insistía en que sí, no era fácil encontrar a alguien, pero no podía quedarse solo toda la vida por no intentarlo.

—Sobre todo tú —repetía cada vez—, que, no te ofendas, Harry, pero a mí me va mejor sin pareja que a ti. Tú eres como un micropuff que quiere abrazos, y no puedes estar depositando todo ese amor en los niños durante el resto de tu vida...

Había otro detalle en esas pláticas que a Harry no se le escapaba, algo que estaba tácito en su modo de hablarle y de motivarlo, algo que él no conversaba con sus amigos.

A veces, cuando los niños dormían, cuando la casa se encontraba sumergida en el silencio, Harry se sentía un poco vacío.

— _0—_

Irrumpió en el recibidor de los Malfoy casi por accidente. Skeeter lo perseguía para pedir unas declaraciones para el artículo semanal sobre su vida, se metió a una tienda de comida en el Callejón Diagón, pidió usar la chimenea, y entró en pánico. Si decía "Godric's Hollow", Skeeter podría oír y comenzaría a pasearse por allí, buscándolo hasta que un error de su parte le revelase la existencia de su casa cubierta por un _Fidelius_. La Madriguera era demasiado conocida por la prensa tras la guerra, y la casa de Ron y Hermione tenía el mismo problema que la suya; no quería delatarlos y arruinar su privacidad.

En cambio, la comunidad en que vivían los Malfoy pertenecía a un conjunto cerrado en medio del campo, al que nadie pasaba sin ser invitado. Y por las reglas de convivencia, sus acuerdos y el tipo de personas que estaban allí, a nadie le convenía llamar a alguien de la prensa y revelarle el paradero de familias de antepasados oscuros.

Harry tenía permiso de entrada permanente, por las recurrentes visitas de los niños, sin contar todas esas veces que James se escapaba para invitar a los mellizos a jugar Quidditch o a La Madriguera, y Lily quería consultar algo de ruso o de modales con Draco. Salió de la chimenea tropezándose y sintió un alivio enorme al reconocer el lugar. Su análisis había sido tan veloz que apenas se oyó a sí mismo gritar el nombre de la casa.

Draco apareció por el pasillo unos segundos más tarde. Supuso que acababa de llegar, porque aún vestía una túnica oscura y se quitaba los guantes, dejando a la vista algunas quemaduras en los dedos, que cubrió deprisa con un glamour. Harry se obligó a contener sus preguntas.

—¿A qué debo el honor de una visita del salvador cuatrojos? —indagó, con falsa indiferencia—. Tenía entendido que se requería de una cita previa para un encuentro, con tan ocupada agenda…

Harry quería protestar, y de algún modo, acabó riéndose y negando.

—¿Skeeter?

—Cada vez que quiero saber algo de lo que pasa más allá de mis paredes, me encuentro con una explicación detallada de alguien a quien te estás follando, por amor a Merlín —protestó Draco—, ¿en qué momento se dedicaron a chismear sobre eso? Los prefería cuando hablaban de conspiraciones.

—Aún recuerdo que tú charlaste con ella de mí…

Entonces Draco le enseñó una sonrisa torcida.

—Era el tema del momento, Potter, pero ya estás viejo, pasaste de moda —alegó, dándose la vuelta con aire dramático. Arrojó los guantes al azar y estos levitaron hacia el lugar donde los guardaba, mientras él se soltaba el cabello para rehacer su cola—. ¿Vas a tomar la chimenea desde aquí, al punto de Aparición, o quieres beber algo?

Lo último sonaba a una excelente oferta para Harry, quien lo siguió hacia la cocina. El señor Horno dormía y emitía un sonido gracioso que podía ser confundido con un ronquido. Descubrió que Draco guardaba botellas de aspecto costoso y algo de whisky de fuego en una repisa alta, que se escondía en la pared y reaccionaba ante el contacto con su varita; muy útil. Harry prefería no tener alcohol en casa.

—¿Has tomado ambrosía? Es una delicia, la beben los duendes y sabe a melocotón. Si te tomas más de un vaso, no vas a recordar ni tu nombre hasta dentro de tres días —Draco se aseguró de servir sólo medio vaso y se lo tendió—. Sólo porque estoy de buen humor y presiento que necesitas conocer algo más que la cerveza de mantequilla.

Frunció la nariz al decir lo último, como si él la considerase poco digna, y se dedicó a servir otro medio vaso para sí mismo. Harry la probó, vacilante. Sí, sabía a melocotón. No le pareció que fuese tan fuerte como Draco decía.

—¿Hay alguna razón para tu buen humor?

Draco emitió un vago "hm", al tiempo que guardaba la botella y desaparecía la repisa. Los dos se dirigieron hacia la sala con los vasos en mano.

—Digamos que acabo de quemar a un posible candidato a Señor Oscuro y se retractó.

—Eso no me parece muy legal, ¿sabes? —Harry arqueó las cejas.

Draco sólo se sentó en el mueble, cruzando las piernas, y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y si digo que él me intentó quemar antes? Tengo pruebas —Agitó los dedos de su mano libre en el aire, desvaneciendo el glamour sólo para que viese las quemaduras.

Harry le sostuvo la mano y se aseguró de que hubiesen sido tratadas, rozando la piel afectada con el pulgar; en la Academia, les explicaban que las quemaduras mágicas primero se sentían del todo suaves y lisas, como piel común, antes de comenzar a desaparecer. Aquella debía estar a mitad del proceso.

Draco se limitó a beber de su vaso de a tragos muy, muy pequeños, y dejarlo comprobar sus heridas. Cuando Harry lo soltó, se sentó a su lado.

—¿Has considerado abandonarlo ahora que te dijeron que no te van a regresar la Mansión?

La noticia llegó unos meses atrás y Draco se la contó con un practicado tono desinteresado. Pero si a Harry le afectó ver la vieja casa de sus padres destruida, podía imaginar que no era tan sencillo para él como quería aparentar.

—Pronto, pronto —Era la única respuesta que recibía. Draco se reacomodó en el asiento y apartó su vaso, para no tomarlo tan rápido—. Quiero oír del desastre de citas del que tanto habla Skeeter, Potter, una exclusiva, me hará bien reírme de tu desgracia.

A pesar de sus protestas sobre su "falta de apoyo", Harry le contó su experiencia con las citas, una a una. Draco soltaba comentarios como "oh, Merlín", "bueno, es entendible…" y un considerable número de "qué idiota".

A Harry le quedaban los últimos tragos de su vaso y todavía no percibía ningún efecto que mereciese el reconocimiento que Draco le atribuía. Se recargó en el respaldar del sofá, girado hacia él, y lo observó hasta que Draco le preguntó qué pensaba.

—¿Vas a salir con alguien, o esperarás que los chicos estén más grandes?

—No es un tema que me interese mucho —contestó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ginny dice que soy un micropuff que quiere abrazos.

Lo había soltado de golpe, con la vaga impresión de que su lengua comenzaba a enredarse. Draco no se inmutó.

—Sí, puedo ver por qué.

Harry formó pucheros.

—No soy un micropuff…

—Estás haciendo pucheros, Potter.

—No hago pucheros —replicó Harry, puchero incluido de nuevo. Draco se rio—. ¿Qué? —Se quejó, más fuerte.

Él negó.

—Nada, te dije que me reiría de tu desgracia.

Harry siguió protestando por alrededor de un minuto, hasta que notó que su vaso estaba a punto de vaciarse. El de Draco tenía la mitad de lo servido.

—No creo que tener pareja sea algo necesario.

—Porque no lo es.

—Pero…

—Sí —Draco asintió, quitándole el problema de buscar las palabras exactas—, lo sé.

_Lo sé,_ repitió. _Draco lo sabía._ De pronto, Harry se sintió mejor. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el respaldar de la silla, de lado, de manera que seguía viéndolo.

—¿Tú qué haces?

—Bueno, a veces, cuando los niños están con sus abuelos o con Astoria, voy a ver a Blaise y me lo follo. Ayuda bastante a relajarme.

Harry acababa de tomar el último trago de su vaso y se ahogó cuando su cerebro terminó de procesar esas palabras. Empezó a toser, mientras Draco le daba palmaditas en la espalda y lo regañaba por el desperdicio de ambrosía.

—Está bien, suficiente alcohol de duendes para ti por un día, Potter. Tengo unas pociones que quitan el efecto del alcohol de forma instantánea en la cocina…

—¿En serio tienes algo como eso? —cuestionó Harry, sin aliento, para evadir la pregunta real que tenía.

—Ya sabes, uno no se puede embriagar a gusto con niños en casa. Intenta no morirte mientras la traigo, no se puede hacer un _accio_ para lo que tengo en la repisa —Tras darle una mirada severa, se puso de pie para ir a la cocina

Harry ya no tosía cuando él volvió, con un vaso limpio y algunas onzas de una poción de un azul blanquecino. Se la bebió sin indagar nada.

Un momento más tarde, notaba cómo su mente se despejaba de una bruma que ni siquiera sabía que la cubrió. Vaya, así que sí lo afectó. Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a enfocar la vista.

Draco ocupó el puesto a su lado en el sofá y dio otro sorbo a su propia bebida, más cuidadoso. Entonces Harry no se contuvo más, y aprovechándose del instante de claridad, habló.

—¿Pero están saliendo?

—¿Blaise y yo? —Draco arrugó un poco el entrecejo, quizás porque no esperaba que volviese al tema—. No realmente, somos buenos amigos, él no está con nadie, y no es como que un poco de sexo nos fuese a hacer daño.

Harry estaba a punto de decirle que Ron _también_ era un buen amigo, _pero_ ellos no se acostaron antes de que saliese con Hermione. Decidió no hacerlo. Se pasó las manos por el cabello e intentó terminar de asimilarlo.

—¿Y es cuando sea o…?

—Blaise tiene vida propia, Potter —contestó Draco, aparentemente entretenido con sus reacciones—, oh, pero suele hacerme un tiempo, sobre todo si sabe que ando estresado. Y tiene unas ideas muy divertidas sobre cómo "liberar tensión".

Tenía más preguntas, pero temía las respuestas que pudiese obtener o lo que significaría decirlas en voz alta. Negó y se masajeó las sienes.

—Esa cosa es fuerte —murmuró, refiriéndose a la bebida.

—Sí —Draco lucía tranquilo, aunque el líquido en su vaso bajaba de a poco. Harry comenzar a relajarse también, de nuevo, cuando lo oyó añadir:—. ¿Estás pensando que puede ser una mejor solución encontrar a alguien con quien acostarte, que tener una relación?

Si Harry hubiese dado otro trago a lo que fuese, se estaría ahogando, por segunda vez.

Ese no era el tipo de conversación que uno esperaría tener con un ex rival.

—Por Merlín, Potter —Draco resopló—, es una simple respuesta a una necesidad fisiológica en la mayoría de los seres humanos, no necesitas un psicomago que lo analice por ti. Y yo no pensaré que sea raro.

—¿De verdad?

Harry no tenía idea de que estaba tan aturdido hasta que lo escuchó en su propio tono de voz. Draco rodó los ojos, pero suavizó su expresión después.

—Sí, de verdad. No eres el único en el mundo, tranquilo.

—Pensé que estaría más satisfecho a estas alturas —confesó Harry, recargándose de nuevo en el respaldar. Observó el techo esa vez—, ya sabes, más… _completo_. Y luego me siento culpable por pensar así, y…

—Sigues siendo un ser humano, Harry.

_Oh. Cierto._

Fue sólo Harry. Después el niño-que-vivió. Luego se casó con Ginny y fue padre. Debería haber sido un pensamiento lógico, pero su mente apenas estaba haciendo la conexión.

_Sigues siendo un ser humano._

—No pensaba hablar de esto con nadie más que Astoria tan pronto —continuó Draco, apoyándose en el respaldar del mismo modo que él, de forma que ambos veían el techo ahora—, pero cuando los chicos entren a Hogwarts, el dos de septiembre, me iré de viaje. Todo un mes para hacer lo que me dé la gana. Es una idea divertida; cuando llegue el momento, si quieres, te llevaré a algún sitio y te abandonaré a tu suerte allí, en los brazos de algún mago o bruja extranjero con el que funcione lo de "niño-que-vivió".

Draco lo codeó, divertido. Él se ruborizó, pero no pudo evitar reírse.

—Faltan años para que cualquiera entre a Hogwarts, y yo tendré a Lily por otros dos…

—Déjasela a Ginevra —Draco le restó importancia con un gesto—, se la pasa diciendo que tú no cuentas lo suficiente con ella, que podría aliviarte si se los dejas más tiempo…

Harry ladeó la cabeza para verlo y elevó las cejas.

—¿Ahora eres amigo de Ginny?

Draco también lo miró.

—Pues sí, y me parece mucho más agradable que tú.

Entrechocó sus hombros, a manera de protesta. Draco se lo devolvió. Estuvieron un rato así, jugueteando en el sofá de su sala, sin razón alguna.


	9. ¡Sorpresa!

Harry les había prometido a los niños que irían a la playa con Ginny ese verano; sin embargo, eso fue antes de que un brote de viruela de dragón en el Ministerio lo afectase. Ya que, a medida que el mago crecía, la viruela se hacía más peligrosa, sus planes fueron cancelados. Lily y James también se contagiaron, pero en ellos los síntomas se limitaban a la piel y una gripe común, y a Albus ya le había dado por culpa de un compañero de clases, así que Ginny se llevó a los niños consigo para que Harry pudiese descansar a gusto en Godric's Hollow.

Deliraba por la fiebre de a ratos. Un medimago que sabía que le era familiar, pero no reconocía, lo visitaba a diario, y Hermione mandaba raciones de comida en envases que esperaban en su nevera que Harry reuniese la energía para ir por ellos. Su piel estuvo cubierta de brotes durante una semana y era asqueroso verse en el espejo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberse bañado durante esos días, su mente sólo formaba un gran borrón cuando pensaba en eso.

Un día, sintiéndose mejor, salió de la cama por unos ruidos en su cocina, y se topó con que Andrómeda, a quien le había dado la viruela muy joven y ya no corría ningún peligro, intentaba averiguar cómo utilizar el microondas para calentar la comida que Hermione le enviaba. Teddy, a su lado, se lo explicaba con calma, paso a paso.

—Mira esto —Fue lo que dijo cuando se percató de que Harry andaba cerca, en lugar de saludar—, comida en envases de plástico…¿y qué clase de poción mal hecha es esta?

Andrómeda sostuvo una botella con un líquido oscuro y burbujeante, a la altura de sus ojos. Fruncía el ceño y los labios.

—Una Coca-Cola —respondió Harry, con la voz rasposa. Teddy había intentado abrazarlo, pero él lo mantuvo lejos, a pesar de que tampoco corría peligro, por lo que sólo le sostenía el brazo.

—Es un refresco, abuela Meda —indicó el chico, divertido.

—Refresco —La anciana resopló y lo hizo desaparecer con un simple giro de muñeca—. Sea lo que sea, no suena sano, ni bueno, ni nutritivo para un moribundo.

Harry intentó sonreírle.

—Yo no estoy-

Pero la mujer lo calló con un intimidante gesto.

—Deliras, no sabes ni cuál es tu verdadero estado actual —E ignorándolo con esas palabras, se dirigió a su nieto—. Teddy, cariño, pon junto a la cocina lo que trajimos. Harry va a necesitar una comida decente que sí lo ayude con esa enfermedad…

Andrómeda se tomaba su papel de abuela, quizás, demasiado en serio.

—Y por Merlín bendito, ¿por qué no te has conseguido a un elfo doméstico, muchacho? Al menos llama a Kreacher de vez en cuando. Esta casa es un asco…

Aunque, en el fondo, seguía siendo una Black.

Harry terminó comiendo algo que sonaba tan asqueroso como sabía, mientras Teddy le palmeaba la espalda y lo animaba con susurros lamentables. Cuando su abuela se despistaba, hacía muecas de desagrado y le decía que eso era lo que le había dado durante años cuando enfermaba.

Se prometió llevarle algunas provisiones extras a sus ahijado, cuando volviese a enfermarse.

Andrómeda no abandonó su casa hasta que Harry estuvo dormido de nuevo, en una cama en que se cambiaron las sábanas, y con sus pociones medicinales correspondientes en el estómago.

El día después de ese, Harry se despertó como un feliz rollito de mantas. Se sentía bien. Nada de brotes en la piel, sin fiebre, ni gripe. Pudo preparar su propia comida e incluso se sentó a comer viendo televisión, cosa que jamás hacía con los niños en casa.

Ginny se rehusó a enviar a los niños a casa tan pronto. Lo visitó, comprobó su estado, y le dejó una fotografía muggle tomada con la Polaroid que Scorpius amaba tanto; un patio que le era conocido, Lily con una varita de prácticas, James sobre la escoba, y Albus saludando a la cámara junto a Altair. Los había llevado a visitar a los Malfoy en cuanto los niños se curaron.

Ya que aún no tenía que volver al Ministerio y Ginny los cuidaba, Harry se dedicó a _vaguear_. Durmió toda la tarde, estuvo en la bañera hasta que se cansó del agua, pidió comida a domicilio, e incluso salió a volar en su escoba restaurada.

Fue un excelente día.

— _0—_

Por supuesto que Harry no sabía qué fecha era al segundo día de haberse recuperado. Lo único que tenía claro era que Teddy irrumpió en su chimenea y se apresuró a sujetarle los brazos y jalarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? Teddy, ¿qué pasa…?

—¡Se están peleando! —soltó, sin parar de jalarlo, lo que, considerando que ya estaba casi tan alto como él, tenía a Harry siguiéndolo a rastras—. Hechizos, maldiciones, en la casa de los Malfoy, y James y los demás están ahí…

—Teddy, ¿de qué...?

—¡Mortífagos en la casa de los Malfoy, padrino!

Harry se zafó de su agarre deprisa y saltó hacia la chimenea, atrayendo su varita con un _accio_. Tomó un puñado de polvos y los arrojó. Al parpadear, ya estaba saliendo a trompicones de una chimenea diferente, y el estallido a su espalda le advertía que Teddy lo siguió.

Quería gritarle que volviese, cuando otra exclamación cubrió el sonido de su voz.

—¡Sorpresa!

Casi se le resbaló la varita. Comenzó a preguntarse si no se había curado en realidad y las medicinas le producían estos sueños, cuando se fijó en la expresión entre divertida y culpable de Teddy, a su lado.

—Tenías que venir sin hacer preguntas…

—Oh, Merlín —Ginny se llevó las manos a la cadera y le dedicó una mirada severa a Teddy—, ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?

—Que había Mortífagos aquí —replicó Harry, tenso.

—¿Y tú le creíste? —Draco arqueó las cejas. Lo que fuese que hubiese visto en su rostro después, bastó para suavizar su expresión y tono al acercarse—. No hay ningún Mortífago, Harry, tranquilo. Es una fiesta, feliz cumpleaños.

Mientras Draco reprendía a Teddy por sus palabras y este se disculpaba diciendo que entró en pánico, Harry asimilaba lo que escuchó. Medio segundo más tarde, Hermione y Ginny saltaban sobre él para abrazarlo y repetir esas dos palabras.

_Feliz cumpleaños._

_¿Qué?_

Ron le palmeó la espalda en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de aproximarse.

—Se nota que _sí_ fue una sorpresa, compañero…

Lo fue. Vaya que lo fue.

—Ya que no pudimos ir a la playa el día en que lo prometiste, los niños estuvieron de acuerdo en que este sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños —explicó Ginny, apenas Harry fue rodeado por sus tres hijos. James se le colgó en un abrazo, Lily saltaba para mostrarle un dibujo, y Albus tiraba de su brazo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá!

—Feliz cumpleaños, papá.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños…!

—¿Cuántos años cumples? —indagó James, con genuina curiosidad— ¿cien?

—Ciento uno —respondió Draco por él, con una sonrisita.

—Tenemos la misma edad —Harry le regresó la sonrisa, justo cuando él borraba la suya.

Luego se acercó Astoria para abrazarlo, junto a los mellizos. Ambos llevaban pequeñas cajitas; la de Scorpius contenía un broche de snitch para el cuello de la túnica, y la de Altair uno de un bowtruckle, _porque todos deberían tener uno_ , según él.

Había una pancarta con una letra tan torcida y colorida que sólo pudo haber sido hecho por Lily, y algunos de sus platillos favoritos, entre ellos un pastel cortesía de Molly, que esperaba que pasase por La Madriguera al día siguiente.

—Gracias por la fiesta —susurró, inclinándose hacia Ginny, cuando Hermione llamó a los niños (y Teddy) para que se sentasen alrededor del pastel y esperasen a cantar el cumpleaños—, no era necesario.

—¿Y por qué me das las gracias a mí? —Ella se rio—. Cuando yo vine a buscarlos, ellos ya tenían la idea en mente y no aceptarían un "no" por respuesta. Me parece —Sonrió y se inclinó más cerca— que fue Draco quien se los dijo.

Harry observó a Draco de reojo. Él estaba ocupado respondiendo a una pregunta de Scorpius y no se percató de que lo hacía.

— _0—_

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayas querido hacer esto?

Los niños dormían en el cuarto de uno de los mellizos; por los dibujos en la pared, el montón de libros de cuentos en un estante, y la colección creciente de fotografías muggles, debía ser el de Scorpius. Este se encontraba tendido en la cama, abrazando una almohada que estaba entre Albus y él. Al otro lado, tenía a James. Lily se estiraba en la orilla inferior del colchón y Altair era un ovillo en la esquina.

Teddy se había ido con su abuela, Ron se despidió primero para ir a acostar a sus hijos en casa, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Ginny y él recogiesen a los suyos para hacer lo mismo.

Hermione y Astoria terminaban de arreglar la sala de los Malfoy, mientras Ginny les servía un poco más de una bebida cuyo nombre Harry ni siquiera conocía, y las tres charlaban sin parar.

Ellos se encontraron a solas en el pasillo fuera de la habitación de Scorpius, cuando Draco salía de colocar a un rendido Altair en la cama. La pregunta se le escapó a Harry, sin que hubiese tenido tiempo para asimilar en verdad lo que quería saber con ella.

Draco lució confundido alrededor de medio segundo. Cerró la puerta despacio y lo encaró.

—Bueno, es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? ¿Necesitaban una razón para celebrarlo?

Arqueó un poco las cejas y Harry se sintió bastante idiota. _No, claro que no._ Sus amigos decidieron aprovechar que la viruela lo distraía para armar una fiesta sorpresa; Ginny solía decir que nunca podían hacerlo porque él era demasiado curioso y los descubría.

—Supongo que no —musitó. Cuando Draco estuvo a punto de pasarle por un lado y desaparecer en dirección a la cocina, se apresuró a sostenerle el brazo. Él se dio la vuelta de nuevo—. Gracias, Draco.

Lo vio encogerse de hombros.

—Yo sólo puse el lugar.

—Y la idea —agregó Harry, divertido—, ¿y qué hay de esos broches para la túnica de los mellizos?

Entonces se le dibujó una sonrisita.

—Bien —Draco rodó los ojos—, puede que hubiésemos estado un par de días planeándolo —Le restó importancia con un gesto—. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Por alguna extraña razón, Scorpius y Altair te quieren mucho.

—¿Sólo Scorpius y Altair? —se burló Harry, elevando las cejas.

—Y Astoria —puntualizó él, muy serio, sin signo alguno de estar por ceder—, le agradas un montón. Pero yo no actuaría muy arrogante por eso, a Astoria le agrada casi todo el mundo.

Harry bufó, pero terminó sonriendo contra su voluntad.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió, divertido—, si sigues haciendo cosas lindas por otras personas, la gente puede creer que te volviste un Gryffindor. O un Hufflepuff.

La expresión de practicado horror e indignación de Draco le arrancó una carcajada.

—Debería hechizarte para que nadie piense eso…—alegó, deslizando la varita fuera de su manga.

Harry boqueó, incrédulo.

—¡No lo harías sólo porque dije…!

_Sí, lo hechizó._ Luego echó a correr hacia la cocina y se resguardó detrás de Ginny, que junto a las otras dos brujas, se empezó a reír con fuerza cuando entró un Harry con el cabello demasiado lacio, cayéndole como un manto de negro sobre la cara e impidiendo que viese al mago del que pensaba vengarse tiñéndolo de "rojo Weasley".

Draco se escabulló lejos de él, evadió el hechizo mal apuntado, se escondió detrás de Hermione, y Harry le dio por error. Su cabello se alisó y se volvió de un intenso rojo.

—Te queda —mencionó Astoria, dando varios asentimientos. Hermione se tocaba el cabello, pensativa.

Después un hechizo anónimo que golpeó a Ginny le puso la cara verde y una nariz de duende, y ambos magos tuvieron que unir fuerzas para escapar de ella.


	10. ...y se llevaron a Harry

Ginny se llevó a los niños un viernes por la tarde. Entró por la chimenea vistiendo su uniforme de Quidditch, los saludó con abrazos y montones de besos, y dijo que se los "robaría". En el hotel mágico en que se hospedaba su selección, le permitieron un cuarto más grande en que podía dejarlos, y consiguió un permiso para usar el estadio durante los ratos libres de prácticas, así que quería perfeccionar la técnica de James en la escoba, y enseñarles de una buena vez a Albus y Lily cómo se volaba correctamente.

Además, hubo promesas de conseguir objetos de la tienda de regalos, algunos artículos de Quidditch para James, comida deliciosa, y el comentario de que Lily, _quizás_ , apareciese en la portada de alguna revista con ella y el resto de las jugadoras de su equipo. Harry todavía intentaba asimilarlo, cuando sus hijos ya corrían de un lado al otro, sin despedirse de él.

Una compañera de Ginny utilizó la chimenea también para trasladar a los niños. Lily recordó darle un beso en la mejilla, Albus le permitió abrazarlo, y Harry casi le gritó a James para que lo escuchase decirle adiós, cuando él ya se metía a la chimenea.

Apenas se quedó a solas con Ginny, ella amplió su sonrisa y le puso las manos en los hombros. Harry formaba pucheros.

—Pudiste decirme si querías llevártelos este fin de semana, pensaba…

—Oye, también son mis hijos —replicó ella, divertida, dándole un leve apretón en los hombros—. Los extraño cuando paso mucho tiempo lejos, y a ellos les hará bien, es aire fresco, jugarán, las chicas del equipo los aman y todas van a cuidarlos tanto como yo mientras estén ahí.

—Ya sé, ya sé —Harry exhaló—. Diviértanse.

Ella asintió y le palmeó la mejilla con cuidado.

—Será todo el fin de semana, los traeré el lunes a mediodía, Hermione ya me dijo que no tienen clases ese día. Quiero que tú vayas, te pongas algo que no diga "tengo tres hijos y no puedo estar en el baño dos minutos sin que alguno me necesite" —Le echó una mirada de pies a cabeza—, uses esos lentes de contacto que te quedan espectaculares y sólo te pusiste una vez, te relajes, y no sé- ¡haz una locura, Harry! Bebe, baila, folla con alguien- ¿sabes que los hombres de tu edad son más saludables si tienen sexo al menos…?

—Ginny-

—¿Qué? —Ella se reía con fuerza—. Lo leí en una revista, ¡y lo escribió un medimago!

—Tal vez sea verdad —admitió Harry, con énfasis en el "tal vez"—, pero no suelo tener mucho tiempo para concentrarme en eso, y sabes que no me gusta ir con un extraño…

—¡Pues este fin de semana tendrás tiempo! —Ginny lo zarandeó—. Quiero que te diviertas, ¿bien? Me preocupas, en serio. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Porque tengo el número de unas chicas que…

—¡Ginny, no voy a hacer nada con tus amigas! Hemos hablado de esto mil veces-

—...hacen buenos masajes —Ginny arqueó las cejas. Luego adoptó una expresión maliciosa—. Oh, ¿pero en _qué_ estás pensando, Harry?

Harry suspiró. Quería reírse, pero si lo hacía, sería un punto para Ginny.

Bien, quizá sí le hiciese falta relajarse un poco. Ya tenía tres niños en casa con varitas de prácticas y la variedad de hechizos que James manejaba comenzaba a ser preocupante.

—Bien, pero no quiero masajes ni nada extraño. Ya veré yo qué hago…

— _0—_

—¿Qué tipo de masaje quiere?

En su defensa, Ginny lo abandonó en la recepción del local, regresó por la chimenea, y se marchó al hotel donde la esperaba su compañera y los niños. Exclamó una última vez "¡diviértete!". Esta situación todavía no se le hacía divertida.

—El que sea —Harry se encogió de hombros. Se recargó en el mostrador y aprovechó de mirar alrededor, de forma disimulada.

Se suponía que era una especie de spa con servicios mágicos y muggles; debían tener alguna manera de reconocimiento, aparte del hecho de que unos arribasen por la chimenea y otros entrasen por una puerta.

—Permítame su varita, señor Potter.

Claro que él no necesitaba de métodos especiales para que supiesen _quién_ era. La recepcionista le explicó que encantaría su varita para atarla a un hechizo de restricción del local; podría realizar encantamientos simples como _accio, lumos,_ convocar un reloj, mas no los complejos, y en definitiva, nada de ataques ni para alterar el procedimiento llevado a cabo allí. Medidas de seguridad. Harry lo aceptó y siguió sus instrucciones hacia una habitación donde podía cambiarse.

Se sentía absolutamente incómodo cuando tuvo que pasar hacia otra sala, recostarse, y dejar que una bruja que acababa de presentarse le pusiese las manos encima.

Su tensión duró alrededor de cuatro minutos.

Cuando Ginny tenía razón, debía aceptarlo. El masaje fue lo mejor de su semana, el mes. Quizás del año. Lo indujo en un estado de consciencia en que no estaba del todo despierto, ni dormido, se sentía dentro de una deliciosa nube algodonada, y se borraron sus preocupaciones.

Harry estaba tan tranquilo cuando concluyó, que se sentó en la cama y no pudo evitar preguntarle a la bruja si la loción que le puso tenía algún tipo de magia. Ella se rio, y en lugar de contestarle, le dijo que podía adquirir una de vuelta en la recepción y descubrirlo por sí mismo. Se prometió comprarla antes de marcharse.

En cuanto abandonó la sala y la recepcionista le preguntó si deseaba algo más, titubeó. No tenía idea de cómo lo convencieron de meterse en un hidromasaje, sólo que ya no quería salir.

_En serio debía agradecerle a Ginny._

Un par de horas y un verdadero e interesante descubrimiento del tipo de servicios que ofrecía un spa mágico después, Harry escuchaba una explicación sobre las diferentes lociones que podía comprar, sintiéndose un experto.

Un débil carraspeo a su lado le llamó la atención. La recepcionista le pidió disculpas y ambos interrumpieron su plática para bajar la cabeza y observar a una niña, envuelta en su propia bata de baño rosa, con iniciales bordadas.

Le resultaba muy familiar. Esas facciones, ese cabello negro, los gestos que realizó al pedirle otra botella de agua _con_ gas a la recepcionista. La mirada que le echó de reojo. Harry ni siquiera sabía que una niña así de pequeña pudiese actuar de forma tan correcta y delicada.

—Cala, ¿ya…?

La madre de la niña se detuvo a unos pasos y soltó un "ah". Harry también.

—Hola, Potter.

—Hola, Pansy.

A pesar de que lo vio con cautela porque la llamó por su nombre, luego sonrió. Agradeció el agua para su hija y se la presentó.

—Ese es Harry Potter, cariño —Le decía a la niña, que miraba a Harry como si buscase algo impresionante en él, pero todavía no lo notase.

—Ah —soltó, del mismo modo que su madre segundos atrás. Sospechaba que justo así debió verse Pansy a su edad.

Era bueno de vez en cuando que alguien no lo reconociese. Y a Harry le hacía gracia que fuesen los niños.

Pansy le pidió a la niña que se bebiese su agua, antes de que fuesen a cambiarse. Cuando se encontró a una distancia aceptable, sentada en un pequeño banco, se fijó en Harry de nuevo.

Ella también usaba una bata de baño rosa y bordada, que combinaba con la de su hija.

—Miren al gran Harry Potter…—Miró alrededor y arqueó una ceja—. ¿Solo por aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Merecía un descanso.

—¿No trajiste a tu hija? —Pansy lució en serio sorprendida. Al ver a Cala, supuso que era recurrente que la llevase.

Harry se preguntó si a Lily le hubiese gustado ir. Después se dijo que Ginny seguramente la llevaba a sitios así.

—No, los tres están con Ginny.

Entonces Pansy sonrió de nuevo. Y esa sonrisa no le gustó nada.

—Perfecto. ¿Ya te vas? —No esperó respuesta para añadir:—. Nos vemos aquí en diez minutos. Cala —Y se giró para dirigirse a su hija—, ¿terminaste tu agua con gas? Tenemos que vestirnos, tu padre debe venir en un ratito.

La niña asintió, bajó del banco, y le entregó la botella vacía a la recepcionista. Luego se fue con su madre hacia el área para vestirse. A Harry le dio la impresión de que incluso su forma de caminar como si el mundo le perteneciese era idéntica a la de Pansy.

Unos minutos más tarde, se encontraba parado en la salida del local, ya vestido, y con un abrazo firmemente agarrado por Pansy Parkinson. Se había despedido de su hija y los dos la vieron correr hacia un hombre que debía superarlos por al menos veinte años, quien hablaba con Draco hasta entonces.

—Pensé que sería más joven —comentó Harry, que no veía caso en ser sutil.

—Se ha conservado y está muy bien equipado —Pansy se encogió de hombros. Arrojó un beso a su hija desde la distancia y se despidió del mago con un gesto, un segundo antes de que se desviasen de la acera para Aparecerse.

Draco caminaba hacia ellos y Harry todavía estaba atrapado por la bruja.

—¡Ya está! —exclamó Pansy, en cuanto su ex compañero los alcanzó—. He realzado mi belleza natural, conseguí un maquillaje nuevo que amo, y pienso beber hasta no recordar ni cómo me llamo. Si los tres acabamos en la misma cama por la mañana, desayunaremos café y _obliviates_. Si sólo son ustedes dos, ¡no se vayan a olvidar de contarme! Será un excelente artículo para la revista…

—¿Y Cala va a estar en la casa de la playa todo el fin de semana? —indagó Draco, divertido, ya fuese por sus palabras, la expresión mortificada de Harry, o ambos.

Ella asintió, deprisa.

—Es simplemente perfecto. Y para que te animes —Deslizó un brazo bajo el de Harry, afianzando el agarre que ya tenía antes—, mira a quién me conseguí ahí dentro.

Draco lo observó y arqueó un poco las cejas.

—No sabía que tuvieses buenos gustos en el fondo, Potter.

—Ginny me lo recomendó —Harry bufó, negándose a caer. Ellos intercambiaron miradas.

—Eso lo explica todo.

—No empiecen, quiero divertirme —Los reprendió Pansy, estirándose para sujetar una mano de Draco.

Antes de que Harry pudiese responder, ella los Apareció.

Al parpadear, se encontraba en un callejón. Estaba por anochecer y sus planes de pedir más comida a domicilio y ver películas se tambaleaban. Con otro vistazo a sus acompañantes, notó que Pansy se colocaba unos tacones de aguja, y Draco iba _muy_ bien vestido. Más de lo usual. _¿Esos pantalones ajustados serían nuevos?_

—Oigan, yo-

—Mira, cariño —Pansy le agarró el brazo para que no huyese—, te estoy haciendo un favor, se nota que te falta divertirte, y tus hijos están con tu ex. Yo me voy a divertir, tú te vas a divertir, quizás te tome un par de fotografías si te embriagas, y fingiremos que nada de esto sucedió si hacemos un desastre…

—Pansy es la editora jefe de _Corazón de Bruja_ —aclaró Draco, más suave—, y nada le gustaría más que presumir haber salido contigo un viernes por la noche y tener tus fotografías divirtiéndote.

—Tenemos una encuesta —siguió Pansy, enganchando su brazo al de él de nuevo—, "los magos famosos más atractivos de Europa", y tú vas en el séptimo lugar —Le pinchó la nariz con el índice.

—¿De diez?

—De cien —respondió, divertida.

Harry no se consideraba especialmente atractivo. Tenía una jodida cicatriz en la cara. Sin embargo, lo sorprendió que Draco se hubiese dado cuenta.

—Él no cree que sea atractivo, Pans.

Pansy parpadeó, aturdida. Vio a uno, luego al otro, y cuando se percató de que era en serio, se llevó la mano libre a la boca.

—Pero…no, no —Con una nueva determinación, se enderezó, lo soltó, y se paró frente a él—. Arreglemos eso. Esta noche será de diversión y una impresionante subida en esa autoestima, tú sólo déjame hacer lo que mejor hago…

Le quitó los lentes, le pasó las manos por el cabello, y transfiguró su ropa con magia. Harry paró de retorcerse tras unos segundos y se le ocurrió preguntar:

—¿Ginny te pidió que hicieras esto?

—Nosotros ya teníamos planes hoy —Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Me dijo que te hacía falta volver a ser _tú_ —admitió Pansy, concentrada en dar con la talla exacta de pantalón que "resaltase" en Harry—, pero necesitaba asegurarme. Fue una maravillosa casualidad, no sabes la envidia que van a sentir en la oficina porque fui yo quien te trajo.

—¿Ahora tú también eres amiga de Ginny?

—Pero claro —Pansy rodó los ojos—, ella quedó en el top 10 de mujeres más atractivas de Europa, le hice una entrevista. Nuestros lectores la aman, es todo un icono, y besa de forma gloriosa.

—¿Be…?

—¡Ya estás!

Pansy se dio la vuelta entre risitas, se acomodó el cabello, e inhaló profundo. Harry le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Draco, quien alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Déjate llevar —sugirió—, tiene más sentido ponerle resistencia a un dragón que a Pansy.

—Exacto —contestó ella, encantada con la comparación. Reparó en Draco y le desordenó el cabello en lo que según Pansy le daba un aire de "recién follado"—. Quiero unas buenas fotos, Draco, tú también estás en el top 10 de la encuesta, a pesar de tu pasado "oscuro".

—¿Voy por encima o por debajo de Potter? —se burló él.

Pansy meneó la cabeza.

—Eso dependerá de esta noche.

Así, Harry fue invitado a entrar a un club reservado para una fiesta de la revista _Corazón de Bruja_. Sin que nadie se lo preguntase.

— _0—_

A Harry jamás le coquetearon tanto en su vida. Ni siquiera en sexto año, cuando le llegaban regalos de San Valentín a causa de lo de ser "el Elegido", ni después de la guerra, que tenía su cara en revistas del mundo mágico.

La fiesta fue organizada por Pansy y una de sus compañeras, y a pesar de las medidas estrictas de seguridad y la prensa presente, era una verdadera locura. Alcohol pasando de una mano a la otra, la música a todo volumen, luces rosas que transformaban el ambiente, espacios alejados para los que necesitaban un momento a solas. Estaba casi seguro de haber oído gemidos cuando se acercó a uno de los baños. Se notaba que pretendían conseguir publicidad, buenas fotos y algunos chismes.

Después de la cuarta vez que Pansy lo arrastraba a la pista de baile, que alguien intentase "robárselo", una amiga de la ex Slytherin le diese una nalgada, y un mago de la prensa le brindase una bebida colorida, Harry logró escapar por una puerta lateral y se topó con una salida de emergencia y aire fresco, lejos del retumbar de la música.

Dio un sorbo a su bebida. Deliciosa. No estaba ebrio, ni del todo sobrio, no creía que su camiseta fuese la que usaba cuando entró, y podía asegurar que le tomaron bastantes fotografías. Skeeter tendría material de sobra para hablar de él la siguiente semana.

No importaba.

Se sentía bien. Muy bien.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a reírse, recargado en el barandal de la escalera. ¿Una tarde de spa? ¿Una fiesta para una revista que siempre detestó? ¿Estaba en el top 10 de una encuesta de cien sobre atractivo? ¿Era en serio?

Consideró la posibilidad de que Pansy lo hubiese hechizado para que todo le pareciese gracioso, absurdo y genial. O que Ginny lo hubiese hecho. Tal vez era un simple sueño.

_No. Es esto_ , pensó, inhalando profundo de ese aire frío y contaminado, antes de acabarse su bebida de un trago largo. Necesitaba mandar a la prensa a la mierda, reírse de tonterías y relajarse un poco.

Ni siquiera se alteró cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien irrumpió en su pequeño escondite. Reconoció la voz enseguida.

—Creo que Pansy le echa algo a las bebidas —juraba Draco, acercándose para apoyarse en la barandilla, a su lado. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, echando hacia atrás mechones sueltos que luego enmarcaron su rostro—. Hay dos brujas haciendo un striptease en la barra, a uno de la prensa se le perdió su cámara, en el baño están follando…

—Los escuché —reconoció Harry. Se miraron y luego comenzaron a reírse.

—¿Fue mi imaginación, o un tipo te quería meter mano?

—¿Lo viste? —Harry contuvo una risa más nerviosa y se cubrió el rostro a medias—. Oh, Merlín, era atractivo, pero estaba ebrio…decía que tengo lindo trasero.

Draco se movió un poco hacia atrás y fingió examinarlo con ojo crítico. Harry le atinó un manotazo sin fuerza en el pecho.

—¿Qué? —se burló Draco—. No está mal…

—¡No me veas el trasero! —protestó Harry, en tono más agudo de lo que pretendía.

—Potter, lamento informarte que la mitad de la población mágica del país va a verlo con esos ángulos en que Pansy manda a tomar las fotos.

Harry emitió un vago quejido y hundió el rostro en sus manos, sin notar que sonreía.

—Dime que a ti también te pasó algo extraño y no es sólo mi mala suerte, por favor.

Se apoyó en los codos y observó a Draco, que simuló pensarlo.

—Bueno…un sujeto me preguntó si quería _unirme_ a su novio y a él hoy —Se encogió de hombros y se rio frente a la mirada incrédula de Harry—, sí, en serio, parece que trabaja con Pansy y es una de las razones de que yo aparezca en la encuesta de la que hablaba. Luego llegó su novio a armar un escándalo. Parece que no le preguntó antes de decírmelo a mí. Honestamente, hay gente que no maneja bien el alcohol.

Harry ni siquiera sabía por qué lo encontraba tan gracioso. Quizás era la perspectiva de Draco atrapado en la discusión de una pareja ebria, con una expresión aturdida y ganas de huir. O el alcohol. Empezaba a estar de acuerdo con que Pansy lo alteró.

De pronto, Draco se giró, para recargar la espalda en la barandilla. Todavía lo miraba y tocó el dorso de la mano de Harry con los dedos.

El contacto envió una débil descarga por su brazo, que atribuyó al frío ahí afuera.

—Te ves contento.

No era una pregunta, pero Harry asintió.

—Lo estoy.

Draco asintió. Pasaron un rato en un cómodo silencio, apenas interrumpido por el ruido de la brisa y el retumbar lejano del interior del club, disimulado por montones de hechizos.

—¿Quieres bailar?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Harry ladeó el rostro y lo observó por un instante. En lugar de seguir viéndolo, Draco tenía los ojos puestos en el cielo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, claro.

— _0—_

A la mañana siguiente, Harry comía lo que Hermione envió en un envase con una lechuza, cuando otro búho entró a su sala. Llevaba un ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja_ todavía sin publicar, que contenía las fotos de la fiesta, y una nota de Pansy informándole que la noticia de que aparecería en esa edición disparó los votos en la encuesta y seguía subiendo.

Terminaba con un:

" _Si quedas en el top 5, te voy a entrevistar en persona. Si pasas al top 3, estarás en la obligación de venir a más fiestas. Y si me dices que no, te busco y te arrastro aquí._

_Con mucho amor de serpiente y un poco de resaca, o al revés,_

_P."_


	11. Un regalo para Draco

Ellos llegaron para el cumpleaños número diez de James. Su hijo mayor fue un "regalo de navidad", lo que les alegró ese diciembre y supuso el doble de motivos para festejar en esas fechas. Sin embargo, ese año en particular, significaba problemas.

Para ser más precisos, dos pequeños problemas idénticos.

En el momento en que Luna Lovegood Scamander puso un pie en la sala de la casa de Godric's Hollow, Lily gritó por su madrina. Detrás de ella, por la chimenea, venían los gemelos. Entonces James gritó, Lorcan gritó, Lysander gritó, y como Lily no se podía quedar atrás como Banshee oficial de la familia, volvió a gritar.

De pronto, la casa de Harry era un caos de chillidos y niños emocionados que se abrazaban entre sí, porque James sólo mantenía una estrecha relación con los Scamander mediante un intercambio constante de cartas y fotografías, y charlas a través de espejos encantados a larga distancia. Las ocasiones en que Luna y su familia permanecían en el país por largos períodos de tiempo eran escasas en el mejor de los casos, hasta ese año.

Luna sonreía, con la taza que Harry le ofreció entre las manos, cuando le informó que se mudaban a Londres. No más viajes por su trabajo y el de Rolf. Querían estar en un hogar cálido y tranquilo el último año que les quedaba con los niños, antes de que fuesen a Hogwarts.

Entonces James y Lily, que escucharon la noticia, gritaron con más fuerza.

Como todavía no tenían casa, a Rolf le apenaba "molestar" a su suegro en el hogar de la infancia de su esposa, y Harry era débil de corazón, de repente había dos adultos y dos niños más en su casa.

En la noche, comenzaba a preguntarse qué tan mala idea podía ser. Luna cocinaba con magia, siguiendo de forma imprecisa las instrucciones de un libro de recetas, mientras Lily intentaba ayudarla imitando sus hechizos con la varita de prácticas, James no paraba de ponerse al día con los gemelos, y Albus escuchaba una historia sobre una criatura egipcia con forma de escorpión que Rolf catalogó semanas atrás.

Sólo serían dos semanas, tal vez tres. Era difícil conseguir un lugar decente en Londres y sus alrededores en plenas fiestas.

Y de nuevo, Harry era débil de corazón. Luna no sería nunca Hermione, pero compartían una relación que él valoraba, la apreciaba, admiraba, y no era capaz de negarse a algo tan simple.

¿Qué daño podía hacerles?

— _0—_

Luna les enseñaba a sus gemelos a patinar. O más bien, ella daba vueltas gráciles de un lado al otro sobre unos patines que formó con magia, y pretendía dirigir al resto, pero se distraía con facilidad, así que Rolf era quien llevaba de las manos a un temeroso Lysander. James le daba empujones no tan delicados a Lorcan para que se moviese y Lily lo alentaba con esa energía suya que no permitía una negativa por respuesta.

Albus, por suerte, estaba más concentrado en crear un muñeco de nieve que se pareciese a Teddy, usando su varita de prácticas solamente. El adolescente de cabello azul modelaba con aire altivo y vigilaba que los niños no empezaran a pelearse de pronto.

Ginny estaba de visita. O eso se suponía. Harry y ella conversaban en una banca libre de congelamiento gracias a una capa de hechizos de calor, con tazas de chocolate en las manos, cuando su ex esposa decidió soltarle la noticia.

—Me dieron un puesto de entrenadora, así que voy a mudarme a Londres y sólo viajaré para algunos partidos de visitantes.

Le enseñó una sonrisa tímida, detalle extraño tratándose de ella. Harry prácticamente se lanzó a abrazarla, porque sabía que Ginny buscaba ese puesto desde hace años; a pesar de que los magos eran capaces de jugar de forma profesional sin problemas hasta después de los cuarenta años, ya que sus vidas eran largas y sus constituciones un poco diferentes a las de los muggles, la vida que podía llevar como jugadora internacional no era la misma de una entrenadora.

Claro que a Harry le emocionaba. Y cuando los niños se enteraron, hubo más chillidos, gritos, abrazos, y un par de lágrimas de una demasiado contenta Lily.

Y así fue cómo Ginny también se empezó a hospedar en la casa de Godric's Hollow, mientras conseguía un lugar propio.

— _Debería irme a La Madriguera_ —insistía ella.

— _No, no_ —Se negaba Harry, testarudo—, _casi es navidad y los niños aman que estés aquí._

— _Somos demasiados._

— _En La Madriguera también, con todos viniendo de visita, pero aquí hay más espacio._

Ese argumento zanjaba el asunto, hasta que Ginny probaba con otra técnica. Ni estorbaba, ni incomodaba por ser su ex, ni causaba algún tipo de problema, así que Harry seguía negándose. Sí, Ginny dormía en el cuarto de Lily, pero la niña estaba encantada por el tiempo que compartía con su madre y la atención que recibía, y además ayudaba a Harry a cuidarlos.

_Otra vez, ¿qué daño podía hacer?_

Él acompañaría a Ginny cuando buscase un lugar con cuartos suficientes para los niños, ella le pediría su opinión, y en poco tiempo, habría tres pequeños Potter felices por verla con mayor frecuencia. Todos salían ganando.

— _0—_

No, Harry quizás no salía ganando con este trato, pero ya era un poco tarde para pensar en eso.

Renovaba hechizos de seguridad en la cocina cada dos días, porque Rolf corría más riesgos de quemarse que los mismos niños, James pretendía presumir de unas dotes culinarias que no tenía frente a los gemelos (de momento, sólo sabía preparar huevos y tostadas francesas), el desastre de pergaminos era la nueva decoración en la casa, y Albus y Lily se peleaban por el tiempo con su madre, jalando cada uno de un brazo de Ginny.

Harry, sentado en el sofá de la sala, llevaba veinte minutos intentando redactar una carta importantísima, y sólo tenía las primeras dos líneas, porque cuando estaba a punto de concentrarse y retomar su idea, alguien gritaba, Luna tiraba algo por accidente, un juguete pasaba por encima de su cabeza, o quien fuese se acercaba para decirle algo.

Comenzaba a entender cómo debía sentirse Molly Weasley cuando su grupo de hijos y la amplia gama de nietos se quedaban en su casa por las fiestas. _¿Y él quería más hijos?_ Gracias a Merlín que Ginny le puso un alto a eso. Recordaba sus palabras exactas: "si quieres el cuarto, lo tendrás que llevar tú en el vientre y pujar para sacarlo, Harry". Y se acabó el tema.

La cordura de Harry peligraba. Apenas la noche anterior, cuando fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, descubrió a James y los gemelos Scamander en una especie de conspiración en el comedor. Tenían la capa de invisibilidad que solía estar bien guardada en su oficina, unas varitas de prácticas, y tales expresiones de Merodeadores, que su abuelo James hubiese estado orgulloso, pero alertaron a Harry de inmediato.

Quizás el que esos tres compartiesen cuarto durante su estadía no había sido la mejor de sus decisiones, ¿pero dónde más los pondría? Aparecer un cuarto requería más esfuerzo del que uno podía pensar, y suponía alterar las barreras puestas en toda la casa; era más simple adaptarse.

Otra cosa sobre los niños es que discutían mucho y con frecuencia, y aunque solían arreglarse igual de rápido, Harry no podía _sólo_ ignorarlos. La única vez que utilizó un _silencio_ , al retirarlo, se percató de que Rolf intentaba apagar las llamas en su cocina y James realizaba un _aguamenti_ demasiado débil para lograrlo por sí mismo; las alertas mágicas que tenía allí le avisaron, pero él no las percibió.

Entonces, cuando creía que su cabeza explotaría, la chimenea tuvo varios estallidos verdes, y Harry temió por su integridad.

Astoria lo saludó con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. Scorpius llevaba un micropuff en las manos, que corrió a enseñarle a Albus, y Altair tenía a su bowtruckle en el hombro.

_Más niños. Perfecto_.

Draco, el último en salir de la chimenea, se acercó con cautela, echando vistazos disimulados alrededor.

—Harry, no quiero asustarte —mencionó, despacio—, pero tus hijos se multiplicaron.

Harry dejó escapar una risita sospechosamente similar al llanto y se apresuró a desaparecer la carta que no terminaría de escribir esa tarde. Se resignó a hacerla por la noche, en su habitación, con la idea de que los demás dormían.

—Son los Scamander —explicó, en voz baja—, los hijos de Luna.

—¿Lovegood? —Draco arqueó las cejas— ¿la chiflada?

Harry le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. Él alzó las manos, pidiendo paz.

—En mi defensa —alegó Draco—, incluso tus amigos le decían así.

No podía negarlo. Resopló y Draco tomó asiento a su lado, manteniendo una distancia apropiada entre sí y el bullicio general formado en la cocina, después de saludar a Ginny desde ahí.

—Ella nos invitó —aclaró, apuntándola.

Harry lloriqueó. Cuando Draco le dio una palmadita en la espalda, sin pensarlo siquiera, se inclinó hacia él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

_Oh_.

Su colonia tenía un olor fascinante, ¿por qué jamás se fijó? ¿Era nueva?

—¿Me estás _olfateando_ , Potter? —inquirió Draco, con un tono que se encontraba en algún punto entre la burla y la incredulidad.

—Merlín, ¿qué llevas encima? —espetó él, ignorándolo— ¿gotas de Amortentia?

—Claro, Potter, me puse unas gotas de Amortentia para venir a tu casa, por supuesto, es parte de un plan para seducir a Ginevra.

Harry tenía la nariz enterrada en su cuello para entonces y se detuvo. No pudo evitar arrugarla, debido a la leve punzada de desagrado que experimentó.

—No eres su tipo —susurró Harry, rozándole el costado de la garganta con la punta de la nariz.

—Seguramente sus gustos habrán mejorado desde que estuvo contigo —Percibió la débil vibración de su risa cuando Harry en serio se quejó. Draco le puso una mano en el hombro, aunque no lo empujó lejos—. Ya, ya, los celos son una cosa absurda, nunca me han gustado los pelirrojos.

Sí, era absurdo. En especial porque una parte de él se tranquilizó al oírlo.

Se preguntó si de verdad habría tenido un instante de celos por su ex y luego descartó la idea. Ginny y él eran amigos desde hace años, y les iba mejor así.

_Pero entonces la otra opción era…_

Harry se apartó lentamente. No demasiado. Su rostro quedó cerca del de Draco, que se giró y lo encaró, dirigiéndole una mirada limpia e inquisitiva.

—Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts —Las palabras brotaron, sin que él tuviese capacidad para retenerlas—, a veces te veía y pensaba que tenías ojos de mentiroso. Ojos malos.

Draco elevó una perfecta ceja del mismo rubio que su cabello. El gesto resultaba casi divertido por la solemnidad con que lo realizaba.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que escondías cosas desagradables, que no te dejabas ver en realidad —Harry se encogió de hombros—, no lo sé, tenía quince años y era idiota.

La afirmación dibujó una media sonrisa en Draco. Le _gustó_ ese resultado.

—Ya lo creo —respondió, en el mismo tono bajo—, ¿ahora no los tengo así?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Después Astoria llamó a Draco, el contacto visual se rompió, y él se levantó para meterse en la "zona de desastre", antes conocida como "cocina".

Tenia la vaga impresión de que acababa de suceder algo _más_ que una tonta charla sobre pensamientos de dos décadas atrás. Negó y decidió concentrarse en lo que importaba.

Necesitaba asegurarse de que esa noche fuese tranquila. Había una carta que debía ser escrita y enviada.

— _0_ —

El día de navidad, Harry se obligó a arrastrarse fuera de la cama cuando el sol apenas estaba saliendo. Contuvo sus bostezos, se vistió deprisa, y se bebió dos tazas de café. Albus se había quedado dormido en su cama, cuando él le contaba una historia, pero ya que no iba a estar ahí, decidió dejarlo en vez de moverlo a su propio cuarto.

Comprobó que Lily siguiese en su cama, entre cobijas rosas, peluches y los brazos de su madre. Ginny también dormía profundamente. Rolf y Luna no se encontraban por ninguna parte, así que supuso que no se levantaron aún.

Continuó hacia el cuarto que compartía James con los gemelos; su hijo roncaba, estirado de un extremo del colchón al otro, con una pierna encima de una de las de Lorcan, y en algún punto de la noche, tiraron a Lysander al suelo. Estaba enrollado en una manta y no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, porque no se despertó ni se trasladó a una de las camas extras que instalaron en vano. Harry se apiadó de él y lo levitó a la cama más próxima.

_Todo en orden._

Harry recogió la "sorpresa", un abrigo, su varita, y tomó la chimenea, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Era una suerte que, desde que se conectaron ambas red flu, tenía acceso permanente.

Fue a parar a la sala en que los Malfoy recibían a sus invitados, en la casita pintoresca de cuento de hadas. En pleno amanecer de navidad, ellos debían estar en el techo, así que los esperó junto a las escaleras, inquieto. Cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro, se pasaba las manos por el cabello, apretaba el paquete que tenía entre las manos, incluso se mordió el labio con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Draco fue el primero en bajar. A pesar de que lo observó por un largo momento, todavía a varios escalones de distancia, no se mostró particularmente sorprendido; debió notarlo a través de las barreras.

—¿Es demasiado temprano o demasiado tarde para una visita? —Harry intentó sonreírle. Luego vio más allá de él—. Buenos días, Astoria. Feliz navidad.

Astoria bajaba con los mellizos a cada lado, agarrándose de sus manos. Scorpius tenía una sonrisita somnolienta y Altair se cubría la boca al bostezar. Su bowtruckle también lo hacía.

—Feliz navidad, Harry —Astoria no pareció impresionada porque estuviese allí a esa hora. Después de que los niños lo hubiesen saludado, volvió a sostener sus manos y se excusó—. Voy a acostarlos, nos faltan unas horas de sueño a todos. ¿Nos vemos mañana en tu casa? Scorpius estuvo una semana pensando en el regalo para Albus y Altair tiene una nueva corona para Lily- oh, ¡pero no le digas!

Harry asintió y los vio desaparecer por el pasillo que daba hacia los cuartos. Se fijó en Draco, de nuevo.

—Feliz navidad.

Y volvía a balancearse sobre sus pies.

—Sí —Draco se restregó la cara—, feliz navidad, y todo lo demás.

Ya que Harry se mordió el labio por un instante, él se palmeó las mejillas y se concentró en verdad en lo que sucedía.

—¿Pasa algo?

Entonces Harry le tendió una mano.

—¿Puedes tomar un abrigo y venir al punto de Aparición conmigo?

Draco parpadeó por unos segundos, como si dudase de su mente. Vio su mano, a Harry, de vuelta a su mano.

—Bueno, ya qué.

Atrajo un abrigo con un _accio_ , se puso un amuleto de calor encima, y dejó que Harry lo llevase al punto de Aparición. No preguntó, aunque no paraba de observarlo con suspicacia.

— _0—_

—Sea lo que sea que…

Se calló. Draco veía el lugar con una expresión que le recordaba al fin de la Batalla de Hogwarts, cuando las personas corrían por el Gran Comedor y se percataban de que un ser querido que creyeron muerto en realidad seguía con vida.

Harry lo observaba a él.

—Oh, Merlín —exhaló Draco, con un hilo de voz.

Conocía ese patio inmenso, ese sendero que guiaba desde las rejas a la entrada, ese edificio. Le hacían falta cuidados, una capa de pintura, recortar el césped. Quizás añadir un pavo real albino que pululase por ahí, con aire de suficiencia.

A pesar de que Harry había intentado devolverle su antigua gloria, existía muchos detalles que desconocía, y la mayor parte de sus esfuerzos se fueron en el interior, donde encontró muebles que reparar, salones que limpiar y acomodar. El tiempo le fue insuficiente desde que obtuvo el permiso para entrar, y sentía que no podía esperar más.

La manera en que Draco lo miró al reaccionar le hizo sentir que valió la pena.

—¿Cómo…?

—Traje a un Inefable, a los Aurores que trabajan con objetos de magia negra, el Jefe de Aurores, me metí dos veces a la oficina del Ministro sin permiso…—Harry se encogió de hombros—. Es tuya, Draco. Sé que me dijiste que no traerías a los mellizos a vivir aquí, pero sigue siendo tu casa por derecho, y debería haber sido tu decisión si querías o no quedarte.

Harry le ofreció el paquete que llevaba consigo.

—Los papeles, un certificado de seguridad, algunos artículos que adaptarán tus barreras. Todo lo he revisado yo, supuse que no confiarías demasiado en los otros Aurores…

—Oh, Merlín —repitió Draco, mirando la casa de nuevo. Regresó a Harry enseguida—. ¿Por qué?

Por un instante, Harry sólo lo observó y se dio cuenta de cómo, de a qué magnitud, llegaba a reflejarse en él. Y dolió.

_Nadie debería dudar sobre el por qué se merece las cosas buenas que otros quieren hacer por ellos._

—Porque, aparentemente, salvé el culo de todos en el Ministerio hace años, incluyendo el Ministro, y tengo que hacer unas rabietas de niño-que-vivió de vez en cuando, para no perder la práctica.

Harry sonrió. Draco apretó los labios para contener su propia sonrisa y negó. Estaba bien así. No necesitaba explicaciones complejas, ni era algo sencillo de poner en palabras.

De cualquier modo, la respuesta flotaba en el espacio entre ellos, casi tangible.

—Necesitará muchas remodelaciones —susurró Draco, volviendo su atención a la Mansión Malfoy. Él asintió.

—Lo he intentado, en serio, pero tendrás que poner tú el "toque Malfoy". ¿Quieres echar un vistazo?

Se pasaron la primera hora de la mañana recorriendo una casa que había visto mejores tiempos. Draco hacía comentarios sobre cambiar la tapicería, modernizar un poco, artículos de sus padres de los que pretendía deshacerse o enviar a Francia. Veía a Harry de reojo de vez en cuando y este le respondía con sus propias opiniones, como si tuviese algún tipo de voz y voto en aquel lugar que sólo supuso malos recuerdos, hasta ese día.

—Tengo que admitir —mencionó Draco, entrechocando sus hombros, cuando se detuvieron en lo alto de las escaleras principales para tener una vista completa del vestíbulo— que me agrada mucho más la versión adulta de Harry Potter.

—Tú tampoco estás mal —replicó él, devolviéndole ese débil empujón—, podrías ser un poco menos presumido, pero, oye, es una gran mejoría en relación a tu "yo" adolescente…

Draco rodó los ojos y no contestó con palabras. El brillo en sus ojos al ver su viejo hogar lo hacía por él.


	12. El descubrimiento de Harry Potter

—…oye, ¿pero te gusta Malfoy o qué?

—¿Qué? —replicó Harry, dejando que el pastelillo que mordía se le resbalase. Maniobró para atraparlo en el aire y suspiró al no tirarlo al suelo.

El encargado de arrojar la pregunta fue Ron. Por la reprimenda que se ganó de Hermione, estaba claro que ella no pretendía que lo hiciese con la boca llena de comida, tendido en el sofá de la casa Weasley-Granger, mientras Harry se atragantaba con las pruebas de dulces para el cumpleaños de Rose; a sus amigos les gustaba saber con antelación de una semana lo que le servirían al ejército Weasley que venía a visitarlos.

—Que si te gusta Malfoy —siguió Ron, después de tragar una trufa de chocolate. Le dijo a su esposa que estaba deliciosa y se estiró para tomar otra, pero Hermione le dio un manotazo en el dorso de la mano, le ofreció una a Harry antes de que se acabasen, y luego dejó la última bandeja en la mesita entre sus asientos.

Ella se sentó a un lado de Harry y sólo escogió una tacita de té. El azúcar levitó para hundirse en el líquido y la cucharilla se movió por su cuenta.

—Lo que Ron intenta decir, pero no puede porque se olvida de masticar primero —intervino Hermione, más calmada—, era que queríamos hablar contigo sobre lo…sobre lo tuyo con Draco.

—¿Lo mío con Draco? —Harry masticaba muy, muy despacio, pasando la mirada de uno al otro. Encaró a Hermione, recargándose en uno de los reposabrazos del mueble—. ¿Y qué es lo "mío" con Draco?

—Bueno —Ella carraspeó y echó un rápido vistazo a Ron—, hemos notado, de hace un tiempo para acá, que…

—Que te gusta Malfoy —La interrumpió Ron, sin ninguna delicadeza. Se lamió el chocolate de los dedos, provocando que su esposa arrugase la nariz—, y que si no te gusta, pues actúas como si te gustase, amigo.

—…tu actitud hacia él tiene ciertas características —continuaba ella, en tono contenido— que nosotros, como tus amigos desde hace más de veinte años, siempre hemos visto cuando tú te sientes un poco-

—¿Te gusta Malfoy o no? —insistió Ron, frunciendo el ceño porque su esposa no le dejase comer más trufas de chocolate, alegando que consumía demasiada azúcar. Se contentó con un pastelillo de avena.

Harry volvía a masticar una trufa, esta vez para ganar tiempo.

—¿Por qué tienen esa idea?

El matrimonio Weasley-Granger intercambió miradas. Hermione carraspeó.

—Bueno, hablas mucho de él, lo visitas con cierta frecuencia, salen de vez en cuando en su tiempo libre, tienes una sonrisita cuando regresas-

—Y está el ataque de celos hacia Zabini en el Callejón Diagón —añadió Ron, apuntándolo con su pastelillo a medio comer—, eso nos dio una pista.

Harry dejó escapar una risita incrédula.

—Yo _no_ tuve un ataque de celos, pensé que estaban en una cita y huí-

—¿Y por qué te metiste en medio de los dos, si pensaste que era una cita? —indagó su amiga, más conciliadora.

—¡Porque no sabía que era Zabini, sólo vi a Draco desde afuera! —espetó Harry, igual que había hecho ese día.

—¿Y por qué te pusiste así en primer lugar, Harry?

—Bueno, es que ellos- ellos tienen una relación extraña, y yo-

—Estaban en una tienda de ropa —recordó Ron, en voz más baja—, comprando una túnica.

—Sólo pensé en saludar a Draco y me lo encontré a él, y no creo que sea para-

La mirada escéptica de Hermione lo silenció. Incluso Ron empezaba a verlo con lástima.

—No me gusta Draco —Harry soltó otra risita tensa—, eso sería- sería- no me gusta, ¿de acuerdo? Lo pensé, yo- yo también me lo pregunté, pero no. Lo dicen sólo porque nos llevamos bien ahora, pero es que los chicos han sido amigos por algunos años y nos hemos visto demasiadas veces para mantener una tonta rivalidad de la-

Hermione colocó una mano sobre el dorso de la suya. Mala señal. No le iba a gustar lo que soltaría a continuación.

—Harry, entiendo que puede resultar un poco shockeante, porque es…es Draco Malfoy y ustedes dos tienen su historia, y no ha sido fácil que lleguen a este término. Pero, quizás, existe una posibilidad de que conocerse mejor, en un ambiente sin las hostilidades de la guerra y los prejuicios, te hiciese…desarrollar algunos sentimientos diferentes…

Harry abrió la boca, dispuesto a negarlo, como venía haciendo consigo mismo las últimas semanas. Entonces pensó en el amanecer en la Mansión Malfoy, en Draco recargándose en la barandilla de las escaleras, sus ojos puestos en el vestíbulo, el brillo de los primeros rayos de luz alcanzándolo a través de ventanas con cortinas abiertas. Esa media sonrisa en su rostro. La forma en que lo miraba.

Cerró la boca y observó a su amiga con un mal disimulado horror.

—No —Intentó reírse de nuevo, ¡era absurdo!—. No, no me confundas, Draco y yo- Draco y yo-

_Draco y yo,_ repitió. _Draco y yo._

_Oh, mierda. No._

—Draco es…yo…

—Es agradable ahora, ¿verdad? —intervino Ron. Harry lo miró, aturdido. Su amigo se encogió de hombros, y contra las indicaciones de Hermione, se robó una trufa de la bandeja antes de seguir:—. No digo que yo lo haría mi mejor amigo, ni que sea el mejor sujeto del mundo, y no le vayas a contar que dije eso de él, pero- me refiero a que, bueno, ya ves, no le ha dicho a Hermione sangresucia, por ejemplo.

—Ni una vez —afirmó ella, asintiendo—, ni insinuado algo al respecto, ni nada parecido. Se ha vuelto un adulto respetuoso, y aunque es bastante obvio que mantiene ciertas conductas de sangrepura, incluso ha discutido con padres de la escuela que todavía no reaccionan y creen que los hijos de muggles son menos. Se ofreció a ayudarme con el programa de integración y siempre responde a mis preguntas sobre cultura sangrepura, e incluso me dio algunas ideas para unir ambas tradiciones en actividades para los niños…

—Y es amigo de Ginny —añadió Ron, agitando las manos, como si aquello significase algo en serio relevante—, y no es que _sólo_ hablen un rato cuando se encuentran, es que Ginny fue a ver apartamentos que él le recomendó. Salen a comer, estuvieron juntos en algunas actividades de padres en la escuela que Hermione organizó, ¡mi hermana le pidió su opinión sobre el vestido que usaría para una ceremonia! Creo que fueron de compras juntos.

—También tiene su atractivo —alegó Hermione. Ron se giró hacia su esposa en cuanto lo dijo. Ella rodó los ojos—, me refiero a si te gustan los hombres altos, rubios y de ojos grises. Oh, por favor- ¡Ron!

—Eso _no_ estaba ahí cuando hablamos de esto —dijo él, luciendo sorprendido—, ¿en qué momento comenzó a parecerte atractivo Malfoy?

De pronto, Hermione y Harry se reían con fuerza, mientras Ron arrugaba el entrecejo y parecía tener ante sí un misterio que sólo los mejores magos eran capaces de comprender.

—El punto es que —continuó su amiga, sacudiendo una mano en el aire—, si te gusta, es comprensible, no tiene nada de malo, y puedes hablar con nosotros del tema, Harry. O no hacerlo, eso es tu decisión. Sólo queríamos que supieras que escucharemos.

Harry se fijó en su mejor amigo, de nuevo. Ron paró de darle vueltas a lo que fuese que no entendía, parpadeó, y boqueó por un instante.

—Ah, sí, es- ¡vamos, amigo! Sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea. Ya te vi tener una obsesión con él en sexto año, esto tampoco es lo más raro que te ha sucedido —Ron se encogió de hombros—. Y si te gusta, te gusta.

Harry esbozó una sonrisita y bajó la mirada por unos segundos.

—¿Quieres otra trufa? —ofreció Hermione, con obvias intenciones de ayudarlo a asimilar todo.

—¿Por qué yo no puedo tener otra? —protestaba Ron, sacándole una risita—. Estoy seguro de que Harry come tanta o más azúcar que yo, porque a él nadie lo detiene…

Harry comió más trufas y pastelillos, y los vio discutir sobre el regalo que querían darle a Rose, trabajo, una remodelación de la casa, un artículo que George estaba probando, y el primer juego de Ginny como entrenadora. La plática fluía sin pausas, había risas colándose de por medio, Hermione regañaba su esposo, y Ron utilizaba la técnica infalible que salvaba su matrimonio: cuando ella dejaba la sala enojada por un momento, le respondía _"te amooooooo"_ (sí, alargando la vocal), hasta que refunfuñase por eso en lugar de lo que la molestaba antes, o se echase a reír.

—Siempre me ha funcionado —aseguraba él, relajándose en el sofá. Desde la cocina, Hermione se quejaba de que ya parase de decirlo en situaciones así, pero su voz se distorsionaba por la risa. Ron le dedicó a Harry una mirada de "¿lo ves?".

Harry se recargó en el respaldar del sofá, recibió la taza de té que su amiga le ofreció después, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y ambos escucharon con atención la travesía de Ron de esa mañana, con su madre, comprando en el Callejón Diagón. Lo hacía sonar tan difícil como la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

— _0_ —

Los Scamander consiguieron una casa no muy lejos de Godric's Hollow poco antes de que Ginny también se fuese, lo que significaba que James solía escabullirse por la chimenea para ir por los gemelos. Ese día, su conspiración tenía que ver con gnomos, los Jones, y una maleta de Rolf. Luna le aseguró que estaba bien si su hijo pasaba la tarde allí.

Albus y Lily, en cambio, se encontraban en otro sitio. Cuando Harry salió de la chimenea de los Malfoy, lo primero que percibió fue el sonido de risas.

En la sala donde instalaron un televisor a prueba de magia, los mellizos Malfoy, sus dos hijos y Astoria ocupaban un mueble ampliado con un hechizo, convertidos en cinco bultos de mantas y palomitas. Veían una caricatura con una criatura naranja de bigote y unos árboles que lucían peludos.

La bruja lo saludó con una sonrisa y le pidió que no hiciese ruido; los niños estaban concentrados en la película. Harry asintió, besó la cabeza de Lily al pasar detrás del mueble, y a Albus le revolvió el cabello, arrancándole un débil quejido, en su camino hacia el pasillo. Astoria le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, apuntó en determinada dirección, y luego siguió centrada en la pantalla, abrazando a Altair.

Encontró a Draco en la pequeña habitación que utilizaba como oficina para la administración de los bienes familiares; un escritorio, estantes hasta el techo, algunos archiveros, y una bonita vista del patio, de la zona de plantas en que Altair solía instalarse, por si se metía en problemas con su varita de prácticas. Leía una carta cuando él entró, lo saludó con un cabeceo, y después soltó un:

—¿Puedes creer que Ginevra me preguntó si me gustabas de una forma, ya sabes, romántica?

Harry deseó haberse quedado en su casa. Podría haberle pedido a Ginny que buscase a los niños, y él ir por James más tarde.

—¿Qué?

—Eso le respondí yo —contestó Draco, dejando escapar una risa extraña—, un "¿qué?". Y luego le dije "¿bebiste demasiado después del partido que ganó tu equipo?".

Harry también intentó reírse.

—Qué locura —murmuró, tenso. Se aclaró la garganta para no sonar tan afectado—, ¿de dónde habrá sacado esa idea?

Draco lo observó por un instante, con una expresión casi cautelosa. Terminó por encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé —dijo después, sin reír.

Harry abrió la boca y las palabras murieron en la punta de su lengua. Bajó la mirada al suelo y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Quería-

—Estaba pensando-

Hablaron al mismo tiempo y se callaron igual de rápido. Harry se mordió el labio, Draco apretó los suyos y rodó los ojos.

—Tú primero, Potter, que luego te distraes y se te olvida.

Él protestó, alegando que no era tan despistado.

—Venía a invitarte a comer en un local nuevo que tiene como mil tipos de cafés- ni siquiera sabía que hubiesen tantos —Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y contuvo el impulso de huir. _Eres un Gryffindor,_ se dijo, _eres un Gryffindor. El Sombrero no te puso en esa Casa en Hogwarts para que salieses corriendo ahora. ¡Venciste a un mago oscuro, Harry!—_. Hay tartas y tienen esa receta extraña que te gusta con la capa de caramelo encima que, uhm…

—En serio quiero ir, Pansy me lo recomendó. ¿El viernes?

Harry asintió y se obligó a no morderse el labio de nuevo, porque si lo hacía tan seguido, él podría empezar a sospechar.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué querías decirme? —indagó, en voz más baja.

—Ah —Draco observó su escritorio cubierto de papeles, tamborileó con los dedos sobre la madera, y volvió a fijarse en él—, no es importante. Quiero cambiar las vidrieras de la Mansión y poner unos muebles nuevos, pero me aburre ir solo a esas tiendas todo el día. Astoria va a quedarse aquí por un tiempo, pero no quiere venir conmigo, y…

Dejó las palabras en el aire. Ya que Harry no reaccionó, volvió a apartar la mirada.

—Claro que puedo pedírselo a alguien más o ir solo, no es la gran cosa, al final soy yo quien decide qué hacer en esa vieja casa…

Harry soltó algo que sonó a un " _nonono_ " y empezó a gesticular deprisa con las manos. Luego se echó a reír y le sacó una leve sonrisa a Draco.

—Me gustaría ir, sí voy, es- te acompaño, claro. Ahm- ¿el sábado?

—Mejor el domingo, si puedes —replicó Draco, negando—. El sábado Astoria va a estar en crisis porque Letia y ella van a terminar de sacar sus cosas de la casa, y quiero estar aquí cuando regrese.

—Pobrecita.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Las relaciones terminan, Harry.

No estuvo más de cinco minutos en la casa después de eso. Una parte de él estaba feliz por la perspectiva de verlo dos días más esa misma semana. La otra era un _miniHarry_ asustado que quería meterse a una cueva y no volver a ver la luz.

Astoria le prometió llevarle a los niños a casa de Ginny un rato más tarde, porque pensaban hacer galletas, y Lily estaba muy emocionada con un cortador en forma de diadema que le consiguió. Se despidió de sus hijos, le hizo cosquillas al bowtruckle de Altair, arrancándole una risita al niño por la manera en que su mascota se retorcía, y evadió al micropuff de Scorpius que quería cariñitos.

Tomó la chimenea hacia la casa Weasley-Granger, en lugar de la suya. Ron colocaba unas guirnaldas en la sala para la fiesta del día siguiente y Hermione leía en voz alta una lista de pendientes, cuando Harry irrumpió en su sala, mortalmente pálido.

Hugo, que merendaba en el sofá, le ofreció una de sus galletas de chispas de chocolate. Harry se sentó a su lado, le agradeció, la masticó despacio, y buscó conectar su boca a su cerebro de nuevo.

Para cuando lo logró, sus dos amigos ya estaban frente a él, observándolo con preocupación y preguntando qué le pasaba.

—Sí me gusta Draco —musitó.

Luego utilizó un hechizo _cambiapalabras_ para maldecir sin que su sobrino lo oyese, se comió otra galleta que Hugo le tendió, y se lamentó de su mala suerte.


	13. Ah, otro grupo de dementes

Era un "día de Ginny" y la casa se encontraba en silencio, pero Harry estaba bien con esto. Procuraba peinarse lo mejor que le era posible, siguiendo las instrucciones de Pansy, porque en su última carta le dejó en claro que si no iba a su fiesta por las buenas, iría por las malas. Y no quería descubrir qué implicaba lo segundo.

Las barreras detectaron el estallido de la chimenea y la presencia familiar que se aproximaba. Harry se giró a tiempo para ver a Draco Malfoy de pie en el umbral de su habitación. Llevaba una túnica sin cerrar, como si se la hubiese puesto encima con prisas, y jadeaba por aliento. Sostenía un pergamino con fuerza en una mano.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Pansy? —preguntó enseguida. Harry asintió y notó, segundo a segundo, el cambio en su expresión a una más mortificada—. No, no, no, no salgas hoy. Harry, no salgas hoy, que no sea hoy. Yo se lo explicaré, le enviaré una carta…

Harry se olvidó de inmediato de la fiesta, de Pansy, de sus intentos de arreglarse. Se acercó a él despacio para no alterarlo más y le sujetó el brazo. Le dio un débil apretón en la muñeca.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa…?

Draco le tendió el pergamino que traía consigo.

" _Estimado señor Malfoy,_

_Tenemos un nuevo encargo para usted, suponemos que podría disfrutar de esta tarea. Dadas sus interacciones de los últimos años con el señor Harry James Potter…"_

—¿Estos son…?

—Los especialistas me están pidiendo que te investigue, Harry —explicó Draco, deprisa—. Como tuviste que hacer muchas preguntas y pasar tanto tiempo con los Aurores que trabajan con reliquias de magia oscura, e insististe demasiado en comprobar todo por tu cuenta, esos paranoicos de mierda piensan que podrías estar buscando algo en la Mansión que ellos no vieron. Creen que estás tramando algo, Harry, parece que te pasaste un poco con lo de "héroe mimado".

—¿Es una broma? —Ya que Draco negó, él boqueó por un instante—. Es- eso es ridículo, por Merlín. ¡Voldemort me mató! ¡Me mató, estuve muerto! ¿En serio dejé que me mataran por estos idiotas que piensan que voy a enloquecer de poder?

—Bueno, tienen ciertos motivos dentro de su retorcida lógica para-

—¿Y no se supone que tú ibas a renunciar? —espetó Harry. Cuando Draco parpadeó, aturdido, le frunció el ceño—. Eso fue lo que me dijiste. Ya lo recuperaste todo, no tienes que aguantar a unos magos locos y tener cicatrices y quemaduras y-

—Estoy _muy_ seguro de que no estábamos hablando de mí.

Harry estuvo a punto de lloriquear. Le regresó el pergamino.

—No, pero por lo visto, el que necesita una posición de poder aquí eres tú, no yo.

Se percató enseguida de lo errado que estuvo su comentario por la sombra que cubrió los ojos de Draco. Apretó la mandíbula un instante y lo escuchó inhalar.

—¿Una posición de poder? —replicó, en un tono gélido que Harry no esperaba volver a escuchar en él—. Tú-

Cuando creyó que estallaría, Draco apretó los párpados y negó. Se restregó la cara con una mano.

Casi podía oírlo contar hasta diez dentro de su mente.

—No voy a discutir esto, no tiene sentido, no voy a malgastar energía enumerando las cosas horribles que he visto por culpa de esos chiflados —Apenas bajó el brazo y abrió los ojos, Draco lucía como la perfecta imagen de un sangrepura, con su compostura restaurada—. Sólo para que lo sepas, ser obligado a cooperar con esos locos no es mucho mejor que tener a Bellatrix de nuevo aquí, y pasé mi renuncia a los Inefables apenas me regresaste los documentos de la Mansión Malfoy , ¡pero sorpresa, sorpresa! No me dejan renunciar ahora, y el único Inefable que me puede ayudar, el único que me habla sin la capucha y un nombre falso, es Smith, que está en una misión súper secreta y encubierto en Merlín sabe dónde, sin fecha de retorno.

Se veía exhausto cuando terminó de hablar.

—Lo siento —musitó Harry, casi sin voz—. Pensé que…

—Pensaste que sigo cooperando con ellos porque soy un imbécil ávido de poder capaz de aguantar y hacer lo que sea por un absurdo puesto y un poco de reconocimiento. Oh, tranquilo, así me ven todos desde que me obligaron a tomar la Marca Tenebrosa.

Harry emitió un sonido sospechosamente similar a un jadeo de sorpresa.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo. Sabes que yo no…

—Lo sé, lo sé —Lo interrumpió Draco, negando. Soltó un vago quejido y se pasó las manos por el cabello, echándolo hacia atrás—, es mi Slytherin interior. Sólo…sólo no esperaba que fueses tú quien…olvídalo, no estuvo bien.

Harry no pudo evitar arquear un poco las cejas y sonreír.

—¿Cuántas veces tuviste que practicar disculparte con Astoria para que ya no suenes como un cretino deshonesto?

Y contra todo pronóstico, Draco dejó escapar una débil risa.

—Demasiadas veces para mi gusto. Pero —Draco carraspeó—, sí, tienes un punto, soy ambicioso, y si fuese de otro modo…—Negó—. Sólo que hay ciertas cosas que me importan más ahora, seguiré intentando contactar a Smith para que haga de intermediario, y hasta entonces…realmente preferiría que no seas acusado de mago oscuro y loco sólo porque quisiste hacer algo lindo por mí.

—Hablaré con el Jefe Auror para que aclare eso —Harry le restó importancia con un gesto—, tengo un expediente perfecto, no tienen realmente ningún- —Calló. Luego, más bajo, preguntó:—. ¿Cuáles se supone que son las razones para creerlo que mencionaste?

—Ah- —Draco arrugó el entrecejo—. En tus registros se muestra que tienes un potencial mágico que, ahora que eres mayor, podría nivelarse al que tuvo Voldemort en su tiempo, además de que no asististe a suficientes sesiones con un psicomago, los especialistas alegan que debes estar bastante traumado, y años de resentimiento general pueden volverse en algo específico que luego actúe como un catalizador para que planees apoderarte de, no sé, todo.

—¿Leíste mis registros? —Harry volvió a arquear las cejas.

—Tenía qué, eres mi "caso" —bufó Draco—. Si lo ves como ellos, _casi_ suena lógico, claro, pero eres tú, y francamente, no me parece que quieras ir al Ministerio y tomar el control del mundo mágico.

—¡Porque no quiero! —lloriqueó Harry—. Ni siquiera puedo hacer que James se duerma a la hora que dice que lo hará, Draco, ¿qué haría _yo_ con el mundo mágico en mi poder?

No tenía idea de qué le hacía tanta gracia a Draco, quien empezó a reírse y falló al disimularlo cubriéndose parcialmente el rostro.

—No, es que- es que eso de "¿qué haría yo con el mundo mágico en mi poder?", eso fue graciosísimo. Muy Gryffindor.

Harry rodó los ojos y se quejó para que parase de burlarse de él. Cuando se detuvo, Draco adoptó una expresión más seria.

—De verdad me sentiría más tranquilo si te quedas en casa hoy —mencionó, despacio—, los especialistas no suelen hacer nada en público, pero…por si acaso.

Asintió, despacio.

—Me encargaré de eso, tú ocúpate de que Pansy no se enoje demasiado —Harry intentó contener su sonrisa burlona y falló—, me parece que ya había avisado a la prensa que iría…

Oyó a Draco maldecir en voz baja, antes de que hiciese ademán de regresar por donde llegó. Harry lo detuvo a tiempo, sosteniéndole el brazo.

Pensó que vacilaría cuando Draco volvió a fijarse en él; en cambio, las palabras fluyeron más rápido y fácilmente, sin que tuviese que darle demasiadas vueltas.

—Nunca pensé que fueses un imbécil capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por poder.

Cuando Draco frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, Harry aclaró, casi balbuceando:

—Sí, sí- sexto año es otro tema, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Pero éramos chicos! Y yo sabía que tramabas algo, creí que seguías los valores sangrepura y toda la doctrina de Voldemort, claro, pero no que fueses- ya sabes, a _matar_ a alguien. Nunca te vi y pensé "Malfoy va a asesinar o torturar a esa persona", sólo pensaba "Malfoy es un idiota", o "Malfoy es un cretino", o algo como "está haciéndoles un favor a los malos y eso lo convierte en uno de los malos", aunque, en mi defensa, a esa edad uno ve las cosas en blanco y negro, y si yo te hubiese preguntado, a la larga, habría entendido que-

Harry siguió hablando sin cesar contra la palma de Draco, que le había cubierto la boca. Ya que sus palabras no eran entendibles de ese modo, le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

—No era necesario el vómito verbal explicativo, Potter.

Él se retiró su mano de la boca, con cuidado.

—No quería dejar que te fueses creyendo que pensaba esas cosas de ti.

—Eres todo un Gryffindor —Draco meneó la cabeza, le dio una palmadita en la mejilla, y se giró para dirigirse hacia el pasillo.

Harry fue detrás de él hasta la puerta y se recargó en el umbral. Podría tomar la chimenea para volver a su casa sin problemas.

—Oye, ¿no crees que también me merezco una aclaración emotiva sobre cosas que pasaron hace veinte años? —bromeó.

Draco levantó el brazo y le mostró el dedo medio, arrancándole una carcajada; sin embargo, se dio la vuelta y caminó de reversa un par de pasos, de manera que podía verlo cuando le contestó.

—Para serte honesto, lo único de lo que me arrepiento y que ni mi edad en ese momento puede justificar, es de los comentarios que hacía sobre tus padres, eso era bajo hasta para mí entonces, me quedaba remordimiento. Pero creí que habías sido un niño mimado, ¡eras el jodido niño-que-vivió, Harry! No fue mi culpa que tu querido director decidiese dejarte fuera del mundo mágico. Si lo hubiese sabido, a lo mejor te empezaba a dar regalos y a tratarte en serio como un pobrecillo desamparado…

Se despidió con un gesto, giró, y continuó hasta desaparecer en su sala. Harry lo escuchó cuando entró a la chimenea, junto a su consecuente estallido.

Apoyó la cabeza en el marco de la puerta un instante, y se preguntó qué hubiese pasado de saber esos detalles dos décadas atrás.

— _0—_

A Harry lo enviaron a casa temprano el lunes, después de una discusión que lo llevó al límite de la inexistente paciencia que tenía para _ese_ tema particular. Lo que sucedió fue que le contó al Jefe de Aurores sobre su situación y pidió que, _por favor, detuviese esa locura_. Después se olvidaría de todos los "por favor" y el resto de palabras agradables, cuando él le respondiese que no podían frenar la investigación en proceso de una posible amenaza, _incluso si era Harry,_ porque eso implicaría que podían detener el resto y su sistema de equilibrio se vendría abajo.

Sí, la explicación fue clara, concisa y hasta razonable. De cierto modo. Si los Inefables no tenían permitido cerrar el caso de los Aurores, pues tampoco al revés. Entendía eso.

Aun así, no lo mandó a la mierda sólo porque era su jefe, y Harry quería presumir de ser un adulto maduro y racional.

Algunos empleados del Ministerio dijeron que lo vieron soltando chispas de magia apenas contenida en su trayecto al Atrio. _Pero era un adulto maduro y racional, que no le gritó a nadie, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo._

Viajó a la escuela para hablar con Hermione, a quien tuvo que esperar afuera de su oficina a que terminase una reunión con otro representante. Era la única persona que conocía que se había memorizado las leyes mágicas y procedimientos del Ministerio, antes de implementar su propuesta de educación primaria.

Ella le respondió, en tono de disculpa, que sólo un Inefable podía detener la investigación de otro. Lo ideal habría sido hablar con el Jefe del Departamento, pero nadie tenía alguna idea de quién era. Salvo el Ministro, quizás.

Harry se pasó un rato sopesando a qué punto podía llevar una "rabieta de héroe" para tener una conversación con el Ministro por ese asunto.

— _0—_

Lo que sucedió el día martes fue todavía más curioso. Harry se tomó el día libre sin pedirle permiso a nadie, fue al Callejón Diagón, y compró unos juegos de guantes de Quidditch para practicar un poco con James más tarde. Caminaba con su bolsa, cuando se percató de que el aire a su alrededor ondulaba y alguien lo envolvía con una barrera que los distanciaba del resto de las personas en la calle.

No fue una de sus más grandiosas aventuras. Dos sujetos cubiertos por túnicas negras se le acercaron. Harry sacó la varita y paralizó a uno, antes de que otro hechizo derribase al segundo y lo amarrase a su compañero. Lo único en verdad retratable de este evento, fue que el segundo hechizo provenía de arriba.

Harry vio a otra persona oculta por una túnica que descendía con una cuerda brillante, se metía a la barrera a través de un agujero, y jalaba del amarre en torno a los otros dos.

_Un día regular de compras para Harry Potter._

Por si no era lo bastante raro, el recién llegado se bajó la capucha, desactivando encantamientos que mantenían su rostro bajo sombras mágicas.

—Eh, Potter, disculpa esto —Tiró con más brusquedad de la cuerda que ataba a sus dos compañeros, sacándoles un quejido—, estamos en la limpieza anual del Departamento. Bueno, tú estuviste dentro, ¿para qué mentirte? Algunas cosas no salen bien y unos cuantos pierden la cabeza. Después de acomodar un poco las mentes de estos dos, los reubicaremos en un trabajo común…tal vez aquí, en el Callejón Diagón.

El mago echó un vistazo alrededor, como si considerase qué local era más apropiado para las habilidades mágicas que podía tener un Inefable demente.

—¿Smith?

—Sí, mira, realmente no se supone que fuesen a abrirte un expediente a ti —Zacharias arrugó el entrecejo y jaló de nuevo de la cuerda mágica, reprendiendo a los otros dos—. El Jefe les dijo que no se pusiesen a desmantelar la máquina, que era mala idea jugar con algo mágico que altera la mente, sino había llegado el especialista estadounidense que nos iba a ayudar…pero la gente sólo oye lo que quiere oír. En fin, tengo que borrar tu memoria de este momento en particular, porque no se puede saber que soy uno de los encargados de la limpieza de este año.

Harry se echó hacia atrás, sin pensar, cuando extrajo la varita de su túnica y lo apuntó.

—¿Vas a cerrar mi investigación de supuesto mago oscuro?

—Sí, sí —Zacharias rodó los ojos—, a menos que quieras informarme de que cruciaste a alguien o tengas planes de dominación mundial.

Harry le enseñó los guantes que compró. También tenía un pasador de snitch para Lily.

—Sí, no parece la bolsa de compras de un Lord Oscuro.

—¿Sabes que Draco estuvo intentando contactar contigo? —preguntó Harry, apartándose de nuevo de la punta de la varita de Smith. Sospechaba que podía ejecutar el hechizo desde lejos, pero intentaba ser cuidadoso con Harry.

—Lo sé, pero no debería hablar con él en plena limpieza.

—¿No lo vas a ayudar?

—Ya lo hice, firmé sus papeles de renuncia esta mañana y los pasé al Jefe de división para que borrase todo rastro de Draco Malfoy del Departamento de Inefables. Vamos a necesitar otro especialista en magia oscura, ¿te animas a tomar el puesto?

Harry observó de reojo a los dos magos que tenía amarrados, luego de nuevo a Smith, y arqueó las cejas.

—Te aseguro que, por lo general, somos más estables mentalmente —dijo el Inefable, aunque en un tono resignado. Cuando Harry negó, se encogió de hombros y presionó la varita contra su sien—. Borraré parte de este evento, como mi identidad, nuestra conversación y los motivos. Sabrás que ya estás a salvo y que Draco está fuera, para que puedas decírselo; no intentes buscarnos. Sentirás un leve hormigueo- ah, y deberás tener cuidado por la siguiente hora, mover conexiones en tu cabeza puede darte un bajón de azúcar…

—¿Mover…?

Pronunció un hechizo y Harry se quedó con la mente en blanco. La siguiente vez que parpadeó, se encontraba solo en el Callejón Diagón, con una bolsa de compras, y la impresión de que acababa de sucederle algo extraño. Quizás por el descuento que le dieron en el pasador para Lily.

Pasó por otra tienda, antes de Aparecerse en la escuela para buscar a los niños.


	14. La anécdota de quinto año

Hermione lo llamó "segunda etapa de rebeldía". Harry lo denominó "limpieza". No sabía de dónde sacó el término, pero le sonaba a que era lo correcto.

Según su amiga, por el tiempo de vida de los magos que rondaba los ciento veinte años, presentaban una segunda etapa de rebeldía, similar a la de la adolescencia, aproximadamente a los cuarenta. Él le recordó que les faltaban un par de años, pero la teoría era la misma. Lo relevante aquí es que, al regresar a la oficina y que su Jefe le dijese que estaba feliz de que su investigación hubiese sido cerrada, Harry experimentó la misma rabia del otro día, y esa vez _sí_ decidió mandarlo a la mierda.

Renunció al Departamento de Aurores, ignoró las respuestas incrédulas de sus compañeros (Ron incluido), y los demás empleados del Ministerio afirmarían haberlo visto con mejor humor que la ocasión en que soltaba magia sin varita hasta el Atrio. Skeeter haría toda una columna de teorías conspirativas sobre su renuncia.

La simple verdad es que no quería trabajar para un Departamento donde permitieron que fuese señalado e investigado, cuando llevaba años intentando que el mundo mágico fuese mejor. Le hacía pensar en cómo era el Ministerio cuando él tenía quince años, y sabía que no soportaría ni un segundo más allí.

Entonces, consciente de que Ron le avisaría a Hermione y esta empezaría a reprenderlo por su impulsividad, se fue al estadio en que el equipo de Ginny entrenaba y se sentó con ella en una banca a beber un té helado, mientras las chicas practicaban huir de las bludgers en pleno inicio del verano.

—Tuviste que ver su cara —Le decía Harry, conteniendo la risa—, pensé que me gritaría "¡no puedes renunciar, eres Harry Potter! ¡¿Quién va a salir en El Profeta?!".

—No hace falta, de todos modos —replicó Ginny, jugueteando con el pitillo de su vaso. Mantenía los ojos fijos en su equipo—, los Aurores ahora se dedican a dispersar a los duendes que protestan, investigan un par de robos, hay un secuestro al hijo de una familia rica una vez cada tres, cuatro años, y luego a comer en la cafetería del Ministerio. Estoy muy segura de que son sus postres los que tienen a Ron un poco subidito de peso, eh.

Harry se rio, ya que no podía negarlo. Hermione restringía su consumo de azúcar en casa, pero no estaba ahí cuando Ron ponía los ojos en las raciones de pastel.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Ginny lo observó de reojo un instante. Él asintió—. De haberme dado cuenta de que necesitabas salir de ese sitio para poner esa cara, te habría dicho hace años que considerases renunciar.

Ginny le pellizcó la mejilla, sin fuerza, y él protestó en vano. No tenía idea de qué "cara" ponía. Supuso que una feliz, o más tranquila.

Terminó jugando un partido uno a uno contra la buscadora del equipo. Ginny animaba a la chica. Cuando él se quejó, le contestó "¡soy tu ex, cariño, no estoy obligada a animarte y te puedo abuchear! ¡Buuu!" y las demás jugadoras se echaron a reír.

Ganó dos veces, perdió otras dos, y regresó a casa feliz para preparar el almuerzo. Ginny buscaría a los niños en la escuela.

— _0—_

Gran parte del verano de ese año se la pasaron en el patio. El patio de la casa en Godric's Hollow, el patio del lugar que encontró Ginny, o el de La Madriguera. Molly insistía en estar presente en las compras de materiales escolares de James, usando frases que comenzaban o finalizaban con "es el hijito de mi Ginny", Teddy lo ayudaba con hechizos sencillos que podía ejecutar con la varita de prácticas, y Albus lo fastidiaba diciendo que él sería mejor mago cuando entrase a Hogwarts. Lily sólo le pedía que buscase la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.

—¿Para qué quieres la diadema, Lil? —Le preguntó Harry en una ocasión.

—Para usarla —respondió ella, seguido de un sonido similar a un "duh". Consideró qué tan buena idea sería decirle que no se la podría poner.

Los hijos de Luna también entraban a Hogwarts ese año, lo que implicaba que Harry reforzó la seguridad del baúl en que guardaba la capa y el mapa, y mantuvo un ojo sobre los tres, durante sus charlas conspiratorias en el jardín o el comedor.

—Si le doy la capa a James —razonaba Harry frente a su ex esposa, cada vez que salía el tema—, no sólo hará todo lo que le dé la gana por los próximos siete años, sino que me quedará el mapa, que le podría dar a Albus, ¿y qué regalo mágico tendré para cuando Lily entre?

—Yo pensaré en algún regalo para ella —insistía Ginny, rodando los ojos—. Con la capa y algo de suerte, James será atrapado _sólo_ en la mitad de los problemas que cause.

Hermione se rehusaba a apoyar que le diese cualquiera de los dos. Ron simulaba estar de acuerdo, y cuando ella se giraba, ponía una expresión mortificada y gesticulaba con los labios "James la va a necesitar".

Ya que entre sus propios amigos existían opiniones diferentes, acudió a una última persona.

Draco escuchó sobre la capa y el mapa con una expresión inmutable, mientras secaba al bowtruckle de Altair con una toallita hecha a la medida. Scorpius había jugado con él sin avisarle a su hermano, y se encontraba en ese momento en su cuarto, escribiendo una nota de disculpas para pegar en la puerta de la habitación de Altair. A la pobre criaturita se le cayó una hoja; era un proceso natural y le volvería a crecer, pero eso el niño no lo sabía.

—Así que tenías un mapa y una capa, y podías andar siguiendo a todos en el castillo sin que lo supiesen —Draco bufó—, y luego dices que no eras un acosador.

—¡Que no…!

—¿No me seguías con el mapa? —Arqueó las cejas.

Harry se lamentó de habérselo contado. Ya era bastante malo que supiese de su ligera "obsesión" en sexto, como para añadir que se burlase por el acoso.

—Uno hace cosas muy raras a los dieciséis años…

—Claro, claro. Lo que tú digas, Harry.

Él apoyó que le diese la capa a James, utilizando el mismo argumento de Ginny, además de un "¿no te metiste en problemas tú usándola? No seas hipócrita negándole algo que tú también hacías".

A mediados de agosto, Harry abrió el baúl y sacó la capa. James lo abrazó fuerte y le prometió que la iba a cuidar muy bien, no la dejaría ensuciarse, y que siempre la llevaría a casa en vacaciones.

—¿Por qué no me prometes no hacer un desastre? —indagó Harry, con divertida resignación.

Su hijo mayor sólo sonrió más. Era su culpa; convenció a Ginny de ponerle el nombre de dos Merodeadores. Ella sugirió que se llamase Gael.

Después de obtener la capa de invisibilidad y arreglar los detalles de lo que fuese que planeaba con los gemelos Scamander, la prioridad de James era el Quidditch. Un día, en broma, alguien en un almuerzo en La Madriguera comentó que si Harry fue el jugador más joven del siglo, James seguramente podía serlo del "nuevo siglo".

Él se lo tomó bastante en serio y Ginny lo apoyaba al cien por ciento, así que a cuatro días de llevarlo al andén, Harry se encontró en una casa vacía. James estaba con su madre, Albus y Lily en La Madriguera, pasando tiempo con sus primos y animando a Molly, que no paraba de decir que todos ya estaban muy mayores. Los tres regresarían en dos días más, para preparar baúles y que pudiesen estar con James antes de que se fuese.

Harry, quien ya apreciaba las ventajas de algo de tiempo para sí mismo más de lo que creyó que llegaría a hacerlo, descubrió que también existía una terrible desventaja que desconocía hasta entonces.

Sentado en su cama, se le ocurrió que Albus se iría en dos años más a Hogwarts, y Lily en otros dos. Para cuando ella entrase al colegio, James tendría unos catorce años. En tres más era legalmente un adulto en el mundo mágico.

Cuando James fuese un adulto, casi de inmediato le seguía Albus. ¡Y Lily! ¡Su Lily!

Lily hablaba ruso gracias a Draco y todavía coleccionaba vestidos y coronas, ¡y quería derrotar magos oscuros! ¡¿Y si luego pensaba que estaba muy mayor para todo eso?!

Ya no se despedía con tres abrazos cuando la llevaba a la escuela, sólo con uno _. ¿Cuándo sería el día en que ni siquiera le daría ese?_

Y ni hablar de Albus. _¡Albus cocinaba!_ Aprendió con recetarios, ¡¿por qué un niño de nueve años aprende a cocinar con recetarios, sin que alguien se lo pida?!

Harry se torturó con esta clase de ideas alrededor de media hora, antes de ir por papel y pluma, y escribir una nota que envió con un hechizo que la desvanecía y llevaba, mientras el destinatario no estuviese fuera de cierto rango.

Recibió respuesta minutos más tarde, cuando su mente ya se preguntaba a qué Casa iría Lily, y la nota apareció en su escritorio. Con la respuesta afirmativa que necesitaba, Harry fue por una botella que guardaba en un armario bien sellado de la cocina, y tomó la chimenea, rumbo a una casa de cuentos de hadas en una comunidad aislada de la ciudad.

Draco lo esperaba en el umbral que daba a la sala, con el hombro recargado en la pared y los brazos cruzados. Harry se quitó el hollín con un hechizo no verbal y adoptó su expresión más lastimera. No fue difícil, con el tipo de ideas que tenía.

—Crisis de nido vacío —alegó, muy serio. Todo era culpa de los estúpidos folletos de paternidad que Hermione le dejaba leer. Incluso tenía uno para la "crisis de nido vacío", versión Hogwarts, para cuando los enviaban al internado.

—Tienes tres hijos, Potter, y el mayor sólo tiene once —Draco arqueó las cejas, pero lo invitó a sentarse con un gesto.

Harry le enseñó la botella que sostenía entre las manos. Ambrosía. Se la había comprado a un duende que trabajaba con Bill.

—Mi influencia sobre ti ha tenido sus buenos efectos —dijo Draco, dándole el visto bueno a la bebida. Fue por los vasos en su repisa secreta y regresó al cabo de unos segundos; en la nota, Harry le preguntó si los mellizos estaban en casa, y ya que le dijo que pasarían la noche con Astoria, era "terreno seguro" y le pidió que sirviese el vaso completo—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que pasaría si te bebías un vaso o más?

Harry asintió e insistió en que lo sirviese. Él se encogió de hombros y lo hizo.

—No voy a recoger a héroes de guerra ebrios que no puedan caminar por su cuenta —advirtió Draco, mientras se servía su propio vaso a la mitad. Se sentó en el sofá, junto a él, y lo sostuvo para un brindis.

—¿Me dejarías tirado en el suelo de tu sala?

—¿Te atreves a dudarlo?

No, podía imaginarse la escena. Se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, contra su voluntad, cuando dio el primer sorbo. Vio a Draco oscilar la bebida dentro de su vaso, examinándola con ojo crítico, como si fuese un vino.

—Juguemos algo.

—¿Tan rápido te embriagaste? —Draco lo observó de reojo, con una cautelosa curiosidad.

—Necesito distraerme —repuso Harry, en tono suave.

—No había notado que me hubiese convertido en tu bufón personal, Potter.

Draco elevó apenas las cejas y él rodó los ojos.

—¿Ensayas esas cosas frente a un espejo, o el dramatismo es sólo parte de tu esencia?

—Es un arte que toma años dominar —replicó Draco, tras un carraspeo y soltarse la corbata que usaba. Harry supuso que había llegado recientemente de alguna parte y vio cómo la colocaba extendida sobre el reposabrazos, antes de fijarse en él—. Está bien, ¿qué quieres…jugar?

—No sé, alguno de esos juegos con bebidas- de esos en que tomas un trago por ciertas cosas- —Harry gesticuló con su mano libre y titubeó—. ¿Alguna vez jugaste uno?

—Por supuesto.

—¿En las fiestas de Pansy o de adolescente?

—De adolescente —Draco lució extrañado por sus cuestiones—, a Blaise le gustaban esas cosas.

Por la manera en que Harry se limitó a verlo con atención, debió percatarse de lo que ocurría.

—No, no es en serio —Draco arrugó el entrecejo—. ¿Nunca?

—Nunca —Harry asintió—. Es que- ya sabes. Hermione es…es _Hermione_ , y- no digo que los chicos y yo no jugáramos, lo hicimos, con grageas de sabores y…pero después llegó el torneo, me trataron raro, y luego Voldemort, y algunos no me creían, y…y nos distanciamos —Se encogió de hombros—. Mis prioridades eran otras, todo sucedía demasiado rápido, y siempre estuve muy perdido.

—Pero debiste tener tiempo en algún momento. La última vez que jugué con los chicos fue…fue antes de que acusaran a mi padre de…—Draco adoptó una expresión de disgusto, como si hubiese tenido un mal trago—. Sí, olvídalo. Adolescencia difícil, lo entiendo. Muy bien, Potter —Se enderezó, rellenó su vaso al tope y los sorbos que Harry había dado al suyo—, podemos hacer esto de modo normal, o del modo en que estarás feliz de no recordar mañana.

Harry contuvo una sonrisa, y se acomodó de lado, con las piernas flexionadas, para quedar de frente a él.

—El segundo.

—Respuesta digna de un Gryffindor, ni siquiera sabes cómo es la resaca de la ambrosía —Se burló Draco—. De acuerdo, pues esto es lo más básico: tú me dices un secreto o una anécdota, algo rarísimo, perturbador o muy, muy vergonzoso, y yo te digo otra. El peor toma un trago. Ten confianza, dudo que recordemos algo mañana, y el que tenga una peor resaca será el que perdió e invitará el desayuno.

—Me parece justo —Harry se mordió el labio un instante—. ¿Y si comienzas tú? Digo- para hacerme una idea…

Draco exhaló algo sospechosamente similar a un "Merlín me libre de recordar esto".

—Severus Snape me dio "la charla".

—¿Qué…? _Ah_. ¡Ah! —Harry emitió un sonido de disgusto y luego un ruido que pudo haber sido una carcajada reprimida—. No puedo imaginarme eso…

—Bueno, para que tengas todos los detalles: yo acababa de cumplir catorce, me parece que mi madre notó que prestaba demasiada atención a un primo de Blaise que jugaba Quidditch con nosotros ese verano. Tú has visto a mi padre, él no me hablaría del tema, y mi madre pensó que me sentiría más cómodo charlando con otro hombre —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Severus me dio un libro y me dijo que si tenía preguntas me las callase, pero me pasé unas horas en su casa y no le quedó de otra que responder mis muchas, muchas, _muchas_ , preguntas.

Podía imaginar perfectamente la expresión de Snape, su rostro que advertía que odiaba al mundo en general en ese instante, frente a un joven y curioso Draco.

—Lo siento, no debería reírme-

Draco le restó importancia con un gesto.

—Tranquilo, yo me reiré de cualquier cosa ridícula que hayas hecho, es parte del juego.

Harry vaciló entonces. Vio su vaso, luego a Draco, e intentó hurgar en sus memorias por algo que se equiparase a la idea de Severus Snape hablándole de sexo a un adolescente.

_No, no se le ocurrió nada_. Le enseñó una expresión de disculpa.

—Ahm- cuando- cuando tenía unos diez años, mi primo escondió mi ropa, y tuve que perseguirlo por la calle desnudo para que me diese al menos una prenda —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Hijo de puta, ¿cómo es que nunca se me ocurrió eso? —espetó Draco, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Te lo imaginas? Un Harry Potter de quince años corriendo desnudo por el campo de Quidditch, Blaise y yo pudimos estar sobre las escobas con tu ropa. Hubiese sido una oportunidad única.

Cuando Harry comenzó a quejarse, él se rio y esquivó el manotazo sin fuerza que intentó darle. Draco le guiñó. Medio segundo más tarde, eran los dos los que se reían, y Harry se sentía menos tenso.

—Creo que Severus sigue ganándole a eso, ¿estamos de acuerdo? —Harry asintió, así que él bebió un trago—. Bueno, a ver…

Poco tiempo después la ambrosía fluía al mismo ritmo que las palabras. Luego de la primera, el resto aparentaba ser tan sencillo.

—¿Sabes cuando los niños le dicen "mamá" por accidente a una maestra? —preguntó Draco en una ocasión. Aguardó su asentimiento para proseguir:—. Pues yo se lo dije a McGonagall. Dos veces. ¡Estaba en primer año y ella me estaba regañando! En una creo que le dije algo como "sí, mamá" y pude disimularlo como una burla, pero la segunda…

—Hey, por fin una ventaja de no tener padres, eso jamás me sucedió a mí —Harry se escondió tras su vaso, como si no pudiese verlo reírse.

Poco a poco, también desenterró algunos eventos de los que no hablaba con nadie.

—Bueno, cuando terminó la guerra, yo todavía no- —En otra oportunidad, Harry comenzó a gesticular, a falta de palabras que no lo hiciesen sonar más absurdo de lo que era.

—Eras extra virgen, sí, sí, lo entiendo, no le des tantas vueltas.

Él se ruborizó un poco. _Y aún no decía lo peor._

—Pues, la primera vez que…

—Harry, por Merlín.

Harry le pidió un momento, dio un sorbo a su vaso para animarse, y continuó, más fluido.

—La primera vez que me hicieron una mamada fue en La Madriguera, la casa de los Weasley. Sí, mala elección de sitio, no quiero comentarios al respecto —Lo interrumpió, apenas vio a Draco abrir la boca—. Estábamos celebrando, alguien sacó un par de botellas de whisky de fuego, nos pusimos calientes y nos metimos a uno de los cuartos. Por esos días, George estaba probando un artículo de camuflaje para hacer bromas sin que las personas en la habitación se enterasen…

—¿Y se reveló cuando estaban en eso?

—Ojalá —Casi lloriqueó Harry—. El idiota no dijo absolutamente nada, hasta que nos encontramos afuera un rato más tarde.

Draco le indicó que tomase su trago.

—No tengo nada que se compare a un Weasley voyeur viendo tu pene en la boca de su hermanita, Potter.

—¿Acaso dije algo sobre que fuese Ginny quien la hacía?

Él arqueó las cejas. Draco dio un sorbo, lentamente, a su bebida.

—Yo le llamo a eso "fetiche por los pelirrojos" —mencionó, en un tono tan solemne que Harry estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas—. Bien, me has sorprendido, lo admito. San Potter no era _tan_ santo.

Harry se bebió su trago entonces. Notó que Draco adoptaba una expresión mortificada, y supo que estaría agradecido de no recordar lo que venía, cuando habló.

—A mis padres les gustan las esposas, y estoy casi seguro de que es mi padre quien las usa —Draco reprimió de forma mal disimulada un escalofrío de disgusto—. Cuando tenía unos doce años, un día de verano que andaba enfermo, me desperté temprano y el elfo no me detuvo, así que llegué al cuarto de mis padres. Mi madre estaba en el baño, con la puerta cerrada, y gracias a Merlín, mi padre usaba la bata de seda que se ponía encima del pijama, pero ignoró por completo mis preguntas sobre las esposas mágicas que tenía colgando de la cabecera de la cama a un lado. Unos tres años después, no sé por qué, lo recordé, y me traumé.

—¿Estás seguro de que eso no compite con el exhibicionismo no intencional? —argumentó Harry, con expresión entre asqueada y divertida—. Ugh, acabo de recordar una vez en que mi tía Petunia…

Alrededor de cinco rondas más tarde, se pasaron un rato debatiendo una de las anécdotas de Draco, mientras Harry servía lo que sería el segundo vaso de ambos.

—Pero, en serio, ¿cómo es posible que te hayan confundido así? —insistía, entre risitas. Draco le había dicho que, en el Mundial de Quidditch de 1994, las Veelas del equipo de Bulgaria creyeron que era una pequeña Veela perdida y le dieron ropa para que se cambiase y saliese a animar con ellas. Con especial énfasis en "pequeña".

—Mi belleza natural —Draco agitó su cabello de forma melodramática y se encogió de hombros—. Menos mal que mi padre se acercó de una vez y les dijo que yo no era una Veela, ni una animadora, _ni_ una niña.

—No creo que te vieses como niña a esa edad. Eras…—Cuando Harry no encontró la palabra adecuada, bebió de su vaso—. Pensándolo bien, sí parecías una Veela, ¿sabes?

Draco se apoyó en el respaldar del asiento, también girado hacia él, y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tengo un atractivo irresistible?

—Ya quisieras —replicó Harry, enseñándole una sonrisita.

—Eso fue lo que yo escuché.

—Pues no fue de mis labios.

La manera en que Draco observó sus labios por un instante activó algún tipo de alarma dentro de Harry. Bebió otro trago y fingió que aquello no había pasado.

Para su pesar, no tuvo demasiada suerte en sacarlo de su cabeza. A medida que el juego avanzaba y las anécdotas eran arrojadas al espacio entre ellos, el alcohol seguía en aumento, las risas se combinaban, y había un par de toques que atraían la mirada y atención de Harry, de forma inevitable. Roces como el pie de Draco contra su pierna cuando cambiaba de posición, sus dedos jugueteando en lo alto del respaldar cuando ambos flexionaban el brazo sobre este, sus rodillas entrechocando cuando uno se quejaba de las palabras del otro.

Qué cerca estaba.

Qué linda era su voz. Y qué bien se veía.

Y cuando Draco observaba su rostro por demasiado tiempo y luego adoptaba una sonrisita torcida, o se fijaba en sus labios, _algo_ dentro de Harry despertaba y se sacudía, reaccionando a llamados que no se esperaba.

Creyó que lo tenía bajo control. Llevaba meses con esa impresión de que no era grave, no importaba. No era para tanto. Esas emociones no crecerían.

—Tengo una buena —comentó Draco, carraspeando al reacomodarse. El toque en su pierna, el roce en sus dedos. Harry moría un poco por dentro, como si aquello jamás le hubiese sucedido, como si fuese un adolescente todavía—, creo que te dará un pequeño ataque cuando me oigas.

Harry se percató de que tenía la boca seca y bebió de su vaso. Draco observó uno a uno sus movimientos.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué es? —indagó, con un hilo de voz.

—Los Slytherin practicábamos duelos a escondidas en quinto año. Un día, Theo quería que utilizase mis mejores hechizos, y decidió usar una poción multijugos y convertirse en alguien con quien sabía que me batiría a duelo con toda mi fuerza —Draco lo abarcó con un gesto. Harry hubiese preguntado de dónde consiguió su cabello para la poción, sino hubiese sido por sus siguientes palabras:—. Sucedió algo muy interesante, ¿sabes?

Ese tono sugestivo lo hizo estremecer. _Quería_ saber.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Teníamos un increíble duelo, cuando nos acercamos demasiado, y de algún modo misterioso, terminamos en el suelo besándonos —explicó Draco, despacio—. Y eso no es todo. Desde ese día, durante un par de meses, cada vez que te veía en los pasillos y nos peleábamos por lo que fuese, una parte de mí decía "maldícelo" y la otra gritaba "bésalo".

— _Oh_.

Entonces Harry se percató de dos detalles igualmente curiosos. Primero, la resequedad de su boca no se quitaría con ambrosía, por mucha que bebiese, y si no respiraba pronto, Draco se daría cuenta de que estaba un poco afectado.

Lo segundo, lo más sorprendente, fue que pensó en ese cretino de quince años que era Draco, y notó que si lo hubiese besado a mitad de una de sus disputas, lo más seguro era que lo hubiese mordido, y terminase siguiéndole la corriente para demostrarle que no lo acobardaba.

Draco oscilaba la bebida restante en su vaso, con cuidado.

—¿Nada que decirme a cambio, Potter? Así no va el juego.

—Debiste haberlo hecho —contestó Harry en su lugar, inclinándose más cerca.

—¿Sí? —Draco elevó las cejas, de una forma casi cortés—. Nos odiábamos.

—No, no nos aguantábamos —Harry sonrió a medias—, pero viéndolo en perspectiva, podríamos haber pasado de maldiciones a besos en cualquier momento…

—Quizás tendrías que haberlo hecho tú.

Esos ojos grises miraban directamente a los suyos. Era, de cierta manera, una escena familiar. Miles de veces estuvieron enfrentándose así cuando eran un par de adolescentes que se peleaban por cualquier tontería. Draco fue el único mago de su edad que no se acobardó ni apartó la mirada en al menos una ocasión.

¿Por qué lo haría en ese momento?

Aquel era su verdadero juego.

—Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para saber que lo quería.

Harry no esperó una respuesta. Acortó la escasa distancia que todavía existía entre ellos, llevó su mano libre a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Draco, y tiró.

Sus labios se encontraron como si hubiesen estado esperando por demasiado tiempo y sintió el sabor de la ambrosía en su lengua. Draco le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, lo mantuvo cerca, y Harry perdió la compostura, si es que todavía le quedaba un resquicio de esta, cuando notó que lo empujaba hacia atrás. Se rio contra su boca, empujó de vuelta para tumbarlo en su lugar, y comenzaron a batallar por el control sobre el otro de ese modo tan particular.

Ni siquiera supo a dónde fueron a parar los vasos o qué sucedió con los restos de la bebida. No sentía que pudiese separarse de su boca ahora que la había probado. Mucho menos sin haber ganado en su pequeña contienda.


	15. El día después

Harry pasó alrededor de dos minutos enteros con los ojos puestos en el techo y la mente en blanco. No recordaba dónde estaba, qué ocurrió, ni quién era. Resultó que la advertencia sobre los efectos del alcohol de duendes no eran _tan_ exagerados.

Poco a poco, se percató de que poseía un cuerpo con cuatro extremidades y capacidad de movimiento. Se encontraba tendido en un sofá, de lado a lado, y un micropuff púrpura estaba sobre su pecho, observándolo. Harry jugueteó con la bola de pelo unos instantes.

Una cabecita se asomó en su campo de visión. Luego otra. Hablaron, uno se marchó, y volvió al cabo de unos segundos con un hombre atractivo, que Harry tardó en recordar que era Draco.

—Ya, dejen a Potter, es un dormilón —decía a sus hijos, instándolos a salir de la sala.

Scorpius sostuvo a su micropuff y ambos se retiraron, después de que Altair les dirigiese un par de miradas extrañadas.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Draco se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja. Harry intentó sonreírle, aunque tenía la boca increíblemente seca.

—Hey, recuerdo mi nombre —Lo vio rodar los ojos—. Pensé que habías dicho que no volverían hasta mediodía…

—Son casi las dos de la tarde, Harry —aclaró Draco, con suavidad—. Astoria incluso comprobó tu respiración y te hizo _rulitos_.

Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza e hizo ademán de sentarse. Ahí, lo golpeó una fuerza invisible que lo derribó contra el sofá, y comenzó el dolor. La latían las sienes, le pulsaba el cuerpo, podría jurar que alguien lo atacó con un martillo en mano. No recordaba sentir nada remotamente parecido desde los primeros entrenamientos en la Academia.

Cuando una mano se balanceó frente a él con un frasco, Harry bebió de la poción sin hacer preguntas. El efecto fue casi inmediato, pero debido al nivel de dolor experimentado segundos atrás, permaneció un poco más tendido en el mueble.

—Alcohol de duendes —explicó Draco, meneando la cabeza—, todo se siente muy bien hasta que haces el primer movimiento por la mañana. Bienvenido a la adolescencia tardía; ese es el resultado de cualquier juego con bebidas de por medio.

Harry logró sentarse tras un momento, sin sentir que era despedazado, y se masajeó las sienes. Draco le ofreció entonces un vaso de agua, que se acabó en dos tragos.

—No recuerdo nada después de que hablábamos de los juegos con bebidas y por qué nunca tuve uno —confesó, con su propia voz pastosa sonándole ajena.

—Yo recuerdo la imagen mental de un Potty de diez años corriendo desnudo por la calle detrás de alguien que se llevó su ropa —Draco se apretó el puente de la nariz un segundo—, después de eso la ambrosía hizo lo suyo.

Harry apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y lo observó desde abajo. Se sentía exhausto, pero también feliz. Tranquilo. Quizás fue una excelente idea lo de anoche.

—¿Tú a qué hora reaccionaste? —indagó, conteniendo un bostezo.

—Once y tanto —Draco arrugó el entrecejo—, no estoy seguro, morí un rato por el dolor, después tuve que tomar la poción deprisa y asegurarme de que este lugar fuese apto para niños. La última vez que bebí con alguien encontré un vibrador con crema batida en el sofá.

—¿Cómo…?

—No lo quiero saber —Negó Draco—, no me hace falta ese recuerdo, sólo sé que lo desaparecí y que Blaise se rio el resto del día.

Harry soltó un débil resoplido y reunió fuerzas para levantarse; se suponía que estaba invitado a almorzar en La Madriguera, pero la hora de la comida ya había pasado. Aun así, dudaba que Molly se la fuese a negar.

De reojo, distinguió su rostro en el espejo de la sala y tuvo que contener un grito, sólo porque habría regresado el dolor que palpitaba en su cabeza, contenido a duras penas por la poción. Su cabello estaba repleto de placas para rulos de varios colores. Alguien le dibujó un monóculo en el ojo izquierdo que tenía el mismo tamaño del marco de sus lentes, y le llenaron la barba de tiza blanca. Además, por cómo durmió, tenía marcas de los lentes al presionar su cara.

Al levantar las manos, se fijó en que le pintaron tres uñas de la mano izquierda y cuatro y media (el pulgar sólo tenía pintura en la mitad) de la derecha. Los tonos variaban.

Draco mantenía una expresión impasible a su lado, aunque en sus ojos brillaba una chispa burlona que no había cambiado demasiado con respecto a su "yo" adolescente.

—Te encontraron medio inconsciente Astoria y dos niños, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Salir intacto?

Seguramente sus hijos habrían hecho mucho más que eso. Podía imaginar a Lily dibujándole todo el brazo con marcadores. Suspiró. Draco le rozó el pómulo con el índice, atrayendo su atención de vuelta.

—El monóculo fue mi toque, ¿no te encanta? Los niños se reían un montón.

Harry estrechó los ojos en su dirección y él se limitó a esbozar una sonrisita.

—No seas amargado, San Potter, vamos a quitarte esos rulos y devolverte a la normalidad para que comas algo…

Terminó sentado en el suelo, en el espacio entre las piernas de Draco, que ocupó el sofá. Astoria usaba rulos encantados para reforzar su agarre si se intentaban retirar con la varita, así que alguien debía armarse de paciencia y dedicarse a soltarlos uno a uno; ese era su trabajo. Harry fingía no disfrutar demasiado de las manos de Draco en su cabello, los roces de los dedos en sus orejas, los toques en la cabeza que podían haber sido caricias, porque los mellizos, mal escondidos en el umbral de la sala, los veían con curiosidad.

—¿Qué les dijiste sobre por qué estaba medio muerto en tu sofá, para que estén murmurando tanto entre ellos?

—Que tuviste una de las misiones más importantes de tu carrera como Auror y caíste rendido —respondió Draco, en voz muy, muy baja—. Ah, y que obviamente terminaste aquí porque viniste a pedirme ayuda, ya que no podías hacerlo solo y soy el mejor mago que has tenido la suerte de conocer.

Harry dejó escapar una risita. La poción ya había completado su efecto y no le dolía nada. Sólo tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos y pedirle a Draco que no parase tan pronto, recostar la cabeza en sus piernas, mantenerse bajo las palmas de sus manos…

—Draco.

—¿Hm?

Giró un poco el rostro, frenando la tarea de Draco de retirar los rulos. Este le dedicó una mirada curiosa.

Sentía que tenía algo importante en la punta de la lengua, algo que necesitaba ser sacado. Pero no podía conectar su boca a su mente para recordarlo.

Cuando esta idea cruzó su cabeza, observó los labios de Draco un instante, y volteó el rostro casi de inmediato, al notar lo que hacía.

_Perfecto, Potter,_ se dijo. _Primero dejas que te vea así, y ahora eso._

—No, nada —indicó, bajando aún más la voz.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota._

Draco continuó retirándole rulos del cabello. Cuando los mellizos consiguieron acercarse, Altair se paró frente a él mirándolo con gran atención, mientras que Scorpius se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre su estado; si estaba bien, si se sentía cansado, si quería comer, si tenía sed, si le gustaría probar un batido de chocolate que aprendió a hacer.

—No tiene ninguna herida —comentó Altair, llevándose una mano a la barbilla. El bowtruckle de pie sobre su hombro lo imitó—, ¿las misiones importantes no dejan siempre heridas?

Draco le dio un golpecito sin fuerza en la espalda al otro mago para que contestase y fingió que sólo se concentraba en quitarle los rulos.

—Sí, las dejan —Harry le enseñó una sonrisa que esperaba fuese tranquilizadora—, pero cuando vine con tu padre, me sanó y me evitó más heridas.

Altair lo sopesó un instante, vio a su mascota de tallos, y luego asintió, como si aceptase la lógica inherente a esa explicación. Scorpius observaba a su padre como si fuese Merlín en su regreso del Más Allá.

—Padre —llamó Scorpius, en un susurro—, ¿vas a ser Auror?

Podía imaginar el disgusto de Draco, a pesar de no tenerlo al frente y estar seguro de que lo disimuló bien para que Scorpius no pensase que era por él.

—No, Scorp, los Aurores se arriesgan mucho —alegó él. _Y no aceptan ex-Mortífagos,_ agregó Harry, consciente de que el pensamiento pasaría por su cabeza—. Eso me quitaría tiempo con ustedes, ¿y si luego me pasa algo?

Scorpius emitió el vago sonido de sorpresa y lamento que Draco debió esperar como reacción. Altair sólo ladeó la cabeza y arrugó el entrecejo, pensativo.

—Pero si el señor Potter es Auror y vino a buscarte, tú serías un mejor Auror, y al mejor Auror no le pasa nada —razonó Altair, suavemente.

Draco repitió aquello de atinarle un golpecito en la espalda para que hablase por él. Harry contuvo la risa.

—Incluso al mejor Auror le pasan ciertas cosas a veces, cuando pelea con magos malvados —indicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero el mejor Auror debe ser mejor que los malos…

—Sí, sólo que algunas veces son muchos malos, ¿comprendes? Y si son, uhm, veinte contra uno…—Harry gesticuló, hasta que Altair asintió, despacio.

—Sí, los malos no son justos —aceptó el niño, con otro asentimiento que su bowtruckle copió—. Tengo que decírselo a Lily —añadió después, más vacilante.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

—¿A Lily?

—Para que tenga cuidado cuando sea Auror Jefe —replicó Altair, en tono de obviedad—, porque quiere atrapar magos oscuros, pero si son muchos magos contra ella solita…

_Su Lily quería ser Auror._

Cinco minutos más tarde, Harry se lamentaba entre bocados de un delicioso omelette que no podía disfrutar con la idea de que llegaría tarde a La Madriguera, pasaría menos tiempo con Lily, y después ella crecería, sería tarde, y no podría volver a verla porque sería Auror Jefe.

Draco lo escuchaba con atención, como si gran parte de lo que decía no fuesen más que disparates. Scorpius tomaba un baño con su micropuff (aparentemente, se llevaba un barco, el micropuff hacía de pirata, y se peleaban con jabón tres veces por semana; los otros días sus rutinas variaban), y Altair daba vueltas por el jardín, según las barreras de la casa, haciendo lo que fuese que hacía Altair a solas con plantas y su bowtruckle.

—¿Y si Lily ya no me quiere cuando se entere de que renuncié a los Aurores?

Para entonces, Harry ya se sostenía los rulos de duración de veinticuatro horas, cortesía de Astoria, y lloriqueaba más de lo que comía.

—Cómprale otra corona.

Harry le dirigió una mirada desagradable al hombre a su lado, con un puchero que no resaltaba su lado más rudo.

—¿Qué? —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Créeme, preferirá la idea de que no seas Auror a que seas, no sé, el siguiente Lord Voldemort. Además, puedes conseguir otro trabajo, le darías publicidad a cualquier sitio.

_Otro trabajo_. Siguió las instrucciones de Ginny para relajarse tan al pie de la letra, que no se preguntó qué haría después. No era como si lo necesitase; un par de años atrás descubrió que entraban a su bóveda de Gringotts cientos de galeones de unas pociones de su abuelo que acababan de ser puestas a la venta de nuevo, y sospechaba que el único modo de que los Potter llegasen a la bancarrota en las próximas generaciones sería que James empezase a arrojar monedas al suelo cada vez que cambiaba de locación.

Anotó mentalmente abrir una bóveda secundaria para James.

—¿Qué trabajo podría conseguir? —preguntó, en voz baja.

Draco podría no ser un experto en empleos normales, pero sin duda sabría de más vacantes en el mundo mágico que él.

—Oh, ¿ahora comenzarás a preguntarte qué es digno del gran Harry Potter? —Draco arqueó una ceja. Él rodó los ojos.

—Sólo quería tu opinión, el comentario desdeñoso podía esperar.

Al terminar de comer, se reclinó en el respaldar del asiento y se cruzó de brazos, viéndolo con clara diversión. Draco lo retó con la mirada por un instante, luego imitó su postura.

Se pasaron unos segundos así, examinando al otro. Lo sorprendió que Draco en verdad le hubiese dado tantas vueltas, porque sonaba muy serio al responder.

—Profesor.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró sin haber emitido un solo sonido. Lo hizo un par de veces más, antes de encontrar su voz.

—¿Me estás diciendo que podría ser…?

Draco asintió, despacio.

—Yo dejaría a mis hijos en tu salón sin preocuparme. Cuando pensé que les haría bien una escuela y conocer a otros niños, tuve que pasar por tres lugares del mundo mágico; todos ponían trabas para hijos de ex-Mortífagos —Se encogió de hombros—. El programa que Granger implementa me ayudó con eso, pero los primeros días, aun así…

Arrugó la tela de su camisa entre los dedos por unos instantes, en silencio.

—Les puse hechizos de detección de peligro durante meses.

Lo dijo en un tono tan bajo, que si Harry no hubiese estado atento, ni siquiera lo habría escuchado. Le rompió el corazón imaginarse a Draco deteniéndose un momento, antes de llevar a los mellizos a la escuela, para colocarles un hechizo, porque temía que alguien los fuese a lastimar, por el simple hecho de ser sus hijos.

—¿Se activaron alguna vez? —inquirió Harry, casi sin voz. Draco asintió.

—Sí, fue- fue una tontería, en realidad —Sacudió la cabeza—, el hechizo me avisó de un peligro menor, otro niño. Intentó hacerle algo a Scorpius, pero el hechizo se detuvo en poco tiempo. Después me enteré de que Albus se había lanzado sobre ese niño para que dejase de molestarlo.

_Oh._ Aquella debió ser una de las muchas, _muchas_ , ocasiones en que Harry terminaba en la oficina de Hermione.

También hizo la nota mental de preguntarle a Albus al respecto, aunque dudaba que le fuese a decir demasiado.

—Pero los dejarías conmigo —repuso Harry, percatándose de lo que en verdad suponían esas palabras, de la muestra de confianza que significaba.

Esa idea le sacó una sonrisita.

Y luego Draco se vio en la obligación de hacer su respectivo comentario desdeñoso para simular que no tuvo un minuto completo de sinceridad, por supuesto.

—Al menos ya sabes hacer más que sólo _expelliarmus_ y _patronus_.

Harry le atinó una patada sin fuerza por debajo de la mesa, Draco se la regresó, y acabaron en un enredo de extremidades ocultas por el mantel.

—¿Sabes qué? Lo pensaré. Me gusta la idea —Harry asintió un par de veces—, sí, supongo que Hermione se pondrá estricta y me evaluará antes de dejarme acercarme a un aula llena de niños, pero podría ayudar con la parte de la magia. Lo demás lo dejaré para personas más pacientes.

—Lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga que ni loca te dejaría a cargo de un grupo de niños.

—Me haces sentir tan apoyado, Draco —Harry rodó los ojos, traicionándose a sí mismo con otra sonrisa, cuando lo escuchó reír—. ¿Tú qué piensas hacer con tu renovada libertad de los especialistas?

Draco lo consideró unos segundos.

—Aparte de poner en orden ciertas finanzas de la familia, mi madre quiere abrir una especie de floristería oculta en la comunidad mágica de Burdeos —Frente a la mirada incrédula de Harry, sólo se volvió a encoger de hombros—, no sé, no me preguntes al respecto, creo que la aburre estar todo el día en casa, y como mi padre y ella ya no se ocupan de todo el patrimonio, debe quedarles más tiempo libre. Nunca estuvieron acostumbrados a no hacer nada.

Harry imaginó que nadie en el Ministerio se creería que los Malfoy abrirían una floristería en una ciudad francesa. Era mejor que sus actividades de magos oscuros.

—¿Y además de ayudarla? —Harry elevó las cejas—. No creo que no tengas grandes y ambiciosos planes…

La sonrisa de medio lado de Draco lo delató.

—Puede que estés viendo al socio encargado del catálogo de pociones de Sortilegios Weasley.

Harry estaba seguro de haber soltado un sonido bastante vergonzoso a causa de la sorpresa. Fue el turno de Draco de arquear las cejas.

—¿Qué? Es un negocio próspero, millonario, y de grandes ideas, Potter.

Claro que sabía que George quería seguir expandiendo su empresa. Angelina se encargaba de un catálogo de artículos para el Quidditch, y gracias a la colaboración de Charlie, tenían una sección para mascotas, todo con ese toque alocado, divertido y dispuesto para bromas que lo caracterizaba. Y sí, había escuchado en las comidas en La Madriguera que quería añadir más pociones y necesitaba otro socio.

No que fuesen a considerarlo a él. De pronto, era _tan_ obvio.

—Ginny te recomendó, ¿cierto?

—Es posible que haya dicho algo como que se arrepentiría de no volverme su socio y ella se lo recordaría por el resto de sus días, de forma poco sutil —admitió Draco, bastante solemne.

—Es…es genial, es…—Harry se rio—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo irónico que suena?

—Lo sé, fue lo que le dije a Gin. George estuvo un buen rato riéndose, hasta que respiró profundo y dijo que le encantaba la idea —Draco alzó las manos, en señal de rendición.

Scorpius eligió ese momento para asomarse por el umbral que daba al comedor. Esperó a que Draco asintiese para indicar que podía pasar. Usaba una bata de baño peluda y verde, con mangas en forma de patas, orejas en una capucha y un conjunto de picos blandos en la espalda, que puede que pretendiesen convertirlo en un dinosaurio o un dragón de nueve años.

—Bolita sigue mojado, padre —Le explicó a Draco, con un puchero, mientras este le daba la vuelta y bajaba la capucha de la bata para secarle el cabello con un hechizo.

—Yo me ocupo de Bolita, tú ve a vestirte. Y sécate bien, sabes lo que te pasa cuando te vistes mojado, Scorp…

El niño se marchó tras unos segundos, dejando a Draco con un micropuff púrpura en la palma de la mano, y una expresión que parecía decir "¿cómo llegué a esta situación?". Convocó una toalla miniatura con un _accio_ y apuntó a Harry con esta, de la manera más amenazadora que era capaz.

—"Bolita" es sensible a hechizos de secados, si se te ocurre hacer algún comentario gracioso me voy a asegurar de que esos rizos en tu cabeza sean de por vida.

Harry elevó las manos. Él estrechó los ojos un momento, después suspiró y empezó a secar el pelaje de la criaturita con su pequeña toalla.

—¿Así que harás pociones para bromas? —continuó Harry, porque tenía curiosidad, pero no podía apartar la mirada del micropuff feliz con las atenciones. Era una escena que merecía ser guardada en un Pensadero.

—Haré pociones, en general —respondió Draco, concentrando en su tarea—, George está condicionando mi laboratorio y tengo montones de trabajos de Severus que deben ser descifrados, probados y adaptados. Si algo le gusta y le ve una finalidad de bromas, lo comercializará en Sortilegios Weasley. Haré las pociones medicinales para las donaciones mensuales a hospitales mágicos, y cualquier poción restante con un uso que se pueda fabricar seguramente será vendida al mejor postor de su área.

—Suena increíble —reconoció Harry, ya sin el tono divertido de antes.

—Es bueno como socio —Draco le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano libre y colocó al micropuff, ya seco, en la mesa. Bolita empezó a dar saltitos hacia Harry para saludarlo.

Harry se fue poco después de que Altair entrase a la cocina, sin tanto protocolo como su hermano, y le dijese a Draco algo sobre una planta bailarina.

En todo el día, no dejó de tener la impresión de que olvidaba un detalle relevante.


	16. El nuevo reino de Lily

Harry no tenía idea de cómo terminaron en esa situación. Altair iba adelante, ralentizando su avance sólo cuando debía ayudar a Lily a pasar por debajo de un tronco o cruzar un terreno pedregoso. El bowtruckle, que se llamaba "Feroz", los guiaba; era muy extraño observar a la criatura diminuta con forma de rama pasearse delante de sus ojos con una altura mayor a dos magos adultos.

Utilizaron un hechizo para encogerse. Para ser más específicos, los niños estaban por meterse en problemas probando hechizos de un libro viejo que tomaron de la biblioteca de la escuela, cuando Harry decidió que sería más seguro para todos y mejor para su estabilidad mental si era él quien lo realizaba. Lo último que quería era que Lily quedase con la estatura de un meñique de por vida, o que Altair no pudiese recuperar el tamaño normal de alguna extremidad.

Aparentemente, se encontraban en una misión para salvar el mundo de las plantas. Mundo que, por cierto, se hallaba en el patio de los Malfoy e incluía a varios conjuntos de plantas bailarinas que formaban sus propias Cortes y reinados.

Harry hizo una nota mental para decirle a Draco que disminuyese la cantidad de historias que les contaba a sus hijos, y que si era posible, les diese una dosis de realidad para estar seguros de que sabían reconocer la fantasía de lo que sí existía. Por supuesto que eso fue antes de que Feroz, el bowtruckle, los apartase del trayecto de dos criaturas con apariencia de flores que utilizaban los tallos de dientes de león igual que espadas y el césped como campo de pelea.

Por lo visto, el mundo de las plantas en el jardín de los Malfoy era bastante real, y entraba en el _top 5_ de las cosas extrañas que Harry conoció desde que se enteró de que era un mago.

Los niños le aclararon los detalles con esa ligera exasperación y tono de obviedad que presentan cuando algún adulto parece no comprender su sencilla lógica. Altair oía a las plantas, bien, no era información nueva. Por lo visto, los "mundos de plantas" se creaban cerca de alguien con dicha habilidad, o en espacios de gran concentración mágica; de acuerdo, hasta ese punto, incluso podía admitir que el asunto tenía cierto sentido.

Luego venía una explicación sobre cómo la princesa flor de una de las Cuatro Cortes pensó que Lily era la princesa del "mundo humano" (es decir, la casa de los Malfoy) un día en que la vio usando una de sus coronas, así que Altair las presentó, y esta les contó que dos de las Cortes se la pasaban peleando en una esquina del jardín, razón por la que no crecían más de las bayas mágicas que Scorpius plantó con su madre.

El bowtruckle cumplía la función de mensajero, se suponía que los niños evadirían a las plantas que peleaban entre sí y servirían de intermediarios en el diálogo de las dos Cortes enojadas, para que parasen de dañarse a sí mismas y al jardín. Harry se limitaba a caminar detrás de ellos y preguntarse _qué_ sucedería con sus cuerpos encogidos si una de las criaturitas decidía atravesarlos con las espadas de diente de león.

Esperaba que Draco no lo fuese a matar por esto. O Ginny. En su defensa podía decir que, al menos, los niños tenían un "adulto responsable y capacitado" siguiéndoles el rastro.

Claro que tampoco se veían como si les hiciese falta algún adulto, más allá de para encogerse por el hechizo que ninguno manejaba.

—…podemos plantar otros arbustos de esas bayas —decía Lily, sosteniéndose del brazo de Altair para saltar desde la parte de arriba de una ramita a la que se subió—, si son las bayas lo que quieren. Las pondremos un poco más lejos y así no van a tener que ver a la otra Corte, y si no se ven, no se van a pelear más.

—Tal vez cada Corte debería tener su propio arbusto de bayas, aparte del de Scorp —respondía Altair, después de mover una hoja para que los dos pudiesen pasar entre un par de flores—, ¿o qué crees que hagan en el invierno? ¿Dormir como osos? Podemos plantar un arbusto para cada Corte, son cuatro arbustos, los ponemos en las esquinas del jardín, y que cada uno se ocupe del suyo. Y si una Corte le hace algo al arbusto de otra, los castigamos con ese hechizo de hielo que tu madre te enseñó…

—Es un buen hechizo —Lily asentía, convencida de que tenían un excelente plan de acción.

Harry experimentaba una sensación similar a la que tenía cuando iba a Hogwarts y oía a Hermione hablar de los temas que eran obvios para ella, pero que Ron y él no entendían. Lily usaba otra de sus coronas y Altair aparentaba estar seguro de que su bowtruckle no dejaría que nada les sucediese, con la espada de diente de león que llevaba.

Por otro lado, estaba feliz de que se entendiesen bien. Desde que lo conocía, no había visto que Altair hablase tanto con alguien, además de su mellizo. Y a Lily le encantaba pasar tiempo con cualquiera que le dejase ponerse una corona, todavía más si le decía que salvarían al mundo y hasta podrían pelearse con unos "malvados".

La siguiente nota mental que hizo, entonces, fue preguntarle a Draco _qué_ sucedía en su jardín.

— _0_ —

Mientras Harry vivía esta grandiosa y extraña aventura en miniatura, Draco probaba su nuevo laboratorio de pociones en casa, en compañía de un curioso Scorpius y un Albus atento a cualquier cosa que decía. Ese día, ninguno de los pequeños Potter parecía recordar a su hermano que estaba en Hogwarts.

Cuando los tres regresaron a su tamaño normal, Lily fue la primera en correr hacia el laboratorio para contarles su experiencia. Altair y Harry llegaron a la entrada en el momento en que ella resumía la historia.

—…la Corte de las bayas es la que vivía bajo el arbusto de bayas, cuando los de la Corte de los narcisos se pusieron envidiosos y decidieron que el arbusto de bayas iba a ser para ellos, por eso se pelearon. Entonces la princesa de la Corte de las rosas tuvo que llamarnos, porque no podía detenerlos sola, y los de la Corte de los dientes de león no podían hacer nada, desde que los narcisos se llevaron a sus reyes y…

La historia de Lily finalizaba con un "¡y me dieron esta corona!", mostrándoles una tiara de tallos entrelazados, con una ramita del arbusto de bayas, un narciso, una rosa y un diente de león encantados.

—¿Pero cómo lo arreglaron? —preguntó Albus, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vamos a plantar un arbusto para cada Corte —Altair se encogió de hombros—, ellos pueden hacer que crezcan más rápido, y van a tener unas pocas bayas para antes de que empiece el invierno y muchas más en primavera.

—Una muy inteligente decisión —halagó Draco, ofreciéndoles jugo de manzana a ambos niños, como si aquello no fuese lo más inusual de su día.

Lily balanceaba los pies, sobre uno de los taburetes del laboratorio, al beber su jugo, y Scorpius le enseñaba a su hermano una poción que podía servir para limpiar a Bolita sin que se mojase y tuviese que secarlo a mano con la mini toalla.

—¿Tú también hiciste una poción para Bolita, Al? —Harry optó por concentrarse en su hijo, que permanecía al lado de Draco, viéndolo revolver el contenido de un caldero.

—No —respondió Albus, sin fijarse en él—, el señor Malfoy me enseñó a hacer una poción de la risa —Entonces sí que giró el rostro y vio a Harry—. ¿Quieres probarla, papá?

Por suerte, Lily sí quería probarla, así que no tuvo que hacerlo él. Un rato más tarde, Draco les dijo a los niños que fuesen con el señor Horno por unas galletas. Oía la risa de Lily, afectada por la poción, y la conversación de los mellizos, a medida que se alejaban por el pasillo.

—Tranquilo —dijo Draco, apenas se quedaron solos—, la poción de la risa no tiene ningún efecto secundario y se quita sola. Lo único que hará será reír de todo por un rato.

Harry asintió, despacio. Enseguida soltó lo único que en verdad le preocupaba.

—¿Sabías que tenías un ecosistema miniatura de criaturas con forma de flores en tu patio? —Se pasó las manos por el cabello, desordenándolo aún más, y tiró de algunos mechones—. Y te estoy hablando en serio, no te rías, yo nos encogí, de verdad pasó, no eran ellos jugando- es decir, sí, sí jugaban, creo que en parte jugaban y en parte se lo tomaban muy en serio, pero-

—Sí, claro —Draco lució divertido por la manera en que Harry calló y empezó a boquear al oírlo. Barrió la mesa con un movimiento de varita y levitó ingredientes y artículos para pociones hacia sus respectivos armarios—, ¿por qué más pasaría Altair tanto tiempo en el jardín, si no le gusta ensuciarse? Además, ese bowtruckle suyo practica esgrima con un diente de león todas las noches en el comedor; yo sólo finjo que no lo veo cuando voy a buscar algo.

—¿Qué? —A Harry le costaba conectar sus ideas a su voz—. ¿Pero qué…?

—Realmente me pregunté si iría a parar a San Mungo —admitió él, tomando asiento de nuevo en uno de los taburetes, ya que su laboratorio volvía a estar limpio—, y luego si Altair lo haría. Pero es cosa de niños con magia, Harry, lo importante es saber dónde están en todo momento, por si acaso —Tocó su viejo bastón, recargado contra la parte inferior del mesón, y lo abandonó allí de nuevo.

—Yo nunca- —Harry arrugó el entrecejo—. Lo más raro que me sucedió antes de los once fue que mi cabello crecía cada vez que lo cortaban de regreso a su volumen anterior.

—Tú eres un mestizo —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Mestizos y nacidos de muggles sólo muestran señales de magia puntuales, a menos que tengan un potencial enorme y aprendan a controlarlo de pequeños. Pero la infancia de un sangrepura es más…—Gesticuló al no encontrar la palabra exacta y lo sopesó unos instantes—. Bueno, mi madre dice que cuando yo tenía siete años, unos selkies me prestaron una piel de foca para que entrase por un conducto subacuático con ellos.

—¿Y ella te _dejó_ ir? —cuestionó Harry, incrédulo.

Draco volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No hay muchas opciones, no puedes evitar que tus hijos se muevan por su propio patio y su magia atraiga algo. Con los años, lo de los selkies se ha convertido en una especie de sueño para mí, algo que parece demasiado absurdo e irreal para darle importancia…

—No creo que a Lily se le olvide esto, con la corona que le regalaron —argumentó Harry, aunque no tan tenso como creyó que estaría—. ¿Realmente son seguras esas cosas?

Draco convocó un libro con un _accio_ y pasó algunas páginas, antes de darle la vuelta para enseñarle un dibujo de unas criaturas humanoides, verdes, con pétalos en lugar de cabello y tallos por extremidades. Varias incluso usaban más pétalos como ropa; esas eran las que Altair llamaba "plantas bailarinas", porque se ponían a dar vueltas como las del ballet.

—Son estas, ¿no? —Cuando Harry asintió, Draco cerró el libro y lo regresó a su lugar—. Son totalmente inofensivas para los chicos, no te preocupes. Las he visto varias veces desde lejos y he oído las descripciones de Altair, pero suelen evadir a los magos adultos; deberías considerarte afortunado de haberlas tenido cerca, Harry. Dicen que traen buena suerte.

Harry jamás había recibido buena suerte de alguno de los sucesos extraños que experimentaba.

— _0—_

Astoria y Ginny ingresaron por la chimenea una después de la otra. Charlaban entre risitas. El equipo de Ginny tenía un juego importante en algún lugar de Galés y ella se llevaría a los niños; le prometió a Lily enseñarle un antiguo castillo de una dinastía mágica de la realeza, y a Albus lo mantendría feliz con comida.

Por lo visto, Astoria pospondría sus planes de ir de compras con los mellizos para el día siguiente, y esa tarde los acompañaría al juego de Quidditch. Scorpius saltó emocionado al enterarse de que iría con los Potter, y corrió hacia su cuarto a cambiarse. Altair se limitó a observar a su madre con la misma expresión pensativa que acababa de adoptar Draco.

—¿Eso que huelo son galletas del señor Horno? —indagó Astoria, olfateando el aire de forma teatral. Lily asintió y tiró de su mano para llevarla hacia la cocina.

Draco fue con ellas. Albus y Altair se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Scorpius. Esto dejó a Harry en la sala, junto a Ginny.

—¿Tuvieron una buena mañana? —preguntó ella, con una sonrisita.

—¿Alguna vez recibiste una piel de foca de unos selkies, o unas flores bailarinas te metieron en sus disputas, cuando eras niña? —inquirió Harry, en cambio.

Ginny lo sopesó unos segundos.

—Bueno, no, no hubo pieles de focas ni flores bailarinas en mi niñez, Harry, ¿por qué?

Harry se dedicó a explicarle, en pocas palabras, lo que creía que había sucedido.

—Ah —Ginny se pasó una mano por el cabello, con aire distraído—, pues sí, tiene razón. En casa, cuando era niña, tuve un hermano menor.

—¿Qué?

—Un hermano menor —Ella se rio de su expresión confundida—. Era una especie de espíritu pequeño, como un niño…tenía el cabello rojo y mucha energía, y mis padres jamás lo veían. Una vez, Bill nos sentó a Ron y a mí en sus piernas y nos explicó que no nos haría nada, y que dejaríamos de verlo cuando fuésemos mayores —Arrugó el entrecejo al recordarlo—. Ahora que lo pienso, no lo volví a ver después de entrar a Hogwarts.

A Harry nunca dejarían de sorprenderlo los misterios del mundo mágico.

Por un momento, sólo escuchó la voz de Lily narrándole sus hazañas a Astoria, y las respuestas de la bruja, mientras intentaba recordar un evento de su infancia que mereciese entrar en la categoría de "sucesos mágicos extraordinarios".

Notó que Ginny estaba un poco inquieta a su lado, balanceándose o tocándose el cabello cada pocos segundos, así que esto desvió su atención. Cuando ella se percató de que la veía de reojo, dejó escapar una risita.

—Tengo algo que contarte —explicó. Le brillaban los ojos—, pero no estaba segura de cómo.

Por reflejo (que se podía traducir a haber visto algo similar tres veces cuando estaban juntos), Harry bajó la vista a su vientre. Ginny le atinó tal manotazo que lo apartó de ella.

—¡Eso no, Harry, por Merlín!

Él alzó las manos en señal de paz.

—No lo sé, a veces sales por un tiempo con alguien y todavía eres joven, Gin-

—Estoy saliendo con Astoria.

Por un rato, lo único que hicieron fue mirarse en silencio. Harry sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero su cerebro no enviaba la orden de responder, y Ginny adoptó esa mirada que advertía que, en el fondo, le dolería si tenía una reacción negativa.

—Eso es…es…—Harry boqueó por varios segundos y se obligó a soltar las palabras—. Es bueno, ¿no? Digo- es- Astoria es muy linda. Me refiero a que es- es maravillosa, claro, y si tú-

Luego el momento pasó y Ginny se permitió relajarse.

—Me gusta bastante —aclaró ella, en un susurro—, dijimos que estaba bien hablar de estas cosas cuando nos separamos, y yo en serio quería contarte…

Harry exhaló. _En serio, nunca terminaría de entender las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor._

—Estoy feliz por ti, Gin.

Ginny experimentó uno de sus instantes de enternecimiento, abrazándolo mientras le hablaba entre risitas. Cuando Astoria regresaba de la cocina, conversando con Lily todavía, Draco tenía una expresión estupefacta que le avisó que no fue el único en recibir la noticia.

— _0—_

—…pero, de verdad, ¿no se te hace extraño que salgan? ¿Ni un poco?

—Bueno, supongo que podría ser un poco confuso si están juntas largo tiempo y deciden decirle a los niños —Draco se sentó a su lado y le ofreció una muestra de diez tipos de papel tapiz de su elección—. Pero, no sé, creo que Ginevra es exactamente el tipo de Astoria, ¿sabes? Lo que me sorprendió en realidad fue que ella le correspondiese. Digo…ya sabes, quiero mucho a Astoria, es fantástica, sólo que he visto a las personas con las que Gin sale.

Sí, Harry también las vio. Astoria era como un algodón de azúcar en medio de un huracán de impulsividad.

—A lo mejor por eso le gustó a Ginny —opinó, en voz baja, con la vaga impresión de haber entendido el por qué. Apuntó a uno de los cuadros de papel tapiz de la muestra—. Me gusta este.

Draco giró el rostro y le dirigió tal mirada incrédula que Harry creyó que acababa de ponerse púrpura, o le había crecido otra cabeza.

—¿Qué? —Se rio.

—¿Puedes creer que puse ese en la muestra sólo para que lo eligieras?

—¿En serio?

Harry se permitió sentirse especial alrededor de medio segundo, antes de que Draco entrechocase sus hombros.

—Tienes el peor gusto del mundo, Potter, sabía que elegirías el único que no combinaba con absolutamente nada —Retiró ese papel de la muestra y volvió a ofrecérsela—. Ahora, prueba de nuevo.

Rodó los ojos.

—Me gustaba el otro.

—No voy a poner un papel tapiz rugoso y rojo escarlata en un salón de té —replicó Draco, con cierto tono de diversión debajo de su falsa exasperación—. ¿Quién tiene una habitación roja? Es un color estresante a la vista.

—¿Hogwarts —alegó Harry, arqueando las cejas—, en toda la Torre de Gryffindor?

—¿Y te parece que Hogwarts es un buen referencial de decoración, Harry? ¿Ya olvidaste lo que vestía Dumbledore? Quién sabe qué habrá cambiado en el castillo cuando se hizo director…

—Entonces aquel —Harry señaló otro, una muestra blanca en la esquina, con detalles florales, demasiado delicado y complicado para su gusto.

Draco lo observó durante un par de segundos, pensativo. Colocó la tabla de muestras en su regazo y eligió otra, una con cuadrados de madera.

—¿Con qué mesa?

Harry lloriqueó.

—Te recuerdo que tú quisiste acompañarme —mencionó Draco, dándole un débil empujoncito.

—Pensé que derrumbaríamos otra pared, no que estaría sentado aquí, viendo muestras de cosas que realmente no me gustan.

—¿En serio no te gusta ninguna? —Draco pareció extrañado y volvió a fijarse en las muestras, sosteniendo las de papel tapiz en una mano y las de madera en la otra—. Tienen clase, son finas, de la mejor calidad y…

—Y aburridas como una clase con Binns —añadió Harry.

Draco resopló.

—Está claro que la elegancia no es para cualquiera.

—Y que el aburrimiento _sí_ es para ti.

Harry sonrió frente a la mirada desagradable que le dedicó. Se estiró desde su asiento y tomó el pergamino con la totalidad de las muestras ofrecidas por la tienda. Seleccionó una que llamó su atención.

—Mira esta, tiene verde y plateado, esas parecen ramitas y tiene estrellas. Se vería lindo…

—Ese es papel tapiz para la habitación de un niño, Potter —contestó Draco, observándolo con un grado mayor de incredulidad.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre decorar un salón de té y un cuarto?

—Oh, Merlín, no es cierto que me preguntaste eso…

Draco se tomaba la renovación de la Mansión demasiado en serio. Tiraron paredes con varios _reductos_ , cambiaron la distribución de algunos cuartos, los muebles eran reemplazados, e incluso llegó a pedirle ayuda a Kreacher; poco después de la guerra y frente a la negativa de Ginny de tener un elfo doméstico con ellos, Harry llevó a Kreacher de forma permanente con Andrómeda y Teddy. A ella le hacía falta ayuda con el bebé y al elfo le hacía feliz servir a un verdadero descendiente directo de los Black, como demostraba al estar tan atento a Draco durante la remodelación.

—Kreacher —Draco aguardó el plop para tenderle dos de los pergaminos de muestras que tenía consigo—, no quiero un candelabro, es tan…opulento, demasiado para un salón de té, es más del estilo de mi madre. ¿Sabes dónde venden esas pequeñas luces mágicas que se conectan al núcleo de la casa?

—Kreacher puede averiguar dónde conseguir las luces mágicas, amo Draco, Kreacher buscará las mejores luces, las que no sean opulentas, pero sean elegantes, como corresponde a un noble descendiente de la casa de los Black…

—Eso sería perfecto, Kreacher, y tráeme otras muestras de papel tapiz, sin rojos en cualquiera de sus tonos. Gracias.

El elfo se desvaneció con otro plop. Draco se pasó un momento examinando la muestra de maderas para la mesa de té con ojo crítico.

Harry lo observaba a él.

Se imaginaba a un Draco unos años más joven, revisando con el mismo ahínco las muestras para su propia casa. No entendía por qué le resultaba tan importante, pero uno no necesitaba comprender los motivos de alguien para preocuparse por lo mismo. Tal vez le ayudaría que tomase en cuenta lo que creía que le gustaba y sólo señalase las muestras que, según él, iban con Draco.

—¿Dónde vivías cuando estabas casado con Astoria?

Draco paró de revisar las muestras y lo observó de reojo, como si se cuestionase si había escuchado bien su pregunta.

—Estábamos cerca de la costa, ella se quedó- yo le dejé la casa, en realidad —corrigió, en tono suave—. Le dije que a los niños les gustaba y ella podía estar ahí si quería, pero se mudó después de un año.

—¿Y tú decoraste tu casa solo después? —Harry recargó la cabeza en lo alto del respaldar del mueble y lo vio con más interés del que sentía por las muestras.

En la decoración de la suya, participaron Hermione, Ron, Molly, Andrómeda e incluso Teddy. Pensándolo bien, Harry realmente no hizo nada, aparte de asignar los cuartos de los niños, poner barreras, y plantar flores en el jardín.

—Uhm, no del todo, Pansy me ayudó —Draco le dirigió otra mirada extrañada—. ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas, Harry?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Intento entenderte.

—Eso no es muy difícil —Draco le tendió las muestras de madera de nuevo, y cuando Harry se enderezó, se recargó a medias sobre su hombro—. Mira, intentémoslo así: ¿cuál crees que me guste más a mí?

Harry lo observó por un instante. Su cabello rubio le cosquilleaba en la mejilla. Draco lo vio de reojo al notar que no elegía una.

_Podría haberse inclinado un poco y…_

_Y…_

—¿Harry?

_Y…_

Se fijó en las muestras. Había un tipo de madera con todos los detalles propios de una corteza, en un tono de plateado que atrapó su atención de inmediato. Lo apuntó.

Escuchó que Draco soltaba una risita.

—Tienes unos gustos tan extraños, Potter.

_Sí,_ pensó. _Vaya que los tengo._

— _0_ —

Cuando Harry entró a la sala de té a medio remodelar, se topó con un papel tapiz plateado y verde, y una mesa gris. Sonrió, pero decidió no hacer un comentario al respecto.


	17. Pecas

Harry iba a invitar a salir a Draco.

Tuvo un par de conversaciones largas y profundas con sus amigos, mientras comían unos emparedados que Ron intentaba copiar de la receta de su madre. Hermione se había rendido un poco antes, pero él insistía en que podían lograrlo. Y de pronto, se le ocurrió que quizás le gustasen a Draco.

Podía pedirle que fuese a su casa en un "fin de semana de Ginny" para que estuviesen solos, cocinar para él, y llamar a eso una "cita".

Cuando se lo mencionó a sus amigos, Hermione se entusiasmó y comenzó a proponerle platillos que podía preparar. Ron le dijo que llevase unas raciones de pastel de Molly.

—El pastel de mamá te puede salvar si lo demás falla —alegó, muy serio.

—Créele —susurró Hermione, inclinándose hacia Harry para que su esposo no la oyese—, la última vez que Ron quiso prepararme una cena romántica, lo único que sobrevivió era el pastel de Molly.

—Aunque puedo enseñarte unas recetas, si quieres —añadió Ron después. Hermione, junto a Harry, meneó la cabeza y gesticuló "dile que no si quieres una segunda cita un día" con los labios.

Así que a mediodía del día siguiente, cuando fue por los niños a la escuela, se quedó unos minutos extra viendo a Lily contarles una historia sobre algo sucedido en clases a Albus y los Malfoy, hasta que Draco arribó por una de las chimeneas. No llevaba túnica por encima de la ropa, y Harry se pasó unos segundos más de lo necesario mirándolo.

Pensó que debería haberse arreglado más para preguntárselo. _Y se acobardó._

Draco saludó a los cuatro niños, le ofreció las manos a los mellizos, y se fijó en Harry un instante, con una expresión extrañada. Tal vez porque Harry llevaba casi dos minutos en completo silencio y ni siquiera le respondió.

_Primer intento fallido._

El viernes de esa semana decidió relajarse, invitarlo a una simple comida en un restaurante. Nada formal, nada de nervios. Montones de veces fueron a tomar un café después de dejar a los niños en la escuela. _No era diferente,_ se decía, _no era diferente, claro que no._

Draco tenía un poco de prisa. Realizó su inspección rutinaria del uniforme de los mellizos, se aseguró de peinar bien a Scorpius, y le pidió a Altair que no enviase a Feroz a jalar de las orejas de otro niño. _Sí_ , incluso si ese niño era molesto. _Y no,_ no podía jalarle él las orejas.

Suspiró en cuanto los niños ingresaron al salón. Harry habló deprisa para no perder el valor.

—¿Quieres ir a…?

_Y lo perdió_.

Draco se ajustó el cuello de la túnica y lo vio de reojo, vacilante.

—¿Dijiste algo, Harry?

Negó, tenso.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a comer con Pansy y me va a matar porque voy tarde —Se dedicó a arreglar las mangas de su camisa por un segundo. Luego reparó en él otra vez—. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Hablará mucho, querrá convencerte de que le des una entrevista exclusiva, y seguramente insinuará que tiene a una amiga para ti, pero Pansy invitará la comida —Y se encogió de hombros, como si aquello fuese razón suficiente para tolerarlo.

_Segundo intento no del todo fallido. Ni exitoso._

Durante el fin de semana, desayunó en casa de Ginny, a unos metros de los niños que parecían tramar algo. Los dos dividían su atención entre adivinar qué decía Lily, mediante sus gestos, y su propia charla.

—Tal vez sólo debas preguntarlo sin tanta planeación- digo, ¿cuándo has planeado algo que salga bien? —Ginny se rio—. Simplemente ve y dile que quieres salir con él, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

_Me va a decir que no,_ pensó Harry.

Visitó la Mansión Malfoy de nuevo ese mismo día, por la tarde. Draco conversaba con Kreacher acerca del diseño que quería en los costados de los estantes para su biblioteca. Ya había elegido la pintura de las paredes y la madera de las mesas.

Harry aguardó unos segundos, lo observó hablar en ese tono firme y suave que tenía, llevar a cabo unos gestos _tan Draco_ , como apretar los labios cuando algo no le gustaba, o arquear una ceja. Y cuando estaba por decírselo, cuando Kreacher acababa de esfumarse y tenía esos ojos grises sobre él, la chimenea estalló y alguien entró a la sala a medio remodelar.

—Necesitas acomodar tu flu, Draco. Que sea un poco más amable con tus invitados no te mataría…

—Eso es porque no te invité, Blaise —replicó Draco, cruzándose de brazos—, tienes suerte de que las viejas barreras te reconozcan.

—A veces hasta me sorprendo de lo buen amigo que eres —Blaise se detuvo, a unos pasos de Draco, cuando notó la presencia de Harry—. ¿Y San Potter sí está invitado?

—Sí.

Blaise fingió un sonido de sorpresa y volvió a ver a Harry. Sólo que, en esa ocasión, fue una ojeada de pies a cabeza, que le hizo pensar en la que le daba algún mago de la prensa cuando creía que le regalaría la noticia de su carrera.

Esbozó una lenta sonrisita y Draco levitó un pergamino de muestras hacia él, empujándolo contra su cara.

—Ni se te ocurra ponerte coqueto en mi sala, por amor a Merlín, Blaise, ten algo de decencia.

—¡No me diste tiempo de activar los hechizos de encanto! —espetó Blaise, quitándose el pergamino de encima y frunciendo los labios de un modo quejumbroso—. Incluso a ti te gusta cuando-

Draco volvió a estampar el pergamino en su cara. Harry deseaba que se lo tragase el suelo recién instalado de la Mansión.

_Tercer intento fallido._

El lunes de la siguiente semana no tuvo más suerte. Astoria fue a buscar a los niños a mediodía, y en tono confidente, le contó que Teddy le había organizado una "cita" a Draco con uno de los profesores de la Academia de Medimagia a la que quería ingresar.

_Mal_. Su siguiente intento fue cuando se lo topó en una visita al parque; Albus fue a ver a los patos, Lily quería jugar Quidditch, Scorpius cuidaba que Altair no se cayese de un árbol, y cuando Harry le preguntó a Draco si quería ir a algún lado, este no lo entendió en el mismo sentido. Terminaron comiendo helado, mientras Lily les explicaba la importancia de saber volar en una escoba para alguien que pensaba cazar magos oscuros cuando fuese mayor. _De nuevo, mal._

A lo largo de esa semana, Harry fue acompañante en una tienda muggle de muebles, pasó por el local principal de Sortilegios Weasley para buscar unos paquetes con Draco, e incluso le mostró una de las famosas tartas de Molly, en La Madriguera, pero para fines prácticos, ninguno de ese eventos contaba como una "cita".

Alrededor del jueves, Harry consideró comenzar por explicarle lo que sentía, antes de invitarlo a salir.

Ginny se carcajeó cuando se lo insinuó.

—¿Cómo podría _no_ haberse dado cuenta? Si hasta Fleur me preguntó si ahora salías con ese- —Se calló de repente y frunció el ceño—. Oh, mierda. No- él debería saberlo. Me refiero a que…vaya. A lo mejor no lo sabe, tienes razón. Son un par de tontos.

Tuvo la misma conversación con sus dos mejores amigos. Hermione, que revisaba unos formularios para la escuela, alzó la cabeza con el entrecejo arrugado.

—Harry, yo creí que ya se lo habías dicho.

Ron, que intentaba descubrir cómo rearmar un tren de juguete de Hugo en que no podía usarse magia, hizo una pausa y exhaló.

—Sí, amigo, yo también pensé que se lo habías dicho.

—O que él lo habría notado y habría preguntado algo —agregó Hermione, vacilante—, porque, bueno, es muy obvio, pero…

Su última conversación al respecto fue con Astoria. Buscó a los mellizos en su casa, después de que hubiesen pasado una tarde con sus hijos, y en un momento a solas que tuvieron en la cocina, Harry no pudo evitarlo y le preguntó al respecto; después de todo, era la única persona que conocía que estuvo con él. Pansy no contaba, ella le confesó que fue una farsa para sus padres cuando aún estudiaban.

—¡¿Te gusta…?! —Se interrumpió con un gritito, y al instante, Harry era abrazado—. Te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, ¡lo sabía! ¡Se lo pregunté! ¡Y él me dijo que no tenía idea de qué le estaba diciendo y yo pensé "quizás estoy viendo algo donde no hay nada…", pero _sí_ hay! Sí lo hay, sí lo hay, sí lo hay-

Astoria lo zarandeaba en medio de su abrazo y Harry temía que los niños se acercarían en cualquier segundo y querrían saber lo que pasaba.

—Astoria, Astoria —Intentó calmarla, sosteniéndole los brazos—. ¿Me puedes contestar lo que te pregunté…?

Ella dejó escapar un débil "oh" y se apartó lo suficiente para encararlo. Adoptó una expresión más pensativa entonces.

—Draco no es exigente en lo que se refiere a citas —Frente a su mirada incrédula, soltó una risita—, sí, ya sé que da la impresión de que te dirá que sino es un restaurante exclusivo, ni se te ocurra insinuar que va a comer allí, pero es más…¿cómo te lo explico? Sus padres solían llevarlo a esos lugares, ¿comprendes? Draco cenaba en la misma mesa que el Ministro cuando tenía ocho años; si lo llevas a un sitio como ese, se comportará, sostendrá la charla y te agradecerá apropiadamente. Pero eso no es una cita para él. No es especial.

Harry titubeó. Luego la escena de la renovación de la sala de té de la Mansión acudió a su mente, Draco inclinándose hacia él y preguntándole qué creía que le gustaría. Su corazonada fue correcta aquella vez. Esta igual; debió seguir con el plan de cocinar para él y mantener la sencillez.

—Preocúpate por los detalles, y por recordar las cosas —decía Astoria, concentrada en repasar sus propias memorias—; te sorprendería lo feliz que lo hace que alguien recuerde lo que dijo, incluso si no fue algo importante. ¡Ah! —exclamó, de pronto, dando un saltito—. ¿Sabes qué le encanta? Volar. Draco es muy considerado conmigo para decírmelo, pero creo que, en el fondo, siempre lo decepcionó que yo no disfrutase de los paseos en escoba tanto como él, ¿sabes? Algunas noches sólo- se ponía a volar en círculos por el patio cuando los niños dormían. Yo lo miraba desde abajo y me preguntaba qué le pasaba, pero supongo que fue una de esas cosas que nunca entendí de él.

—¿Fueron muchas?

Harry lo cuestionó sin darse cuenta. Se arrepintió casi de inmediato, aunque Astoria lucía bastante tranquila a pesar de eso.

—¿Las veces que no lo entendí? No, me gusta pensar que no fueron tantas, ya sabes cómo es- —Astoria se encogió de hombros—. Algunos días era como tocar una puerta cerrada, no siempre iba a dejarme entrar, y entender eso también tiene su importancia, Harry.

—Lo sé.

Sólo al oírse a sí mismo, se percató de que era cierto. _Lo sabía._ Aunque no todos los días supiese lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza al verlo, quería la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Astoria lo observó por unos segundos, antes de sonreír. Podía escuchar los pasitos de los niños corriendo en su dirección; no tardarían en llegar.

—Te prometo que no te arrepentirás de haberlo invitado —Sujetó una mano de Harry para darle un leve apretón, y justo cuando estaba por soltarlo, agregó un divertido:—. Solía pensar que tenía "algo" contigo, no en _ese_ sentido, es- es como si tú hubieses sido una constante en su vida, algo que se le quedó grabado en la cabeza. Pero, para serte sincera, ahora que lo pienso…me doy cuenta de que, después de cierto día, nunca volvimos a hablar de ti, hasta que se hicieron amigos. Y luego ya no se detuvo.

Lily fue la primera en irrumpir en la sala, gritando que Albus le había pisado el vestido nuevo de Anastasia. Albus exclamaba que no era cierto, Scorpius intentaba calmarlo, y Altair le preguntó a su madre si ya se iban.

Harry no paró de darle vueltas a esa conversación durante el resto del día.

_Draco hablaba de él._

Le gustaba esa idea.

— _0_ —

Para su sorpresa, Draco se le adelantó cuando se encontraron al día siguiente.

—¿Cómo vas con lo de ayudar a Granger en la escuela? —indagó, dándose la vuelta en cuanto los niños entraron al aula.

—Bien —Harry le respondió por reflejo, y ante la mirada escéptica que le dirigió, añadió, más bajo:—. Hermione dice que sabe que puedo enseñar muy bien, pero no está segura…

—¿De qué? —Draco frunció el ceño— ¿acaso hay un representante lo bastante idiota para no querer que tú le enseñes a sus hijos?

Harry casi sonrió, cohibido.

—El entrenamiento de Auror no es precisamente igual que una carrera de maestro para pequeños niños con magia, Draco. Los niños tienen necesidades que no cualquiera puede cumplir al enseñarles.

—Si pudiste enseñarle a Longbottom, puedes enseñarle a unos niños —Draco le restó importancia con un gesto—; son prácticamente lo mismo.

Él lo codeó, en señal de reprimenda. Se detuvieron en el área de las chimeneas, una versión reducida y más agradable del Atrio del Ministerio.

—Como sea, Hermione cree que puedo dar una clase corta de introducción a la magia con ella, explicar algunos conceptos a los nacidos de muggles y mestizos que no lo tengan tan claro como los sangrepura, y dependiendo de cómo salga, pedirá un permiso en el Ministerio para que entre a la capacitación y pueda ayudarla en la escuela al mismo tiempo…

—¿Para qué se necesita el permiso? —Draco lucía estupefacto. Él contenía la risa.

—Para que yo pueda enseñar en un salón con niños menores de once años que tienen varitas de práctica.

Lo escuchó resoplar.

—Dudo que a Dumbledore se le exigiesen permisos para sus profesores alguna vez, o no habrían estado, no sé, ¿intentando matarte?

—De hecho, los permisos para enseñar a niños con magia también forman parte de la iniciativa de Hermione —aclaró Harry, que intentaba no empezar a reír por la idea de un Quirrell con sus dos cabezas tramitando un permiso en el Ministerio.

—Bueno, eso tiene más sentido —Draco hizo una pausa frente a una chimenea, después de coger un puñado de flu—. Potter, ¿tienes algo que hacer justo ahora?

—Hay un par de cartas de McGonagall esperándome en casa, pero no es urgente —Ya que Draco lo observó con un deje de preocupación que lo enterneció, explicó:—. James está bien, ella sólo quiere saber por qué vuela todos los días junto a la ventana de su oficina.

Draco apretó los labios por unos segundos.

—¿Tú sabes algo de eso? —inquirió Harry, cuando sus hombros ya comenzaban a sacudirse por el sonido contenido.

—Puede que le haya contado de cómo gracias a mí fuiste el jugador más joven del último siglo —Se encogió de hombros con practicado desinterés y observó el flu en sus manos. Entonces, más decidido, sostuvo la mano de Harry, ahuecó su palma, y los dejó allí. Tomó otro puñado para sí mismo—. Si no estás ocupado, sígueme.

Él le guiñó antes de ingresar a la chimenea y a Harry se le olvidó preguntar a dónde iban. Dio exactamente la misma dirección que Draco y rogó porque hubiese escuchado bien y la red flu hiciese el resto.

Salió trastabillando de otra chimenea y sostuvo una mano pálida, con varios anillos, que le ofrecieron. Era Draco. Se quitó la túnica al entrar y se encontraban en una habitación estrecha y vacía, a excepción de un conjunto de chimeneas, que debía cumplir la función exclusiva de ser un recibidor.

—¿Dónde…?

—Bienvenido a Laboratorios Malfoy&Weasley —Draco realizó un gesto teatral para abarcar la sala del recibidor. Le brillaban los ojos.

—¿No sería Weasley&Malfoy? —bromeó Harry. Él estrechó los ojos.

—Malfoy&Weasley —repitió el ex-Slytherin, entre dientes—, suena mejor, me da el crédito que merezco, y le dije a George que ni loco trabajaría en algo llamado "laboratorio Weasley", pero siendo justos, no podía ponerle sólo mi apellido porque él también hace su parte. Cosas de socios —Agitó una mano en el aire y lo invitó a seguirlo hacia el pasillo, por el que se accedía desde la única puerta.

Una de las paredes del corredor era de cristal y mostraba la línea de producción; mesones largos de piedra, un par de magos, varios calderos de volumen industrial, ingredientes que levitaban, supervisados en todo momento antes de ser arrojados a sus respectivas mezclas. Del otro lado, sólo halló dos puertas. Draco caminaba con determinación hacia la más alejada.

—Están preparando la dotación mensual para San Mungo —Le indicó, echando un vistazo a través del vidrio—; yo seleccioné las pociones y trabajé en las recetas un poco, para que fuese más sencillo producirlas a gran escala. George está encantado y Ginevra no para de decirle que ella sólo recomienda magos excelentes.

Sí, podía imaginarla diciéndole eso. Draco abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que él entrase primero a un laboratorio más pequeño; de cierto modo, le recordaba a Hogwarts, las mazmorras, clases de pociones.

Draco eligió una túnica oscura de un armario que tenía junto a la entrada y se la tendió. Harry se percató de que él se ponía una igual sobre la ropa.

—¿Qué? ¿Nos estamos disfrazando de Snape?

—Son medidas de seguridad —Él bufó, con su cabeza rubia brotando desde el cuello de la prenda—, aunque no hay nada tóxico en este momento, mejor póntela y ya.

—¿Es un día de "acompañar a Draco al trabajo y llenarlo de halagos"? —indagó Harry, colocándose la túnica también.

Draco le enseñó una media sonrisa.

—Si no existe ese día todavía, no sé qué esperan para crearlo —alegó, dirigiéndose a la mesa más grande que tenía la sala—, pero no. Te pedí que me siguieras porque quería que fueses tú quien me ayudase con esto.

Harry se aproximó con más cautela. El mesón contenía viales, notas con la letra de Draco, viejos apuntes de Severus con correcciones en los márgenes, calderos con el líquido todavía en su interior, varillas.

—¿Recuerdas cuáles eran mis notas en pociones cuando íbamos a Hogwarts? —preguntó, por si acaso.

Lo vio rodar los ojos.

—Estas no son _ese_ tipo de pociones, Harry —Luego de doblar la manga de la túnica en su muñeca para que no le estorbase, deslizó los dedos dentro de una poción rosa, y le salpicó a Harry. Se echó a reír enseguida—. ¿Lo ves?

Draco giraba la muñeca y le enseñaba la piel escamosa que quedaba debajo de la superficie tocada por la poción; era tornasol y bastante realista. Harry se tocó la cara y cuello, y notó que las áreas alcanzadas por las gotas también se tornaban así.

—Te traje para que juegues conmigo y probemos estas cosas —aclaró Draco, divertido. Y no le dio tiempo de responder, antes de introducir la otra mano en un segundo caldero y arrojar una cantidad mínima de poción azul sobre Harry.

El laboratorio contaba con una pared entera de espejos, supuso que para pruebas como esa, por lo que vio de reojo cómo una de sus mejillas se cubría de una piel azul verdosa, que le recordó a las criaturas marinas del Lago Negro. Para que no pudiese escapar, Harry tomó la poción más cercana, se llenó los dedos de un líquido naranja, y los presionó contra una de las mejillas de Draco. Él intentó girar el rostro y sus dedos le rozaron también la nariz y parte de la barbilla, zonas que pronto se cubrieron de pelaje corto y atigrado, como el de un kneazle.

Harry se empezó a reír de la extraña imagen que representaba, medio humano y medio gato. Estos instantes de despiste fueron utilizados por Draco para inclinarse hacia el mesón, recoger uno de sus tubos de ensayo, y arrojar la mitad del contenido sobre él.

Sólo atinó a alzar las manos para cubrirse el rostro. La piel de sus manos y antebrazos empezó a llenarse de un tono de rosa y puntos amarillos. Draco, frente a él, elevaba la barbilla con esa sonrisa de suficiencia y la mirada retadora que conocía tan bien.

Sacó la varita y Draco hizo lo mismo. Allí comenzó el verdadero desastre. Desviaban salpicaduras, llenando el laboratorio de poción que era absorbida por hechizos de limpieza automática, levitaban viales para sorprender al otro derramándolos sobre su cabeza, los convocaban o lanzaban con mayor fuerza.

Crearon burbujas de poción, hileras que se enroscaban en el aire, pequeñas paredes flotantes contra las que el otro podía estrellarse. Se corretearon en torno a los dos mesones, Draco lo acorraló contra un estante para teñirle la mitad derecha del cabello de verde fluorescente, Harry pasó por encima de una mesa para alcanzarlo al otro lado y derribarlo en el suelo, donde pudo mancharle el cuello y brazos de una poción que producía puntos rojizos y púrpuras muy graciosos.

Los apuntes de Draco permanecían intactos bajo unas barreras mágicas que protegían los papeles, mientras ambos magos se quedaban sin aliento y sus risas se volvían cada vez más ahogadas. Eran un par de torbellinos de color, que siguieron persiguiéndose por el laboratorio, hasta que las pociones escaseaban y Draco recogió todos los viales que pudo entre los brazos.

—No —advirtió Harry, varita en mano, una sonrisa exhausta de la que no era consciente en la cara—, ni se te ocurra-

Draco unió los restos de poción en una burbuja gigante que lanzó en su dirección. Harry la desvió de vuelta y él empujó de nuevo con otro hechizo. Mantuvieron su duelo improvisado de ese modo, desde diferentes puntos de la habitación, hasta que la burbuja cedió a la presión y estalló, liberando varias mezclas en todas direcciones.

Las risas de los dos fueron lo único que les dio a entender que seguían ahí, en alguna parte debajo de la capa de texturas y tonos irreales que cubría la habitación. El hechizo de limpieza no era tan veloz y Draco reapareció en el suelo, sentado, abriéndose paso a manotazos entre unos cuantos centímetros de pelaje rosa sin dueño. Vio hacia donde creía que podía estar Harry, pegado a una pared gracias a una capa de escamas rojas.

—¿Todo bien? —indagó, con la voz distorsionada por la risa.

Harry se soltó de la capa de pintura mágica y se abalanzó en su dirección, con las manos como garras. Draco gritó algo que sonó a una pregunta de si se había vuelto loco. Luego los dos rodaron por el suelo limpiado a medias.

Quedaron tendidos hombro con hombro, jadeando por aire tras la persecución. Draco fue el primero en ponerse de lado, frunciendo el ceño al intentar descifrar lo que era Harry gracias a la pintura.

—Yo diría que eres…una quimera con rayas de serpiente, algunas escamas de dragón y descendencia de tritón con alergia a las algas —se burló.

Harry ladeó la cabeza para verlo también.

—Pues tú eres como una serpiente kneazle con viruela de dragón —Recibió un débil manotazo en el pecho a cambio y se echó a reír con más fuerza—. ¿Sabes? Te queda el rojo…

Draco se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Oh, no me digas que…

—Sí, aquí —Harry señaló la parte delantera de su cabeza, que era pelirroja en ese instante—. Y aquí está negro, y esto creo que es azul, aquello se ve de otro rubio…¿para qué tantos colores de cabello? —A medida que hablaba, sus dedos se deslizaban entre los mechones, desordenándole el cabello que ya se había zafado de su agarre usual y le caía hacia el rostro.

—Son pociones de fiesta —aclaró Draco, sin moverse, de manera que Harry continuaba jugando con su cabello—; puedes volverte otra persona o una criatura mágica sólo echando la poción sobre ti, un vial es para el cuerpo entero. Es muy fácil de identificar con hechizos, así que no tiene gran utilidad…sólo cosas como esta —Le tocó la frente a Harry. Supuso que la cicatriz estaría oculta bajo escamas o pelaje de algún tipo.

—Espero que también sea fácil de quitar.

Draco asintió.

—Sólo hay que echar agua encima. Si quieres que resista o dure toda la noche, tienes que aplicarle un hechizo; George va a preparar las instrucciones con las que envolverá el frasco para que todo esto suene más simple.

—Antes no me hubiese imaginado que trabajarías con pociones para fiesta para que uno pudiese parecer un dragón o una sirena…—Cuando los mechones de cabello se deslizaron al fin lejos de sus manos, Harry le rozó el contorno del rostro. Después se apartó y decidió sentarse.

De reojo, lo vio encogerse de hombros.

—No se puede ser aburrido toda la vida.

—¿Ni siquiera si eres un sangrepura? —inquirió Harry, arqueando las cejas.

—En especial si eres un sangrepura —Draco se sentó y resopló—, ¿acaso crees que mi padre no se entretenía con sus pavos? A veces los ponía a competir entre sí. Al vencedor le ponía un listón azul en el cuello y le daba un poco más de comida.

—¿En qué pueden competir un montón de pavos?

Harry intentaba hacerse a la imagen mental sin reír, pero era un poco complicado. Draco le contestó con solemnidad.

—Tenían carreras de diez metros, concursos de belleza de alas y de modales. El de modales implicaba que no picotearan a nadie —aclaró lo último en un tono más confidente, mientras Harry se mordía el labio.

—¿Y tú fuiste juez en esos concursos de pavos?

—Por supuesto —replicó Draco, irguiéndose y alzando el mentón con orgullo—, y era el juez más duro. Cuando mi padre los felicitaba, yo les decía "pavo malo, malo, eres un pavo muy malo".

Draco se puso de pie entonces y le ofreció una mano. Ya que no se soltaron de inmediato cuando Harry también se levantó, caminaron de ese modo, con los dedos apenas rozándose entre sí, hasta una de las paredes desocupadas del laboratorio; el toque de la varita de Draco abría la puerta a un baño donde podrían quitarse la pintura mágica.

—Así que fuiste malvado e irritante desde pequeño, eh.

—Me es natural, seguro quise ser Lord Voldemort, hasta que descubrí lo que la magia oscura le hizo a su cuerpo —Draco se detuvo junto al lavabo y frunció la nariz, un segundo antes de retirarle los lentes a Harry—. El poder no valía perder mi belleza.

—Ni la humildad —Harry rodó los ojos—. Sí sabes que sólo veo un punto de colores frente a mí sin los lentes, ¿cierto?

—No seas llorón, es para que no se mojen cuando te quite la pintura.

Pensó en hacerle alguna broma respecto a él limpiándolo de sus propias pociones, cuando sintió el contacto suave de un pañuelo húmedo contra la mejilla. Retiraba la pintura con toques delicados y Harry podía sentir como se caía, igual que una segunda piel soltándose de su cuerpo.

—Debimos tomar una fotografía —opinó, en voz más baja.

—Otro día —contestó Draco, esa figura colorida en el campo de visión de Harry. Podría haber utilizado el hechizo para ver sin lentes que le permitía cerca de media hora sin dificultades, pero por alguna razón, prefirió sólo quedarse ahí.

Le gustaba esa promesa de que lo harían de nuevo.

—Voy a mojarte el cabello al mínimo con un hechizo y te secaré de inmediato, pero vas a tener que cerrar los ojos…

Harry asintió y lo hizo. Percibió el agua fría contra el cabello, los mechones húmedos, cómo se liberaban de otro peso, el de la pintura. El encantamiento de secado envió aire caliente por su cuello y orejas, y le provocó cosquillas.

—Ya casi vuelves a parecer una persona.

—Tú sigues siendo una serpiente gato, no digas nada sobre cómo me veo…

No existía forma de que no se hubiese dado cuenta. Draco enredó los dedos en su cabello y se aseguró de que la pintura no hubiese dejado rastros. Aún con los ojos cerrados, era consciente de su cercanía por la calidez, la respiración que le golpeó el rostro.

Fue poco más que un roce. Labios contra labios. Harry experimentó una brusca sacudida en el estómago, y cuando estaba por echarse hacia adelante, él ya se apartaba.

Le colocó los lentes de inmediato. Harry parpadeó, aturdido, y al enfocar la vista de nuevo, se encontró con que Draco se lavaba el cabello para quitarse los diferentes colores, con un hechizo que impedía que escurriese el agua hacia su ropa. Lucía tan tranquilo que casi dudó de lo que había sucedido un momento atrás.

Pero sus latidos estaban enloquecidos y todavía sentía un leve hormigueo allí donde sus labios lo tocaron, como una señal, un llamado de atención, para que no lo dejase así.

No lo pensó. Sólo extendió el brazo y su mano alcanzó una de las mejillas de Draco. Él giró el rostro por el agarre. Aunque la humedad del cabello no se dirigía a la ropa, algunas gotas caían por su rostro y lo regresaban a la normalidad; rubio platinado y piel imposiblemente pálida, con retazos de la pintura.

—Me gustan tus pecas —comentó Harry.

Draco arrugó el entrecejo.

—Yo no tengo-

—Sí —Harry utilizó el agua que le humedecía el rostro para limpiarle la nariz y los pómulos con el pulgar, trazando cuidadosos círculos—, en la nariz, casi no se ven. ¿No las has notado? Son como puntitos que te hacen decir "oh, no es del todo pálido".

—Potter, nadie jamás me ha dicho que yo tenga pecas.

—Tal vez nadie más se ha fijado en eso —alegó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Te ayudo a secarte el cabello?

Cuando Draco lo aceptó, dirigiéndole una mirada cautelosa, Harry se colocó tras su espalda y utilizó el mismo hechizo de secado. Aprovechó para jugar más con los mechones entre sus dedos, que se deslizaban lejos sin la menor complicación; su cabello solía enredarse, si no sabía qué parte agarrar, a diferencia del de Draco.

—¿Quieres salir?

Su voz fue fuerte en el silencio que los envolvía, mas lo dijo en un tono conversacional y se felicitó a sí mismo después. _Así es,_ pensaba. _Simple, directo._

Qué idiota fue al acobardarse. ¿No era de ese modo como siempre funcionaron las cosas entre ellos? Incluso cuando preferían insultarse, no requería gran protocolo. No tenía que ser diferente de pronto.

—Sí.

— _Comounacita_ —aclaró Harry.

—Sí —repitió Draco, seguido de un bufido.

Terminaron de quitarse la pintura en silencio. Harry no paró de sonreír en un largo rato.


	18. Un lugar para dos

—¿Qué te hizo creer que traerme de campamento sería una buena idea?

—Estaba seguro de que no lo habrías hecho antes —Harry se detuvo en lo alto de la pendiente y le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro—, ¿o sí?

—¿Estar a la intemperie, expuesto a los cambios de la naturaleza, sin baño, por voluntad propia? —Draco arqueó las cejas—. ¿Qué piensas que soy? ¿Un _wizscout_?

Harry se rio y le tendió una mano cuando se aproximó lo suficiente. Por suerte, pese a la expresión que puso cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, Draco sabía llevarle el ritmo de la caminata. Claro que no estaría muy feliz cuando tuviese que usar tres encantamientos distintos en sus zapatos para dejarlos como nuevos.

—¿Eso realmente existe? —preguntó Harry, curioso. No había oído el término antes.

—Por supuesto —respondió Draco, deteniéndose en lo alto de la pendiente, junto a él. Exhaló—, van de campamento a reservas de criaturas mágicas y la mayoría son mestizos.

Hizo una nota mental de averiguar al respecto. A Lily le encantaría ir.

—Ahora —Harry carraspeó y se giró para encararlo—, es cuando tienes que darme tu varita.

Draco se llevó una mano al antebrazo opuesto, cubriendo la manga donde usaba el soporte de la varita. Miró alrededor, al destino de su campamento, y luego a Harry de nuevo.

—Creo que prefiero irme a casa mientras esté en una pieza y sin picaduras de insectos.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero contra su voluntad, sonrió, porque era una reacción predecible.

—Ya llegaste hasta aquí sin usar la varita, Draco.

—Tomamos un traslador.

—Confía en mí, sé lo que hago —insistió Harry, más suave—. Te la regresaré en un rato, después de montar la tienda y cocinar.

Entonces Draco adoptó una expresión tan horrorizada que tuvo que contener la risa.

—¿Piensas cocinar _sin_ magia? ¿ _Aquí_?

—¡Draco! —exclamó Harry, ya sin poder evitar reír—. Sólo confía en mí, en serio. ¿Crees que te traería a un sitio que sé que vas a odiar cuando te pedí específicamente una cita? ¿O que me arriesgaría con algo como esto, si no supiese que lo vas a amar?

Draco tragó en seco y echó otro vistazo alrededor. De pronto, suspiró, deslizó la varita fuera de su manga, y se la dio a Harry.

—No la rompas.

Harry resopló.

—La trataré con el cuidado que se merece, Su Alteza —dramatizó, guardándola en un compartimiento de su bolso, donde también tenía la suya.

—Bien —Draco tomó aire, vacilante—, dime qué es lo que planea tu cabeza demente, Potter.

Él le sonrió, buscó en otro bolsillo de la mochila, y extrajo un paquete que se agrandó al tacto. Una tienda de campaña.

—Así es cómo lo hacen los muggles —indicó, frente a la mirada cautelosa de Draco.

Conforme se lo explicó, sus ojos se llenaron de algo que _casi_ podía llamar curiosidad.

—Es bastante sencillo —afirmó Draco, con una mano bajo la barbilla y la vista puesta en la tienda sin armar—, nada de hechizos para agrandar, ni colchones, ni doseles, ni una cocina en su interior…sólo soportes y tela. Cualquiera puede hacerlo.

Diez minutos más tarde, resultó que no cualquiera podía hacerlo. Ambos contemplaban una _cosa_ que no merecía ser llamada "tienda", con una varilla fuera de su posición, en lo alto, la tela caída de un lado, y demasiado alzada del otro. Cuando una segunda varilla de soporte se elevó y casi los golpeó, Harry se mordió el labio para no carcajearse. Draco veía lo que hicieron como si fuese algún tipo de criatura mágica sin clasificar.

Luego se soltó otro soporte mal puesto y el intento de tienda cedió. Harry estalló en risas, hasta que Draco tomó una de las varillas flexibles y la utilizó para darle una nalgada.

—No te rías, tú no lo hiciste mucho mejor, Potter —refunfuñó, con el rostro rojo.

El principal problema de armar la tienda ni siquiera fue la falta de experiencia, sino que Harry recogió otra varilla, lo "atacó", y empezaron a pelearse con los soportes como espadas, lo que tampoco era muy práctico, por la manera en que se doblaban y agitaban.

Draco presionó la punta de su varilla contra el pecho de Harry y le avisó que estaba muerto. Pero como él no tenía la menor idea de esgrima, no le prestó atención y se lo devolvió, así que acabaron "muertos" los dos.

—¿Intentamos armar la tienda de nuevo? —propuso.

Draco asintió.

—No voy a dejar que esa cosa me gane —determinó, solemne, lo que le dio la impresión a Harry de que en serio lo consideraba una criatura extraña.

Veinte minutos y dos intentos fallidos después, ambos descansaban en el interior de una cómoda, cálida y confortable tienda de campaña, mirando el techo de tela.

—No resistiría la lluvia —decía Draco, pensativo.

—Sí lo hace —respondió Harry, más atento al hecho de que sus dedos casi se rozaban en el espacio entre los dos—, o los muggles se mojarían cada vez que van de campamento. Y le podemos poner unos hechizos para que te sientas más seguro después.

Draco lo vio de reojo.

—¿Así que para eso _sí_ usaremos magia? —indagó, con un deje burlón. Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Has acampado muy poco? No estabas tan seguro de cómo armarla.

Para ser honesto, Harry había practicado en el patio de su casa, con una entusiasmada Lily y un extrañado Albus, pero al llegar allí, olvidó cuál era el primer paso.

—Sólo acampé durante un tiempo —explicó, en voz baja—, pero era Hermione quien ponía la tienda.

Tras un instante de silencio, en que se imaginó que Draco comprendía de _qué_ época hablaba, este se movió sobre la manta que tenían por cama improvisada y se acomodó a medias sobre el pecho de Harry.

—Oye —Pareció realmente pensativo por un momento—, ¿y cómo es que los muggles encienden fogatas?

Harry sonrió.

—Busca en la mochila un…

— _0_ —

—…no me parece justo que los muggles usen encendedores para sus fogatas —decía Draco, quizás por tercera vez, mientras prendía y apagaba la llama diminuta de este. Había estado a punto de quemarse antes de cogerle el truco, y ahora ya no fallaba.

—Los magos tienen hechizos de fuego —recordó Harry, rodando los ojos.

—Pero también tenemos hechizos para apagar ese fuego y contenerlo si se propaga, ¿y cómo harían los muggles si incendian una parte del bosque?

Bueno, no lo había visto así. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Llamar a los bomberos o buscar agua suficiente para apagarlo, supongo —Harry recogió un bocado de lo que se convertiría en su comida cuando estuviese listo y se lo ofreció.

—Entonces todo se quemaría antes de que lleguen —Draco paró de refunfuñar para probar lo que preparaba—. Uhm, está bueno.

—¿Qué dijo, Su Alteza? —Harry elevó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisita burlona, al tiempo que él estrechaba los ojos.

—Que _no_ es lo peor que me he tragado en mi vida.

—Admitir que te has divertido no te va a matar, Draco —mencionó, de pasada, al regresar su atención a la fogata. Acababa de calentar chocolate y comenzó a beberlo, hasta que Draco preguntó por qué no le daba también—. Mimado.

—Testarudo.

—Mira quién habla —Harry se dejó caer a su lado y le tendió otro vaso de chocolate. Atrajo la mochila hacia sí con un _accio_ no verbal y sacó la varita de Draco para regresársela—. Honestamente, ¿ha sido _tan_ malo como para que te quieras ir?

Draco bebió despacio de su chocolate y aceptó su varita de vuelta. Se fijó en la fogata un instante y suspiró.

—No —admitió, en un murmullo. Cuando Harry sonrió, él también lo hizo, adoptando un tono más malicioso:—, mi "yo" adolescente estaría feliz de haberte "matado" con una varilla.

Harry entrechocó sus hombros, en señal de protesta, aunque sonreía.

—Pues a mí me ha gustado pasar un rato contigo —comentó, más bajo—, y estoy feliz de que lo hayas "aguantado".

—¿Por qué elegiste este sitio? —indagó Draco—. Aparte de probar mi escasa paciencia…

—La verdad sonará estúpida…

—Adelante —Draco levitó la jarra con chocolate y se sirvió más—, ¿ves? Hasta me preparo para escuchar la "estupidez".

Harry apoyó ambas palmas en el tronco que usaban como asiento y se fijó en el cielo por unos segundos. Comenzaba a oscurecer. A pesar de la época, no haría demasiado frío en ese sitio; era uno de los detalles que investigó antes de ese día, junto con otro par de cosas que le gustarían a Draco.

—Deben invitarte a salir seguido desde que volviste a ser soltero, no, en serio- viste las encuestas de la revista de Pansy, hay personas a las que les encanta verte desde lejos. Y supongo que, cuando te invitan, piensan que mientras más lujoso sea todo, mejor será tu reacción- y quizás sí te agrade estar en ese ambiente, porque te es familiar y sabes manejarte ahí. Y puede que me equivoque con esto también, pero- —Resopló al percatarse de que se desviaba del tema—. Te has quejado un montón y te reíste hasta que te dolió el estómago cuando una de las varillas de soporte me golpeó; esas no son cosas que hubieses hecho en un restaurante caro de Londres, ni en alguno de esos lugares aburridos a los que pude haberte llevado, si sólo quisiera una charla larga y superficial que después se me va a olvidar.

Cuando bajó la mirada y se fijó en Draco de nuevo, no pudo ponerle un nombre a su expresión. La luz de las llamas brillaba sobre un lado de su cara, Draco lo veía como si no lo hubiese hecho en realidad antes, y Harry se dio cuenta de que le gustaba más de lo que quiso reconocer en los últimos meses.

—Quería darte un lugar donde pudieses gritar de frustración si algo te molestaba, y reírte a carcajadas de cualquier tontería —musitó—, sin presiones tontas y sabiendo que no importa si no te contienes y no eres un ejemplo de comportamiento, porque sólo estoy yo, y ya conozco cuál es tu peor lado. Pero, aun sabiéndolo, te quise invitar y te traje a un lugar en medio de la nada.

Tras un momento, Draco masculló algún tipo de maldición y dio otro sorbo a su chocolate. Luego, lentamente, puso su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

—Fue muy divertido cuando la varilla te golpeó.

—Qué interesante que eso fuese lo único que oíste de todo lo que dije…

Draco se acurrucó un poco más contra su costado.

—No fue lo único —susurró, burlón—, pero para la próxima, elijo yo.

_La próxima_. Harry sonrió.

—Oh, todavía no ves lo que creo que te va a encantar.

—¿Armaremos una segunda tienda para que seas golpeado por otra varilla?

—¡Draco!

Pero él ya se reía, con el rostro enterrado en el hombro de Harry, quien decidió que era mejor que la "sorpresa" permaneciese de ese modo.

— _0—_

Después de poner encantamientos de agrandamiento, calefacción e impermeables para reforzar su tienda, que tampoco estaba tan bien construida como debería según la imagen de la caja en que venía originalmente, Harry calentó un poco más de chocolate, apagó la fogata, y escogió una bolsa de bocadillos de las que llevaba en la mochila. Draco no paraba de preguntarle a dónde iban y qué harían.

Se alejaron de la posición del "campamento" para acercarse a un arroyo, un hilillo de agua entre un conjunto de piedras, que caía de forma casi imperceptible y se perdía en el resto del bosque. Harry movió una roca enorme con un hechizo y se sentó.

Draco lo observó como si se hubiese vuelto loco, pero ya lo había hecho un par de veces desde que llegaron, así que Harry se limitó a decirle que podía comer papas, o gomitas.

—¿Sabes que es la primera vez que me ofrecen gomitas en algo que se supone que es una cita?

—Al menos no se te va a olvidar este día —Harry se encogió de hombros y palmeó la piedra, a su lado—. Entonces, ¿papas o gomitas?

—Gomitas, por supuesto —replicó Draco, subiéndose a la piedra para sentarse a su lado. Le arrebató la bolsa de gomitas, le echó un vistazo y sacó una—. ¡Son las que tienen forma de caldero! Pensé que ya no las vendían, Severus solía comprar de estas para mí cuando tenía que cuidarme de niño y necesitaba que me quedase callado el tiempo suficiente para dejarlo trabajar en una poción- hay unas con forma de viales, unas parecen varitas, y hay de frascos de pociones y una que se ve como una-

Al girar el rostro y darse cuenta de lo que decía, Draco apretó los labios. Harry lo veía con una sonrisita, que se amplió apenas notó que enrojecía un poco.

—Es que- —Draco carraspeó—. Es que son buenas gomitas.

—Albus y Lily estarían de acuerdo contigo en eso.

—Oh, cállate —refunfuñó, entrechocando sus hombros—. Eres tú el que las trajo.

—¿Todavía tienes quejas sobre gomitas para una cita? —Harry arqueó las cejas.

—Creo que es algo…

Jamás escuchó la respuesta de Draco. Su voz bajó de volumen de forma progresiva, hasta silenciarse por completo, cuando el arroyo se iluminó por un fugaz resplandor azul blanquecino. La luz continuó su trayecto y desapareció en el bosque.

—¿Qué es…?

Otro haz de luz le siguió, más rápido. Las piedras en el borde del arroyo se encendieron, una a una, como si alguien tocase un interruptor que transformaba rocas opacas en puntos brillantes y coloridos.

Draco miraba alrededor, vacilante, una de las gomitas todavía entre sus dedos.

—¿Tú estás haciendo esto?

La noche por fin caía, y a medida que el cielo adquiría tonalidades más oscuras, el agua del arroyo se convertía en un manto luminoso perpetuo. Más allá de las rocas de su orilla, líneas de color surcaban la tierra y otras piedras. Serpenteantes, vivaces, desprendían destellos que los alcanzaban también a ellos.

—No sabía que sobreestimaras mis capacidades mágicas-

—¡Harry!

—No lo estoy haciendo yo —aclaró Harry, bastante entretenido con su expresión desorientada—. Se supone que antes algunas criaturas mágicas hacían un tipo de ritual aquí por las noches, así que la tierra, el agua, y todo el lugar en sí, fue afectado, y se convierte en esto. Pero es completamente seguro, tranquilo, lo investigué bien- puedes tocar el agua, las líneas de luz, caminar sobre ellas, y no pasa nada. Son sólo un bonito espectáculo.

—Bueno, eso quiere decir que estoy en medio de la nada, comiendo gomitas, por un espectáculo de luces mágicas —alegó Draco. Comió una gomita de caldero despacio, siguió con la mirada una hilera de luz que serpenteaba en torno a la roca que ocupaban, y de pronto, soltó un:—. Tienes razón, esto no se me va a olvidar.

Cuando ya no quedaba ni un atisbo de luz del día y se colocaron un par de amuletos de calor, Draco se animó a bajar de la roca. Llevaba la bolsa de gomitas en una mano, la varita en la manga, y representaba una escena bastante divertida al esquivar un par de hileras brillantes que reptaban por el suelo hacia sus pies; daba un pequeño salto, pasaba sobre ellas, luego se apartaba hacia un lado.

Al pisar una por error, se percató de que el resplandor se extendía alrededor y bajo su zapato, para después retornar a la forma inicial de una hilera. Luego su calzado podía crear un par de huellas brillantes durante un rato, que se desvanecían en segundos.

Lo escuchó quejarse en voz baja de algo cuando se detuvo cerca del arroyo, observando su reflejo en una superficie distorsionada por las líneas de luz que la atravesaban.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo, de repente, en un practicado tono quejumbroso—, vale la pena venir. Pero sólo porque no tuve que ensuciarme, la varilla malvada también te atacó a ti, y me regresaste mi varita.

—Y te traje tus gomitas favoritas sin saberlo —puntualizó Harry, divertido.

—No lo menciones, en serio, Potter.

Él simuló ponerse un cierre en los labios.

—Nadie tiene que saber que Draco Malfoy ama las gomitas, será nuestro secreto.

Draco lo observó por unos segundos desde su posición, a unos metros de distancia, en medio de un mundo de luz y color. Había relajado su expresión, y a pesar del amuleto de calor y que la temperatura allí fuese mucho más tolerable para la época que en otros lugares, el frío de la noche le teñía el rostro de un leve rosa.

Harry le enseñó una sonrisa amplia. Él rodó los ojos, pero una sonrisa también tiró de sus labios.

Se bajó de su asiento improvisado para acercarse a Draco y le ofreció un brazo.

—¿A Su Alteza le apetece un paseo? —imitó su mejor tono pomposo, que era, curiosamente, el de Draco.

Estrechó los ojos hacia Harry en señal de advertencia, pero enganchó un brazo al suyo. Empezaron a caminar dejando huellas brillantes cada poco tiempo detrás de ambos.

—¿Qué se supone que es? —preguntó Harry tras un momento, cuando Draco examinaba una gomita de forma extraña.

—Un medidor de temperatura para pociones en las que no se pueden usar hechizos —explicó, tendiéndosela. Harry la recibió con la boca desde sus dedos y se la comió—, ¿es que no lo recuerdas?

—¿De Hogwarts? —Elevó las cejas—. ¿Acaso usamos eso alguna vez?

—¿A qué clases prestabas atención, Harry?

—Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras —contestó enseguida—. Y, uhm, no me iba mal en Transformaciones y…ahm…¿sabes? No tenía malas notas, era sólo que mi cabeza estaba un poco ocupada con otras cosas…

Conversaron de clases, visitas a Hogsmeade, y su vida escolar, en general, como si jamás hubiese sido interrumpida por una guerra y un loco mago oscuro que quería acabar con todo. Luego, de algún modo, hablaron sobre la Academia de Aurores.

—Uno pensaría —decía Draco, en un tono que pretendía ser suave, pero era velado por la inquietud—, que después de tantas veces que intentaron matarte, elegirías un trabajo más simple.

—¿Qué gracia hubiese tenido eso para un Gryffindor de dieciocho años? —se excusó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Era un trabajo pesado, pero supongo que estaba bien. Es decir- sentía que estaba haciendo algo importante, ¿entiendes?

No tenía idea de cómo cambiaron de tema.

—El principal problema era que mi padre no sabía dónde los elfos guardaron su versión del brazalete prohibido de-

—Oye, ¿eso no es ilegal? —inquirió Harry, pensativo.

Draco lo vio de reojo.

—Potter, si vas a cuestionar la legalidad de las cosas de las que te hablo, no te podré volver a decir nada de mi familia —argumentó, muy serio.

—Está bien, sólo quería confirmar —juró Harry, riéndose.

Y los temas seguían cambiando.

—…teníamos- ¿qué? ¿Diecinueve años? —dijo Draco, en otra ocasión—. ¿Quién tarda casi dos años en mandar una varita por correo? Por correo, Harry, ni siquiera tuviste que encontrarme-

—¿Quién se pasa casi dos años sin varita? —alegó él, en cambio—. Honestamente, no recordé que la tenía hasta que me mudé, y _puff_ , apareció una varita en una caja.

—Tenía otra varita, pero no es lo mismo que usar tu varita, la que te eligió a ti, y lo sabes…

Se alejaron demasiado del campamento y volvieron sobre sus pasos, sin soltarse. Pasaban un par de minutos en silencio, observaban el arroyo brillante, las hileras de luz que ascendían por los troncos de los árboles y formaban venas brillantes en los espacios entre su corteza. Después uno decía algo, cualquier cosa, y terminaban en otro tema que no tenía relación con el inicial.

Cuando se acabaron las gomitas y regresaron al punto de partida, se sentaron durante un largo rato en la orilla del arroyo. En cierto momento, Harry hacía una broma sobre su cabello, enredaba un mechón rubio en su índice, Draco giraba el rostro, y de pronto, notaba lo cerca que estaban.

Llevó la mano a su mejilla y en realidad no supo quién se inclinó primero. Sólo que se estaban besando.

Draco tenía un sabor dulce en la boca, arrastraba a Harry de un juego caótico de lengua a un contacto suave y viceversa, y no quería parar de besarlo pronto, así que siguió, siguió, siguió haciéndolo.

* * *

_**Detrás de escenas:** _

_Astoria:_ a Draco le gustan las citas simples.

_Harry:_ LO LLEVARÉ DE CAMPAMENTO A UN LUGAR EN MEDIO DE LA NADA, SÍ, YA ENTENDÍ.

_Astoria:_ ¡eso no fue lo que dije!


	19. El amanecer de un día especial

—¿…te dije que sé usar un _telepono_?

Transitaban por una calle del Londres muggle, un espacio agradable con varias tiendas de muebles que llamaron la atención de Draco. De a ratos, él volvía a enganchar su brazo al de Harry, o le sostenía la muñeca, pero estaba más concentrado en la acera, las vitrinas, y el envase que llevaba en su otra mano. Sólo a Draco Malfoy se le antojaría un helado tan cerca del comienzo del invierno.

Se supone que elegían (Draco elegía, él acompañaba e intentaba que su opinión no fuese demasiado dura) muebles para la segunda sala de la Mansión y el estudio. Y si podían encontrar los regalos de navidad para sus hijos de una vez, mejor. Ginny y él tenían un acuerdo de comprarles obsequios por separado; sólo le informaban al otro cuando era un artículo muy deseado, para evitar que les diesen lo mismo.

Draco le había contado que él solía ir de compras con Astoria a principios de diciembre. Ese año, que estaba en cama por un resfrío, se ofreció a conseguir los obsequios de ambos para los mellizos. Eso, junto a los que buscaba Harry, daba una suma total de un mínimo de siete regalos.

Sólo llevaban dos, el de Lily y uno de Scorpius.

Bien, podían hacer una pequeña pausa. Aún faltaban un par de semanas para la fecha importante.

—¿Te refieres a un teléfono? —indagó Harry, tras analizarlo por un instante.

— _Telepono_ —repitió Draco, extrañado—, ¿que no es eso lo que acabo de decir?

Harry contuvo una sonrisita y asintió.

—¿Por qué sabes usar uno?

Entonces Draco se irguió, elevando el mentón con una expresión autosuficiente.

—Eso es porque estoy siendo muy cotizado entre los muggles estos días.

Adoptó la expresión de cortés interés que sabía que Draco quería recibir, e intentó pensar en qué podría ofrecerle a los muggles. No se le ocurrió nada.

—Bien, preguntaré —aclaró Harry, frente a la mirada expectante que le dedicaba—. ¿Por qué estás "cotizado" entre los muggles estos días, Draco?

Se notaba que Draco estaba más que complacido de hablar del tema, sin embargo, en lugar de contestar, los hizo detenerse frente a la puerta de un edificio. Harry alzó la vista para encontrarse con un cartel de una galería de arte.

Él lo soltó, desapareció el envase vacío de helado de forma disimulada con un hechizo, y lo invitó a entrar al edificio con una reverencia teatral.

—Creo que lo vas a reconocer en cuanto lo veas —mencionó, ingresando detrás de Harry.

Eran contadas las ocasiones en que entró a una galería de arte; por lo general, iba con Hermione, que sabía hacia dónde moverse y qué pintor era el creador de cuál obra. Él sólo empezó a caminar alrededor, mirando con curiosidad. Cuando vacilaba, veía a Draco por encima del hombro, con su expresión divertida, y seguía avanzando.

Lo reconoció por el apellido en la ficha de la obra, no por el cuadro en sí. Sólo decía "Malfoy".

Draco lo alcanzó cuando se detuvo frente al lienzo y lo observaron por unos segundos, hombro con hombro.

—No te ofendas —susurró Harry—, pero no tengo la menor idea de qué es.

—Ni yo —respondió Draco, dejando escapar una risita incrédula—. Altair me dijo que quería aprender a pintar hace unas semanas, y yo le contesté que estaba bien, que me dijese qué quería, si le gustaría empezar por óleos, acrílicos, acuarelas…—Se encogió de hombros—. Blaise vio esto en mi oficina cuando nos visitó, me contó que tenía un contacto en una galería muy conocida por los muggles, y aparentemente, es "una magnífica pieza de arte conceptual moderno con toques surrealistas".

Harry sólo distinguía un montón de figuras distorsionadas, líneas bastante gráciles para el pulso de un niño, colores y algo que quizás pretendía ser una planta cuando comenzó.

—Bueno, es…es…

No encontraba una palabra para definirlo.

—Voy a traer a Altair para que lo vea la próxima semana —explicó Draco, sin apartar los ojos del cuadro, aunque sospechaba que sólo porque se imaginaba a su hijo pintándolo, no porque lo entendiese mejor que él—, será parte de su regalo de navidad. Quiere una de esas grandes cajas de madera llenas de pinturas y pinceles de todos los tamaños, y no va a poder creerse que incluso han querido comprarlo.

—¿Tiene ofertas? —Harry se lamentó de haber sonado tan sorprendido, hasta que lo escuchó reírse de nuevo.

—Sí, y si vieras la suma que algunos dementes ofrecen por estas cosas…

Abandonaron la galería poco tiempo después, mientras Draco le contaba su primera experiencia con un teléfono fijo, en un local del que tuvo que llamar al número en la tarjeta de presentación del encargado de las obras. Lo revisó con un hechizo para ver si podía hacerle algún daño, lo limpió con un toallita húmeda, y se pasó alrededor de cinco minutos tratando de marcar el número, sin que el aparato finalizase su tiempo de espera y cortase la conexión. Después otro minuto en descubrir a dónde tenía que hablar.

Se desviaron hacia una entrada secundaria al Callejón Diagón, del conjunto construido tras la guerra a manera de vía de escape, y pasaron por una tienda de Quidditch para que Harry pudiese conseguir el regalo de James. _Uno menos._

—Oí que Granger va a cederle espacio a un equipo de Quidditch infantil —mencionó Draco, observando un estante de guantes para niños con gran atención.

—Sí, yo voy a ayudarlos en los entrenamientos mientras termina de tramitar mi permiso para enseñarles sobre magia básica…

Vio que Draco seleccionaba un conjunto de guantes, mientras él sopesaba dos opciones de escobas de último modelo.

—Si dejas que Scorpius se lastime, vas a estar en serios problemas, Harry James Potter —advirtió, apuntándolo con el juego de guantes.

—¿A Scorpius le gusta el Quidditch?

—Fue él quien corrió a contarme lo del equipo infantil —Draco suspiró—, hace tiempo que noté que quiere aprender, pero no deja que yo le enseñe. Piensa- no sé, que Altair vuela mejor que él y es una pérdida de tiempo, o algo así, creo.

—¿Por qué pensaría eso?

—Porque Altair vuela mejor que él —replicó, con calma. Cuando Harry le frunció el ceño, rodó los ojos—. No es algo que yo le haya dicho, por Merlín. Es que cuando les enseñé a volar, Altair aprendió de inmediato, y a él le costó más tiempo, pero sí vuela bien. En serio, lo hace genial, es rápido, sólo que…de repente mira al suelo, o se distrae, y se cae de nuevo.

—Nada que un hechizo para evitar caídas no arregle.

Sólo porque estaba seguro de que Harry lo ayudaría con Scorpius, Draco compró también una versión infantil de una Quaffle acolchada, para que atraparla no fuese tan duro.

_Uno menos._ Harry comprobó las compras encogidas que llevaba en el abrigo y consideró cuál sería su próximo destino.

—No estoy seguro de si Albus preferiría un caldero para pociones básicas, o alguna otra cosa para seguir aprendiendo a cocinar- —Hizo una pausa y arrugó el entrecejo—. ¿Alguno de los mellizos está interesado en cocinar? Todavía no sé de dónde sacó Al esa afición.

—Altair hace unas tostadas francesas idénticas a las de mi madre, y Scorpius hornea galletas con Astoria —Draco se encogió de hombros—, ¿tal vez los vio y decidió intentarlo?

Continuaron con su recorrido de compras.

— _0—_

James no quiso ser abrazado en medio del andén, como Ginny le advirtió que ocurriría, pero sí estuvo un largo rato pegado a un costado de Harry cuando visitaron La Madriguera. Claro que eso fue hasta que llegaron sus primos y Teddy. Luego se olvidó de la existencia de su padre, porque tenía un montón de cosas de Hogwarts de las que quería hablar.

Harry terminó en la sala, jugando con Lily, Lucy, y unas cartas de magos tenebrosos y héroes famosos. Le incomodaba el hecho de tener dos _Harry Potter_ en su mazo, tanto como le hacía gracia que su hija no se preocupase por eso. En realidad, estaba casi seguro de haberla escuchado decirle a su prima que la carta de Newt Scamander le gustaba más.

Ginny se aproximó con cautela a la esquina en que se encontraban y se sentó sobre el reposabrazos del asiento de Harry.

—¿Y Albus? —Le preguntó Harry, después de arrojar una carta de Grindelwald que sería vencida por el Albus Dumbledore del mazo de Lucy. Las niñas compartían cartas y permitían que la otra viese las suyas, y aunque pensaban que lo disimulaban bien, Harry también las observaba.

—Está preguntándole a mi papá cómo hacer que un vehículo muggle vuelve y se camufle —respondió ella. Se tardó unos segundos en añadir:—. ¿Alguna idea de por qué Albus querría hacer eso?

Harry meneó la cabeza y felicitó a Lucy cuando lo sacó del juego, como predijo.

—¿Debería preocuparme por él?

—Yo me preocuparía más por papá, si se le ocurre enseñarle eso a un niño —Ginny se cruzó de brazos y resopló—. James anda persiguiendo a Victoire en su escoba-

—La fastidiaba mucho las semanas antes de irse a Hogwarts también, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió.

—Cosas de niños —excusó Ginny, restándole importancia—. Y…quería pedirte un pequeñito favor.

No le gustaba _ese_ tono. Sabía lo que venía con _ese_ tono.

—No —replicó, enseguida.

—Por favor, Harry —Ginny unió las manos, a manera de súplica.

—Lo he hecho por los dos últimos años, Gin. Se supone que es una tradición familiar.

—Tú eres de la familia, ¡si mamá te quiere más que a todos nosotros juntos! Cuando nos divorciamos, me pidió que viniese los días en que tú no lo hacías, por si teníamos problemas, para que no dejases de visitarla. Y es muy feliz cuando tú lo haces…

—No lo haré —insistió Harry, firme.

— _0_ —

—…y después me recordó cómo Molly le pidió que no viniese los días en que yo lo hacía, para que no dejase de visitarla, y antes de que me diese cuenta, terminé aquí. En fin —Harry suspiró y echó un vistazo alrededor—, ¿por qué no puedo atraer la sal con un _accio_? ¿Quién la tiene?

La tradición Weasley navideña implicaba dos aspectos fundamentales que no eran un secreto para nadie. Mucha comida y muchos suéteres tejidos. Molly se ocupaba en persona de cada uno de los suéteres, hasta de los que no pertenecían a miembros de la familia, como el de Teddy, Harry, los mellizos Malfoy, y la mejor amiga de Victoire, que también era invitada a la celebración.

Luego estaba la comida. Con el pasar del tiempo y las nuevas adiciones a la familia, Molly tenía más para hacer, y las horas previas a su enorme banquete ya no eran suficientes.

No era que Ginny cocinase mal. En su opinión, su comida era tan buena como cualquier otra, sólo que no alcanzaba el estándar Molly Weasley para días festivos. De hecho, los únicos de sus hijos que sí los alcanzaban eran Percy y Bill.

Ron se comía los ingredientes a medida que cocinaba, y cambiaba las recetas, atacando los nervios de su pobre madre. George usaría los mismos ingredientes para hacer bromas en vez de cocinarlos, y Molly insistía en decir que Charlie perdió el sentido del gusto comiendo entre tanto humo y fuego en la reserva de Rumania.

Así que la noche previa a la navidad, Harry se encontraba en la cocina de La Madriguera, atrapado con Percy y Bill, para adelantar todo lo que fuese posible de la comida del día siguiente. Teddy fue echado un rato atrás, después de casi arruinar un caldo e incumplir el estándar Molly Weasley de sabores; en su lugar, Fleur o su hija mayor se asomaban cada poco tiempo y le preguntaban a Bill si podían ayudar con algo. Ellas entraban en los estándares, pero a Molly le gustaba más la comida de Harry.

Las fiestas no eran fáciles para una familia tan grande.

—Bill, prueba esto, creo que a mamá le…

—Fleur, ¿puedes buscar…?

—¿Esto ya está? —Harry se escabulló en medio de los dos hermanos Weasley para echar una ojeada a una enorme olla. Antes de que pudiese introducir un cucharón para probarlo, Percy le dio en el dorso de la mano con una cuchara de madera.

—Tu lado de la cocina es aquel —le recordó a Harry, muy serio.

—¿Quién está haciendo el postre? —indagó Fleur, de pie en el umbral de la cocina, donde acababa de probar un bocado que su esposo le ofreció para dar el visto bueno.

Tres magos se observaron con idénticas expresiones de horror. Harry tragó en seco.

—¿Tarta de melaza? —propuso.

—A hacer tarta de melaza —Percy suspiró, levitó un recetario hacia él y lo revisó, a pesar de haberla preparado al menos cien veces.

—Y las trufas de James —agregó Bill, exhalando. Molly tenía la costumbre de preparar algunas raciones del postre favorito de su nieto que acabase de entrar al primer año en Hogwarts; esa vez, por suerte, bastaría con trufas de chocolate.

El movimiento en la cocina no paró por alrededor de media hora más, mientras los preparativos llegaban a su fin, se organizaba lo que sólo tendría que ser cocinado por la mañana, y se aseguraban de que los postres estuviesen bajo barreras para comida que evitaban que los niños se los comiesen a mitad de la madrugada, y lograban que parecieran recién hechos.

Molly comprobó su "trabajo" después. Fleur avanzaba a su lado, contándole sobre lo que preparó Bill, y Victoire le pedía a su abuela que la dejase probar cuando ella lo hacía. Harry, al igual que sus dos compañeros de cocina, aguardaban bajo el umbral.

—¡Está delicioso, chicos!

Estaba seguro de que no fue el único que suspiró. Un momento más tarde, los tres eran atrapados en un abrazo muele-huesos, de esos que nadie más que Molly sabía dar.

Victoire recogió algunas porciones de tarta que sobraron de la comida de ese día para llevársela a sus primos, Fleur los salvó de hacer cambios de último minuto al sacar a Molly de la cocina, y ellos se dedicaron a esconder de los niños (y de George) todo aquello que pudiese ser usado, explotado, ingerido o convertido en una trampa.

Escuchó el sonido distante de la chimenea y vio asomarse en la cocina a una cabeza castaña y familiar. Hermione lo llamó con un gesto para que se acercase. Ella tampoco entraba en el estándar Molly Weasley, desde que arruinó una receta por accidente.

—Alguien vino a verte hoy…—susurró.

Hugo, que se estiraba desde uno de sus costados, medio escondido tras su madre, vio a Harry con curiosidad.

—Dijo que era un dragón, tío Harry —explicó el niño, solemne.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry al percatarse de quién era la única persona que le diría algo así a unos niños. Les dijo a Bill y Percy que volvería en un segundo, y prácticamente corrió hacia la sala.

Draco estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, extendiendo una capa de una poción espesa por una de las mejillas de una divertida Lily, que simulaba garras con los dedos, a medida que el efecto de la magia convertía su piel en escamas de un dragón. Lucy soltaba risitas y sonidos de sorpresa, mirando a su prima.

—¡Papá, papá, papá! —Lily empezó a dar saltitos al ver a Harry entrar. Se paró frente a él y adoptó una postura "feroz", con garras y enseñando los dientes—. ¡Soy un dragón! ¡ _Raaaawr_!

Harry simuló echarse hacia atrás por la sorpresa, llevándose una mano al pecho.

—¡Un dragón en La Madriguera! —exclamó, mientras una feliz Lily "modelaba" sus nuevas escamas, balanceando los brazos y cambiando de posición frente a él. Más allá, Draco extendía la misma poción sobre el brazo de Lucy, y le explicaba cómo "transformarse" en dragón, y cómo quitarlo después.

Las dos niñas tomaron los frascos de poción que él les ofrecía y decidieron ir a saltar sobre James y Teddy, rugiéndoles para "asustarlos". Harry les pidió que no los mordiesen, pero nunca se sabía con Lily.

Draco se enderezó, alisó una arruga inexistente de su atuendo, y se fijó en Harry. La mayoría de los chicos se encontraban en las habitaciones y los adultos se dividían entre el patio y la cocina.

—Te traje algo —Draco extrajo un pequeño sobre de su bolsillo y se escudó a medias detrás de este, de manera que sus ojos grises todavía lo veían por encima del borde—. Astoria está esperando las galletas del "señor Horno" y yo tengo que volver pronto para despertar a los niños y que veamos el amanecer, y ya que no vendré mañana temprano…

Le tendió el sobre. Harry se aproximó para tomarlo; era ligero, delgado y de papel común de carta. Sólo llevaba el nombre de Draco en una esquina, con una caligrafía precisa y estilizada.

—No lo abras todavía —pidió, en tono más urgente, cuando Harry estaba a punto de hacerlo—. Como sabía que no podría venir temprano, está encantado para mostrarte tu regalo por la mañana, en cualquier momento en que lo toques, después del amanecer. Pero si lo abres ahora, perderé varios minutos de hechizar el sobre —Draco protestó por lo último, cruzándose de brazos.

Harry asintió, le enseñó una pequeña sonrisa, y lo desvaneció entre sus manos, enviándolo a su baúl en La Madriguera, para evitar cualquier posibilidad de daño. No esperaba ver a Draco ese día, tenían cerca de una semana que apenas intercambiaban cartas porque los niños ya estaban de vacaciones y las festividades los asfixiaban, y sabía que era ridículo, pero se sentía feliz de tenerlo ahí. Incluso si era un rato.

—¿Ya te vas? —indagó, extendiendo el brazo hacia él para sostener su mano. Se puso a juguetear con sus dedos, entrelazándolos, liberándolos de nuevo, y Draco se fijó en el contacto por unos segundos.

—Debería, sólo estaba haciendo de lechuza mensajera.

—Todas las lechuzas se llevan una golosina por su buen trabajo —alegó Harry, dando otro paso más cerca.

—Buen punto —Draco observó sus labios un instante, luego de regreso a sus ojos—, seguramente me merezco esa pequeña recompensa. Es decir, vine tarde, y en época festiva, además.

—¿Tal vez debería ser más que una recompensa común por tanto esfuerzo?

Harry se inclinó hacia él hasta que sus labios se rozaban al pronunciar cada palabra. Podía sentir la emoción creciendo dentro de él, un cosquilleo cálido, una impresión absurda de diversión. Le encantaba jugar con él. Le encantaba que Draco le siguiese la corriente. Que fingiese pensarlo, con sus labios ya tocándose, y moviese la cabeza apenas, de forma intencional, lo volvía loco.

Tiró de su mano y le echó un brazo en torno a los hombros al besarlo. Draco emitió un sonido bastante similar a una risa contra su boca, y le puso su mano libre en la cadera, acercándolo un poco más.

El día previo a la navidad sería su favorito de esas fiestas, por lo visto. Se aseguró de ser cuidadoso mientras lo besaba, porque tenía que recordar que se encontraban en medio de la sala de La Madriguera, y ninguno quería un escándalo si se entusiasmaban demasiado.

Sonreía cuando se apartaron. Harry presionó otro beso en sus labios, más corto.

—Espera a la mañana por el regalo, en serio —musitó Draco, soltándolo y dando un paso atrás.

Casi había olvidado esa sensación de que las palabras se trabasen y la mente se quedase en blanco por algo tan sencillo. No se lo esperaba a esas alturas.

—Esperaré —murmuró Harry, en voz baja, pensando que reclamaría más besos si no lo detenía.

Draco le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos, se despidió, y regresó por la chimenea.

Harry ya quería que amaneciese.

— _0—_

Los adultos no dormían demasiado esa noche en La Madriguera. Tenían que comprobar que los niños estuviesen en sus cuartos, poner los regalos en su sitio, y asegurarse de que ninguno robaría una caja o se colaría a la sala en la madrugada. Charlaban en el patio, bebían un poco, comían algo, y en general, se daban un respiro en uno de los pocos momentos de calma que podían existir allí. Luego cada quien se iba hacia su cama para estar ahí cuando los chicos despertaran y llenasen la casa de gritos.

Harry fue de los últimos en meterse a su habitación; con varias remodelaciones y expansiones de La Madriguera, principalmente por insistencia de George, los adultos de la familia tenían cuartos separados. Los chicos todavía compartían porque, bueno, Molly sospechaba que les resultaba más entretenido maquinar planes, hablar hasta tarde e incluso pelearse con sus primos.

Colocó sobre la mesa de noche el sobre que Draco le dio y se recostó en la cama. Sin los lentes, el mundo sólo se hizo más borroso, y pronto se durmió.

No fue durante demasiado tiempo, supuso, porque apenas amanecía cuando entreabrió los ojos. Había dejado las cortinas abiertas intencionalmente, consciente de que la luz alcanzaba primero ese lado de la casa.

Tanteó en la mesa de noche, se puso los lentes de nuevo, y contuvo un bostezo al recargarse sobre un brazo para alzarse un poco. El sobre se había ensanchado hasta convertirse en una caja cuadrada de papel. Él sonrió, adormilado.

Tan pronto como lo rozó con un dedo, el papel se deshizo, permitiéndole ver una simple esfera de cristal sobre un soporte. Lucía como un objeto que habría utilizado Trelawney en sus clases, y se preguntó qué querría Draco que viese en esta.

Harry sostuvo la esfera y la puso sobre la cama, entre sus brazos. Lo que fuese que le mostraba no era más que un leve destello de luz. Le tomó alrededor de un minuto despertarse lo suficiente para razonar, pasando la mirada de su ventana a la esfera.

Oía pasitos y voces a la distancia. Los chicos ya se levantaban, Lily irrumpiría en su cuarto en cualquier instante hablando sin cesar sobre regalos. Y al darse cuenta, lo entendió.

Los Malfoy tenían una celebración básicamente nocturna. Comían a medianoche, tenían algunas galletas, abrían regalos por la madrugada, veían el amanecer y se iban a dormir. Draco le había dicho lo que encontraría ahí, sólo que no lo comprendió entonces.

Conforme más lo observaba, más aumentaba la luz y más sencillo se hacía distinguir el resto de la imagen. Draco sabía que las tradiciones de sus familias empezaban a horas diferentes, así que consiguió un modo de que lo acompañase, por un rato, entregándole un pequeño amanecer en una esfera. El ángulo y la velocidad a la que se iluminaba era diferente a lo que hallaba más allá de su ventana, por lo que se imaginaba que lo habría sacado de su casa, o quizás de la Mansión.

Que, tal vez, incluso fuese el reflejo de lo que Draco veía en ese preciso momento, desde su posición.

Harry se dedicó a observar el amanecer que le regaló, sintiéndose estúpidamente feliz.


	20. Marcas

A mediados de enero, la Mansión Malfoy había vuelto a su antigua gloria. Puede que un poco más moderna y con ciertos toques de color que los padres de Draco no habrían agregado, pero estaba intacta, de pie, y lucía como un lugar donde uno no se sentiría solo por vivir ahí, sino como un sitio al que podrían llevar a los mellizos para jugar.

Sospechaba que eso era todo lo que Draco había querido lograr. Que sólo se sentase en el borde de la cama del cuarto principal, después de decirle a Kreacher que podía regresar con su verdadera ama, reforzaba esa impresión en Harry.

Era en esa habitación donde más se notaba la influencia de Draco, en relación a lo que fue el lugar con sus padres ahí. Dos de las cuatro paredes eran de cristal del suelo al techo, permitiendo una vista completa del patio, pero no una desde afuera al interior. La cama habría sido grande para cinco personas, la alfombra en el suelo tenía el diseño más intrincado que había visto, y podría jurar que el vestidor era incluso más amplio que el baño. Y por supuesto que estaba repleto.

Los detalles propios de Draco eran lo que le daban vida en realidad. Un intento de Altair de aprender a usar acuarelas, enmarcado como un gran cuadro en una pared, algunas snitches que revoloteaban en un frasco, igual que luciérnagas juguetonas atrapadas, un par de portalápices de colores con los deditos que un pequeño Scorpius dejó por error mientras los hacía. Las cobijas tenían un complicado diseño verde, plateado y dorado, las cortinas caían sobre las paredes de cristal al aplaudir, y claro, tenía un _telepono_ en la mesa de noche.

Harry se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta y lo observó, sentado ahí, de espaldas a él, contemplando el patio de su viejo hogar a través del cristal, por un rato.

—¿Piensas mudarte de regreso? —preguntó, en voz baja, para no sacarlo de su trance de forma tan abrupta.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—Quizás venga los fines de semana, o por vacaciones —mencionó, en el mismo tono que utilizó Harry segundos atrás—. Viéndola así, ya no me trae malos recuerdos, pero me gusta mi casa actual.

—Es muy bonita —aceptó Harry—, y lo del señor Horno sigue siendo divertido de ver.

Él le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz. Entonces Harry supo que estaba bien si entraba, así que cerró la puerta con cuidado y se aproximó a la gigantesca cama.

—Poner cristal fue una buena idea, imaginar que despiertas y puedes elegir ver esto…—exhaló. Claro que él llevaba semanas mirando su amanecer personal en la esfera que le regaló por navidad. Aun así, era relajante observar esa extensión de césped, los árboles perdiéndose en la propiedad que pertenecía a los Malfoy.

Lo sorprendió que Draco tomase su mano. Fue lo único que hizo; extendió el brazo, entrelazó sus dedos, y continuó viendo el paisaje que le presentaba el vidrio, como si buscase algo que creía perdido tiempo atrás.

Harry le dio un leve apretón a su mano para llamarle la atención. Sólo cuando Draco giró el rostro en su dirección, se percató de que por qué se sentía tan inquieto desde que llegaron y quería acercarse más, más, más.

La añoranza en sus ojos le partió el corazón. Lo hizo dudar si habría sido buena idea ayudarlo a recuperar su casa, y luego reprenderse por pensar que podría haber sido malo. No, no lo era. Simplemente tenía los ojos velados por el pasado, un pasado que fue hermoso y feliz, antes de ser horrible y traumático; Harry conocía una sensación bastante similar a esa, porque la experimentó cada verano al volver a casa de sus tíos de Hogwarts, y después, cuando ya no tuvo a dónde regresar.

Intentó sonreírle a pesar de ese desastre emocional y Draco hizo lo mejor que pudo por devolverle el gesto. Ahí lo supo.

Fue tan sencillo que le gustase Draco. Con su tono burlón sin ser grosero, con esa practicada sonrisa desdeñosa, la voz suave. Con las protestas de niño mimado, la forma en que se reía, la atención con que escuchaba, sus momentos de sinceridad inesperada.

No existía nada más fácil en el mundo que gustar de alguien que te provoca esa impresión de paz y te obsequia tu propio amanecer personal.

Pero gustar de una persona es un acto tan superficial. Una persona le puede gustar a cualquiera, mientras sólo le muestre su mejor lado, mientras estén en una situación cómoda y no haya elementos externos que los afecte en el desarrollo de su relación.

Draco estaba ahí, sólo sosteniendo su mano un momento, y Harry lo quería. No le gustaba y ya. Lo quería. Porque fue herido también y sanó, porque intentaba hacer las cosas bien a diario, arreglar el caos que fue su vida, su propia persona.

Ese atisbo de vulnerabilidad y fuerza valía más para Harry que cualquier obsequio. Lo hacía quererlo más que cualquier cosa que pudiese haber hecho por él.

Lo quería. Y eso era más complicado que si le gustase.

—Creo que tenemos un problema —susurró, parándose frente a él. Draco lo observó desde abajo, sus manos todavía unidas en el espacio entre ellos, cuando Harry presionó ambas rodillas en el colchón, a sus costados, y se sentó con cuidado sobre su regazo. Quedaron cara a cara de ese modo—, uno muy grave.

Draco parpadeó dos veces y pudo notar, de principio a fin, el proceso al salir de sus pensamientos, regresar a su presente. Fijarse en él. Con su atención puesta en nadie más que él, Harry le enseñó una sonrisita.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Draco, extrañado.

Harry le dio un último apretón a su mano, antes de soltarlo, para rodearle el cuello con los dos brazos. Se acercó un poco más.

—Me voy a enamorar perdidamente de ti.

Percibió el instante en que contuvo el aliento y algo dentro de sí se regocijó por esa reacción.

—¿Por qué eso sería un problema?

—No lo sé —Harry se encogió de hombros y se aproximó incluso más, hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban—, pero si quieres pararlo y huir de esto, que sea ahora.

Sintió cómo le sostenía la cadera con las manos. Un agarre firme, pulgares trazando leves caricias por debajo del borde de su camiseta, directamente sobre la piel.

Draco meneó la cabeza.

—No voy a ningún lado, Harry —musitó.

Y lo besó. Jamás sabría por cuánto tiempo estuvieron de esa manera, ni le importaba que pudiese terminar con los labios hinchados y enrojecidos. Harry mantuvo los brazos en torno a su cuello y se entregó a ese oleaje plácido que eran sus emociones, con los cosquilleos en el estómago, con la calidez en el cuerpo, con la paz y la locura, y cualquier otra cosa que pudiese venir con esto.

Draco besaba como solía jugar Quidditch. Lento, cuidadoso, atento, como un buen Buscador. Jodidamente rápido y feroz de a momentos. Mordía, succionaba, jugaba con su lengua, volvía a ser suave.

No batallaron demasiado esa vez. Draco deslizó por completo las manos dentro de su camiseta y le acarició la espalda y los costados, Harry jugueteó con esos mechones rubios que se escurrían entre sus dedos igual que el agua. Intentó derribarlo sobre el colchón, y falló. Draco lo retuvo entre sus brazos, y a él se le escapó una risita. Siguieron besándose, hasta que Harry se apartó de sus labios para sacarse la camiseta.

Ya había sentido su toque. _Quería_ más. Draco observó el movimiento de la prenda al caer al suelo y luego a Harry, prestando especial atención a los conjuntos de tatuajes de los que alguna vez debió contarle, pero no creía que hubiese visto. Luego le enseñó una pequeña sonrisa y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo de nuevo, mientras Harry llevaba las manos a su pecho y le desabotonaba la camisa lentamente para quitársela.

Fue el único momento en que vaciló. Draco tenía cicatrices en el pecho, hombro y torso. Montones de ellas. No usaba un glamour para Harry, quien sabía bien que sus daños por los especialistas estaban curados, y también a _qué_ pertenecían _esas_.

Había hechizos oscuros con consecuencias que jamás se quitaban.

Draco le sujetó el rostro y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos. No encontró allí nada de odio, ni de rabia. No había exigencias de disculparse, de sentirse mal, ni siquiera de decir lo horrible que fue haberle hecho eso.

Así que Harry se tragó la culpa, presionó un par de besos en los extremos de las cicatrices que alcanzaban su hombro, y se prometió que se dedicaría a comprobar los "daños" con besos y caricias después. Draco le besó la mejilla con un afecto que lo desarmó, y él supuso que agradecía no haber armado un escándalo por algo tan viejo. Que retomase sus caricias causó que a Harry le costase retener los pensamientos que tenía al respecto.

Estar piel con piel intensificaba las sensaciones, las palmas de Draco bajando por su espalda hasta detenerse en el borde del pantalón, el tacto que parecía quemar de forma espectacular, Harry pasando las manos por su pecho al inclinarse un poco más, acariciando por encima de las cicatrices, jugueteando, atrapando su labio inferior entre los dientes. Se removió sobre su regazo y se presionó contra el bulto que encontró entre la tela, sin ninguna vergüenza, porque él no se encontraba en mejores condiciones y le encantó saber lo que le estaba provocando.

Draco emitió un sonido ahogado que lo volvió loco y Harry volvió a presionarse contra él. Las manos cuidadosas en su espalda terminaron el descenso en su trasero y apretaron, y Harry jadeó, ondeando la cadera, deseoso de sentir más que esas débiles corrientes de placer.

—Arriba.

Los dos tenían la respiración agitada y la voz ronca de Draco envió un estremecimiento expectante por todo su cuerpo. Harry puso su peso en las rodillas y se alzó, lo justo para que él pudiese abrir el pantalón y bajar las molestas prendas por sus muslos. Rodeó su miembro con una mano y le regaló una caricia lánguida, que lo tuvo moviendo la cadera en busca de más, mientras maniobraba para sostener de sus hombros y que la ropa terminase de deslizarse hacia abajo, primero una pierna, luego la otra.

Perdieron el equilibrio un instante, se observaron, y se echaron a reír.

—Te vas a caer —advirtió Draco, más bajo—, deja que te ayude…

El resto de la ropa de Harry acabó en el suelo, él se mantuvo sobre las rodillas y se dedicó a igualarlos, ayudando a Draco a deshacerse de lo que todavía llevaba. Más prendas al piso, algunos movimientos torpes, él lo volvió a sostener cuando se tambaleó, y pronto se besaban de nuevo, sin una sola de tela que los molestase cuando Harry cayó otra vez encima de su regazo y probó la deliciosa fricción entre ambos.

Si hubiese imaginado que sería así, hubiese reunido el valor mucho antes. Acababa de decidir que le encantaban las manos de Draco en su trasero, rozando, amasando la piel, desviándose hacia sus piernas y dejando caricias por los muslos.

Harry pasaba las suyas por los hombros de Draco, su pecho, su abdomen, la cadera, la espalda. Eran un desastre de fricción, sonidos estrangulados y mucho toqueteo, en medio de besos largos y delirantes.

Draco se separó de su boca y trazó un corto camino de besos por su mejilla, hacia la garganta, hasta que alcanzó el hombro. Harry ladeó la cabeza para hacerle espacio, se frotó de nuevo contra su erección y abdomen, arrancándoles jadeos a ambos, y jugueteó más con los mechones rubios y lacios entre sus dedos.

Por la posición en que estaban, se dedicó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja alrededor de dos segundos, antes de rendirse al hecho de que no sería suficiente. Llevó una mano al espacio entre ellos, se reacomodó sobre sus piernas, y atrapó ambas erecciones lo mejor que pudo. La siguiente vez que se movió, la fricción fue más directa, y Harry tembló, sin control sobre lo que le pedía en tono urgente. Apenas se escuchó a sí mismo, con sus "quiero…" y "por favor…" ahogados.

Draco sí lo oyó perfectamente. Murmuró dos hechizos en respuesta; el primero derramó un líquido frío en el interior de Harry, que lo estremeció, y en su mano. Se percató de lo que hacía el segundo al instante, mientras Draco frotaba su entrada con un dedo cubierto de lubricante.

Harry tembló de pies a cabeza. Draco había deslizado su dedo dentro, la sensación de intrusión era una incomodidad fácil de ignorar, cuando sintió cómo su miembro era masturbado de repente, a un ritmo veloz que lo hizo empujar la cadera enseguida, en busca de más. Sólo que la otra mano de Draco le sostenía la cadera, y era el maldito hechizo imitando en forma de bombeo las caricias y fricción que él había producido momentos atrás.

A Draco le brillaban los ojos con algo a lo que no supo ponerle nombre, cuando notó que Harry lo veía y sabía lo que hizo. Se abrió espacio penetrándolo con un dedo, antes de atreverse a ingresar otro y buscar la próstata de Harry, aprovechándose de la manera en que se tensaba y relajaba deprisa por el hechizo.

¿Le gustaba usar magia entonces? _Bien_. A Harry igual.

Se acomodó para mantener las piernas separadas y la posición sobre su regazo, de manera que pudiese seguir preparándolo. Draco Malfoy no iba a salir de esa habitación sin haberlo follado, como prometía su toque y sus ojos. Sin embargo, Harry tentaba a su suerte al llevar ambas manos al espacio entre ellos y poner un alto al hechizo que utilizó antes.

Se demoró un instante más de lo justo en hacer la conexión entre su mente, sus manos y su magia, a causa del golpeteo de sus dedos dentro de él y las punzadas de protesta de su miembro desatendido. Volvió a atrapar las erecciones de ambos entre las palmas, recogió el preseminal con los dedos, y frotó las puntas, mientras su propio hechizo se ponía en marcha. Bastó con que Draco lo follase con más fuerza con los dedos y que Harry dejase las manos allí cerradas, para que ambos sintiesen la réplica de esa embestida, como si acabasen de llevarla a cabo.

Draco mostró desconcierto por alrededor de medio segundo, en que Harry casi alcanzó a regocijarse, antes de que empujase de nuevo los dedos, tocase su próstata, y el hechizo llevase la fricción a otro nivel, arrojándolos en un caos desenfrenado de descargas placenteras, golpeteos, jadeos, presión en el abdomen.

Se detuvieron al cabo de unos momentos, conscientes de estar acercándose a su límite. Harry deshizo el hechizo y se enderezó, al tiempo que Draco colocaba ambas manos en su cadera.

Estaba seguro de que tuvo que utilizar otro hechizo para distenderlo más. Harry se alzó en su regazo, sujetó la erección de Draco, la alineó contra su entrada, y comenzó el descenso. Sin verdadero dolor, la sensación de picazón e incomodidad fue fácilmente reemplazada por placer cuando Draco rodeó su miembro y lo acarició a un ritmo lento y tortuoso.

Harry agonizó en placer puro por los segundos que le tomó acostumbrarse a la intrusión para alzarse y volver a caer, empalándose en la totalidad de su longitud. Retuvo un débil quejido, que fue suplido de inmediato por un jadeo, cuando Draco aceleró el ritmo del bombeo.

Harry lo arrastró hacia otro beso largo, se apoyó bien en sus rodillas, y se aseguró de tocar cada centímetro de piel pálida a su disposición, mientras bajaba y subía al encuentro con su miembro. Los golpes en su próstata lo hacían saltar en su sitio, el bombeo aumentaba la sensación de que simplemente estallaría en cualquier instante. El cuerpo le ardía, el orgasmo se formaba deprisa, Draco le sujetaba la cadera con su otra mano para ayudarlo a sostenerse en medio de un vaivén de profundas estocadas.

Un acierto a su próstata lo llevó más allá de su límite. Se derramó sobre la palma de Draco, le rodeó los hombros con sus brazos, y le permitió tomar el control del resto durante los momentos que se tardó en alcanzar su propio orgasmo. Ni una gota quedó dentro de Harry; tenían hechizos para eso. Su mente agotada y distraída se lamentó, de forma vaga, de no haberle pedido que no lo usase. Luego se dijo que podría hacerlo la próxima vez y se le formó una sonrisita, que no tenía que ver sólo con los temblores de su cuerpo y las corrientes placenteras que lo abandonaban poco a poco.

Draco lo ayudó a alzarse cuando las rodillas le fallaron, y de algún modo inexplicable para su cabeza algodonada, terminaron tendidos en el colchón, en un enredo de extremidades. Lo escuchó mascullar algo, pronunció un rápido encantamiento de limpieza, y luego Harry se acomodó con los brazos flexionados sobre su pecho, de manera que podía verle el rostro.

Él acercó una mano a su cabeza y comenzó a apartarle a Harry el cabello del rostro, más enredado de lo normal y pegado a la frente por el sudor. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del gesto, del contacto de Draco, de su presencia, de sentir su mirada fija encima y de todo lo que había ocurrido ese día ahí.

—Creo que estoy empezando a tomarle cierto cariño a la Mansión —mencionó Harry, en voz baja. Le encantó sentir la vibración de su risa por debajo de él.

Harry abrió los ojos y reparó, de nuevo, en las cicatrices de la piel pálida de Draco. Ya que no dijo nada por unos segundos, lo escuchó.

—Está bien, Harry. Hace mucho tiempo que te lo perdoné.

—Jamás te pedí disculpas —recordó Harry, tragando en seco.

—El perdón no se trata de haber recibido una disculpa.

No, claro que no. Él lo sabía. Aun así, presionó un beso sobre la cicatriz más ancha, la que le atravesaba en diagonal el tronco, y luego la trazó con el índice.

—No sabía que fuesen tantas, es todo.

—Yo no sabía del tatuaje de flores —mencionó Draco, arqueando un poco las cejas cuando él lo observó.

Harry soltó una risita.

—Son lirios. Mi primo consiguió una vieja foto de mi mamá un día, de cuando tenía unos quince años, tendida en un lugar lleno de lirios y era…—Harry meneó la cabeza—. De pronto, sentí que amaba los lirios.

Draco lo veía de una manera tan suave y tranquila, que le hizo pensar que entendía, de cierta manera. Que estaba bien, aunque sonase a locura y en verdad no hubiese tenido sentido ni ese día.

—¿Me muestras los demás? —indagó, divertido.

Harry asintió y se enderezó, a horcajadas sobre él, sin preocuparse por su desnudez ya que era, al fin y al cabo, lo que necesitaba para mostrárselos y consecuencia directa de lo demás.

Levantó los brazos y se giró un poco, para que pudiese ver bien la caligrafía en su costado. Lado izquierdo, una letra estilizada y en tinta negra, tres nombres en las posiciones de tres costillas. _James, Albus, Lily._

—Todos desaparecen —añadió Harry, rozando los nombres con el índice. Estos se perdieron en la piel enseguida, como si jamás hubiesen estado allí—. Se suponía que no estaba permitido tener tatuajes para un Auror, por quién sabe qué cosa estúpida sobre la apariencia, así que cuando me hice los lirios…

Los lirios delineaban su cadera, pétalos blancos y delicados, con retazos de rosa en el centro. Se podían transformar en capullos cerrados cuando tenía frío, eran más vistosos en primavera, y Draco se dedicó a acariciarlos con los dedos, mientras él le contaba sobre las veces que estuvieron a punto de verlos en los vestidores de Aurores en entrenamiento y cómo siempre se salvó por pura suerte.

También estaba el ancla. El dibujo de una cuerda doble que envolvía su muslo derecho, empezando y finalizando en el ancla de la parte exterior de la pierna. Técnicamente, ese era compartido. A Draco le pareció divertido este detalle cuando se lo contó.

—¿Hay una emotiva historia detrás, o sólo te embriagaste? —inquirió, pasando el índice con cuidado sobre el dibujo de la cuerda doble.

—Estábamos un poco ebrios —admitió Harry, soltando una risita—, pero no demasiado, porque entonces el tatuador nos hubiese dicho que no. Aunque también lo puedo esconder…

—Bueno, ya no eres Auror y no tienes un código que seguir sobre cómo verte, ¿para qué esconderlos? —Draco lucía bastante entretenido al acariciar la zona del ancla. Le gustaba que lo hiciese.

Harry se mordió el labio durante un segundo.

—¿Sabes quién tiene el otro? A lo mejor te hace gracia…

—Ginevra, claro —Draco se rio de la expresión sorprendida de Harry—, pero el suyo es más rojo que dorado y el tuyo al revés. Muy Gryffindor, por cierto.

Debía dar una imagen bastante extraña, con el entrecejo arrugado y boqueando.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Ella te dijo?

No sonaba a algo que Ginny haría. No sin que él se lo hubiese contado antes.

—No me dijo exactamente, pero una de las veces que la acompañé a comprar, me llamó desde el vestidor y me salió con eso de "no seré la primera mujer que veas en ropa interior, así que trae tu trasero aquí y ayúdame a entender este vestido raro" —Bien, eso _sí_ sonaba a ella. Draco se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente lo vi, me pareció bastante lindo, y ella comentó que era compartido y le gustaba mucho. Habría sido una gran coincidencia que no fuese contigo, siendo el mismo diseño.

Harry todavía se sentía un poco aturdido.

—No es- ahm, me refiero a que nos los hicimos antes de casarnos, años antes, no es como si- es decir, que lo que significa no es algo que-

Gesticulaba sin parar con las manos cuando lo escuchó soltar un débil resoplido. Draco seguía trazando con los dedos las líneas de un tatuaje, sólo que había cambiado hacia los lirios de su cadera.

—No tienes nada que explicarme, Harry. Son tan amigos como Pansy y yo, y ella está más que loca por Astoria, según todo lo que me ha contado…

Harry sintió que se deshacía de una tensión que no sabía que había acumulado. Llevó las manos a su pecho, y todavía a horcajadas sobre él, comenzó a delinear las viejas cicatrices del sectumsempra.

Le hubiese gustado gritarle a su "yo" adolescente que no fuese tan idiota, pero suponía que no sería el único que quería hacerlo.

—He estado pensando en algo para la espalda —Le contó, en tono emocionado. Hermione no comprendía su afición por los tatuajes, y Ron lo apoyaba, pero dudaba que lo entendiese como algo más que una "influencia de Sirius Black"—, todavía no tengo nada claro. Pero me encantan las flores, quizás agregue otras- ¿crees que es algo muy…ahm, extraño, o…uhm…femenino?

—¿A quién le importa? —replicó Draco, en tono tranquilo—. A mí me gustan las flores, siempre que no sea yo quien se ensucia plantándolas. Si alguien te dice algo sobre las flores, le lanzamos maldiciones a la vez, y así no sabrá a quién culpar.

Draco le guiñó y esbozó una sonrisita que pretendía ser malvada. Él se echó a reír.

—Hace unos meses, vi a una bruja que usaba unos…

Se podría decir que se tomaron libres un par de horas y nadie estuvo muy seguro de dónde se suponía que estaban metidos.


	21. La charla de los "dos papás"

Su rutina era bastante inusual. Sólo eso podía explicar que fuese la segunda noche de Draco quedándose en Godric's Hollow, y que Harry estuviese medio recostado, medio sentado en su cama, observándolo a través de la puerta abierta que daba al baño privado.

Los mellizos se quedaban con Astoria, quien decidió llevar a sus hijos con los miembros de la familia Greengrass, patinar y hacer muñecos de nieve. Pasaban de las once de la noche, era fin de semana, y Harry había retirado los encantamientos silenciadores y de cerradura de su habitación un rato atrás. No se era demasiado precavido con Lily, quien siempre quería salir de su cuarto para robar un bocadillo nocturno, ni Albus, que a veces tenía pesadillas o caminaba hacia la cocina por agua a mitad de la noche.

Debía admitir que tenía cierta gracia estar ahí, mirando a Draco Malfoy, de entre todas las personas, cubriendo su rostro con crema. No era el tipo de imagen que hubiese asociado con él antes; cuando comenzó a pasar la noche entera, fue que descubrió esa pequeña rutina. Del cuello hacia abajo una crema, otra para la cara. Sus movimientos eran cuidadosos, lentos, y se colocaba encima una bata de baño que dejó en casa de Harry, medio abierta, para permitir que la loción terminase de secarse de forma natural. Por el efecto mágico acelerado, demoraba un minuto en absorberse.

No quería ni pensar en la rutina para el cabello. Un día, apareció un envase extraño en su ducha. Draco lo excusó con que no podía usar cualquier producto capilar por alguna alergia. Bien. De pronto, cuando se dio cuenta, tenía que colocar una segunda repisa, porque había más de seis envases, algunos incluso eran el mismo producto, pero con diferentes ingredientes, y Harry no entendía el orden en que los usaba, o por qué los cambiaba.

Al igual que con la crema corporal, lo veía peinarse despacio, con una sensación bastante similar al afecto. Sencillamente había transcurrido un tiempo desde que hubo alguien más dando vueltas por su cuarto, con sus propias rutinas, y le agradaba su presencia. Sin escándalos, sin irrumpir para desorganizar la manera en que Harry vivía sus días; Draco aguardaba a que él se bañase primero, porque sabía que tomaría el baño por más tiempo que Harry, y se dedicaba a sus propios asuntos con tanta naturalidad como si siempre lo hubiese hecho.

—Ya está —Draco exhaló al levitar uno de los envases a la repisa que solía estar desocupada antes de su llegada, comprobó que su cabello no le cayese sobre la cara, y abandonó el baño. Otro envase flotó detrás de él.

Aquello también era una nueva adición y la razón de que Harry se limitase a aguardar. Él se sentaba en el borde de la cama, Draco abría la bata de baño y la bajaba hasta que sólo le cubría por debajo de la cadera, y se acomodaba sobre su regazo.

Tenía hechizos para colocarse la crema donde le era más difícil alcanzar con sus propias manos, por supuesto, lo había observado usarlos la primera noche en que se quedaron juntos, pero no tomaba demasiado tiempo, no era una tarea difícil, a Harry le gustaba pasar las manos por su espalda, y últimamente se entretenía contando esos diminutos lunares que había encontrado allí. Juraba que tenían formas de constelaciones y Draco se reía, cómodo sobre su regazo y dejándose hacer.

—…bueno, para las manos, claro —Y las conversaciones. No había que olvidar las conversaciones cuando Harry le hacía una pregunta sobre algún producto o su utilidad, y Draco se lo explicaba con esa paciencia que dirigiría a un niño que no sabe de lo que habla—. Los jugadores profesionales de Quidditch las usan, sino, ¿cómo crees que evitaba que sus manos estén tan llenas de callos?

Harry lo sopesó un instante, mientras sus manos vagaba por la espalda de Draco, llenándole la piel de la crema y repasando un recorrido en que unía algunas "estrellas" de lunares.

—Nunca he oído que alguien que juegue Quidditch lo haga, en realidad —Se encogió de hombros, pese a que él no pudiese verlo de espaldas.

—Todos lo hacen, créeme, es una forma de prevención también. Como los productos de la cara que reducen el efecto del sol sobre la piel…

—¿Y qué pasa con el sol?

Escuchó un sonido estrangulado y notó que sus hombros se sacudían con la risa contenida.

—¿Qué? —indagó Harry, rodeándolo con los brazos, con cuidado de no pegarse a su espalda y arruinar su "trabajo". Draco giró el rostro, le besó la mejilla, y le advirtió que pondría sus lentes donde no pudiese atraerlos con un _accio_ por la mañana, si se le ocurría quitarle la crema que se le estaba secando—. Siempre tan dulce…

—No creo que haya sido por mi "dulzura" que estás conmigo —alegó Draco, desdeñoso.

Sí, estaba _ese_ pequeño detalle. No les cabía duda de que tenían _algo_ , sus amigos tenían cierto conocimiento del tema, en La Madriguera le decían a Draco que podía ir a las comidas familiares de los domingos. Harry no salía con nadie más, ni él tampoco.

Sin embargo, ninguno había usado una palabra precisa para definir lo que se suponía que eran.

No lo consideraba un gran problema. Sí, eventualmente sería necesario darle forma y título, hablar sobre eso en particular. De momento, lo más importante era que Draco estaba decidido a enseñarle por qué debía tener su propia rutina, y Harry intentaba no distraerse demasiado mirando las marcas de mordidas y chupetones que la bata dejaba expuestas en su clavícula y hombros, algunos inclusive recién hechos.

—Y así, ¿notas que es como si…refrescara? —decía, bastante solemne, antes de retirarle los lentes a Harry, porque no podía llenarle toda la cara de lo que fuese que le pusiese.

—Pensé que esas cosas se podían hacer con magia —contestó Harry, distraído. Acababa de murmurar el hechizo que le permitía ver sin lentes y debía aguardar unos segundos a que su visión se ajustase—, ya sabes, como las pociones que usa Hermione para el cabello…

—Incluso si las usa, que sí lo hace y son de muy buena calidad, es más cómodo hacer esto al modo tradicional. Son cremas en base a pociones que ayudan a preservar el cuerpo mejor que un hechizo, y sin gastar tanta energía; ya que vivimos más de cien años, me agradecerás si comienzas a cuidarte ahora…

A Harry le resultaba _extraño_ tener la cara cubierta de crema, no veía caso en mentir. Le gustaba ver la manera en que Draco llevaba a cabo su rutina y se dedicaba a sí mismo (y si los resultados eran esa piel que tenía, le gustaban todavía más), pero no podía imaginarse a sí mismo utilizando su tiempo y energía en hacer algo así.

Percibió una presencia acercándose y vio de reojo hacia la puerta. Draco se percató y se acomodó la bata de baño, cerrándola bien, segundos antes de que la puerta se abriese de golpe.

—Oye, pa-

Albus se detuvo y arrugó el entrecejo al encontrarlos a los dos sentados sobre la cama y a su padre con crema en el rostro. Mientras su cerebro asimilaba la imagen, Lily apareció desde uno de sus costados, medio dormida.

—¿Se están poniendo bonitos? —La niña se acercó a la cama deprisa y se subió—. Mi mamá dice que eso es ponerse bonita —Le explicó a Draco, muy seria—, y que hay que hacerlo, porque si uno no se cuida, el cuerpo se nos pone triste. Como le pasa a las plantitas.

—Tu mamá es una mujer muy lista —Draco le tocó la naricita con el índice y ella se rio, asintiendo.

—Ya sé —Lily olfateó de forma exagerada—. Hueles rico, Draco.

—¿Sí? Gracias, linda.

—¿Ustedes no estaban dormidos? —Harry miró a uno de sus hijos y luego al otro, confundido. Los había arropado horas atrás—. ¿Pasó algo?

Albus pareció recordar que no entraron al cuarto para hablar de cremas y ver a su padre en pijama.

—Lily estaba oyendo un ruido extraño —aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero fue a mi cuarto porque decía que Draco te estaba visitando, y tú no ibas a nuestros cuartos a mitad de la noche cuando Altair y Scorpius nos visitan.

Rodó los ojos y adoptó una cara que pretendía agregar, por sí solo, un "así que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de despertarme a mí". En cualquier otro caso, Lily habría acudido a James, pero desde que él iba a Hogwarts, no le quedaba más opción que ir con su segundo hermano, si no quería llegar a Harry directamente. Albus no estaba tan acostumbrado a ser levantado por una niña parlanchina, ni se lo tomaba igual de bien que James, quien creía que era una señal de confianza y de que él era un fuerte, valiente y grandioso hermano mayor que le inspiraba tranquilidad a la pequeña Lily.

—Le dije a Albus que debían estar hablando de cosas de papás —explicó la niña, formando pucheros—, o que estarían durmiendo- pero no sabía lo de la crema.

Luego se dirigió a Draco, preguntándole si ella también podía ponerse crema. Este negó, le contó que era una especial para él, y le prometió que, si quería, lo que podía hacer era conseguirle uno de esos perfumes en un envase rosa con forma de escoba mágica que levitaba. Lily se emocionó, porque había visto que su prima Rose tenía uno de esos.

Harry terminó deslizándose fuera de la cama para ir a examinar el origen del "ruido extraño". Albus lo acompañó al cuarto de la niña, apuntó la ventana, y se enfurruñó cuando él no notó nada.

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber lo que escuchó Lily? Le dije que sólo estaba soñando y que se fuese a dormir —protestaba, cruzado de brazos—, pero ella saltó sobre mí y dijo que no te podíamos despertar, porque despertaríamos a Draco, y bla, bla, bla…

Resultó que la rama de un árbol golpeaba la ventana de Lily. Utilizó un hechizo para cambiar su desviación, sin doblarla ni partirla, cerró la ventana, la insonorizó, y regresó a un irritado Albus a su propio cuarto.

—Quiero un hechizo en mi puerta, papá —exigía el niño, en tono quejumbroso—, y no quiero que Lily me fastidie de noche cuando estoy durmiendo. Y…

Incluso Albus tenía que admitir que les hacía falta James. Aunque sólo fuese para que Lily no acudiese a él en su lugar.

Después de arroparlo y asegurarse de que caía rendido de inmediato, Harry volvió a su habitación. Lily estaba cómodamente instalada sobre sus almohadas, balanceaba los pies, con los zapatos todavía puestos, y le contaba a Draco sobre una marca de esmalte de uñas para niñas de ocho a once años que Astoria le regaló. No parecía cansada en lo más mínimo.

—¿Puedo beber leche caliente? —preguntó, apenas reparó en Harry—. Mamá me da leche caliente cuando me despierto en la noche.

—Yo voy por ella —indicó Draco, poniéndose de pie. Cuando Harry intentó retenerlo, él le restó importancia con un gesto—. Astoria siempre le ha dado eso a los niños cuando se despiertan —aclaró, sólo para él—, les pone unas gotas de vainilla y Scorpius se duerme otra vez apenas toca la cama. Sólo será un momento, tranquilo. No me extrañes demasiado.

Le guiñó con una sonrisita desdeñosa y salió del cuarto. Harry suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Observó el techo alrededor de medio segundo, antes de que la cabecita pelirroja de Lily ocupase su campo de visión. Ella le tendió los lentes y Harry le agradeció en voz baja, retirándose el hechizo para ver bien.

—No quería venir —admitió ella, tocándole la mejilla con un dedo para comprobar que la crema ya se había secado.

—Tú puedes venir siempre que quieras, Lil —Harry le pasó una mano por la cabeza, peinándole hacia atrás el desordenado cabello rojo—, despiértame si estoy dormido, no pasa nada.

—¿Y si Draco está?

—A Draco tampoco le importa, porque él los quiere mucho también.

Lily asintió, despacio. Se dedicó a juguetear con el cuello de la camiseta que Harry usaba y no le pertenecía.

—Normalmente —dijo, en voz bajita—, cuando dos papás se separan, uno después tiene a dos mamás y a dos papás. Pero mamá nos dio otra mamá.

—¿Hablas de Astoria? —Harry arqueó las cejas al verla asentir—. ¿Ellas te dijeron que es tu otra mamá?

—Yo les pregunté —aclaró Lily, negando—, mamá me dijo que Astoria podría ser mi otra mamá, tal vez. Creo que es porque deben casarse para que sea mi otra mamá —Comenzó a arrugar el entrecejo—, o porque no están en la misma casa…o porque deberían decirle a los chicos primero. No sé —añadió, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero podría ser mi mamá. Y entonces si tú nos das otra mamá, será genial porque tendré tres mamás, ¿y quién no quiere tres mamás que le den abrazos y lo arropen? Pero está bien si no es una mamá, pero si nos das un papá, vamos a tener igual dos mamás y dos papás, y yo creo que eso no tiene nada de malo.

—¿En serio?

Lily asintió varias veces, deprisa.

—Claro, porque éramos cinco, y podríamos ser seis, y con Alti y Scorp seríamos ocho, y con otro papá o con otra mamá seríamos nueve, y ya seríamos tantos como en la familia de mamá —Se rio, a medida que llevaba la cuenta con sus deditos—. Me gustan las familias grandes.

—¿Así que quieres otro papá o mamá?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que uno pueda pedir un papá o mamá por correo —alegó, frunciendo el ceño en una expresión de profunda concentración—, pero si quieres darnos otro, está bien. De mi salón, Amanda tiene dos papás y una mamá, Victor tiene dos mamás y un papá, Madison no tiene papá, pero tiene dos mamás, y Clara sólo tiene un papá, ¡está bien! Todas las familias son diferentes, ¿verdad, papá?

Harry se sentía a punto de estallar de amor por esa niña recostada encima de él que le hablaba de "papás" y "mamás". ¿Y se suponía que esa criaturita tan lista llevaba su sangre? Quería abrazarla y llenarle la carita de besos, pero la voz de Draco les advirtió de algo, y Lily se enderezó enseguida para recibir la snitch gigante que volaba hacia ella. La agarró con ambas manos y esta se transformó en una taza con leche caliente, dorada y con las alas como asas.

Su hija se sentó bien para beber con cuidado y Draco se recargó en el umbral de la entrada al cuarto, recordándole que tenía que soplarlo un poco si le parecía muy caliente.

Lily les habló sobre un sueño que tuvo donde su madre debía sacar a una jugadora lastimada de su equipo, así que la incluían a ella (con sus ocho años y todo) en el partido, lo hacía genial, atrapaba la snitch, y luego se convertía en la jugadora más joven de la historia del deporte mágico. Entonces fue que el "ruido extraño" la despertó.

Se bebió el contenido de la taza de snitch, que se convirtió en una pelota dorada que voló hacia la cocina de nuevo, y se bajó de la cama con calma. Se alisó el pijama y se acercó a Draco, a quien le sujetó una mano.

—¿Me arropas, Draco?

Draco le dedicó una breve mirada a Harry, volvió a centrarse en la niña, y asintió enseguida. Los dos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

Harry seguía tendido en la cama, con los ojos puestos en el techo, cuando volvió. Draco cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se aproximó a él, y se recostó a su lado.

Pasaron un instante en silencio.

—Lily me acaba de pedir que te cuide —mencionó.

Harry ladeó el rostro para observarlo.

—¿Cuidarme de qué?

—No sé, cuidarte, en general —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Ah, y que te ponga más cremas en la cara y que haga algo con tu cabello.

Se llevó una mano al cabello, sin pensar. Estaba igual que siempre.

—Pues a mí me dio una charla de "está bien si tengo tres mamás y un papá, o dos papás y dos mamás" —Le contó, con un tono tan aturdido como él se sentía.

Draco soltó una risita y se reacomodó para pegarse a uno de sus costados. Harry lo envolvió con un brazo.

—Es muy lista.

—Sí —musitó Harry, con una sonrisa.

—Son unos niños muy lindos, incluso James fastidiando a McGonagall para que lo deje entrar al equipo de Quidditch, y Al quejándose de que Lily lo despertó —Draco negó, la acción causó que restregase la cabeza contra el pecho de Harry—. Realmente les tengo cariño.

—Y ellos a ti —Harry le besó la cabeza—. Y yo.

Draco volvió a moverse, de manera que pudiese verlo, le sonrió, alcanzó sus labios para un beso, y se tendió de nuevo sobre su pecho. Se quedaron dormidos de ese modo, después de hablar largo rato.

— _0—_

Lo último que se habría esperado en un partido de una liga infantil de Quidditch, sin ningún tipo de reconocimiento, era toparse con Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

Albus fue el que se acercó para contarle sobre esas dos personas "raras" y "geniales" que estaban con Draco y Lily en las gradas. Su hijo destacaba como un punto azul por un suéter con unas letras enormes que decían "soy el mejor amigo del Guardián".

Harry, que se encontraba en la línea entre el público y el campo, echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y se los encontró allí sentados, junto a Draco. Lily, desde su otro lado, se inclinaba para hablarles sin pausa de algo que parecía atraer la atención de Narcissa.

Altair se aproximó a ellos mientras el juego se tornaba en Rose contra el otro Buscador y una snitch encantada para volar sólo un poco más lento que la normal. Su suéter amarillo decía "soy el hermano del Guardián", y saludó con un gesto a Scorpius desde ahí, regañándolo de inmediato para que se fijase en sus aros. Se colocó a un lado de Harry y tiró de su manga.

—¿Qué pasa, Alti? —Harry dividió su atención entre el equipo que pertenecía a la escuela de Hermione (y que, técnicamente, estaba bajo su guía), y los dos niños que escaparon de las gradas.

—Padre dijo que abortes la misión —recitó, muy solemne.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo y se fijó en él, apenas se percató de que la snitch volvía a perderse de vista para los niños.

—¿Qué misión?

Altair se encogió de hombros y regresó sobre sus pasos. Lo vio sentarse entre su padre y sus abuelos. Albus permaneció junto a él.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a las gradas, Al? —inquirió, en tono suave.

—Desde aquí, Scorp me ve —alegó él, recargándose en el barandal que los separaba del campo—, y llevaba un rato buscándome nervioso en las gradas…

—Intenta no distraerlo —pidió Harry, resignado.

—Yo no lo distraigo —Albus frunció el ceño—, yo le digo que mire hacia adelante. Sino, sí se distrae, papá.

Sí, podía hacerse a la idea. Scorpius le recordaba a Ron en su primer partido, y ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar la expresión que pondría Draco cuando le contase que comparó a uno de sus hijos con un Weasley.

En ese instante, Rose localizó la snitch y el juego volvió a concentrarse en los Buscadores. El equipo de Harry ganó.

Alrededor de diez minutos más tarde, mientras los padres de los jugadores se reunían fuera de los vestidores, Harry escuchaba refunfuñar a Astoria Greengrass.

—Debí traerla —decía, cruzada de brazos—, de saber que iban a venir, la hubiese traído. Se la hubiese puesto a Altair. Debí…

A unos pasos de ellos, Draco sostenía las manos de sus hijos y escuchaba lo que sus padres le decían. A pesar de que Lucius mantenía un rostro pétreo, supuso que lo que diría sería más amable, porque Scorpius le sonreía y lo observaba con adoración absoluta.

—¿Qué ibas a traer? —indagó Harry, curioso. Sólo entonces ella pareció recordar su existencia, aunque no tardó en refunfuñar otra vez.

—Mi suéter de "Orgullosa traidora de la sangre" —Astoria gesticuló para indicarle que las palabras bordadas iban sobre toda el área del tronco—, suelo usarlo cuando veo a los padres de Draco.

Él se horrorizó y pasó la mirada de la familia Malfoy a Astoria y de regreso.

—No debía agradarles demasiado…

—¡Por supuesto que no! —resopló Astoria—. Ese era el punto. También tengo una camiseta de "El futuro está lleno de mestizos". Y cuando salía con Draco, usaba una banda de "Salva una escoba. Monta a un jugador de Quidditch" en las comidas de los fines de semana. Cómo les hervía la sangre cuando me veían —reconoció, dejando escapar una risita.

Harry había oído en alguna ocasión que no se llevaban _tan_ bien. No sabía que fuese a ese nivel.

—Eso es un poco- me refiero a que-

Astoria lo vio de reojo y bufó, pero se permitió relajar los hombros y descruzar los brazos.

—Sé que no es muy maduro de mi parte, pero esos dos simplemente me sacan de quicio —Se estremeció de forma teatral y echó una ojeada hacia el vestidor, donde Lily y Albus esperaban a Rose. Se suponía que irían a comer con Ron y Hermione, y que Ginny los alcanzaría en un momento—. Seguramente lo entenderás cuando se enteren de lo que ustedes tienen.

Harry se tensó.

—¿Crees que reaccionen muy mal?

—Ah, no, sólo te odiarán —Astoria le respondió de forma distraída, regresando su atención a los Malfoy. Sólo cuando notó que Harry se limitaba a observarla boquiabierto, titubeó e intentó suavizar su expresión—. Lo siento, no pretendo que suene horrible, tú no haces nada malo, pero tampoco te voy a mentir. Lo más probable es que te odien y comiencen a preguntarle a Draco cosas como "¿por qué pensaste que era buena idea salir con él?" o "¿y qué le dirás a los niños?" —bufó—. Cómo si los niños no pudiesen entender. No, si son esos dos los que no entenderían algo aunque se los lanzaras con una maldición en la cara…

Bien, Harry comenzaba a temer que alguien lanzase una maldición por aquí. Por suerte, Ginny apareció en ese instante por una de las puertas al parque, se retiró el abrigo un momento (ahí dentro era primavera), y los saludó desde la distancia. Caminó hacia sus hijos y su hermano, y Astoria se distrajo.

—Supongo que nos iremos apenas salga Rose…

—¿No vas a esperar a Draco? —preguntó Harry, metiéndose en su camino antes de que pudiese alejarse. Astoria arqueó las cejas y apuntó hacia los Malfoy.

—Cariño, eso no va a acabar pronto. Narcissa podría pasarse un día entero hablando de la revolución goblin con Binns y a ella ni siquiera le importa el tema; créeme, no quieres esperarlos.

Harry la dejó marcharse. Él no quería irse sin Draco y los niños, se suponía que iban a celebrar la victoria del equipo de Rose _y_ Scorpius. Sin embargo, parecía que Astoria tenía razón.

Cuando su mirada encontró la de Draco, él adoptó una expresión de disculpa. Narcissa acababa de ofrecerle una mano a Scorpius, y por lo visto, le proponía un plan completamente diferente a los suyos, que el niño aceptaba dando saltitos. Altair decía algo, su abuela le respondía, y luego los cuatro observaban a Draco, quien se encogió de hombros.

Los Malfoy se adelantaron, con Narcissa llevando a Scorpius y Altair haciendo preguntas. Draco aguardó unos segundos y algunos metros de distancia entre ellos para acercarse a Harry.

—Sé que íbamos a llevarlos a-

—¿Vinieron desde Francia? —Harry lo interrumpió, vacilante— ¿tomaron un traslador internacional por una preliminar de Quidditch infantil, Draco?

—Aparentemente, Scorpius les escribió una carta contándoles que estaba en el equipo y sería su primer juego —Draco se encogió de hombros—. A ellos ni siquiera les gusta el Quidditch, sólo- no sé, es difícil decirle "no" a Scorpius, supongo.

Harry miró unos metros más allá de Draco, donde los mellizos no paraban de hablar con su abuela. Lucius los veía a ellos. Cuando lo saludó con un cabeceo, el mago le devolvió un gesto que casi podía interpretarse del mismo modo.

—Es importante que los niños pasen tiempo con sus familias, y si tienen abuelos- —Harry meneó la cabeza—. Podemos llevarlos otro día, o después de otro juego.

Draco musitó un "gracias por entender" y le besó la mejilla. Tuvo que regresar con su familia deprisa, porque Scorpius comenzaba a llamarlo.

Harry suspiró. Bueno, no eran tan malos, ¿cierto? No creía que se pudiese ser un pedante y tomar un traslador internacional sólo para ver a unos niños dar vueltas en escobas mágicas.

Le restó importancia, fue con los Weasley-Granger, Astoria, Ginny y sus hijos, y buscó su abrigo para salir de la barrera climática del parque.


	22. Malfoylandia

—…está enfermo.

Sucedió después de una de sus clases de prueba para obtener el permiso del Ministerio. El salón protegido por barreras para los estallidos accidentales de los niños se vaciaba, y Altair Malfoy esperaba pacientemente afuera, con su bowtruckle Feroz sobre el hombro y una expresión que dejaba en claro que no pensaba ser atrapado en medio de un tumulto de mocosos menores que él que apenas tomaban su varita de prácticas.

Entró una vez que en el aula sólo quedaba Harry, arrastró una silla hasta su escritorio, y se sentó. No dijo ni una palabra. Harry revisaba un libro sobre magia para niños, y él sólo se recargó en el borde de la mesa y lo observó.

Consideró preguntarle si no tenía clases, o se había escapado, pero lo segundo le resultaba bastante improbable. Y continuaron en silencio, hasta que lo escuchó susurrar esas dos palabras.

Harry levantó la vista de su libro.

—¿Scorpius?

Altair negó, frunciendo el ceño.

—A Scorp le están curando un raspón en la enfermería —Rodó los ojos—. El tonto de Bastian quiso molestarlo, y Albus lo empujó, y se golpeó contra una mesa, y de repente había gritos y todos estaban medio locos.

Eso sonaba a que Harry tendría que pasar por la oficina de Hermione en unos minutos. Exhaló, rendido. No podía pedirle a Albus que no los defendiese cuando lo creía necesario, sólo preferiría que fuese menos rudo con el resto de sus compañeros.

—¿Y tú no deberías estar en la enfermería cuidando a Scorpius?

—Ya estuve ahí —replicó el niño, negando—, antes de fastidiar a Scorp, Bastian me confundió con él.

—¿Estás bien? —A pesar de que buscó algún signo de pelea en él, no encontró nada. Ni siquiera lucía alterado, sólo irritado porque así culminase su día escolar.

—Sí, claro.

Luego se le ocurrió que había hecho la pregunta incorrecta y la que sí importaba era:

—¿Y Bastian está bien?

Altair pareció sopesarlo.

—No mucho.

Bueno, supuso que le avisaría a Draco que llegase un poco antes, porque ambos irían a la oficina de Hermione.

—¿Y quién está enfermo? —cuestionó Harry, al ordenar la situación dentro de su cabeza. Esa frase no encajaba.

—Ah —Altair se removió en su asiento—, mi abuelo.

—¿El señor Greengrass?

Temía saber cuál era su respuesta, incluso antes de que moviese la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—El abuelo Lucius.

— _0—_

Draco levitaba la ropa de los mellizos, la doblaba con cuidado, y la acomodaba en un baúl que luego encogería. Harry lo observaba desde el borde de su cama; la experiencia le decía que era mejor no meterse cuando él tenía un método tan cuidadoso para guardarlo todo. Y esa "experiencia" venía en forma de un accidente con un maletín de pociones, Draco pidiéndole que pusiese un frasco dentro por él, y Harry errando el compartimiento. Puede que hubiese un par de explosiones y daños menores al final de ese evento.

—¿Se lo has dicho a alguien? Aunque sea a un medimago, Draco.

—No es algo grave, él preferiría no armar un alboroto de algo como eso —replicó Draco, sin verlo—. Si mi madre no me cuenta, ni siquiera yo lo sabría.

—Así que no lo sabe nadie más —concluyó Harry. Él resopló. Estaba claro que no se sentía muy feliz de enterarse de que Altair lo descubrió por accidente.

En un par de semanas comenzaría el verano. El mismo día en que Draco tuvo que pasar por la oficina de Hermione para hablar del asunto "Bastian", le informó que los mellizos se ausentarían de las clases por un tiempo, no demasiado, y se mantendrían al día con el temario. Los tres se iban a Francia.

—¿Cómo le explicaste a Astoria que vas a sacar a sus hijos del país de pronto, durante el período escolar?

—No tuve que explicárselo —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Astoria asumió que mi madre intentaba convencerme de que nos fuéramos a vivir más cerca de ellos, allá donde la guerra no llegó, para dejar que los críen como me criaron a mí.

—¿Y eso le pareció bien?

—No, pero le recordé que tienen el mismo derecho de pasar tiempo con mis padres que con los suyos, y ella es una mujer razonable. Además, su madre fingió estar a punto de morir durante un mes entero para que los niños estuviesen allá con ella...

—Altair sonaba preocupado por la enfermedad de su abuelo, ellos no preocuparían a sus nietos sólo para que se queden allá, ¿verdad?

Harry esperaba una respuesta más inmediata. Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello, echándolo para atrás, y comprobó la localización de sus hijos en la casa, a través del viejo bastón. El baúl terminó de llenarse y se cerró por su cuenta.

—Les preocupa el trato que puedan recibir aquí, tal vez no ahora, no sólo unos golpecitos y algunos comentarios de niños, pero más adelante…ya sabes. Que los juzguen o se les cierren oportunidades por nuestra culpa.

Draco caminó hacia la cama y se sentó a su lado.

—Sé que a Astoria no le gusta que oiga sus opiniones, pero- bueno, me criaron a mí, ¿no? Y-

—Y eras un cretino engreído e idiota, insoportable, sin ofender —Harry alzó las manos, en señal de paz, cuando él estrechó los ojos.

—Lo que estaba diciendo —masculló Draco, seguido de un resoplido—, es que quieren dedicarse a ellos para arreglar esos errores y no se dan cuenta de que, al hacerlo, tienen otros errores. Y eso en sí no los vuelve malos, porque- mira, sobrecompensar algo es…incluso yo lo he hecho. Y me he tenido que detener cuando lo noto, no voy a pensar que por esos minutos en que me equivoqué, Altair será un mago oscuro que mate gente, o Scorpius va a ir a Azkaban. Sólo…supongo que hay que saber qué opiniones escuchar y cuáles no.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar y ningún sonido brotó. Cuando aún estaba casado con Ginny, ella lo regañó por algo similar.

Intentó recordar sus palabras.

" _Sé que es muy importante para ti que James no se sienta mal, pero tú no lo estás haciendo dormir en una alacena, Harry. Él no eres tú. No dejará de sentirse querido por una reprimenda cuando se comporta mal, si sabes cómo dársela. Pero no puedes negarte a decirle 'no' temiendo dañarlo, o se convertirá en el tipo de adulto con el que ninguno de nosotros querría lidiar"_

—Sí, entiendo el punto —Harry suspiró, aunque se sintió menos idiota cuando Draco colocó una mano sobre el dorso de una de las suyas y comenzó a trazar líneas imaginarias con el pulgar sobre su piel—. Aun así, podrías pensar en decirles que no sean tan rígidos y no les muestren sólo el carácter de un sangrepura. Mimarlos un poco está bien, y tienen que respetar lo que tú decidas al final. Y además, deberían dejar de hacer rabiar a Astoria, porque es la madre de sus nietos, y es muy infantil que porque no les agrade no puedan-

Escuchó una débil risita de parte de Draco.

—¿Y si les dices _tú_ todo eso?

Al fin y al cabo, Altair no se lo contó para pedirle consejos médicos que no hubiese podido darle. No, él lo que quería era que Harry animase a Draco.

— _0—_

Con el paso de los años, múltiples intentos de homicidio, el entrenamiento Auror, la convivencia con el batallón Weasley, y tres hijos, Harry había desarrollado un sentido extra. Casi podía _oler_ los problemas. No cualquier tipo de problema, no, esos que lo sacarían de sus casillas, pondrían a prueba su paciencia, y le harían preguntarse por qué no entró al curso de meditación con Hermione cuando ella se lo propuso.

Eran _esos_ problemas. Y Harry podía jurar que sentía cómo se avecinaban desde el instante en que se presentó en la oficina de trasladores esa mañana.

 _¿Por qué dijiste que sí?_ No paraba de preguntarse. _¿Por qué fuiste tan idiota como para decirle que sí?_

Él le había contestado que no podía ir de viaje con su familia, ni siquiera durante ese fin de semana, porque no era un Malfoy y no estaba bien llegar a un lugar sin ser invitado. Pudo haber usado esa excusa y cientos más, mucho más creíbles, empezando por el "¡pero si tus padres deben odiarme!".

Sólo que Draco estaba ahí, en su cuarto, sosteniendo su mano y mirándolo con atención. Le gustaba tanto. Sabía que no lo insinuaría si no estuviese completamente seguro de poder lidiar con el tema por su cuenta. Incluso si fingía que no, también debía estar preocupado por la salud de su padre.

Entonces se le había ocurrido decirle que sí. El tiempo para retractarse se agotó mientras Draco tiraba de él y lo besaba.

Astoria le dijo que eso le pasaba por pensar con la cabeza inferior a último momento. Harry ni siquiera fingió ofenderse; tenía razón.

Scorpius prácticamente custodiaba la entrada a la oficina y lo recibió con una sonrisa entusiasta, los ojos brillantes, y un suéter gris que decía "Tengo a los mejores abuelos del mundo". Ya que la prenda podía portar un color y mensaje distinto durante veinticuatro horas, se preguntó si el que le dictó ese fue el niño, o Draco.

—…padre me compró una pastilla burbujeante —Le explicaba, echándole vistazos cada pocos pasos, a medida que seguían a una de las trabajadoras a la sala en que lo esperaban el traslador y los dos Malfoy—, son para que no vomite por el viaje- ¿quiere una? Tengo de fresa, de menta, de chocolate- tengo una sola de chocolate, pero se la puedo dar- ah, también tengo de mora y una de vainilla, me gusta la de vainilla, ¿ha comido pastillas burbujeantes, señor Potter? Perdón, mi padre dice que hablo mucho cuando estoy nervioso, y me ponen nerviosos los trasladores- ¿qué le decía? Ah, sí, también tengo…

Draco conversaba con un mago que acababa de depositar un libro desgastado en una mesa, con guantes. Altair los notó primero. Observó a su hermano, luego a Harry, y caminó hacia este para sostenerle el brazo y arrastrarlo hacia la mesa. No podía estar seguro de si intentaba alentarlo, o si sabría, de algún modo, que estaba pensando en echar a correr en la dirección contraria.

El baúl encogido que llevaba en el bolsillo le pesaba como si no hubiese usado hechizos en este, a pesar de tener sólo ropa para un fin de semana. Harry había contado tres "vías de escape" que podía usar como salida, y comenzaba a preguntarse qué tan buena idea fue permitir que Ginny se llevase a los niños a un campamento de entrenamiento de su equipo.

Sí, jugarían bastante Quidditch, sí, las chicas los adoraban, ¿pero no habrían estado mejor en casa? ¿Y si Lily se lastimaba? ¿Ginny recordaría comprobar si Albus hizo su tarea? Porque tenía tarea. Tal vez tendría que volver, o Albus no haría su tarea. ¿Y si Albus terminaba como un vagabundo por no hacer su tarea?

Por lo visto, Scorpius no era el único nervioso. Cuando se detuvieron junto a la mesa, le pidió una de las pastillas burbujeantes, se tragó la de vainilla, y esperó que la cápsula empezase a generar espuma comestible en su boca, relajándolo y distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

Dos días. Sábado y domingo. Un fin de semana, nada más. Tomaría el traslador cuando fuese activado de nuevo, y los Malfoy pasarían un tiempo más allá.

Dos días. Una maldita casa de verano en Francia y cinco Malfoy.

Podía hacerlo. Claro que podía hacerlo.

Cuando Draco les pidió a sus hijos que se sujetasen del traslador y no lo fuesen a soltar, vaciló por un segundo en Harry. Él le enseñó una sonrisa, tomó el traslador, y viajó.

— _0—_

_No podía hacerlo._

El traslador los arrojó en una estación de metro mágica en Burdeos. Tenía una salida similar a la del andén 9¾ y Draco pudo Aparecerse desde esa distancia sin ningún problema, llevando a dos niños y un adulto extra consigo.

La casa de los Malfoy en Francia era una estructura espectacular de claraboyas, fuentes y pasadizos expuestos a la luz natural de la época. Si hubiese sido un hotel, Harry habría quedado debidamente impresionado.

Entonces se percató de que Scorpius corría hacia sus abuelos, quienes los esperaban en la entrada, Altair atrapaba su brazo de nuevo, y Narcissa Malfoy lo veía como si considerase el riesgo de echarlo fuera de su propiedad a punta de maldiciones.

Para ese momento, Harry calculaba que tenía más de diez minutos sentado en una salita de té, provista de su propio balcón y muebles con detalles en vidrio que reflejasen la luz exterior, escuchando a Scorpius hablar sin cesar a su abuelo sobre la escuela, el Quidditch y Albus. Altair se había colocado en el sillón contiguo al suyo, y por la posición de ambos, podían ver la puerta entreabierta que daba al pasillo. En verdad no distinguían gran cosa, pero no creía que Narcissa se hubiese llevado a Draco de la sala sólo para saludarlo con un abrazo.

—…y cuando las burbujas se mezclan con tu saliva —Le contaba Scorpius a su abuelo, después de enseñarle la caja de pastillas burbujeantes de sabores—, tu cuerpo se empieza a relajar, y provocan unas cosquillas muy graciosas, no puedes estar preocupado mientras las sientes, a mí me gustan mucho. Padre dice que las inventó pensando en mí —Y le mostró una sonrisa radiante a Lucius Malfoy.

El hombre apenas mostraba signos de envejecimiento en algunas arrugas que no estaban ahí cuando Harry lo conoció. Desde que los vio en el partido de la liga infantil, supo que se había repuesto de la guerra. El cabello bien cuidado, la ropa a la medida, el porte impecable. El bastón parecía un nuevo modelo, y se sentaba sobre ese sillón como si todavía pensara que el mundo le pertenecía.

Sólo que el poblado más próximo a su casa se encontraba a tres horas de distancia y Harry se percataba de la sorprendente cantidad de barreras que rodeaban el lugar. Incluso mientras Draco los Aparecía, hubo hechizos que lo detectaron a él como alguien fuera de la familia.

Los sangrepura tenían una sorprendente habilidad para _aparentar_.

—Así que Draco está ocupando su tiempo en hacer pastillas para el mareo con los Weasley —Lucius arrastró las palabras, sopesándolas.

Scorpius, que estaba muy orgulloso del trabajo de su padre, asintió varias veces.

—También es el encargado de los cargamentos principales de medicinas para San Mungo —alegó Harry, en un tono un poco más duro de lo que pretendía—, los medimagos saben que nadie más le prestaría la misma atención a cada frasco como él.

—¿No son esas donaciones? —Lucius apenas se inmutó al fijar su atención, por primera vez desde que se sentaron allí, en él.

—Sí, y han salvado montones de vidas —replicó Harry, consciente de que los mellizos lo observaban con atención—. Los productos para fiestas y bromas que hace son los más vendidos del catálogo, y su laboratorio está trabajando en cosas para niños, como las pastillas burbujeantes, que ni siquiera tienen que ver con los Weasley, sino que son un proyecto enteramente de Draco.

—A padre le escribieron una carta de la asociación europea de pocionistas —añadió Altair, más concentrado en dirigir a Harry una mirada extraña, que en la reacción de su abuelo.

Lucius se mostró sorprendido con la correcta condescendencia, haciendo que Harry rodase los ojos. Por suerte, la vocecita de Scorpius era el distractor perfecto para el mago, quien se dedicaba a escuchar sus historias como si fuesen el hecho más interesante del mundo mágico.

A Draco le tomó otro par de minutos regresar a la sala, y Harry intentaba ignorar que Altair hubiese tenido la mirada fija en él todo ese tiempo, desde que paró de hablar. Narcissa acompañaba a su hijo, y les sonrió a sus nietos, antes de avisarles que sus cuartos estaban listos.

Los mellizos saltaron desde sus asientos y echaron a correr, con Altair empujando a su hermano para llegar primero, y Scorpius emitiendo quejidos al respecto.

—¡Quiero el cuarto con balcón! —Escuchó que decía uno, desde el pasillo.

—¡Tú lo tuviste la última vez, Alti!

Eso lo dejó en la sala de té con Draco y los dos Malfoy mayores. Narcissa tomó asiento sobre el reposabrazos del sillón que ocupaba su esposo, cuidando en demasía no arrugar su vestido, y observó a Harry por unos segundos, de un modo que luego le resultó idéntico a cómo lo hacía Altair cuando intentaba entender algo.

—Lamento mi —La mujer echó una ojeada a su hijo y volvió a Harry— reacción. No fue nada propio de una buena anfitriona pasar de un invitado de tal manera.

Harry tragó en seco y lamentó no haberse quedado en Inglaterra. _No vuelvas a hablar de algo importante en la cama con Draco_ , se dijo. _Ni con besos de por medio. Es mala idea._

—Está bien- mire, estaban sorprendidos, y yo debí decir que "no" cuando Draco me preguntó si podía venir, y-

Su punto era finalizar con algo como "creo que será mejor que me vaya". No estaba en sus planes que Narcissa lo interrumpiese.

—Draco me contó por qué pensó que sería buena idea —aclaró la bruja—, tiene mucho sentido haber traído a alguien más que pudiese cuidarlos mientras él revisa las pociones de su padre —Colocó una mano en el hombro de Lucius, con cuidado—, ya que, aparentemente, yo tampoco soy una buena-

—Madre —Draco la cortó, en tono cansado—, lo último no tiene nada que ver con lo que dije.

Narcissa soltó un débil resoplido, gesto que en ella incluso parecía propio y cortés.

—Bastaba con oír lo que no decías.

Harry comenzaba a preguntarse en qué se metió.

— _0—_

El laboratorio provisional de Draco contaba con un inmenso ventanal que daba al área del patio favorita de los mellizos, con un jardín y un estanque lleno de libélulas arcoíris, una variación mágica que rara vez se acercaba tanto a los humanos. No creía que fuese una coincidencia; desde su puesto junto al cristal, podía ver a la perfección cómo Scorpius se inclinaba sobre el estanque e intentaba que una libélula se posase en su dedo, mientras Altair le enseñaba un truco de su bowtruckle a su abuela, ambos sentados sobre una manta gruesa en el césped y bajo una sombrilla.

—¿Tu padre no los cuida? —indagó Harry, recargado a medias en la pared junto al ventanal.

A unos pasos, Draco recreaba la poción medicinal de su padre en base a las instrucciones de un libro antiguo, y no se veía muy feliz. Lo había escuchado mascullar frases como "procedimiento obsoleto", "han pasado diez años desde que nadie sugiere agregar semillas de fuego en ese punto de la cocción" y "¿cómo se les ocurrió cortar la raíz?".

—Mi madre insiste en que descanse —contestó, entre dientes. Él sabía que era por la frustración que le provocaba la poción, no por la pregunta en sí—, así que pasa tiempo con ellos cuando se encuentran dentro de la casa. Es mejor evitar que se ponga histérica desde las últimas crisis nerviosas que tuvo. Sigue diciendo que ningún Black ve a un psicomago.

Harry recordó la manera en que Lucius prestaba atención a Scorpius cuando este le contaba sobre lo que fuese. Inclusive lo escuchó hablar de las pastillas y el trabajo de Draco como socio de los Weasley.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene exactamente? —Harry apartó la mirada del cristal para fijarse en él otra vez—. No se ve mal, digo- para como imaginé que podría estar-

Draco exhaló y empezó a revolver la poción con una varilla.

—Ellos no salen demasiado —mencionó, en tono quedo—, se unieron a una comunidad de sangrepuras elitistas que se reúnen en sus casas y van a lugares como teatros y otros sitios mortalmente aburridos o sorprendentemente interesantes. Sólo se encontraron con quien no debían en la Rue- es como el Callejón Diagón de Burdeos —Meneó la cabeza—. El mago había perdido a alguien importante en la guerra, lo último que supo de esa persona fue que la torturaron en la Mansión unos Mortífagos, los reconoció, los acusó, estaba trastornado- y _bam_. Se suponía que la maldición iba para los dos, y a mi padre, bendito sea Merlín, se le ocurrió hacer de Gryffindor valiente para que mi madre no saliese lastimada.

Harry se quedó sin palabras.

—Qué…

—Estúpido, lo sé —Draco resopló.

—No iba a decir eso —contestó Harry, enseguida—, no pienso que lo sea, Draco. Recibió un daño por los dos, es-

—Si la maldición les hubiese dado a los dos, su efecto habría sido de menos de doce horas de cansancio, que pudo haberse convertido en seis en un buen hospital mágico, y el sujeto habría sido atrapado por las autoridades —espetó él, más duro—. Pero como quiso ser un héroe, ahora no puede utilizar magia, y mi madre se preocupó tanto por él cuando la maldición le dio, que no se fijó lo suficiente en el imbécil que le hizo esto, y sigue suelto por ahí, porque como siempre, las autoridades del mundo mágico son unos incompetentes.

Draco apretó los párpados un instante y paró de revolver. Lo escuchó respirar profundo.

—Es un tema que me pone tenso —dijo luego, de nuevo suave—, tú sólo ignórame o échame un _silencio_ si me comporto como idiota.

Después regresó su atención a la poción y empezó a servirla en pequeños frascos, cuidando la consistencia. Su vuelapluma realizaba notas apresuradas en una pergamino, en la otra punta del mesón.

—No sabía que una maldición pudiese bloquear la magia de alguien —comentó Harry, tras un momento.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—En teoría, ninguna puede, no por tanto tiempo, pero el imbécil debió utilizar una palabra incorrecta o equivocarse con el movimiento de varita, y si una maldición mal echada es terrible, recibir dos es un desastre.

—¿Y no puede usarla para nada, absolutamente nada?

—Si lo hiciera, requeriría demasiado esfuerzo y se agotaría más rápido —respondió Draco, apartando los frascos ya llenos—. El problema no es sólo el bloqueo, se puede restaurar, hay formas, pero es como…como si la magia se le estuviese saliendo por los poros cada segundo que pasa, y cuando llegue a cierto punto, va a comenzar a agotarse su energía vital. Mi conclusión y el informe médico que mi madre recibió acaba en que enfermará más, más, más, más, y más, hasta que no pueda sostenerse a sí mismo.

 _Y morirá_ , añadió Harry, sintiendo cómo el aliento se le atascaba en la garganta.

—Pero con el tratamiento se puede arreglar, ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría tardar en llegar a ese punto? No puede ser una semana o dos, la magia no debe agotarse así de rápido-

—No, es algo lento, pero espero que no tenga que atravesar ese proceso —Draco le frunció el ceño al libro de pociones y tamborileó con los dedos sobre este—. Hay dos formas rápidas de acabar con esto y que sane, una es atrapar al idiota, tomar su recuerdo del hechizo y crear un contrahechizo. No todas las maldiciones los tienen, así que tampoco es seguro que funcione bien. La otra es buscar una poción que sea específicamente para esto, en lugar de darle esa…cosa —Y observó la poción recomendada por los medimagos, como si el frasco hubiese cometido un acto atroz en su contra con el mero hecho de existir.

—¿No es algo que debería quedar en manos de los medimagos, Draco?

—Se supone que ellos también están buscando una cura rápida, pero mi padre no es el único paciente en toda Francia, y por la velocidad de su proceso, ni siquiera es de urgencia. En resumen —Abarcó el mesón con un gesto—, esto sólo me importa a mí, hasta que esté a punto de morir.

Harry volvió a ver a través del ventanal. Scorpius tiraba de la mano de su abuela para acercarla al estanque y Narcissa recogía la falda de su vestido al agacharse. Altair se asomaba por uno de sus costados, mirando a unas libélulas arcoíris.

—¿Ella te habló de traerlos? —indagó, en voz baja. Era claro que Draco tenía que ir para allá para probar la poción directamente en su padre.

Lo que no resultaba igual de obvio era el motivo de llevar a los mellizos consigo, en lugar de dejarlos con Astoria.

—No —replicó Draco, releyendo la página de instrucciones de la poción—, fue una petición de mi padre. Sé que parece muy tranquilo y todo, pero seguramente está pensando que se va a morir en cualquier momento. Altair también. Si esto los calma, genial.

Afuera, en el patio, Scorpius acababa de entrar corriendo a la casa. Podía oírlo llamar al "abuelo" Lucius.

Harry suspiró. Le quedaba día y medio.

_Sí, podía con eso._


	23. La pregunta de Lucius Malfoy

_No podía, no podía, no podía…_

Narcissa quiso darles una merienda a los chicos. Bien. Entraron a la casa, Lucius se reunió con ellos, parecía tener un buen estado. Excelente. Draco y Harry asaltaban la cocina por provisiones. No era un gran problema encontrarse allí.

No, el inconveniente vino cuando Altair pidió determinado postre, _pero_ hecho por Harry. Era una receta con galletas, cerezas y malvaviscos, que Kreacher le enseñó, y él solía preparar para Lily.

—Seguramente tu abuela sabe hacerlo mejor que yo —alegó Harry, nervioso.

Altair arrugó el entrecejo.

—No, no creo.

Narcissa Malfoy lo veía como si quisiese meter a Harry al horno, encenderlo, y olvidarse de su existencia.

Luego Draco se llevó a su padre al laboratorio provisional para hacerle algunas pruebas. Harry preparó el postre para ambos, sintiendo la presencia de Narcissa a un lado en todo momento. Una vuelapluma escribía los ingredientes y el procedimiento por ella en un recetario.

—¿Qué es lo que hace, señor Potter? —indagó la mujer, con un tono de practicada cortesía. Sus nietos no pararon de comer el postre, pero Scorpius le contestó:

—El señor Potter es el entrenador de mi equipo de Quidditch y va a empezar a dar clases de magia básica en el colegio.

—¿Sí? ¿Es un buen entrenador, Scorp? —Ella se concentró en su nieto, que asintió, deprisa.

—El mejor —juró Scorpius, quitándose los restos de helado con la lengua, hasta que Narcissa emitió un sonidito de protesta y lo ayudó con una servilleta.

—También será un buen profesor —agregó Altair, manteniendo la cuchara lejos de su bowtruckle. Qué suerte que el micropuff de Scorpius sólo se dedicase a dormir desde que llegaron.

—No es una profesión muy cercana al trabajo actual de Draco —mencionó la bruja, regresando su atención a Harry—, qué sorprendente que sean tan…buenos amigos.

Harry se preguntó qué tanto sabría. O qué tanto le habría contado Draco.

—Lo éramos desde antes de cambiar de trabajo —Optó por encogerse de hombros.

—No recuerdo que fuesen muy unidos en la escuela.

"No muy unidos" era una forma bastante divertida de decir que se querían hechizar cada vez que se veían.

—Que los niños se hiciesen amigos nos hizo convivir más, y estamos en otro ambiente, somos más maduros —respondió Harry, distraído. Feroz casi le quitaba un poco de helado a Altair—. Alti, Draco dijo que nada de dulces para el bowtruckle, que se enferma.

El niño se sobresaltó y apartó la cuchara de su mascota, regañándolo en voz baja. Scorpius aprovechó la distracción de su hermano para inclinarse hacia Harry y preguntar si podía darle un poco más de helado y cerezas.

—Sí, claro-

—No —contestó Narcissa al mismo tiempo. Le frunció el ceño a Harry—. ¿No cree que es demasiada azúcar para un niño?

Francamente, lo había visto comer más. Qué bien que Narcissa no era la abuela de sus hijos, o tendría un ataque cada vez que James pasaba por la heladería del Callejón Diagón.

—Un poco más no le hará daño, ¿cierto?

 _Esta mujer va a hechizarme apenas nos dejen solos_ , pensó, mientras Narcissa soltaba un débil resoplido y contestaba a algo que le dijo Altair.

— _0—_

De algún modo, Harry llegó a la noche sin haber recibido una maldición. Su mayor inconveniente fue que el micropuff de Scorpius se hubiese quedado atorado en la rendija entre la puerta y el suelo, al intentar volver al cuarto solo; no era la primera vez y Draco le había enseñado el encantamiento que utilizaba para sacarlo de ahí. Narcissa también hizo que su vuelapluma lo anotase.

Cerca de la hora de la cena, Scorpius mencionó que el platillo favorito de su abuelo era uno que Harry preparaba "muy, muy, muy, muy bien" (sí, con cuatro "muy"), lo que explicaba que estuviese en la cocina, con un par de miradas fijas en su espalda. Draco se le acercó con cautela y observó su preparación.

—¿Soy yo —musitó Harry, entre dientes, de manera que sólo él lo escuchase—, o tu madre me está acosando y haciendo notas de lo que hago?

Draco le echó una ojeada a su madre, por encima del hombro de Harry.

—Definitivamente te acosa —se burló. Cuando Harry emitió un largo quejido, colocó una mano en su cadera de forma disimulada, atrayéndolo hacia él—. Durante toda su vida lo único que supo preparar eran tostadas francesas y bizcochos simples, Harry, su repentina pasión por la cocina no comenzó hasta que se mudaron aquí. Sólo está…intentando aprender de una manera un poco obsesiva, extraña e inquietante —Draco exhaló y vio de nuevo a su madre. Harry podía oírla responderle a Altair—; seguro que es la sangre Black. No nos podemos interesar por algo de forma normal.

—Anotó el hechizo que usas en Bolita —mencionó, tras un instante.

—Para usarlo ella si el micropuff se atora —alegó Draco, tranquilo—, así será la heroína de Scorpius, en lugar del gran "Harry Potter".

Harry bufó.

—Por cierto —Draco titubeó—, existe la posibilidad de que mi madre quiera mostrarle algo a Scorpius en unas horas…y de que cuando mi padre me preguntó si podía decirte que él quería hablar a solas contigo, le dijese que no creía que tú tuvieses un problema. ¿Lo tienes?

Para cuando terminó de decirlo, se encontraba recargado a medias en el mesón junto a la cocina. Harry apagó el fuego de forma manual, pero encantó un cucharón para que revolviese por él. Se giró y encaró a Draco.

—¿Hablar de qué?

Draco volvió a ver hacia su madre. Unos metros lo separaban de Narcissa y los niños. Lucius iba a aparecer en cualquier segundo.

—No tengo la menor idea —admitió.

Así que después de una cena en que los únicos que hablaban con fluidez eran Scorpius y su abuela, cada quien se dirigió a puntos distintos de la casa, y Harry tuvo un respiro de alrededor de una hora. Luego Scorpius quiso que lo ayudase a secar a Bolita, porque no pensaba irrumpir en el laboratorio provisional de su padre mientras trabajaba.

Harry había terminado de explicarle a Hermione, en una carta, por qué lamentaba su simple presencia en ese lugar, cuando Draco pasó por el cuarto para avisarle que Scorpius, Narcissa y él iban saliendo.

Dicho aviso incluyó a un Draco que se aproximaba a la cama, presionaba las rodillas en el colchón, sujetaba el rostro de Harry, y lo besaba largamente.

—Sé que esto es raro e incómodo para ti —susurró, recargando su frente contra la de Harry—, pero me siento mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que estás aquí. Mi padre ve a los niños como quería, y mi madre se ha contenido…más o menos. Tanto como ella puede contenerse. Aprecio mucho que vinieses.

Harry esperaba nunca verla cuando _no_ se contenía. Draco debió leer esa respuesta en su expresión, porque soltó una risita y lo jaló hacia otro beso.

Bien. Una noche y un día más.

Al ver desaparecer a Draco por el pasillo, recordó que Lucius quería hablar con él a solas y su Gryffindor interior le dijo que, cuanto antes se hacía una herida, antes se cerraba, así que se tomó unos minutos para recorrer el lugar y buscarlo con un hechizo.

Se encontró a Lucius Malfoy en una biblioteca que parecía haber sido trasladada un par de siglos hacia atrás. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y ocupaba un enorme sillón. Altair, sentado en el reposabrazos, jugaba a realizar trucos con una moneda enorme.

Apenas repararon en la presencia de Harry bajo el umbral, Lucius le pidió que entrase con un cabeceo, y Altair ralentizó sus movimientos con la moneda.

—¿Ha visto alguna vez un galeón del siglo XVIII, señor Potter?

Él negó. Lucius extendió la palma para recibir la moneda de su nieto y se la arrojó. Hubo un destello dorado en el aire y sus reflejos lo empujaron a reaccionar, atajándola a tiempo.

Era un poco más grande que el galeón que conocía, pero también más liviana. No podía ser del todo de oro. Estaba hueca y algo sonaba en su interior. Harry se la devolvió a Altair cuando se encontró lo bastante cerca de ambos.

—Ha estado en mi familia por generaciones —explicó el mago, jugueteando con el extremo superior de su bastón—. Altair y yo tenemos un juego con ella.

—¿Sí? —Harry intentó lucir debidamente intrigado, mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a ellos, rodeado de estantes de libros y mesas antiguas— ¿hacen trucos de monedas?

—Trucos de ingenio —aclaró Altair, claramente divertido por la perspectiva de su abuelo jugando con una simple monedita—, el último en ganar, la tiene hasta que pierda. _Si_ pierde.

Lucius carraspeó, antes de hablar en voz más baja.

—Hace un par de semanas, en una de sus cartas, Altair me comentó que su padre podría estar…saliendo con alguien —Lucius seleccionó las palabras con cuidado e ignoró por completo la manera en que Harry se tensó—. Por mi cabeza pasó una idea que me negué a considerar porque era tan imposible, y de pronto, Harry Potter aparece con mi hijo y nietos en mi propiedad. La verdad —Se dirigió a Altair— pensé que te estabas inventando lo de la "pareja misteriosa" de Draco.

Altair se encogió de hombros y pasó la moneda de una de sus manos a la otra.

—Uno no sabe que se hace viejo hasta que un niño parece más inteligente que tú —Lucius suspiró y se estiró para susurrarle algo que él no pudo escuchar.

Altair alternó la mirada entre uno y el otro, con una expresión extraña, como si no estuviese seguro de qué cara poner. Lucius le hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.

—Charla de adultos —aclaró para su nieto, quien se enfurruñó enseguida.

—No es justo, ya estoy grande…

Ninguno habló hasta que Altair salió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Los dos se aseguraron de que no estaba en el pasillo, intentando escuchar.

—¿Quiere algo de beber? —preguntó Lucius, de pronto, apoyándose a medias en su bastón. Al percatarse de que veía el lugar por el que el niño se fue, agregó, más suave:—. Altair me recuerda a mí cuando era joven, y eso me resulta más preocupante que gratificante. Pero seguramente será mejor.

El hombre arqueó las cejas de un modo casi imperceptible, mirando a Harry. Él se mantuvo callado. Debió tomar su silencio como un tipo de aceptación, porque asintió y caminó hacia un escritorio sellado que tenía; la tapa que cubría la mesa se abrió al contacto con su bastón, revelando una selección de pequeñas copas y botellas.

—Me parece de muy mala educación que no haya respondido a mi pregunta —mencionó, despacio.

Harry se demoró unos instantes en recordar a qué se refería.

—No quiero nada —Vio al mago servirse un líquido transparente en una copita—. ¿Draco sabe que bebe al mismo tiempo que se toma sus pociones medicinales?

Lucius se dio la vuelta, una mano sobre el extremo superior del bastón, la otra en torno a la copita. Aparentaba tanto desinterés que Harry llegó a pensar que Draco sí lo sabía, hasta que habló.

—Esta es, de hecho, una poción que se mezcla con una bebida mágica de menor grado y funciona como placebo, pero agradezco su interés.

Las palabras iban cargadas de algo similar a la diversión y Lucius esperó otro reto por su parte. Harry se limitó a reclinarse en el respaldar de su asiento.

—¿De qué quería hablar conmigo? —indagó, un poco más irritado de lo que pretendía.

 _En serio está enfermo,_ el pensamiento pasó por su mente de forma fugaz, cuando Lucius tuvo dificultades al regresar a su sillón y sentarse. _Debe estar agotado de fingir rectitud frente a los niños._

—¿Hace cuánto sale con Draco?

—¿Y por qué debería contestar a esa pregunta?

Por un momento, sólo se observaron. Después Lucius dio un breve sorbo a su copa y la colocó en la mesa que tenía al lado, con cuidado.

—No es un "debería", pero siento curiosidad, y usted, como padre, un día también querrá saber cuándo sus hijos comenzaron a salir con determinada persona.

Harry decidió que podía superar aquella "charla". No parecía tan malo.

—La verdad es que no somos una pareja. Me refiero a que- sí hemos salido algunas veces, durante unos meses, pero no hemos- —Gesticuló e intentó pensar en cómo decirlo—. No hemos-

—¿Qué? —Lucius se veía extrañado— ¿copulado?

_Merlín, dime que no me acaba de preguntar lo que claramente me preguntó._

—No hemos hablado del tema —Harry utilizó un especial énfasis en el término "hablado". Escuchó el débil "ah" del mago, y se pasó una mano por el cabello—. ¿Sabe? Creo que sí aceptaré algo de beber.

—Sírvase.

Con su permiso, Harry se levantó y fue hasta el compartimiento de bebidas en el escritorio sellado. Seleccionó un vaso de cristal y se sirvió hasta la mitad de whisky de fuego. Lo probó, antes de darse la vuelta para encararlo otra vez.

Lucius Malfoy lo veía de una manera pensativa.

—No tengo motivo para aguantar una plática sobre por qué no debería salir con él o si a ustedes les agrado o no —advirtió Harry, en voz baja, para que no comenzase.

—Yo no tengo razones para darte esa plática —replicó el hombre, sin permitir que la actitud de Harry lo alterase—. Draco está mayor, sabe lo que hace, es un mejor hombre del que yo pude haber criado por mi cuenta, y francamente, desde la guerra no me escucha demasiado. Y de cualquier modo, estoy seguro de que pudo hacer una peor elección.

Bien, Harry no se esperaba eso.

—¿Sí?

—Por supuesto —respondió Lucius—. Scorpius está tranquilo a su alrededor y dice maravillas sobre usted, claro que él dice maravillas sobre casi cualquier persona que conoce, pero en general, se nota que lo aprecia. Y una vez que Altair también hace buenos comentarios sobre alguien, es innegable que sea una persona que vale la pena tener cerca.

Harry estuvo a punto de sonreír. La idea de los dos hijos de Draco explicándole a su abuelo lo "bueno" que él era, lo enterneció.

—¿Así que sólo quería saber si salía con Draco y desde cuándo?

Lucius le contestó con un asentimiento y se dedicó a dar otro sorbo a su copa.

—Podría haberlo hecho sin tanto protocolo —mencionó Harry.

Podría jurar que notó el indicio de una sonrisa en su expresión siempre serena.

—Entonces no habría sido tan divertido, porque no lo habría irritado un poco antes.

Sí, nadie podía negar que aquel fuese el padre de Draco.

—¿Narcissa piensa igual que usted? —cuestionó, en tono más vacilante.

—Oh, no, ella te odia —aclaró Lucius—, pero a Cissy no le parece que alguien sea suficiente para Draco, ni hablar de una persona que se acerque a sus preciosos nietos. Tal vez "odio" no sea la palabra correcta, llamémosle…feroz sobreprotección. Imagina que ella es la dragona y nosotros los huevos en su nido.

Harry pensó en la Narcissa Malfoy de la guerra, arriesgando su vida al inclinarse hacia él, mintiendo sólo para ir por su hijo. Y decidió que estaba de acuerdo con ese término.

—¿Cómo le va a Scorpius, en realidad, con el Quidditch? —El cambio radical de tema de Lucius le arrancó una risita. Aquel no era el tono de un mago sangrepura y rígido que quería echarlo de su casa por salir con su hijo, sino de un abuelo curioso que veía poco a sus nietos.

Harry comenzó a explicarle sobre las clases para mejorar su vuelo y confianza, los hechizos para evitar caídas, y los protectores que puso en su uniforme durante la primera semana. Después tuvo que hablarle sobre Lily, como la mejor amiga de Altair, de dónde salió el bowtruckle, y siguió, _siguió, siguió._

Lucius escuchaba sobre su familia en Inglaterra con la misma atención que le ponía a Scorpius cuando le contaba algo. Harry incluso llegó a divertirse al final de la conversación.

* * *

**Un detrás de escena:**

_Harry:_ Draco y yo no somos pareja.

 _Lucius:_ ¿cómo que no?

 _Altair:_ ¿por qué no?

 _Draco:_ sí, ¿por qué no?

 _Cissy_ : ¿aCASO MI HIJO NO TE PARECE INCREÍBLE?


	24. La persona favorita de James

Harry sobrevivió al segundo día de visita a los Malfoy sin el menor inconveniente. Su secreto estuvo en que, a la hora del desayuno, cuando dijo que prepararía unos panqueques con formas de micropuff y bowtruckle para los niños, invitó a Narcissa a acercarse para "enseñarle" de manera discreta el cómo.

Ella no paró de verlo como si todavía no estuviese segura de qué pensar sobre su presencia en su casa, pero le hizo preguntas relacionadas a la cocina durante el almuerzo y la merienda, y prepararon la cena juntos, así que resultó bastante bien para los estándares de Harry, en cuanto a catástrofes.

Tuvo una breve conversación con Altair acerca de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. En realidad, se resumió de este modo:

—¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que salgo con tu padre, Alti?

—¿Se supone que _no_ debería saberlo? —Altair se limitó a dirigirle una mirada estupefacta.

Quizás no disimulaban tan bien como Harry creyó que lo hacían.

Jugó Quidditch con Scorpius, le explicó algunas reglas básicas del juego a Narcissa para que pudiese ser la Guardiana de los chicos, intentó no reírse de la imagen de la bruja, con su ropa tan sofisticada, subiéndose a la escoba, y tuvo una charla de alrededor de una hora con Lucius sobre que _no_ , Draco no aceptaría que les regalase nuevas varitas de práctica, más fuertes y con mayor variedad de hechizos a los niños, pero _sí_ , sí podía ayudarlos con su _aguamenti_ si quería. El resultado de esto último fue de dos niños con varitas de prácticas, una guerra de agua en un pasillo, un retrato de un antepasado Malfoy muy irritado, y un Lucius con la ropa escurriendo, mientras sus nietos se reían a carcajadas.

Draco los Apareció a ambos en las afueras de una oficina de trasladores donde podría tomar el que lo llevaría de nuevo a Inglaterra. Puede que se hubiese pasado varios minutos besándolo para darle las "gracias" por haber estado pendiente de los niños, mientras él ajustaba la receta medicinal. También puede que lo hubiesen hecho en uno de los baños.

Harry regresó a casa con la energía renovada y se durmió temprano en un hogar tranquilo y silencioso. No vería a los niños hasta el día siguiente.

— _0—_

Draco regresó a Gran Bretaña después de su cumpleaños. Por las cartas que le mandaba, podía deducir que su padre ya no corría ningún riesgo, mientras se tomase la poción de forma correcta, pero que decidió pasar la fecha con ellos. De cualquier modo, Hermione estaba impresionada con las tareas que recibía de los mellizos, desde que su abuela estaba ahí para dedicar toda la tarde a ayudarlos.

Harry lo vio poco durante los primeros días. Tenía que pasar por el laboratorio para comprobar que las cosas se hicieron como ordenó, reunirse con George por unas pociones nuevas que terminó de preparar estando en Francia, asegurarse de que la donación mensual a San Mungo saliese a tiempo. Astoria y los niños le prepararon una fiesta de cumpleaños retrasada, pero también asistieron Blaise, Pansy y Ginny, así que no tuvieron tiempo a solas.

En realidad, no creía que hubiesen estado sólo ellos dos desde lo de la oficina de trasladores, hasta ese día.

Una clase de conceptos e historia del mundo mágico para los nacidos muggles había finalizado momentos atrás. Los niños se emocionaban al entender aquello que sus amigos sangrepura o mestizos ya sabían desde mucho antes, y solían demorar en salir del aula, por hablar con Harry o darle regalos en forma de caramelos y dibujos.

Una niña, en particular, un día le dijo "a mi mami le gusta mucho, profesor Potter, dice que votó por usted en la lista de _Corazón de Bruja_ de este año". Ella lucía muy divertida. Su madre, la siguiente vez que vio a Harry, no tanto.

Y no era la única. Harry solía reírse con cierto nerviosismo en ese instante y luego olvidarse del tema; no conocía otra forma de reaccionar.

Incluso si les prestase atención, sus ojos sólo se desviaban hacia la persona que estaba recargada en el marco de la entrada al salón, mirándolo de vuelta. Los niños lo saludaban al salir y él les devolvía el gesto.

Debería dar las gracias a Merlín más seguido por esos trajes hechos a la medida que Draco utilizaba.

Apenas se quedaron solos, Draco echó un vistazo al pasillo, cerró la puerta, y se aproximó a su escritorio. Se sentó ahí mismo, sobre la mesa, con las piernas cruzadas y una actitud que hacía parecer que el mundo le pertenecía.

—¿No te han dicho que no debes sentarte en las mesas, Malfoy? —inquirió Harry, con una sonrisita.

—¿Le molesta, _profesor_? —Draco fingió una expresión inocente al presionar las palmas en el escritorio— ¿tal vez necesito aprender esa lección?

Harry tragó en seco. El tono sugerente de su última pregunta envió un escalofrío por su espalda y un tirón por su ingle.

—Ni se te ocurra —advirtió, divertido, poniendo sus manos en una de los piernas de Draco. Acarició con cuidado por encima de la tela—, no aquí.

Draco le mostró una sonrisita juguetona.

—Aburrido.

—Draco —Su tono de reprimenda habría sido más convincente si no se quedaba callado cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante, llevando las manos a los hombros de Harry.

—¿Sabes algo curioso? —susurró el ex Slytherin, muy cerca de su rostro—. Últimamente he empezado a apreciar bastante _ese_ tono de enojo que tienes…

Harry se rio ante la provocación, llevó la otra mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y tiró de Draco hacia abajo para besarlo.

Sí, aquello era todo lo que quería para el final de una buena mañana. Un beso largo que valiese por los últimos días atareados.

Draco se deslizó del escritorio a su regazo y se aseguró de lanzar un encantamiento de cerradura a la puerta, aunque lo único que hizo después fue rodear el cuello de Harry y dedicarse a enroscar uno de sus mechones en su índice.

—Quiero pedirte dos cosas.

—Ya me parecía a mí que la visita en el trabajo y el beso eran demasiado buenos para ser gratis…

Draco le atinó un débil golpecito en el pecho, que le arrancó otra risita.

—Después de que tuve una reunión de cumpleaños retrasada —siguió Draco, más suave—, pensé que me gustaría tener otra pequeña celebración contigo. Me encantó que Lily ayudase a Astoria y los mellizos con el pastel, fue adorable, y el regalo de Albus fue muy bien pensado para un niño de diez años. Pero, ya sabes, me refiero a algo sólo nosotros dos.

Harry sonrió y le besó la mejilla. Parece que se había adelantado a lo que él quería proponerle para ese fin de semana.

—Está bien, déjame que piense en algo para ti.

—No vamos a ir de campamento —Draco lo señaló con un dedo acusador, y él se echó a reír.

—¡Te encantó esa noche viendo las luces mágicas!

—Sí, pero la experiencia de no tener baño no es algo que quiera repetir en un futuro cercano.

Harry siguió riéndose, mientras él refunfuñaba. Le tomó alrededor de un minuto de besar a Draco, tanto para distraerlo, como para dejar de contener la risa.

—Te prometo que pensaré en algo único para ti, que no le cause conflictos a tu diva sangrepura interior.

Draco se enderezó sobre sus piernas y simuló agitar su cabello al aire.

—Por fin lo comprendes.

Harry rodó los ojos y lo atrajo hacia sí para otro beso. Aquello le quitó la farsa de presunción.

—¿Qué era lo otro que querías pedir?

Pensó que no lo había escuchado, porque habló en un murmullo, y Draco se tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Más que una petición, es una aclaración —indicó, hablando casi contra el cuello de Harry—. Quería decirte que yo estoy bien si alguien nos ve. Me refiero a que no sé si tú estarás de acuerdo con eso, porque no te he preguntado y no me lo has dicho, pero en cualquier caso, yo lo estoy, no me importa, así que…

 _Oh_.

—Skeeter va a comenzar a escribir sobre ti en cuanto se entere —advirtió Harry.

Draco volvió a erguirse, aunque fue para verlo esa vez.

—¿Crees que no han escrito lo suficiente sobre mí ya? La publicidad para mi nombre sigue siendo publicidad, incluso si es para quejarse de mí.

—Puede escribir sobre Altair y Scorpius, Draco, esa mujer es insoportable y no conoce límites.

—Me gustaría ver que lo intente —Draco estrechó los ojos—, Granger no es la única que se dio cuenta de _cómo_ consigue sus noticias.

Curiosamente, también era por ese tipo de actitudes que Draco le gustaba tanto.

—No es que tengas que estar de acuerdo con eso de pronto —agregó, más bajo, haciendo ademán de ponerse de pie—, sólo lo decía por si…

Harry lo rodeó con los brazos y tiró de él hacia abajo cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse. Draco lució un poco sorprendido.

—A la mierda los demás, ¿cómo voy a tener un problema con que me vean contigo? —Harry se hubiese reído de la idea, si no notase que Draco en serio le dio vueltas en su cabeza antes de mencionárselo—. Pensé que estarías más cómodo siendo discreto, es todo. Creí que estaba bien ir lento, no forzar las cosas.

—No estoy diciendo que le compres el catálogo de fuegos artificiales a George y escribas mi nombre en el cielo sobre el Callejón Diagón con un corazón al final, Harry.

Él se carcajeó.

—Ni yo que lo haré —contestó Harry, divertido. Juntó su frente a la de Draco—. Pero, suponiendo que alguien cuya opinión _sí_ me interese al menos un poco, me lo pregunta…

—Supongo que podrías decirle que sí salimos.

—¿Y que somos pareja?

Harry pensó que tentaba a su suerte cuando se percató de que Draco apretaba los labios un instante.

—¿Estás seguro de querer ser asociado con un ex-Mortífago de esa manera? —indagó muy, muy bajito—. "Salir" suena a algo más casual que-

—¿No acabo de mandar a la mierda a la prensa hace un segundo? —Harry arqueó las cejas—. Hasta podría escribirle una carta a Skeeter para que se entere de que Draco Malfoy es mi pareja.

Supo enseguida que era la respuesta correcta. Más de lo que él se esperaba. El brillo en sus ojos le sacó una sonrisa a Harry.

—Entonces, si alguna persona cuya opinión te importe al menos un poco, te pregunta, le puedes decir que somos pareja —aceptó Draco.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—¿Y si se lo digo de forma para nada disimulada a Blaise Zabini?

Draco contuvo una risita.

—Sólo se echará a reír, pero adelante.

—Perfecto —Harry sonrió más.

Cuando estaba por besarlo de nuevo, la puerta se abrió. La única persona en toda la escuela que podría quitar un hechizo de cerradura de Draco, además del mismo Harry, era la directora.

Hermione se llevó una mano al rostro y se apretó el puente de la nariz, al encontrarlos a los dos allí, sobre la silla del profesor.

—Voy a fingir que esto jamás sucedió —aclaró, despacio—. Sólo quería avisarte que Albus acaba de dejar a Lily en mi oficina.

—¿Qué? —Harry arrugó el entrecejo— ¿por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Porque no la soportaba, supongo, le dijo que te esperase ahí y que él iba a estar en el patio con los Malfoy.

Sí, eso sonaba a Albus.

Harry suspiró. No podía esperar que un niño tuviese _tanta_ paciencia, y Lily andaba más parlanchina que nunca, cosa que ni siquiera sabía que era posible.

Observó a Draco, todavía sobre su regazo. No se había movido ni un centímetro, a pesar de que lo de la puerta los tomó por sorpresa a ambos.

Luego volvió a fijarse en su amiga.

—¿Puedes darme sólo unos minutos más con mi novio, Mione? Lily se distrae sin problemas, voy para allá apenas salga de aquí…

Hermione rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta, mientras refunfuñaba sobre cómo ella no recibía a Ron en su oficina precisamente por eso, pero con un tono demasiado divertido para tomárselo a mal.

Draco lo veía de una manera un poco diferente cuando se quedaron a solas de nuevo. Harry le enseñó una sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es buena idea lo de los fuegos artificiales y tu nombre en el cielo?

—Creo que me conformaré con esto —Draco negó, le sujetó el rostro, y lo acercó para un último beso.

Tuvieron que recordarse que debían darse prisa.

— _0—_

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. En cuanto Harry sacó a Lily de la oficina de Hermione y se encontró con Ron en el patio, buscando a Rose, su amigo le palmeó la espalda y le dijo un "por fin, ¿no?". Para ser honesto, le sorprendía la velocidad a la que el matrimonio Weasley-Granger compartía información. Creía que sus anillos de matrimonio estaban hechizados, o algo por el estilo.

Ese mismo fin de semana, en el almuerzo familiar en La Madriguera, incluso Percy sabía de la existencia de un "alguien". Él no tenía idea de cómo. Molly simplemente se echó a llorar al recibirlo, diciéndole lo feliz que estaba de que tuviese a alguien, y que no se preocupase, porque era de la familia, así que podía ir cuando quisiera y llevar a su "novia".

A unos pasos de distancia, Ginny y Hermione se reían sin disimulo.

Bill también le dijo que sería genial que la invitase, antes de que Charlie le diese un manotazo en el brazo y le dijese "no creo que sea una 'ella', Billy". Por suerte, Ginny intervino para distraer a sus hermanos de cualquier intento de conjetura. Le guiñó un ojo a Harry y simuló colocarse un cierre en la boca.

—Creo que me mudaré con Astoria dentro de poco —mencionó, desviando por completo la conversación, cuando parecía que Bill iba a preguntarle a Harry sobre su misteriosa pareja.

Teddy le escribió una carta para curiosear al respecto. Y el lunes, cuando _El Profeta_ llevaba un artículo de Skeeter con una fotografía de Harry hablándole al oído a Draco frente a una tienda del Callejón Diagón, con un brazo en torno a su cadera, volvió a escribir, con muchas, _muchas_ preguntas.

Después Molly se disculpó por asumir que salía con una mujer y finalizó con un "¿a quién le importa? ¿Cuándo vas a traerlo? ¿Cuál es su platillo favorito?". George se pasó dos semanas enteras haciendo bromas acerca de que lo echaría de Laboratorios Malfoy&Weasley si los encontraba a mitad de una escenita con su socio en horas de trabajo. No ayudaba demasiado que Draco le respondiese que, incluso si lo echaba, él podía abrirle el acceso de nuevo, porque la magia del edificio los obedecía a los dos.

Harry se lo dijo a Blaise, de la forma menos discreta que se le ocurrió, justo como prometió que lo haría. Y como Draco predijo, su ex compañero se echó a reír con ganas, palmeándole el hombro y diciendo frases como "calma, león".

Pansy soltó un chillido aturdidor cuando lo supo. Luego alegó que era obvio y que esperaba ese momento desde Hogwarts. De algún modo, los dos terminaron sentados en su oficina, escuchándola planear un artículo sobre ambos con sesión de fotos y entrevista incluidas para _Corazón de Bruja._

—¿No es un poco…?

Por supuesto que a Harry le resultaba exagerado. Y a ella no.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Dos de mis magos del Top 10 de Europa están juntos! ¿Cómo quieres que deje escapar eso? —replicó ella, incrédula, mientras supervisaba el trabajo de tres vuelaplumas sobre notas, un borrador que se reescribía, y las tonalidades de la impresión de esa semana—. Se va a vender de maravilla, Harry, si a todos les gustas por tu cuenta, con Draco al lado…ni Merlín será tan famoso como ustedes dos.

No hubo forma de convencerla de lo contrario, aunque Pansy se aseguró de respetar su privacidad más allá de ciertos límites, y se ocupó de la entrevista para hacer muchas bromas y mantenerlo relajado.

Omitiendo el artículo extenso de _Corazón de Bruja_ y el hecho de que fuese el número más vendido de los últimos seis meses, según las estadísticas de Pansy, haberlo dicho fue más bien liberador. Las personas que antes los veían como si se preguntasen "¿por qué caminan juntos?" cambiaron a un "¿por qué son pareja?", pero a él no le podía importar menos. En realidad, los dos se reían por dentro cuando alguien no sabía cómo reaccionar.

No había sorpresa si Draco llegaba antes a la escuela y se distraía unos minutos en el aula de Harry cuando sólo quedaban ellos dos, ni porque pasase algunas noches a la semana en Godric's Hollow, o al revés. Además, no hacían preguntas cuando Harry llevaba a dos pequeños Potter y los mellizos por el Callejón Diagón un día cualquiera, después de que Draco le pidiese recoger una túnica a la medida para Altair, ya que él no podía dejar el laboratorio hasta dentro de otro par de horas.

Todo parecía ir bien.

Los supervisores del programa de educación mágica le informaron a Hermione que las clases de Harry eran una excelente idea, los hijos de muggles se sentían más cómodos en Hogwarts, la distinción entre sangrepuras y el resto disminuía, y también se les daba mejor la magia avanzada.

Lily había decidido que su primer acto para convertirse en una bruja poderosa cazadora de magos oscuros malvados sería entrenar un kneazle que la ayudase; él no sabía por qué asociaba las ideas, pero Lily se estaba haciendo responsable de su comida, conducta y limpieza, así que no tenía problemas. Albus insistía en preparar el desayuno casi a diario; de nuevo, Harry no sabía por qué, y no pensaba quejarse al respecto.

Entonces, cuando menos se lo esperaba, su burbuja se rompió.

No fue ese día en el andén, en que Harry y una emocionada Lily esperaban a James. Ni en el momento en que este bajó charlando con una de sus primas.

No sucedió durante esa primera semana, en que James se dividía entre tiempo con su padre, con su madre, sus hermanos, y fastidiar a Teddy, intentando convencerlo de que estudiase un poco más cerca de Hogwarts para verlo seguido.

De hecho, lo que debió haberle dado una pista fue esa expresión que James adoptó en la comida familiar de La Madriguera, cuando los mellizos Malfoy llegaron corriendo desde la sala a la cocina, se robaron unos dulces, y subieron las escaleras, en busca de Lily y Albus.

James se fijó en Draco, que había abandonado la chimenea sin tanta prisa, y procuró relajar el ceño.

—Hola, señor Malfoy —musitó, seguido de un cabeceo. Luego desapareció en dirección al patio para hablar con sus primos.

Pero, siendo justos, el verdadero inconveniente no llegó hasta la segunda semana del verano. James se contuvo de preguntar por qué Draco pasaba una noche en su casa, quizás asumiendo que sería algo relacionado al trabajo; sin embargo, apenas se enteró de que los mellizos llegaban la noche siguiente y dormirían en el cuarto de Albus, no pudo seguir fingiendo que no se daba cuenta.

En retrospectiva, Harry sospecha que lo que le sorprendió ni siquiera fueron los Malfoy, sino el hecho de que Lily recogiese sus almohadas, un peluche y su manta, y se fuese a pasar un rato con su segundo hermano y los mellizos.

Harry se lo encontró en la cocina. Draco cumplía con su rutina nocturna usual, los cuatro niños charlaban y se reían en el cuarto de Albus. James le fruncía el ceño a un vaso de leche, como si este hubiese cometido algún tipo de ofensa en su contra.

—¿Jamie? —llamó, en tono suave—. Sino te gusta, hay jugo de naranja también, y creo que algo de chocolate- Altair y Lily usan la leche como premio para los trucos del kneazle, así que a veces tiene pelos dentro, entiendo si no quie-

Tan pronto como James lo encaró, se percató de que no era un cartón de leche con pelos de gato, ni el hechizo que usaban para suavizar su textura y que los ayudase a dormir si tenían pesadillas, lo que lo puso así.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a trabajar con el señor Malfoy, papá?

—¿Trabajar? —Harry arrugó el entrecejo—. No trabajo con Draco, Jamie.

James lució horrorizado por alrededor de dos segundos. Luego cuestionó, más bajo:

—¿Entonces se quedó sin casa?

—No- ¿qué? ¡No! —Harry intentó no reírse, porque su hijo parecía en serio aturdido—. Draco y sus hijos tienen casa, tranquilo, Jamie. Incluso si no la tuviesen, pueden ir con los padres de Draco, o con Astoria.

—¿Entonces por qué no va con ellos? —James frunció el ceño de nuevo—. ¿O están haciendo una pijama? —Y luego, como si jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza la idea, agregó:— ¿los adultos tienen pijamadas, papá?

Harry titubeó. Lily y Albus nunca cuestionaron por qué Draco se quedaba; para ellos, era tan normal como si los mellizos lo hiciesen, y aún más divertido si traía a sus hijos con él.

Pero, claro, James estaba en Hogwarts durante ese tiempo, y no se vieron desde diciembre.

—Sí, tenemos…tenemos algo parecido a las pijamadas.

Gracias a Merlín ninguno de sus hijos resultó un legeremante nato.

—Ah —James lo sopesó un rato—, ¿y eso es muy seguido?

—Un poco, sí —admitió Harry—. A veces sólo Draco, a veces sólo sus hijos, y a veces los tres.

—Ah —repitió James, asintiendo—, bien.

Luego de considerarlo otro par de segundos, le preguntó si podía tener una pijamada con los gemelos Scamander también. Él le aseguró que sí, en cuanto los Malfoy se hubiesen ido; de otro modo, no estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con tantos niños en casa.

Harry, ingenuamente, pensó que aquello no pasaría a mayores.

— _0—_

La verdad es que ni siquiera hubo un responsable, a menos que quisiera culpar a Rita Skeeter, cosa que le hubiese gustado. James supuso que Draco y su padre tenían una relación similar a la suya y de Lorcan Scamander.

Una mañana en que los Scamander despertaban en Godric's Hollow, Albus había insistido en que lo dejase hacer el desayuno porque quería practicar una receta de panqueques de chocolate de su abuela, y Lily tenía a Harry buscando un unicornio en el patio, no había un adulto disponible en la cocina a la que la lechuza del periódico mágico pudiese entregarle el ejemplar del día.

En realidad, Harry era consciente de la lechuza que ingresaba a su propiedad, del mismo modo en que lo era de que el unicornio que Lily vio (suponiendo que sí vio uno) ya no se hallaba en el terreno, que Albus tenía cuidado con el fuego de la cocina, y que James estaba en el comedor con sus amigos. Magia. Los hechizos de detección de problemas le facilitaban la vida, y lo cierto es que el hecho de que un niño le dé una golosina a una lechuza y tome el periódico en lugar de su padre, no es considerado un "problema".

A menos, por supuesto, que en dicho periódico hubiese un artículo de Skeeter con una pequeña fotografía de su padre en un momento cariñoso con otro hombre, en uno de los restaurantes del área mágica de Londres.

Para el momento en que Harry regresó a la casa con su desilusionada hija que esperaba ver un unicornio y adoptarlo, James ya había terminado de leer el artículo de Skeeter.

—Papá —Fue lo primero que le dijo, apenas lo vio—, ¿tú…? ¿Qué es esto? —Optó por cambiar la pregunta a último momento y pasarle el periódico.

Harry distinguió su fotografía de inmediato y maldijo en voz baja, para que Lily no lo oyese.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, Luna había tomado la chimenea para llevarse a sus hijos, los platos del desayuno estaban limpios, y Harry se sentó en un sillón individual de la sala, mientras sus tres hijos ocupaban el sofá, con James en el medio.

—Pensaba decírselos de un modo más "suave" cuando James llegase, pero no supe hacerlo, y creo que…no hay forma más fácil de decirlo que esta —Harry inhaló profundo y se encogió de hombros—: estoy saliendo con Draco.

Por un instante, los tres tuvieron la misma expresión en blanco. De repente, Albus abrió la boca y arrugó un poco el entrecejo.

—¿Como salen mamá y Astoria? —indagó— ¿como…como si fuesen el tío Bill y la tía Fleur?

—Sí, algo pare-

Lily saltó de su asiento y se puso a dar grititos.

—¡Entonces Altair es mi hermano! ¡Tengo nuevo hermano!

James observó a su hermanita con horror.

—Al y yo somos tus hermanos, Lil-

—¡Y Altair! —replicó ella, emocionada— ¡Y Scorpius!

—¿No es un poco extraño que mamá salga con su mamá, y tú salgas con su papá? —siguió Albus, que parecía asimilarlo a su manera, sin reaccionar a la disputa de sus hermanos—. Es…algo enredado…

Lily volvió a gritar, haciendo uso de esa vena Banshee que él juraba que venía de los Weasley.

—¡Somos doblemente hermanos! Se los tengo que decir, es- ¡es lo mejor del mundo, papá! —Y corrió hacia Harry, subiéndose a sus piernas para abrazarlo.

Bueno, al menos no era una reacción negativa. James boqueaba y Albus aún lucía pensativo.

—Pero —Albus lo retomó, con calma—, en ese caso, ¿tú serías la tía Fleur, o la tía Fleur sería Draco?

Harry en serio no quería contestar a esa pregunta. Estaba seguro de que diría una estupidez, y con cualquier respuesta, Albus sólo tendría más cuestiones.

—O los dos serían como el tío Bill —alegó Lily, colgada del cuello de su padre. Le estampó un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Tengo que decirle a Draco "papá", o le digo "tío" como a Astoria a veces, o sólo le sigo diciendo…?

—¡No! —James contuvo la respiración cuando se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que levantase la voz atrajo la atención de los tres de nuevo a él. Tragó en seco—. Es que- —Intentó reírse—. Es que no es su papá, papá. Ni Astoria es tu tía, Lily. Tus tías se llaman Fleur, Hermione, Angelina y Audrey.

—Pero es la novia de mamá, van a vivir juntas, y ella dijo que le podía decir así —contestó Lily, seguido de un bufido.

—Si se casan —Albus frunció más el ceño—, ¿Scorpius sería mi hermano también?

—¡No! ¡Nadie aquí se va a casar con nadie, y tu único hermano soy yo! —insistió James. Miró a Harry—. Nadie se va a casar, ¿verdad? Es…que "salgan" no quiere decir eso. Teddy salió con Victoire, y ahora Victoire sale con alguien más, y- y esas cosas pasan.

—A ellos podría no pasarles —Lily le respondió de inmediato, ceñuda—. Y Draco podría venir a vivir aquí como la tía Astoria con mamá-

—Hey, no, no —Harry intentó calmarlos, antes de que aquello se le fuese de las manos por completo—, nunca dije que Draco vendría para acá, es decir- va a venir como ha estado haciendo, pero no se va a- bueno, no hemos-

—Yo preferiría vivir en la casa de los Malfoy —comentó Albus, desinteresado.

—¡A mí también me gustaría! —Lily dio otro saltito, riéndose.

James emitió un sonido frustrado y se pasó las manos por el cabello, desordenándolo más de lo que ya lo tenía de por sí.

—¿Es que se volvieron todos locos? ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?

Harry bajó a Lily de su regazo y se puso de pie para acercarse, pero James se levantó también y retrocedió un par de pasos, chocando con una mesita.

—No hay más papás, ni más hermanos, ni…

—Si papá quiere estar con alguien —replicó Lily—, puede estarlo. Papá es grande y no te tiene que pedir permiso, bobo.

—Lily, no le digas así a-

—¡Tú sólo quieres más "hermanos"!

—¡Sí los quiero! Altair sería un buen hermano, y no se pondría a gritarme sólo porque su papá sale con alguien y está feliz, porque eso sólo lo hace un tonto como tú-

—¡Lily! —La reprendió Harry, incrédulo.

—¡Ya dejen de gritar los dos! —lloriqueó Albus, irritado.

—¡Pero es que James…! —Lily soltó un sonido frustrado idéntico al de su hermano mayor segundos atrás—. Él no entiende que mamá y papá están felices, y vamos a tener una familia grande, y eso es divertido, ¡y genial!

—¡Porque es una locura!

—No —Albus intervino antes de que su hermanita pudiese saltar sobre James—, tú no lo entiendes porque eres un tonto, así que ya dejen de gritarse.

—¡Albus…!

Bien, aquello oficialmente se había salido de control.

James se mordió el labio inferior por unos segundos. Cuando Harry creyó que se había calmado y podía sentarlos para hablar de forma tranquila, estalló.

—¡No importa, me voy a Hogwarts en septiembre! ¡Y si soy tan idiota y tanto les molesto, no voy a venir para acá en vacaciones!

—¡Bien! —Le gritó Lily de vuelta, roja hasta las orejas— ¡ojalá te vayas ya!

James abandonó la sala dando pisotones. El silencio en la habitación fue sorprendente después de eso.

Harry se debatió entre seguirlo, atraerlo de vuelta con un hechizo de cuerda, pese a sus protestas, o dejarlo. No creía que forzarlo a hablar en ese estado fuese a resultar en algo diferente a más frustración para James.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y comenzó a masajearse las sienes, preguntándose qué acababa de pasar.

Lily se acercó con pasitos vacilantes y se metió a su campo de visión, formando pucheros.

—Eso estuvo mal —susurró para ella—. Sabes que James te quiere mucho, y le dijiste que se fuera, Lil.

—Estaba siendo un-

—Estaba confundido —aclaró Harry, más suave.

—Me habló feo —alegó Lily, más seria—, y mamá dice que no tengo que aguantarme que alguien me grite o me hable feo.

No creía que Ginny se refiriese a ese caso en particular, cuando se lo dijo.

 _Ginny_ , recordó. Harry la imaginó como Merlín regresando de la tumba para salvar el día. Esperaba que no tuviese entrenamiento esa tarde y pudiese contestar un par de notas de auxilio.

—Sí, James hizo algo malo, pero es porque él no sabe que los Malfoy son muy buenos y nos quieren mucho.

Lily arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo no lo va a saber?

—Porque él estaba en Hogwarts —Harry le peinó el cabello hacia atrás, con cuidado—, y no está acostumbrado a que pasen tanto tiempo aquí. James pensaba que sólo eran amigos de los dos, no que serían, uhm…— _Mala idea, mala idea_ , se decía. Otra parte de sí le advertía que era el único modo de que Lily entendiese el punto— hermanos. Y él no esperaba tener más hermanos.

—Ah —Lily boqueó por un segundo—. Tiene que ver que serían buenos hermanos.

Harry decidió que esa conclusión era tan buena como cualquier otra y le ofreció los brazos. Lily volvió a subirse en su sillón.

—Si le gritas a James cuando es "idiota", él no entiende —Le contó, en un murmullo. Lily lo observaba como si le estuviese revelando uno de los mayores secretos de la humanidad.

—Porque es idiota —dijo ella, muy segura.

Harry se rio y negó.

—No, porque a él tampoco le gusta que le griten, como a ti.

—Ah —repitió la niña.

Frente a ambos, Albus se masajeaba las sienes de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho momentos atrás.

—¿Te vas a casar con Draco, papá? —preguntó, de pronto.

Harry sintió la mirada intensa y curiosa de Lily encima. Supuso que la decepcionaba que sacudiese la cabeza.

—No, somos pareja, pero para casarse hay, ahm, ciertas cosas que pasan antes.

Sí, eso sonaba a una buena explicación para él. Tenía suerte de que Albus simplemente resoplase y no estuviese de humor para cuestionar qué "cosas".

—¿Entonces para qué tantos gritos? —protestó Albus, en voz baja. Se levantó, caminó hacia el sillón, y se sentó en el reposabrazos opuesto al lado que Lily ocupaba, para inclinarse hacia su padre—. ¿Estás seguro de que James no es idiota, papá?

—Muy seguro —juró Harry, riéndose.

—¿Cómo estás seguro de eso?

—Magia de papá.

Albus asintió, despacio, como si tuviese sentido.

—¿Puedo avisarle a Altair que somos doblemente hermanos? —indagó Lily. Él asintió y la dejó marchar; no creía que fuese a hacer algún daño, si Altair ya lo sabía.

Se quedó en el sillón con Albus y se hizo a un lado, para que él pudiese meterse en el espacio entre su cuerpo y el reposabrazos. Estaban un poco apretados, pero Harry lo envolvió con un brazo.

Le tocó la sien, llamándole la atención.

—¿En qué piensas tanto, Al?

—No es "raro" —explicó el niño, vacilante—, bueno, sí, es algo raro porque seríamos doblemente hermanos como Lily dice. Pero cuando Draco está aquí sí es como tener otro papá, a veces nos compra cosas, y cocina, y regaña a Lily cuando ella me quiere golpear, y me regaña a mí también si le digo algo feo. Y hay más personas que tienen dos papás también.

Harry sonrió, le besó la cabeza, y se dedicó a revolver su cabello, hasta escuchar un débil quejido de su parte.

—Pero también vas a regañar a James por ponerse así, ¿verdad?

—Hablaré con él —respondió Harry, más seguro de lo que se sentía. Albus asintió, admitiendo que le resultaba justo.

Lily volvió poco después y se subió al sillón, quejándose para que le hicieran espacio, porque ella también quería estar ahí.

— _0—_

A pesar de que la situación se salió de su control, eso tampoco fue lo más preocupante. No, sino más bien a la hora de la cena, cuando recogió la comida de James en una bandeja y la llevó a su cuarto.

Nadie le abrió al llamar. Tocó de nuevo, por si acaso, y asumió que estaría dormido, así que abrió para dejarle la cena dentro.

James no se molestó en acomodar sus almohadas de manera que pareciese que alguien ocupaba la cama. Su baúl estaba abierto, los libros afuera, el uniforme de Quidditch sobre la cama, y una nota en el escritorio.

" _Volví a Hogwarts"_

Era extraño que las barreras no lo hubiesen detectado saliendo.

— _0—_

El primer pensamiento racional de Harry fue que, a menos que hubiese encendido un auto mágico volador o conociese al conductor del expreso de Hogwarts, James no podría llegar al colegio por su cuenta.

El segundo fue que, si él tuviese doce años y se hubiese escapado solo para ir a Hogwarts, habría intentado llegar a uno de estos dos lugares: el andén 9¾, o La Madriguera. El andén no aparecería en esa fecha, pero la estación seguía ahí, y era relativamente fácil hallarla. En La Madriguera, James tenía a tíos y primos de visita que eran mayores, y por tanto, seguramente sabrían darle una respuesta, según él.

El tercero fue que sus barreras no fallarían sólo porque sí, pero si James estuviese en algún problema real, los otros hechizos que ponía sobre su brazalete favorito lo habrían advertido.

Harry le avisó a sus hijos que irían a terminar de cenar en La Madriguera, procuró que no le temblase la voz, y les dijo que James no viajaría con ellos. Escribió una rápida nota para Ginny y otra para Molly, mientras Lily buscaba sus zapatos, y Albus hacía preguntas sobre otros temas sin relación a su hermano o lo sucedido en la tarde.

Tomó una de las plumas de James de su cuarto, antes de seguir a los niños hacia la chimenea.

Después del estallido inicial de preocupación, Molly histérica intentando distraer a los niños, y Ginny que se Apareció en La Madriguera exigiendo una explicación, en realidad fue bastante simple encontrarlo.

Ginny se había dirigido de inmediato a la estación. Molly envió a Bill y Percy a buscar en los alrededores de Godric's Hollow, y Harry, en el comedor, probaba el tercer hechizo de rastreo sobre la pluma, que giraba y giraba, y giraba, sin cesar.

—¿Cómo es que salió, si tienes barreras en la casa? —lamentaba Molly—. Por eso desde que _ciertos chicos_ robaron el auto, pongo el doble de barreras, y una vinculante a cada uno, porque es que los niños siempre…

Claro. Harry lo entendió de repente, mientras observaba su hechizo fallido en la pluma.

Las barreras sentían a los niños, no los veían. Era fácil desviar su atención, tratándose de una esencia mágica que fuese familiar en la casa.

Los hechizos de rastreo que había utilizado también eran simples de evadir para un mago que los conociese bien. Su hijo no lo haría, por supuesto, porque sólo tenía doce años, pero si acudía a alguien mayor, que hubiese visto durante años a Harry realizando hechizos como esos, seguramente podría desviarlo igual que la barrera.

Eso era una pista importante por sí misma.

Molly le preguntó si ya tenía una idea cuando se levantó. Harry se aseguró de que Victoire distrajese a Albus y Lily, observó a la mujer, y asintió, esperando que su expresión la calmase.

—Sí, sólo salió con su persona favorita.

— _0—_

Andrómeda soltó un débil resoplido al encontrarlo del otro lado de su puerta. Harry pensó que Aparecerse afuera resultaría menos intrusivo que irrumpir en la chimenea y alterar a James de nuevo. Las entradas discretas eran una mejor opción.

—Tardaste demasiado —alegó la bruja, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso.

—Alguno pudo enviarme un _patronus_ …

—¿Y correr el riesgo de que el niño lo oyese, o que tú enviases uno en respuesta, y decidiese huir de aquí también? —Ella negó y cerró la puerta—. Está más tranquilo con Teddy de lo que estaba cuando llegó, y sabíamos que te ibas a dar cuenta.

La bruja lo acompañó hasta el umbral de la sala, señaló el sillón, y desapareció por el pasillo. De espaldas a él, Teddy asentía, con su cabello de un opaco marrón. Había una cabeza flotante a su lado. A medida que se acercaba, Harry se percató de que James era un ovillo sobre el mueble, enrollado en la capa de invisibilidad hasta el cuello.

Su hijo tenía chocolate en la comisura de la boca y le fruncía el ceño a la chimenea. Teddy, de algún modo, había encontrado su brazo en medio de la tela, y le daba ligeros apretones en el hombro.

En cuanto su ahijado levantó la mirada, Harry cabeceó hacia el pasillo. Él entendió el punto y los dejó a solas.

James arrugó más el entrecejo y lo ignoró.

—Una de las veces que me escapé de casa de mis tíos —Le contó Harry, en su mejor tono despreocupado, sentándose a su lado—, terminé en el autobús noctámbulo. Ni siquiera lo conocía. No sé cómo logré no vomitar. Pero antes de eso, la primera vez, no tuve tanta suerte. Tenía unos ocho años, había soñado que mis padres estaban esperándome en un sitio, y me salí de la casa.

Tras unos segundos, James murmuró.

—¿Qué pasó esa vez?

El tío Vernon estaba furioso. Pero James no necesitaba saberlo.

—Choqué con una maceta de mi tía, mi pie se atascó en otra, me caí en medio del patio, tirando abajo la mitad de su jardín, y todos en la calle escucharon. Ahí se acabó mi plan de escape sigiloso.

James se cubrió a medias el rostro con la capa, para que no notase que se reía. Le llevó unos instantes lucir de nuevo decaído.

—Teddy no quiso llevarme a Hogwarts —explicó, quejumbroso.

—Es porque estás de vacaciones —aclaró Harry, en voz baja. Él rodó los ojos y asintió.

—Pero me dio chocolate —James se mordió el labio un instante y volvió a fruncir el ceño—, y me dijo que es poco probable que tengas un bebé, y que incluso si los tuvieses, no te vas a olvidar de mí mientras estoy en Hogwarts.

—Nunca me olvidaría de ti, Jaime —Harry extendió el brazo hacia él, despacio, y como no mostró oposición, le revolvió el cabello.

—¿Seguro?

— _Muy_ seguro.

—¿Cómo estás seguro? —James entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

Harry le sonrió.

—Magia de papá.

Era una excelente respuesta para todo.

James soltó una risita y se arrastró por el mueble para acercarse. Se tendió sobre el pecho de Harry, ocultándose por completo bajo la capa, de manera que sólo lo notaba por su peso. Lo rodeó como pudo con ambos brazos.

Se prometió ajustar las barreras apenas volviesen. Y hacer que Lily y James se disculpasen con el otro.

De momento, lo que más le importaba era su pequeño león recostado encima de él y temiendo que lo olvidase. A los doce años, Harry estaba en peligro mortal por segunda vez, pero todavía eran niños a esa edad. James lo era. Le preocupaba esas cosas, no un mago psicópata.

—Te quiero mucho, Jaime —susurró contra el peso oculto bajo la capa y no le importó no obtener respuesta, porque después de todo, James estaba en _esa_ edad—, mucho, mucho, mucho, ¿bien? Mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho-

—¡Ya entendí! —James se rio.

—Mucho, mucho, mucho —siguió Harry, también riéndose—, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho…

—¡Papá!

James se enderezó y se quitó la capa para arrojársela a Harry encima.

Volvieron a La Madriguera poco después.

— _0—_

—¿…y Gin qué dijo?

—Que se le pasaría, que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilarlo, que no era mi culpa, pero tampoco suya —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Tiene doce, se fue a un internado, y cuando regresó, descubre que no sólo sus dos padres tienen pareja, sino que sus hermanitos consideran "hermanos" a otros niños. Y James puede negarlo cuánto quiera, pero adora a Lily y Albus incluso más que a Ginny y a mí.

—Debió ser shockeante —reconoció Draco, con un asentimiento, mientras secaba al micropuff de Scorpius con una toalla miniatura y mantenía al bowtruckle apartado de la bola de pelo, para que no lo pinchase con su espada de diente de león. Cosas de su día a día—, lo mejor que puedes hacer es pasar mucho tiempo con él este verano.

Harry asintió. Ese era el plan, en realidad. Había programado desayunar en casa de los Malfoy, mientras sus hijos estaban con Ginny; ella retrasaría su mudanza hasta después de que James se hubiese ido a Hogwarts de nuevo, y esa misma tarde, los dos los llevarían a un campamento familiar. Hermione era quien lo organizaba. Dos semanas enteras de lo que fuese que su amiga pensase que debían hacer las familias con niños mágicos.

Francamente, Harry se estaba preparando psicológicamente para lo que fuese. Ron, que llevaba una semana fuera con sus propios hijos, le había advertido que llevase más ropa de la que necesitaría, lentes de repuesto, y golosinas. Muchas, _muchas_ golosinas. Las necesitaría.

A pesar de que James intentó fingir que no le emocionaba lo que su madre le contó del campamento, tenía el baúl listo desde ese mismo día, y había ayudado a Lily con el suyo. Albus era el que no paraba de preguntar si en serio tenía que ir.

—Te invitaré a una cita apenas vuelva —prometió Harry, estirándose para besarle la mejilla.

—Oh, creo que puedo sobrevivir algunos días sin el Elegido para que venga a salvarme —Draco jugó con el cabello de Harry, enredando los dedos en los mechones por un instante y echándolos hacia atrás, en vano—. Lo peor que puede pasarme es que Bolita se vuelva a llenar de barro, y Scorpius me pida ayuda para secarlo.

En cuanto lo dijo, apartó la toalla miniatura del micropuff. Colocó ambos brazos entre Bolita y Feroz, para que el bowtruckle no lo pinchase.

—Scorpius, Bolita ya es Bolita Rosa y no Bolita Lodosa. Altair, Feroz está intentando convertirlo en Bolita Herida, ven aquí —llamó Draco, elevando un poco la voz, para que sus hijos lo escuchasen desde donde fuese que estuviesen.

Scorpius apareció primero desde el corredor, buscando a su pequeño amigo, antes de que pudiese ser lastimado por la mascota de su hermano. Lo abrazó contra su pecho y le pidió en susurros que no volviese a ensuciarse así. Altair se demoró un poco más; traía una rama consigo que colocó frente a Harry.

—Para Lily —indicó, como si él se la fuese a quedar.

Harry la recogió con solemnidad e intentó no lucir demasiado aturdido.

—¿Qué es, Alti?

—Endrino, una cosecha mágica —contestó el niño, distraído por su bowtruckle—, solamente se entierra y se le echa un poco de agua para que el árbol empiece a salir. Lily quiere plantarlo allá para después traerlo aquí y cuidarlo hasta que tenga que entrar a Hogwarts, así consigue la madera de su varita de ahí. Ella me dijo que le eligiese un árbol.

Draco le pidió que no empezase a cuestionarlo con un gesto. Cuando Altair se alejó unos pasos y le dijo algo a su mellizo, se inclinó sobre la mesa del comedor, para explicarle a Harry.

—En la familia de Astoria acostumbran sembrar sus propios árboles de cosechas mágicas unos años antes de ir a Hogwarts y tomar la madera de ahí, para hacer una varita personalizada, con tallados y toda la cosa —Draco agitó una mano en el aire.

—¿Ellos tienen sus árboles también?

Él asintió.

—En el patio, de cerezo y sauce.

Podía imaginar cuál le pertenecía a quién. Harry decidió encoger un poco la rama, aplicarle un hechizo de preservación, y guardarla en su bolsillo.

Notó que Draco observaba a sus hijos conversar con una expresión pensativa.

—¿Cómo reaccionaron? —preguntó Harry, al recordar que Lily les escribió una carta cuando él les contó sobre su relación con Draco.

—Altair me dijo que ya lo sabía —Dejó escapar una risita y meneó la cabeza—. Scorpius estuvo un poco confundido al principio. Dijo que pensó que a veces las mujeres salían con otras mujeres porque les parecían más bonitas, así que suponía que pasaba lo mismo con los hombres —Draco alzó las manos en señal de rendición ante esa lógica—; no creí que hubiese nada que explicarle después de eso.

—Suena a que al menos no hubo un escándalo.

La verdad era que Harry se sentía un poco aliviado tras oírlo. Draco se limitó a restarle importancia con un gesto.

—Scorpius nunca ha sabido armar un alboroto solo, y Altair no tiene berrinches sino es algo que lo afecte, así que…dudo que siquiera les importe.

En ese momento, Scorpius caminaba hacia Harry. Se paró junto a su silla y tiró de su brazo con la mano en que no llevaba al micropuff. Harry se inclinó para que pudiese hablarle al oído, frente a un divertido Draco que fingía no notar los susurros.

—Queremos ir al parque acuático —musitó el niño, muy serio—, Altair dice que si se lo pide a nuestro padre, él nos va a dejar ir.

Harry observó de reojo a Altair, quien simulaba estar atento a su bowtruckle y no a la plática. Luego a Draco, que arqueó una ceja en su dirección, en una pregunta silenciosa.

Oh, puede que a los pequeños Malfoy no les hubiese importado. Pero sí que intentaron aprovecharlo.

* * *

_**Un detrás de escenas a lo largo de los años:** _

_Ginny:_ ¿quién es su persona favorita?

 _James de siete años:_ ¡Teddy!

 _Albus de cinco años:_ mamá.

 _Lily de tres años:_ ¡papá!

 _Ginny:_ ¿y ahora?

 _James de nueve años:_ Teddy.

 _Albus de siete años:_ Scorpius.

 _Lily de cinco años:_ ¡papá!

 _Ginny:_ ¿qué tal ahora?

 _James de doce años:_ …todavía Teddy.

 _Albus de diez años:_ sigue siendo Scorpius.

 _Lily de ocho años:_ ¡Altair! ¡Y Draco! ¡Y Astoria! ¡Y…!


	25. Cartas

Harry despidió a Albus por primera vez en el andén 9¾, al tiempo que el último pitido sonaba y Lily se soltaba de su agarre. James gritaba "¡no te voy a esperar, enano!", Albus le contestaba algo que no pudieron escuchar, pero que no debió ser mucho más agradable. Los mellizos Malfoy ya estaban dentro del tren, diciéndole adiós a sus padres desde una ventanilla.

Cuando el expreso avanzó, Lily corrió tan rápido como pudo, cerca de la ventanilla desde la que podía ver a sus hermanos.

—¡Toma fotos del Gran Comedor, Scorpi! —Jadeaba por aliento a medida que los perseguía— ¡y del sauce! ¡Y me mandas una carta después de la Selección, Al! ¡No te olvides de mi carta! ¡Y que sea cada semana! ¡Y quiero dulces de Hogsmeade, James!

Al final, el cansancio la venció y tuvo que aminorar el paso hasta detenerse por completo. Se despidió agitando los brazos, hasta que se perdieron de vista. Luego tuvo que apoyar las manos en sus rodillas, mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

—Yo voy por ella —indicó Ginny, adelantándose sin esperar una respuesta.

Harry la vio aproximarse a la niña, rodearla con un brazo para pegarla a su costado, y empezar a caminar de vuelta. Charlaban, pero el bullicio propio del andén no le permitía oír de qué.

—…para que Lily seleccione su cuarto primero —Escuchó que decía Astoria, a unos pasos de él. Hablaba con Draco y no paraba de gesticular, emocionada—, será un pequeño regalo, una distracción ahora que sus hermanos no están. Ginny piensa que el proceso de decoración la animará, quiere poner estrellas en su techo, darle un vestidor, buscaremos papel tapiz, y algunos estantes personalizados para su colección…

Las coronas de Lily superaron la docena con la que le regalaron por navidad, y ella las amaba más que nunca. Por lo visto, la "faceta de princesa" no se quitaría aún. Ahora, también formaban parte de la colección algunos brazaletes de tallos encantados para preservarse que Astoria le regaló, y esferas de cristal con flores eternas, un truco que Altair sacó de un libro para darle una cada vez que se enojaba.

Cuando ambas se acercaron lo suficiente, Harry le ofreció los brazos a Lily, y la estrechó con fuerza. Formaba pucheros, pero era claro que se rehusaba a llorar por algo así.

—¿Quieres que vayamos por helado? —indagó, en voz baja, peinándole un mechón desordenado y rojo hacia atrás. Ella negó.

—Voy con mamá y la tía Astoria a la nueva casa —Le explicó la niña, emocionándose ante la perspectiva—, me dijeron que veríamos ideas para mi cuarto y la sala mientras comíamos.

Ginny le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Harry.

—Pero si quiere venir después de comer helado contigo…

Él le restó importancia con un gesto y la soltó para que Lily volviese con su madre. Ginny se había encargado de explicarles a sus hijos por separado, dulce y tranquilamente, que se mudaría con Astoria. Cada uno tendría su cuarto allí para cuando fuesen con ella, y podían decirle lo que querían poner para que lo preparase para ellos. James lo tomó mejor esa vez, como una noticia anticipada, que si se hubiese enterado al volver por las vacaciones de diciembre.

Al menos, parecía que sí funcionaría para distraer a Lily.

Se despidieron de ellas y las vio Aparecerse, llevándose a Lily. Hermione y Ron le extendieron la invitación para almorzar en su casa, con un Hugo lloroso por la partida de su hermana, pero él decidió que sería mejor ir al día siguiente.

Observó a Draco de reojo, sentado en una de las bancas, jugueteando con el bastón que empezaba a ser inútil sin que tuviese que cuidar de los mellizos.

—Me pregunto si algún alma generosa podría darme alojamiento esta noche, a mí, que estaré solo y mi propia hija me dejó…

Draco le enseñó una sonrisita y extendió el bastón, maniobrando con este, para tocarle el torso a Harry con el extremo superior.

—El dramático aquí soy yo, mira —Carraspeó de forma sonora, antes de comenzar:—. Supongo que, si mi novio no quiere venir el día de hoy, tendré que volver solo a una casa demasiado grande para mí, donde apenas recordaré lo que es mantener una conversación, porque estaré hablando con un horno mágico y un reloj encantado, y-

La risa de Harry lo interrumpió. Draco volvió a tocarle el torso con el bastón, quejándose, así que él le sujetó el rostro, se agachó, y lo besó.

—Como sino te encantase la perspectiva de tener la casa para ti solo —Harry rodó los ojos.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Una casa tranquila es uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida —alegó, desviando la mirada hacia el lugar por el que se fue el tren—, aunque, no mentiré, _sí_ es raro pensar que no los veré hasta diciembre.

Harry le tendió una mano. Cuando él la sujetó, lo levantó en un movimiento fluido, y le dio un beso al dorso. Aquello le sacó una nueva sonrisita a Draco.

—¿Sabes qué es mejor que una casa tranquila? —preguntó Draco, retrocediendo un paso y liberándose de su agarre—. No tener que usar hechizos silenciadores si vienes.

Le guiñó y se Apareció en ese mismo instante, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Harry soltó una carcajada y se Apareció también.

— _0—_

Bien, la visión de un Draco Malfoy medio desnudo era algo que no había considerado con respecto a la casa "tranquila".

Para ser más exactos, Harry se encontraba recostado a medias sobre un conjunto de almohadones, y disfrutaba de la vista que Draco le daba de forma no intencional. Se paseaba por la habitación recogiendo prendas, probándose una tras otra, para descartar las que no le apetecía usar y añadir el resto al baúl que aguardaba a los pies de su cama.

Lucía como una de esas tareas largas y aburridas que, por alguna razón, Draco disfrutaba realizar. Y a él, en cambio, le encantaba ver la caída del cabello rubio platinado por su espalda, la ropa interior ajustada a los muslos, las piernas largas y estilizadas, la piel pálida…

—¿A dónde vas primero? —curioseó Harry, en voz baja. Él apenas le dedicó un vistazo, mientras utilizaba un encantamiento para doblar un par de camisas y meterlas al baúl.

—Voy a empezar por América —comentó Draco, tan tranquilo como si le hablase de dar una vuelta por el parque—. Me muero por conocer el centro turístico que los magos antiguos construyeron debajo de la pirámide de Kukulkán.

—Salud —replicó Harry, sonriendo cuando él entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

—Después a la Patagonia, y luego arriba de nuevo, a las Cataratas del Niágara. No el agua que ven los muggles cayendo, sino la del subsuelo, la del pueblo mágico oculto donde las cataratas van hacia arriba —Draco le restó importancia con un gesto e hizo una pausa, contemplando su baúl abierto—. Eso me tomará como una semana, quizás. Una semana para pasear por Alemania- necesito practicar mi alemán, hace años que no hablo con alguien que lo maneje, y he olvidado un poco cómo iban las declinaciones.

—¿Qué tiene de interesante para ti Alemania? —indagó él, porque podía ver los motivos para los otros destinos, no para ese.

Draco soltó un débil resoplido.

—¿La ciudad en el cielo que queda justo sobre Berlín, a la que escapaban los magos durante todos esos horribles eventos muggles en el país?

Sí, eso sonaba interesante.

—Unos días en España, unos días en Italia, termino en Francia. Lejos de mis padres, por supuesto, no les he dicho que voy a estar en el mismo país que ellos —Meneó la cabeza—. Y regreso a comienzos de octubre, sin que alguien me haya echado en falta.

—Aparte de mí —agregó Harry, divertido.

Él volvió a resoplar, metió otra prenda al baúl, y se acercó a la cama. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Harry y comenzó a dibujar los lirios de su cadera con el índice.

—Tú estás invitado, no puedo hacer nada si no quieres venir —aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry ladeó un poco la cabeza y le enseñó otra sonrisita.

—Viéndote desde este ángulo, creo que podrías convencerme…

Draco le atinó un débil golpecito en el pecho con el revés de la mano.

—No más "convencimiento", tengo un traslador que tomar mañana temprano —recordó, poniéndose de pie.

Lo observó deambular por la habitación por otro par de segundos, en silencio.

—Tengo clases que dar —mencionó Harry, más vacilante.

—Lo sé —Draco le pasó por un lado a la cama, en su trayecto hacia la cómoda con cajones, y le dio un rápido beso.

—Pero…

Draco se detuvo, a punto de abrir un cajón, y le dedicó un vistazo por encima del hombro.

—¿Pero?

—Cuando Hermione se enteró de que vas a viajar, me dijo que ya que técnicamente no tuve vacaciones mientras la ayudaba en el verano con el campamento y a organizar programas, y luego las inscripciones, ella puede cubrir mis clases de formación mágica básica durante unas semanas, siempre que luego yo me ocupe de organizar los eventos de navidad del colegio…

Lo escuchó reírse.

—Eres un pésimo empleado, me alegra que no trabajes en el laboratorio.

Harry se pasó un instante sonriendo tontamente. Draco metió algunos artículos más a su baúl, se giró, y regresó a su lado, echándole los brazos en torno al cuello.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? —inquirió Harry.

—Es tu decisión —Su novio se encogió de hombros—. Si le dices que sí, tú serás el que consiga canas del estrés en diciembre, cuando tengas que organizar los eventos muggles, sangrepura y de convivencia…

Harry fingió considerarlo con un largo "hm".

—Creo que unas semanas contigo lo vale.

Draco sonrió y lo volvió a besar. Cuando él estaba a punto de estrecharlo, emitió un sonido negativo que se mezcló con su risa, y se apartó.

—Vengas o no, si estoy cansado mañana, va a ser tu cul-

Harry le envolvió la cadera con los brazos y tiró de él más cerca. Calló el grito ahogado de Draco con otro beso.

— _0_ —

"Papá,

Quedé en Slytherin, James va a querer contártelo. Dile que ya yo lo hice y que es un tonto.

-Albus."

"Papá,

ALBUS QUEDÓ EN SLYTHERIN, ¿POR QUÉ QUEDÓ EN SLYTHERIN? ¿POR QUÉ SLYTHERIN?

ERA UNA BROMA CUANDO LE DIJE QUE IBA A QUEDAR EN SLYTHERIN, PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ.

-James S.

PD: ACABO DE DESCUBRIR QUE LA VUELAPLUMA COPIA EN MAYÚSCULA LO QUE DIGO SI ESTOY GRITANDO, Y ES GENIAL."

"Papá,

¿En serio vas a estar en las Cataratas mágicas del Niágara? QUIERO UNA DE ESAS BOTELLITAS DE CONTENIDO INTERMINABLE PARA MIS HECHIZOS DE AGUA, PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ.

-James S.

PD: ¿es verdad que el señor Malfoy está contigo?"

"Papá,

Resulta que los hechizos se me dan bastante bien, dile a la tía Hermione que la directora está feliz con su trabajo con los niños de la escuela. Y las pociones son geniales, Draco tenía razón, sólo hay que seguir las instrucciones.

¿Tú le diste la botellita de contenido infinito a James? Porque llenó el campo de Quidditch de agua del Lago Negro, y ahora la gente del agua está molesta con él. No te vas a enterar porque fue Teddy el que vino a hablar con McGonagall. Rose y Altair dicen que eso no debería ser posible, pero bah, Gryffindors.

-Albus."

"YO NO VACIÉ EL LAGO NEGRO, PAPÁ, SI ALBUS TE DIJO ESO, ESTÁ MINTIENDO, YO NO SABÍA QUE IBA A MOJARSE TANTO, SÓLO QUERÍA QUE LOS HUFFLEPUFF SE RESBALARAN AL SUBIRSE A LAS ESCOBAS EN NUESTRO JUEGO DE HOY.

Por si no lo notaste, soy James.

PD: la profesora _McGoGoo_ no me deja tener a Teddy como mi representante :c"

"Papá,

¿Conoces un hechizo para bajar la inflamación? James me arrojó una bludger y no quiero ir a la enfermería, porque hay un montón de Ravenclaw enojados allí con raspones por un túnel secreto de no sé qué cosa que se cayó ayer en su Torre. Scorpius probó uno, pero ahora está peor.

Se me va a caer la piel :(

-Albus."

"YO NO FUI, YO NO LE LANCÉ LA BLUDGER, PAPÁ, NO FUI, TE JURO QUE NO FUI.

Hola, ¿cómo te va con el señor Malfoy? De casualidad, ¿él no sabrá sobre ese túnel secreto que conecta Ravenclaw con Slytherin? Puede que el hurón de Albus esté atrapado dentro, y puede que tenga la capa de invisibilidad encima.

-James S.

PD: ¡Gryffindor va ganando en el Quidditch!"

"Querido padre,

Alti y yo fuimos seleccionados en Slytherin. Altair pasó primero y fue una de las decisiones más rápidas de la noche. Me contó que no dejó hablar al Sombrero, él mismo le dijo 'yo voy a Slytherin'.

Tengo algo que contarte que tal vez no te guste demasiado. Mi Selección tardó más, casi los tres minutos. Pensaba que los abuelos, y madre, y tú, y Alti fueron Sly, y yo también quería serlo, pero el Sombrero tenía ganas de mandarme a Hufflepuff, HUFFLEPUFF, PADRE.

Tal vez tenga que cambiarme el apellido y quedarme sólo con el Greengrass.

-Scorpius H. Malfoy.

PD: No sabía que la vuelapluma escribía en mayúsculas si me alteraba, perdón, padre."

"Padre,

La Selección fue tan aburrida como nos dijiste que sería, muy larga y con mucho tiempo de pie hasta que llegaron a la letra M. El comedor es bonito, eso sí. Tenía tanta hambre que le dije al Sombrero que no empezase a hablar, porque yo ya sabía que iba a Slytherin, pero igual tuve que esperar que los demás pasaran para comer algo. La cena fue lo mejor de la noche.

Albus quedó en Slytherin con nosotros y jugamos bezoar-veneno-fuego para elegir la cama que quedaba más cerca al ventanal mayor, por el que pasa el Calamar. Decidimos dársela a Scorp, aunque él siempre elige bezoar.

Scorpius estaba muy triste por cómo fue su Selección, así que le dije que la mayoría de los grandes magos tienen dos opciones de Casas según el Sombrero. Harry y Albus Dumbledore pudieron ser Slytherin, pero acabaron en Gryffindor. Lo de Harry lo animó, lo de Dumbledore no tanto, entonces le dije que tú pudiste ir a Ravenclaw.

Eso lo hizo sentir mejor. Los dos sabemos que es mentira, pero te pido que le contestes que sí en caso de que te pregunte.

A Feroz no le gusta el frío de las mazmorras, ¿conoces algún hechizo que pueda servirle? Ah, y la profesora Dela, la de pociones, me dijo que soy igual a ti. Luego vio a Scorpius y dijo lo mismo, y no estoy seguro de que recuerde cuál es cuál, pero bueno. Parece que es fan de tu trabajo en el laboratorio. Tal vez si le escribes una carta o dos, nos enseñe unas pociones geniales que no están incluidas en el temario de este año.

-Altair Tyrone Malfoy Greengrass."

"Padre,

¿Conoces un hechizo que baje rápido la inflamación? Puede que le haya lanzado una bludger a Albus. En mi defensa, yo estaba apuntando a un Gryffindor molesto amigo de James, pero Albus iba pasando con Scorpius. Creo que vuelo mejor de lo que apunto.

He descubierto un par de cosas interesantes estos días. Para empezar, el famoso Sauce Boxeador es una hembra. Ella misma me lo dijo. Últimamente me cuesta más escuchar a las plantas, pero tiene una voz bastante fuerte. Me mostró un túnel que tiene por debajo, había algunas piedras atravesadas, pero empezó a moverlas con sus ramas y pronto lo podremos usar, ¿alguna idea de a dónde lleva?

Luego de pensarlo bastante, le pregunté más y Feroz y yo descubrimos un montón de túneles bajo el colegio, como ese que conecta a una antigua Cámara con la cabeza de Salazar, y el que lleva de la Torre de Ravenclaw a las mazmorras. No sé qué clase de loco aprobó estas construcciones. Albus me mostró un mapa que el señor Potter le regaló, y parece que todavía hay muchos pasadizos que no hemos visto y otros que se perdieron en la reconstrucción, así que Albus, Scorpius, Feroz y yo los estamos revisando para rehacer el mapa y que vuelva a tener sentido.

Te lo cuento porque si un día nos quedamos atrapados en un túnel y nadie nos encuentra en el castillo, ya sabrás dónde buscarnos, padre.

-Altair Tyrone Malfoy Greengrass."

"Querido padre,

Me encanta Hogwarts hasta ahora. Las clases de Defensa son muy prácticas porque la mayoría ya ha hecho encantamientos escudo en la escuela, pociones es entretenido, y comparto mesa con Albus. Altair me dijo que estaba bien, él comparte con una niña de Sly, y no los he oído pelear todavía.

También me gusta Herbología y Astronomía. No he podido hacer los hechizos de Transformaciones todavía, pero Albus y yo los estamos practicando. A Altair sí le salen, pero adivina qué, ¡no es bueno en Herbología! Una planta le vomitó encima hace dos días. Pensé que sería mejor que yo, pero parece que se distrae hablando con las plantas y no hace exactamente lo que dice el profesor Longbottom.

Estoy entrenando tres veces por semana con Rose Weasley, ella va a Gryffindor y queremos puestos diferentes, así que no importa. Ni siquiera a James lo dejaron entrar a su equipo en primer año, pero si empezamos a entrenar ahora, seguro que para segundo o tercero, no habrá forma de que me digan que no.

Las mazmorras son muy, muy oscuras, pero me gané el puesto junto al ventanal más grande en un juego de bezoar-veneno-fuego en la primera noche, y ayer Albus me dio una lámpara mágica que refleja una bonita luz en el agua del Lago, que le mandó su madre. Dormí mucho mejor después de eso, aunque tuve que dejar mi dosel abierto y tenía a Feroz, Bolita y al hurón encima cuando desperté.

¡Todo bien por aquí!

-Scorpius H. Malfoy"

"Padre,

¡Tengo una gran noticia! Feroz y yo pasábamos por los túneles bajo Hogwarts cuando nos encontramos una capa, y no cualquier capa, ¡una capa de invisibilidad! La tenía el hurón de Albus encima, no sé por qué, y decidí tomar la capa y al animalito y sacarlos de ahí.

Albus me contó que la capa es de su padre y que se supone que se la había dado a James, pero él debió perderla o algo así. Bueno, ahora es nuestra. Cuando James se dé cuenta, tal vez se la regresemos. Hay mucho que tenemos que hacer antes de dársela, y lo más seguro es que la metamos en su baúl el último día antes de las vacaciones de invierno, ¡no se lo cuentes a nadie!

Envié una canasta de Honeydukes a madre, después de descubrir que el túnel bajo el sauce lleva a Hogsmeade. Si me vas a regañar porque no me diste permiso de ir, te recuerdo que el pueblo es más seguro que un castillo lleno de trampas. ¿Sabías que en serio existe la Cámara de los Secretos? ¡Y es la sala de la que te hablé antes! La imaginaba más espectacular. ¿Cómo es que los otros tres Fundadores fueron tan tontos para no notar que construía eso?

Estoy practicando mi realismo, así que te envío unos dibujos de las mazmorras y el patio. Scorp dice que están geniales, yo creo que tengo que trabajar más en las sombras, pero es difícil concentrarse con este frío. Tengo que decirle a madre que mejoremos los amuletos de calor de mi túnica.

Puede que te escriban de la oficina de la directora, puede que no. Puede que un estudiante que cayó en el lago con este frío piense que fue mi culpa, pero no lo fue. Creo que no vio mis ojos, porque me confundió con Scorpius y pensó que podía molestarme, y después las algas salieron del lago, le agarraron los pies y lo jalaron. Yo no se los pedí, te lo juro. Pero tampoco me voy a molestar con las pobres algas por jalar a ese idiota.

-Altair Tyrone Malfoy Greengrass."

"Papá,

Puede que haya perdido la capa de invisibilidad y al hurón de Albus, PERO POR FAVOR NO TE MOLESTES, LOS ESTOY BUSCANDO, LE PEDÍ HECHIZOS DE RASTREO A TEDDY.

-Un muy, muy, muy, muy preocupado James S."

La vista del _Viejo Lyon_ habría puesto más nostálgico a Draco, sino fuese por el par de cartas que tenía entre las manos. Las vuelaplumas se adaptaban a la caligrafía de su dueño, de manera que parecían escritas a mano, a pesar de no serlo.

—No debería hacerlo sufrir por esa capa —alegó Harry, sentado cómodamente a su lado en la terraza—, mucho menos cuando Altair la encontró.

Draco soltó un débil resoplido.

—Aumentará su sentido de la responsabilidad —Le restó importancia con un gesto, sacudiendo una de las cartas en el aire—. Puedes decirle que la capa volvió a ti y regresará a él cuando sea más responsable y la pueda cuidar.

Harry lo sopesó unos segundos.

—¿Como si tuviese vida propia y no quisiera ser suya?

—Claro, es una capa mágica de quién sabe cuántos años, ¿quién dice que no pueda tener vida propia? —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Altair la va a meter a su baúl antes de que regrese por vacaciones, me aseguraré de eso, y ya verás que a James no se le va a volver a perder.

—Eso es un truco sucio…

—No si realmente se lo cree, no estará preocupado por la capa o porque te enojes, sólo porque vuelva con él.

Harry exhaló.

—Supongo —Le tendió una mano—. ¿Tienes una pluma?

* * *

_**En Hogwarts:** _

_James:_ ¡profesora McGoGoo!

_Los estudiantes:_ …

_El personal docente:_ …

_Los fantasmas y cuadros:_ …

_McGonagall, resignada:_ ¿qué pasa ahora, James?


	26. Lily de Australia

Los Malfoy visitaron la casa de su hijo durante el mes de noviembre de ese año, cosa que pudo haber sido una reunión apacible, sino hubiese sido porque dos Potter también se encontraban allí ese día.

Narcissa torció un poco la boca al reparar en Harry.

—¿Estás viviendo aquí? —indagó, en un punto intermedio entre un tono de "Merlín bendito, qué horror" y un "voy a intentar que no suene tan malo como pienso que es".

Harry le provocó un inmenso alivio al sacudir la cabeza.

—Pasamos la noche aquí porque Draco iba a llevar a Lily a-

La bruja gesticuló "¿Lily?" con los labios, justo cuando unos pasitos bajaban las escaleras deprisa. El kneazle apareció antes que su hija. Luego la niña saltó sobre Harry, lo abrazó, y se fijó en la mujer.

—Hola —Lily le enseñó una sonrisa enorme.

Narcissa parpadeó, como si no estuviese acostumbrada a que una niña la saludase abiertamente. Dada la reputación de su esposo y el hecho de que no salía mucho de casa, además de para ir con su grupo sangrepura o a la floristería, supuso que eso era lo que sucedía.

—Esta es Lily —La presentó Harry, sujetando uno de los hombros de su hija—. Lily, ella es Narcissa Malfoy. La madre de Draco.

Los ojos de Lily brillaban al prestarle más atención a la mujer.

—Es muy bonita —susurró.

Narcissa volvió a parpadear. Vio a Harry, a la niña de nuevo, y carraspeó débilmente.

—Gracias —respondió la bruja, con un practicado tono de calma—, tú también lo eres.

El chillido emocionado de Lily atrajo a Draco y a su padre, que levitaban un baúl con ropa para un par de días hacia uno de los cuartos. Lily se fijó en el mago enseguida.

—¿Y ese es su papá?

Draco fue el que asintió enseguida.

—Él es Lucius Malfoy —Le indicó a Lily, con suavidad—. Padre, ella es-

—¡Hola! —Al instante, Lily se había zafado del agarre de Harry para acercarse a Lucius. Lo veía desde abajo con una sonrisa—. ¡Es igualito a Draco!

Lucius también se demoró un segundo extra en reaccionar, cambiando el agarre sobre su bastón un par de veces en el proceso.

—Sí, algo así me han dicho.

—¿Son mis nuevos abuelos? —siguió ella, ajena al sobresalto de Harry y Draco—. Porque sólo tengo dos abuelos, los papás de mi mamá, pero no tengo abuelos por mi papá, entonces sería genial si tengo abuelos por Draco, hay niños en la escuela que tienen cuatro abuelos, y debe ser lindo.

Lucius y Narcissa intercambiaron miradas igual de aturdidas. La niña aguardaba.

—Yo no estoy seguro de que…

—Sí —respondió Narcissa, interrumpiendo a su esposo. Él abrió la boca para replicar, pero la mirada que le dirigió lo silenció y acabó con una discusión que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de comenzar.

El siguiente chillido feliz de Lily detuvo cualquier intento de reacción de parte de Draco o Harry. De inmediato, la niña se acercó a Narcissa, tomó su mano, y empezó a arrastrarla por el pasillo.

—Tengo mucho que contarte, abuela Cisa —Le decía—. Mi segundo nombre es Luna por mi madrina, y me gusta el color rojo, pero no sé si quiero ir a Gryffindor cuando entre a Hogwarts. Tengo muchas, muchas, muchas coronas, y cuando sea grande, quiero pelear contra magos oscuros malos, pero también quiero ser medimaga, y quiero ser Inefable, y quiero ver dragones y…

Narcissa tenía una expresión entre consternada y enternecida, al desaparecer por el corredor. Una vez solos los tres magos en la sala, se observaron entre ellos. Harry estaba seguro de que, al menos, se encontraban igual de sorprendidos.

Lucius se aclaró la garganta y procuró recomponerse primero.

—Ella solía querer una niña —explicó, en voz baja—, pero eso no se pudo. Tenía la esperanza de que tú la tuvieses, sólo que con una Greengrass…no valía la pena correr el riesgo.

—¿Qué riesgo? —cuestionó Harry, vacilante.

Draco le restó importancia con un gesto.

—Los sangrepuras más viejos creen que la familia Greengrass tiene algún tipo de maldición de sangre que afecta a las mujeres después de tener un hijo. Pero eso no se ha podido probar —Lo último lo dijo viendo a su padre—, y no creo que Astoria se vuelva el primer caso de los últimos dos o tres siglos.

—No tuvieron más hijos —argumentó Lucius.

—Dos eran más de lo planeado —alegó Draco, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Viniste a discutir conmigo, padre?

Lucius alzó las manos en señal de paz. El bastón permaneció erguido, sin sostén alguno. Después lo volvió a tomar.

—En realidad, quiero hablar con el señor Potter.

Draco dejó escapar un resoplido y avisó que iría a ver que Lily no le provocase un ataque a su madre.

—¿Cómo sigue de su, eh, enfermedad? —Harry lo invitó a sentarse y notó que Lucius agitaba el bastón en el aire. Un libro levitó desde una repisa hacia él y de vuelta, a manera de muestra—. Eso está muy bien, ¿sólo hechizos simples?

—Por ahora —reconoció el mago, con un asentimiento—, pero mi capacidad seguirá en aumento hasta que vuelva a utilizar la magia a gusto como antes.

—¿Los medimagos qué han dicho?

—No soy una prioridad —Lucius se apoyó en el bastón y se encogió de hombros—. Estoy mejorando, el tratamiento que Draco me dejó es excelente, y puedo sanar sin su intervención, así que se ocuparán de otros magos que no tienen a un hijo con gran conocimiento en pociones. Sólo van a intervenir si me pasa algo, y francamente, confiaría más en Draco si sucede.

Harry asintió, despacio, mientras lo asimilaba.

—No creo que le pase algo con el tratamiento de Draco, él pensó en todo —alegó, bastante seguro. Había encontrado las notas al respecto en su escritorio y lo enterneció saber cuánto investigó, antes de siquiera animarse a pensar en una fórmula.

—Yo tampoco lo creo —Lucius se enderezó y respiró profundo—, pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar. Tengo un dilema, señor Potter.

—Harry —corrigió él, un poco divertido.

—Harry —Lo dijo casi a regañadientes, como si la idea de llamarlo por su nombre tuviese un componente extraño e imposible de discernir—, he pensado mucho en esto y no le encuentro una solución.

Harry se recargó en el respaldar del asiento y se preparó para cualquier cosa, desde un problema con Draco, un asunto de Narcissa o de su casa en Francia, hasta conflictos con el Ministerio. Todo, excepto lo que soltó después.

—¿Un Guardián necesita una escoba más veloz o más resistente? —indagó Lucius, muy serio—. Porque dicen que Lejeu 2017 podría soportar incluso los golpes de las bludgers a toda velocidad, y tiene un panel de control en el mango, pero la Nimbus Green quedó como la más rápida del mercado en los últimos cinco años. Y tengo dudas acerca de cuál ayudaría más a Scorpius con su juego.

Él en serio, _en serio,_ intentó contener una sonrisa al explicarle por qué a su nieto le sería más útil una escoba resistente con panel de control que una veloz.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando notó que Lily regresaba por el pasillo, llevando a Narcissa consigo. Le había prestado una corona, que descansaba sobre su complejo tocado de cabello rubio, y la niña usaba otra, que lucía con mucho orgullo. La soltó para acercarse al sillón ocupado por Lucius y se sentó sobre el reposabrazos de este.

—Hola —saludó la niña, de nuevo, ajustándose la corona sobre la cabeza.

Lucius les echó un vistazo disimulado y volvió a fijarse en ella.

—Buenos días, Lily —contestó el hombre.

—Soy una princesa.

—¿De verdad?

—Ajá —Lily asintió deprisa.

—¿De qué nación?

Ella abrió la boca, y sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea. Jamás le preguntaron algo similar.

—De…de…Australia.

Existía una enorme posibilidad de que hubiese pensado en decir "Austria" y los hubiese confundido, pero Lucius no le señaló eso.

—¿Así que eres Lily de Australia?

La niña se demoró un instante en asentir, como si hubiese repasado el nombre en su cabeza para asegurarse de que sonaba bien.

—¿Qué hace tan lejos de casa, Su Majestad?

Lily parecía encantada porque un mago tan sereno y elegante como Lucius Malfoy le siguiese el juego.

Draco se aproximó al sofá que Harry había ocupado y se sentó a un lado, desde donde podía observar a su padre y a la niña interactuar.

—Lily le estaba pidiendo a mi madre que le enseñase a peinarse como ella —Le contó, en un susurro—, decidió que era demasiado hermosa para no ser una reina, y de pronto, dijo que era como la emperatriz de _Anastasia_ , pero con esposo, así que tenía que tener una corona, para que las dos fuesen de la familia imperial.

Narcissa acababa de acomodarse sobre el otro reposabrazos del sillón en que estaba su esposo y ambos oían a Lily hablar sin pausa sobre por qué, además de princesa, era parte de la Corte de las plantitas del jardín de Draco.

—Se están llevando bien —comentó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—, eso es…es sorprendente en realidad. Saben que tiene sangre Weasley, ¿cierto?

—Supongo que el cabello y las pecas debieron darles una pista, Harry.

Narcissa le pedía a la niña que se acercase para poder hacer otro intento con su cabello, demasiado desordenado para adoptar las caídas gráciles del de la bruja.

—Si no tienes el cabello liso —Le decía a la niña, mientras sus dedos desenredaban los mechones de un intenso rojo—, entonces tienes que mostrar eso. En vez de recogerlo todo, vamos a hacerte unos bonitos rizos que…

Draco y Harry intercambiaron miradas.

—Podemos decir que los está distrayendo —alegó Draco.

Sí, bueno, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar si dejaba que su pequeña Lily jugase un rato con dos sangrepura que solían estar exiliados por voluntad propia?

— _0—_

Se suponía que se marcharían esa tarde, pero Lily le suplicó que pasasen otra noche ahí, ya que apenas era sábado, tenía sus tareas listas para la escuela, y los Malfoy se encontraban en casa. Harry se rindió ante la perspectiva de su hija feliz y él abrazando a Draco hasta quedarse dormido de nuevo; le encantaba hacer eso.

Fue un día bastante extraño. Y eso ya era decir mucho, cuando había pasado años conviviendo casi a diario con tres niños mágicos.

Él le pedía unas galletas al señor Horno, mientras Draco leía una revista de pociones en el comedor, cuando escucharon los pasos y murmullos de voces.

—…ich.

—Ich —repetía Lily.

—Du.

—Du —replicaba la niña.

—Du. Wir.

—Wir.

—Ich, du, wir. ¿Qué le estoy diciendo a Su Majestad?

—"Yo, tú, nosotros" —recitó Lily.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo, pensativo.

—¿Eso es…?

—Alemán —afirmó Draco, girando el rostro para ver hacia el pasillo—. Mi padre le está enseñando los pronombres, ¿por qué a Lily le interesaría eso?

—¿Hay algo que no le interese a Lily? —Harry exhaló, rendido, y palmeó un costado del horno mágico, a manera de agradecimiento, cuando percibió el comienzo del aroma a galletas.

Tomó asiento junto a Draco, justo a tiempo para presenciar una escena peculiar. Lucius caminaba por el pasillo como si estuviese en su propio reino privado, formando palabras de humo de colores con el bastón en lugar de una varita, que se desvanecían al ser pronunciadas. Usaba una túnica de gala azul, con toques blancos.

Lily llevaba una amplia túnica digna de una sangrepura, azul, roja y blanca; Harry estaba bastante seguro de que él no se la compró, porque no le daba túnicas a sus hijos hasta que iban a Hogwarts. Su cabello era una cascada rojiza de rizos, bajo una de sus tiaras.

—Hola, papá —saludó la niña, al ir de paso—, hola, Draco —Y volvió a concentrarse en Lucius.

—Entonces, si te digo, ich…

Ambos se perdieron por el pasillo. El kneazle perezoso los seguía a un ritmo tan lento que era dejado atrás por varios metros.

Draco y Harry volvieron a observarse.

—No puede ser malo que aprenda lo básico de un idioma —mencionó Draco.

—Supongo —Harry lo consideró por unos segundos—. Esos eran los colores de la bandera de Australia, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

Decidió que no eran asunto suyo las extrañas diversiones de los Malfoy. Lily se veía contenta.

— _0—_

Para la noche, Lily utilizaba una versión miniatura del bastón de Lucius.

Harry no tenía la menor idea de dónde salió o quién se lo dio. Era una pieza de madera adaptada a su tamaño, de un marrón rojizo; hasta podría decir que combinaba con su cabello. El extremo superior era romo, con tallados mágicos en lugar de una pieza o figura precisa.

—Ahora mi hija es una Malfoy —Le susurró a Draco, que contenía la risa a su lado.

—Voy a darle el cuarto extra y le cambiaré el nombre a "Lucinda" —respondió su novio, en el mismo tono bajo.

—Tu padre adoraría eso.

—Sí, seguramente.

Los cinco cenaron en el comedor y Narcissa se pasó gran parte de la velada narrando anécdotas de Draco cuando era pequeño. Él se avergonzaba, pero Lily se echaba a reír con fuerza, y Harry lo encontraba adorable.

—Draco también quería ser una princesa —explicaba la bruja, con una sonrisita—, pero le dijeron que no podía ser niño _y_ princesa, así que ordenó a todos los elfos de la Mansión que le dijesen "princesa Draco" cada vez que se referían a él, en lugar de "amo". No le gustaba la idea de ser un príncipe, le parecía una palabra más fea que "princesa".

Draco se ruborizaba a una velocidad sorprendente.

—Tenía como cinco años…

—Pero te llamaron así hasta después de que cumpliste ocho —respondió su madre, desinteresada.

—Un día también preguntó por qué Pansy era una niña y él no —recordó Lucius.

—¿Y por qué no lo era? —inquirió Lily, curiosa.

Los tres Malfoy en la mesa intercambiaron miradas.

—Algunas personas son niñas y otras no —Narcissa agitó una mano en el aire, restándole importancia.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió Lily— ¿quién decide eso?

—La magia de la persona —respondió Lucius, solemne.

Lily se pasó un par de segundos considerándolo seriamente. Ellos cambiaron de tema a las cartas incesantes de Draco en Hogwarts; todas mencionaban a Harry de un modo u otro.

Más tarde, de vuelta en el cuarto, Draco refunfuñaba al respecto, con el rostro de un lindo tono de rosa.

—No estaba obsesionado contigo, son exageraciones suyas. Y no es como que sólo escribiese cartas hablándoles de ti, claro que hablaba de otras cosas, de- no sé, Quidditch, mis amigos, Snape…

Harry se inclinó para besarle la mejilla y luego se subió a la cama.

—Lo que tú digas, princesa —replicó, tendiéndose. Esquivó la almohada que él le lanzó, pero no pudo evitar que le diese después en la cabeza, cuando Draco la levitó de regreso.

—Y no me digas así —continuó quejándose Draco, puchero incluido.

Harry rodó los ojos, sonrió contra su voluntad, y lo jaló hacia sí para callar sus protestas con largos besos.

El matrimonio Malfoy se quedaba en la otra punta de la casa y Lily en el pasillo contiguo. Ellos se durmieron un par de horas después de esa conversación que terminó en hechizos silenciadores, de cerradura, y Harry utilizando la boca en cualquier extensión de piel pálida que estuviese disponible.

Por suerte, siempre recordaba retirar los hechizos cuando ya no eran necesarios. A mitad de la madrugada, la puerta se abrió, y Harry despertó enseguida, por un reflejo que comenzó en la guerra y se agudizó con sus hijos. Pasitos apresurados se dirigieron a la cama.

Soltó a Draco, se giró, y utilizó el hechizo que le permitía ver de forma temporal, para encontrarse con una mata de cabello rojizo y un pijama de dragones.

—Fui al baño y Tati me sacó de la cama —protestó Lily, con un hilo de voz. Tatiana, el kneazle, tenía la mala costumbre de ocupar la cama de su dueña apenas se iba, y a ella no le gustaba moverla.

Harry sabía que intentar que sacase a la gata de su cama era una causa perdida, así que se movió hacia atrás y le hizo espacio en la orilla de la cama. Lily se subió y se metió bajo su cobija.

Percibió el movimiento del otro lado de la cama y oyó un leve sonido de Draco, similar a un suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó, adormilado, pegándose a su espalda. Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

—Lily —explicó Harry. Eso lo decía todo.

—Tati me sacó de la cama —repitió ella, escondida bajo la cobija.

—Tati es malvada —Draco contuvo un bostezo a duras penas—, hablaré con ella por la mañana.

Eso sonaba a que iba a hechizar su collar para que parase de ocupar la cama de Lily, pero era tan buena idea como cualquier otra para Harry.

—Gracias, papá Draco —respondió la niña, al tiempo que le robaba la almohada a Harry.

Alrededor de un minuto más tarde, sólo escuchaba la respiración pausada de su hija dormida. Harry le destapó la cabecita con cuidado de no alertarla y utilizó un hechizo para asegurarse de que no se fuese a caer, por encontrarse entre él y la orilla.

Draco sonaba un poco más despierto cuando habló, sólo para él.

—¿Me dijo…?

Harry sonrió, en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto.

—Sí.

— _Oh_.

Su novio soltó una risita, lo rodeó con un brazo, y volvió a pegarse a su espalda. Harry se durmió de nuevo, con la vaga impresión de estar siendo usado como almohada doble.

El collar de la gata resultó hechizado por la mañana, de todos modos.

— _0—_

El lunes por la mañana era el último momento en que tendría a Lily por el resto de la semana. Ginny pensaba llevarla de compras, a comer helado, con el equipo de Quidditch, y quién sabía qué más que tuviese en mente madre-novia de su madre-hija. Desayunaban sin prisas en el comedor de Godric's Hollow, que era tranquilo por la ausencia de los chicos.

Harry leía una carta de James haciéndole un resumen de todo lo "bueno" que hizo ese mes, para que él se lo contase a la capa, y esta volviese a su lado; incluía ayudar a unos Hufflepuff de primero atascados en un hechizo de un charco de barro, mantener el orden en la enfermería por Pomfrey, cuando varios Gryffindor bulliciosos resultaron heridos, y no decirles a sus compañeros de equipo que le arrojasen bludgers a la cabeza a los Slytherin en el partido, sino que lo hicieran hacia los brazos o espalda. Eso requería mucho esfuerzo para su James.

Lily, frente a él, bebía leche achocolatada en un vaso con alas de mariposa por asas.

—Me gustó tener más abuelos —dijo, de pronto, más concentrada en su desayuno que en él y el sobresalto que le causó que sacase el tema así—, los papás de papá Draco son geniales.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Le diremos que te visiten cuando vuelvan, ¿te parece?

Ella asintió y comenzó a contarle que estaba practicando un hechizo escudo que no le salía. Terminaron de comer, Harry se aseguró de que se pusiese los zapatos del uniforme y no unos rosa chicle que quería presumirle a sus compañeras, y partieron hacia la escuela.

_En Hogwarts, un Gryffindor esperaba que la capa de invisibilidad volviese a él, y tres Slytherin perseguían a un bowtruckle que huía con el mapa, en un túnel secreto._


	27. Lo que quisimos ser

Harry despertó en una cama vacía durante la madrugada. Se colocó los lentes y echó un vistazo alrededor. El otro lado del colchón ya no poseía ningún atisbo de calor humano, pero la cobija seguía un poco arrugada. Parecía que Draco se había escabullido con cuidado, recogido sus zapatos, y desaparecido.

Era mediados de marzo. Lily pasaba un par de días con su madre, los chicos se encontraban en Hogwarts. Harry aprovechaba el tiempo con su novio, hasta que este se desvaneció.

Seguro de que no pudo ir lejos y preguntándose si estaría bien, se arrastró fuera de la cama, convocó unos zapatos y un abrigo, y sólo por si acaso, se puso un amuleto de calor encima.

Draco no estaba en la cocina, ni en la sala, ni en el estudio. Su escritorio tenía algunas notas desordenadas sobre un pergamino manchado con gotas, cosa muy extraña, por lo que supuso que el papel no era de Draco originalmente; él solía ser demasiado cuidadoso para ensuciar su trabajo así. La ventana se encontraba cerrada, como cabría esperar en esa fecha, pero las cortinas estaban abiertas.

Harry lo localizó desde el interior del estudio. Luego regresó sobre sus pasos, salió de la casa, y se detuvo de nuevo en el jardín, un mar de plantas muy verdes para la época, resguardadas por una barrera.

Draco era una figura recortada contra un cielo al que todavía le faltaban horas para el amanecer. Volaba en círculos en su escoba, dentro del perímetro de su propia barrera.

Harry volvió a la casa, buscó una de las escobas de repuesto, y utilizó una ventana para ir al jardín. Subió, subió, subió. Alcanzó la altura a la que Draco volaba, su cabeza a centímetros de salirse de la barrera y exponerse al frío del exterior. Harry se aseguró de quedar justo en el centro de donde trazaba los círculos, de manera que no lo interrumpiría.

—¿Puedo volar también?

Draco frenó, todavía en el aire. No se había puesto un abrigo, pero gracias al ambiente templado en el interior de la barrera, tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, en lugar del aspecto de alguien que decidió dar un paseo desde la madrugada en medio de Gran Bretaña.

Exhaló.

—Sí, claro.

Harry maniobró con la escoba a la que no estaba acostumbrado, para volar en un círculo en torno a la posición de Draco. Aquel movimiento le traía recuerdos de partidos de Quidditch y una absurda rivalidad que los hacía pasar más tiempo mirándose que buscando la snitch.

Debió ser más idiota de lo que tenía asumido, si veía a Draco pensando que haría trampa, en vez de por el placer de hacerlo. Por su cabello rubio platinado, por el rostro de facciones afiladas, por la forma en que lo miraba de vuelta, sin evitarlo.

—Son las cuatro y veinte de la mañana, Draco.

Esa fue la inteligente observación que Harry llevó a cabo. Y le sacó un bufido y una media sonrisa a Draco.

—Tengo una interesante capacidad para leer la hora, Harry —Esa vez, fue Draco el que trazó un círculo perezoso en la escoba, en torno a él—, me lo enseñaron desde muy joven.

Harry seguía su trayecto con la mirada, obligado a darse la vuelta y a la escoba consigo.

—¿Quieres chocolate caliente? —soltó, de pronto. Esa propuesta atrajo la atención de Draco de inmediato—. ¿Una carrera hasta la cocina?

Notó, a través de la oscuridad que precedía al amanecer y el hechizo puesto en sus lentes para ayudarlo a ver en lugares así, que Draco se tomaba un instante y se relamía los labios.

—¿Y el que pierda tiene que preparar el chocolate de ambos? —musitó.

Harry asintió. Y volaron en una carrera hacia el interior de la casa, viéndose forzados a utilizar hechizos para abrir la puerta y a maniobrar como hace años que no lo hacían, para evitar un choque contra cualquiera de las paredes. Estuvieron a punto de derribar al otro, Draco lo empujó de la escoba y luego lo sostuvo con un encantamiento de levitación, arrancándole un largo quejido, y protestó el doble cuando fue Harry el que lo paralizó.

Llegaron a la cocina jadeando, a pie, con las escobas en una mano, la varita en la otra, y mirándose con tanta cautela como si esperasen ser atacados en cualquier instante.

De repente, se empezaron a reír.

—Tú perdiste —señaló Draco, sin parar de reír.

—¡Sólo porque tú me empujaste de la escoba! —reclamó Harry.

—Me paralizaste-

—¡ _Después_ de que me empujaras de la escoba!

—¡Pues tú eres el Gryffindor noble aquí!

—Yo iba a ir a Slytherin —argumentó Harry, apoyando su escoba contra una de las paredes. Dejó un beso ligero en los labios de Draco y se dirigió a la alacena, varita en mano, para levitar lo que necesitaría para preparar el chocolate—. Lo aceptaré como una derrota, a pesar de tus trampas —Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y notó que Draco contenía la risa—, si hablas conmigo.

Draco acababa de ocupar una de las sillas en torno al mesón. La escoba se recargaba en uno de sus costados y él jugueteaba con la varita entre los dedos.

—Ya estamos hablando, ¿no? —replicó Draco, en tono suave.

—Puede ser de cualquier cosa, Draco —aclaró Harry, meneando la cabeza—. Si voy a estar tomando chocolate a las cuatro de la mañana, en lugar de estar dormido en una cama llena de amuletos de calor, al menos quiero oír a mi novio.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Sí.

Harry llenó dos tazas de chocolate y colocó una frente a él. La otra la mantuvo entre sus manos para calentarlas, al sentarse en el lado opuesto del mesón.

—¿Hay algo que siempre pensaste que tendrías?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Harry dio un sorbo a su chocolate, despacio.

—¿Como una casa, o un trabajo…?

—Sí —Draco asintió lentamente—, algo que imaginabas cuando pensabas en tu futuro, en tu vida adulta.

—Bueno, supongo que esperaba estar lejos de mis tíos y que a mi primo lo hubiesen cazado, confundiéndolo con una ballena —Harry se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una mirada de disculpa—. La verdad…no sé, no pensaba mucho en eso antes de conocer el mundo mágico. Después estuve perdido, y luego…me bastaba con seguir vivo, creo.

—Claro, seguir vivo es una prioridad para cualquiera.

—¿Tú qué imaginabas? —indagó Harry, en cambio.

Draco se tomó unos segundos para responder.

—Me imaginaba como un grandioso heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, con una esposa maravillosa, y un hijo que seguramente sería muy parecido a mí, con los rasgos familiares. Y algún puesto importante en el Ministerio, con tanto poder e influencia que el Ministro mismo iba a tener que consultarme antes de tomar una decisión, o…—Draco negó—. No había forma de que no hubiese ido a Slytherin.

—No sabía que un niño podía soñar con ser más poderoso que un Ministro de magia —admitió Harry, divertido—, pero es muy… _tú_. No me habría sorprendido saber que querías eso cuando eras joven.

Draco intentó sonreír, pero el resultado fue una mueca extraña y unos ojos cansados fijos en el chocolate a medio beber.

—No quería despertarte —susurró.

—Está bien, Draco.

—Y no quiero que pienses que hay algo mal con nosotros por mi parte.

—Está bien —insistió Harry, en voz más baja—. A veces uno tiene malas noches, sí, mira, ahm- algunos días me levantaba a las cinco a correr y ni siquiera sé por qué, lo hice como por, uh, unos diez años. Ahora mis crisis consisten más bien en meterme a una cocina y preparar tanta comida que tengo que enviar a La Madriguera la mayor parte para no tener que usar encantamientos de conservación en ella. Entre Molly y yo, no creo que George o su esposa hayan tenido que cocinar algo desde que están juntos.

—Sí, ya me parecía a mí que siempre tenías comida de sobra —Draco se permitió soltar una risita—. Pensé que sólo…te hacía sentir más seguro tener comida extra, por si acaso.

—Me hace sentir mucho, mucho más seguro —Harry asintió—, es como un "Harry, no te vas a morir de hambre, puedes cenar, puedes comer un bocadillo, nadie te está limitando la comida, y los niños no van a tener hambre". Cuando eran más pequeños, tuve que conseguir un refrigerador miniatura sólo para la papilla extra que les hacía. Ginny se rindió intentando pararme después de esa vez que James se _bañó_ en la papilla.

—Yo le pongo barreras a todo —murmuró Draco—, ¿te has dado cuenta de que cuando cierro una puerta con magia, le pongo dos hechizos? No tengo idea de por qué, yo simplemente la voy a cerrar y lanzo uno detrás del otro, como si pensara que alguien va a intentar forzarlo, y el segundo hechizo…me dará tiempo de huir, o algo.

—Eso sería muy útil si alguien quisiera hacerlo.

—Pero para que lo intente, tendría que pasar todas las otras barreras de la casa —objetó su novio, rodando los ojos—. Cuando Altair empezó a darse cuenta de las barreras, me preguntó si nuestra casa fue una cárcel.

—Yo pensé que era una manía —excusó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez—. Hay cosas muy raras que hacen las personas, ¿sabes? Hermione, por ejemplo…ella mete muchas, muchas, _muchas_ cosas en su bolso. ¿Has visto que siempre tiene bolsos pequeños cerca en el trabajo y La Madriguera? La vi sacar un chaleco salvavidas hace como un mes.

—¿Por qué habrá guardado uno de esos?

Harry negó. No tenía idea.

—Y Ron…no le digas que te conté, fingimos no notarlo, pero escucha la radio.

—¿La radio? —Draco arrugó el entrecejo—. Eso no es tan raro.

—Es una de las primeras cosas que hace en la mañana, hay otro momento en la tarde- cuando está ayudando a Hugo con sus tareas, enciende la radio y la deja puesta, y en la noche la oye por otro rato. Y cuando alguien la apaga, se pone un poco…—Se interrumpió con un vago sonido de desagrado—. Ron malhumorado no es bueno, nada bueno, sólo Hermione se lo aguanta.

Draco se acabó su chocolate y contempló la taza por un instante, como si esperase obtener algún tipo de respuesta de esta.

—De cierta forma, me hace sentir mejor saber que no soy el único con actitudes raras.

Harry extendió el brazo por encima de la mesa y cubrió su mano con una de las suyas.

—Cuando necesites una conversación rara, puedes despertarme, Draco.

Draco alzó sus manos unidas y le besó los nudillos, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te quiero.

A pesar de que intentó lucir tranquilo, debió ser claro en su rostro que lo sorprendió y retenía el aliento.

—Tranquilo —Draco soltó su mano y sacudió la cabeza—, sé que no hemos tenido esta charla, no espero una resp-

—Estoy feliz de que no haya salido como lo esperabas —Harry habló sin pensar y tuvo que tragar en seco después, al percatarse de que quizás no utilizó las mejores palabras a su disposición—, y tú también deberías estarlo. Me refiero a que- pareces feliz así, a pesar de…¿te imaginas si sólo tuvieses a Altair? ¿O sólo a Scorpius? Y…—Carraspeó—. Y tal vez no valga cambiar todo un plan de vida, pero también estoy yo y…y te quiero. Mucho. Y te lo quería decir desde hace bastante tiempo, pero luego pensaba que te espantaría. Y sé que no te ibas a espantar, pero seguía-

Interrumpiéndolo cuando divagaba, Draco se levantó de su asiento, levitó ambas tazas vacías hacia el fregadero, y llevó las manos a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry para tirar de él y besarlo.

Hicieron el amor sobre el mesón esa madrugada. Luego prepararon el desayuno y durmieron otro rato.

— _0—_

—Quiero aclarar que esto me parece una mala idea.

—Ya me lo has dicho unas dos veces, Draco.

—Entonces lo recalco —siguió Draco, tensándose tanto como le era posible para que Harry no pudiese empujarlo por delante de él—, es una pésima idea, Harry.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta del aula. Draco lo encaró y negó.

—A los padres no les gustará —susurró—, nadie quiere enterarse de que hubo un Mortífago…

—Ex-Mortífago —corrigió Harry—, coaccionado desde que era menor de edad, _y_ que quedó libre de sus cargos.

—…en el aula de sus hijos —continuó Draco, como si no lo hubiese escuchado—, enseñándoles. ¿Qué te hace creer que puedo enseñarle a unos niños? ¿Te di la idea errónea de que tengo paciencia para otros niños que no sean mis hijos o los tuyos? Porque no la tengo, ¿de acuerdo? Parezco mucho más tranquilo por fuera de lo que soy dentro de mi cabeza, y tú ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que-

Harry puso las manos en sus hombros y le dio un leve masaje con los pulgares.

—Yo soy su maestro —recordó, más serio—. Aquí, yo decido qué es mejor para ellos, y Hermione sabe que jamás pondría a unos niños en peligro; si alguien dice algo sobre ti, ella les contestará, y yo les explicaré lo mismo que a ellos.

—¿Y eso será que…?

—Que eres un excelente mago —obvió Harry, enseñándole una sonrisita—, talentoso y dedicado, un increíble duelista, con una gran gama de conocimientos, y habilidad para las pociones, que accedió a ayudarme a mostrarles cómo se realizan los duelos.

Draco lucía a punto de huir.

—Yo no podría ser jamás un buen maestro, Harry.

—Altair y Scorpius son excelentes niños.

—Seguramente es por influencia de Astoria…

Harry le dio otro leve apretón a sus hombros y negó.

—No pienses en ti como profesor. Piensa que estás teniendo un duelo de hechizos básicos conmigo.

—¿ _Expelliarmus_ y _protegos_?

—Exacto.

Entonces la sonrisa regresó al rostro de Draco, aunque vacilante.

—Será difícil ganarte con los únicos hechizos que utilizabas con frecuencia durante tus primeros veinte años.

Harry estrechó los ojos, pero sonrió también. Aquel era su Draco. Lo prefería así.

Le sujetó el rostro, lo atrajo hacia sí para darle un beso largo, y cabeceó hacia la puerta después.

—Ya que tengo más experiencia con ellos, déjamelo a mí si no sabes qué hacer.

Draco apretó los labios y mostró su última expresión insegura. Le robó un beso a Harry y se recompuso deprisa.

—Está bien.

Harry pronto se daría cuenta de que sus previsiones eran más que inútiles. Puede que de vez en cuando hubiese alguna pelea en años anteriores, pero lo cierto es que a los niños no solía importarles el apellido con que alguien se presentaba, sino asuntos más claros, como el bonito cabello de Draco sujeto en una cola, el bastón que llevaba consigo, y el hecho de que fuese a tener un duelo con su maestro. Esas eran las cosas que interesaban a su clase y la razón de que los viesen con atención desde que explicó lo que hacía él ahí.

—Draco fue mi compañero en Hogwarts —explicaba Harry, frente a un grupo de casi treinta niños muy curiosos—, no es nuestro primer duelo, y les mostraremos algunas diferencias en el movimiento de varita de-

—¡ _Expelliarmus_!

En un instante, Harry saltaba para atrapar su varita, en vano, y los niños soltaban risitas. Draco sostuvo la varita y le enseñó una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Todos los hechizos tienen un movimiento propio —aclaró Draco, con cierta suavidad renuente, como si no estuviese seguro de qué tono adoptar para dirigirse a ese montón de niños—, es tan importante como la forma en que lo dices. Si yo dijera "expelliarmus", pero hago el movimiento del _incendio_ , quizás no pase nada. O quizás el profesor Potter empiece a flotar y su cabello se prenda en fuego —Se encogió de hombros de forma teatral, mientras los niños dejaban escapar más risitas—. Si quieren saber qué tipo de hechizo es por el movimiento, sólo tienen que…

Harry nunca había sido derrotado frente a un público infantil. La verdad era que su número de victorias en duelos superaba con creces los fracasos, desde el final de la guerra.

Pero, en su defensa, ese hechizo en el pizarrón que lo hizo cobrar vida para atraparlo, no estaba incluido en los que acordaron mostrarle a los niños.

—¡Draco!

Draco le enseñaba una sonrisita, al menos hasta que Harry convirtió el suelo bajo él en arena movediza. Los niños no paraban de emitir jadeos de sorpresa, carcajadas y gritos como "¡hazlo otra vez!".

Tal vez no fuese la clase más seria, pero a él lo hubiese aburrido ser un maestro normal.

Diez minutos más tarde, Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, contestando preguntas sobre pronunciación y gestos con la varita. Desde su posición, podía ver a Draco, instalado en la silla de su escritorio como si este le perteneciese. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, el bastón sobre las rodillas, y le corregía a una niña el movimiento de varita del _protego_.

Le llevó un segundo percatarse de que tenía su atención. Ahí, Harry le sonrió abiertamente. Él rodó los ojos, esbozó una sonrisa más leve, y se inclinó hacia la niña para hacerle otra corrección de postura.

Su "no estuvo tan mal" sería la única respuesta que recibiría acerca de qué tal fue la clase y el duelo improvisado, cuando se hubiesen quedado a solas en el salón. A él le parecía más que suficiente.

Esa misma tarde, mientras Harry preparaba demasiadas raciones de comida sólo para ellos dos y Lily, Draco se aseguraba de que la pequeña estuviese distraída con su gata, para hacerle una pregunta, en voz baja.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—A veces las cosas que nunca planeaste salen bien, ¿no?

—Ya, ya, entiendo el punto…ven aquí —Draco le sostuvo la mejilla, se estiró para besarlo, y para su pesar, se apartó antes de que pudiesen ocasionar algún _accidente_ en la cocina—. Te lo agradezco. En serio.

—Debe ser muy en serio para que realmente me lo digas…—bromeó Harry, concentrándose en su almuerzo.

—Lo es, Harry.

Se dio cuenta de que no era sólo por el vuelo, ni la conversación, ni el duelo frente a los niños. No era estar ahí esa tarde, o lo que Harry pudiese haber intentado mostrarle.

—No tienes que agradecerme por quererte, Draco.

—¿Quién dijo que lo estaba haciendo? —Recuperado de nuevo, Draco se irguió y se alejó para decirle a Lily que evitase que su gata volviese a hacer un desastre con las cortinas.

La siguiente vez que Draco saliese a dar vueltas en la madrugada, Harry le preguntaría si quería una taza de chocolate, y cuando él volviese a preparar porciones extra, su novio lo acompañaría y le ofrecería ayuda para guardarlo todo. Así era el modo de ser de las cosas.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto, en casa de George:** _

_George:_ cariño, ¿qué quieres comer hoy? Mamá mandó estofado de a montones el viernes, hay tarta de melaza, unas trufas, tenemos tres- cuatro porciones de curry de Harry, sé que amas la comida de Harry, todo el mundo ama la comida de Harry- también nos dio tres tipos diferentes de pollo, oh, este tenía salsa de champiñones, pero sólo queda una porción- me la comeré yo. Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

_Angelina:_ ¿las trufas no eran para mandárselas a Fred con el correo de esta semana?

_George:_ mamá o Harry harán más antes de que enviemos el correo, créeme. Freddie ni se enterará de que nos las comimos.


	28. Código adolescente púrpura

Harry extrañaba a su pequeña Lily desde el preciso instante en que la vio partir en el andén, camino a Hogwarts. Pasó esa noche en la casa de Astoria y Ginny, mientras la primera les ofrecía bebidas calientes, y él revisaba un álbum de fotografías de los niños con su ex esposa.

Las cartas no tardaron en llegar.

" _Papá,_

_HOGWARTS ES LO MEJOR DEL MUNDO. James intentaba asustarme, pero tus historias no son ni la mitad de geniales comparado a esto. ¡Soy una Slytherin, papá! No se lo tienes que contar a Draco, porque yo ya le voy a escribir una carta para decírselo, y espero que se ponga muy, muy feliz. Las chicas de Sly han sido muy lindas y tuvimos una pijamada, nos juntamos en el suelo con nuestras almohadas y hablamos de cosas de chicas que no te puedo contar, porque no eres una chica._

_A todos les ha encantado mi "mascota", ¡gracias por eso, papá!_

_Te ama,_

_Lily"_

" _¿POR QUÉ LILY TIENE UN ESPECTRO MÁGICO COMO MASCOTA?_

_NO ES JUSTO. SÓLO ES UNA MASCOTA POR ESTUDIANTE._

_QUIERO UN ESPECTRO MÁGICO COMO MASCOTA._

_Tengo una lechuza blanca porque tú dijiste que tuviste una, pero OLVIDASTE DECIRME QUE PENSABAS DARLE A LILY UN PENDIENTE QUE CREABA UN ESPECTRO MÁGICO DE SU EDAD Y FORMA._

_¿Qué hace? ¿Habla? ¿Puede tocar las cosas? ¿La ayuda con la tarea? Intenté atraparla, pero Lily la hizo desaparecer al tocar su pendiente._

_NO ME PARECE PARA NADA JUSTO, PAPÁ, Y ANTES DE QUE LO DIGAS, NO, UN ESPECTRO MÁGICO NO ES IGUAL QUE UNA CAPA DE INVISIBILIDAD._

_Es porque es la menor y única chica, ¿cierto? La quieres más a ella :c_

_-James S. obviamente"_

" _Papá,_

_Me gustaría que le digas a James que pare de pedirme que conspiremos contra ti y mamá por darle a Lily un pendiente que crea un espectro mágico. Ya sé que es sólo una sombra viviente de ella, y sí, puede aprender cosas y es bastante genial, pero James está insoportable. Dile que se concentre en sus TIMO's o no aprobará. Chicos como él necesitan estudiar meses antes sólo para recordar un hechizo diferente al expelliarmus._

_Hogwarts sigue siendo Hogwarts. Las últimas modificaciones a nuestro mapa nuevo están terminadas y las estamos probando, siempre en horas en que se puede andar por los pasillos, claro. No rompemos ninguna regla._

_No he estado de muy buen humor esta semana porque hay un grupo de chicas que sigue a Scorpius a todas partes, y con él, a mí. Parecen haberlo notado ahora que ha dado otro estirón. Las chicas son raras, antes sólo nos evitaban. ¿Puedes creer que llegaron a insinuar que Altair y él eran hijos de Voldemort? Eso ni siquiera es cronológicamente posible._

_¿Es verdad que James tiene novia? Pobre tonta._

_-Albus"_

" _Papá,_

_ENCONTRÉ A ALBUS, SCORPIUS Y ALTAIR FUERA DE LA CAMA DE NOCHE EN UNA DE MIS RONDAS DE PREFECTO._

_Hay unos rumores muy bobos sobre los Malfoy y ellos andaban en la Sección Prohibida, ¡dile algo!_

_No quiero que crean que soy hermano del futuro Señor Tenebroso._

_Yo no diría que Andy es mi novia. Más bien, me besó y yo no la alejé, ¡no era para que todo Hogwarts se enterase!_

_Las chicas son raras._

_-James S."_

" _Papá,_

_Estábamos haciendo una investigación sobre Alquimia, sin permiso, porque hay una clara preferencia por los Gryffindor y a alguien le pareció mala idea darle pases a la Sección Prohibida a un grupo de Slytherin, porque piensan que nos haremos Voldemort._

_¿No le preguntaste a James cómo supo que estábamos allí, si ninguna ronda de Prefecto pasa por la biblioteca?_

_Piensa en eso._

_-Albus."_

" _Papá,_

_¡Me está yendo increíble! Lo hice tan bien en las clases de vuelo que la directora está considerando dejarme entrar al equipo de Quidditch como Buscadora, porque el otro está lastimado, y no pueden usar la excusa de la edad porque a ti sí te dejaron entrar a los once años. James está como loco, pero cuando McGonagall le preguntó si prefería que yo no entrase al equipo, se puso peor y le dijo que claro que su hermanita tenía que entrar. Es un tonto, pero está muy pendiente de mí, aunque finge que no, así que no te preocupes._

_Todo bien con las clases, me encanta la comida de aquí, y su tarta de melaza es tan buena como la de la abuela Molly._

_¿Puedes decirle a James y Albus que se peleen un poco menos? Las demás chicas me preguntan si son mis hermanos y me da pena cuando andan así._

_¡Todos aman a la otra Lily! Ya le enseñé a cargar mis libros por mí, y a jalar el cabello de alguien si me molesta. Mamá me dijo que era buena idea._

_¡Mándale saludos a Draco de mi parte! Voy a escribirle otra carta igual, quiero consejos sobre una poción._

_Te ama,_

_Lily"_

" _Querido padre,_

_Siempre tardo en acostumbrarme de nuevo a la rutina de Hogwarts. Las clases van bien, comenzamos los entrenamientos de Quidditch de nuevo, y nuestro Buscador está lastimado, pero hay varios candidatos, así que no te preocupes, ¡Slytherin se llevará la copa!_

_Hay algunos rumores extraños sobre Alti y de mí, pero también he hecho amigas en varias Casas que han sido muy lindas conmigo y nos están defendiendo. Es una locura lo que dicen, así que Altair me pidió ignorarlos. Eso intento._

_Parece que será un gran año e intentaré que la persona que me gusta me note un poquito más, ¡te avisaré si funciona!_

_-Scorpius H. Malfoy"_

" _Padre,_

_Primero que nada, si la directora McGonagall te escribe, quiero que sepas que el Gryffindor al que hechicé estaba molestando a Scorp. Madre me dio permiso de hechizar los pies de alguien si lo hacía, ¿y cómo iba a saber yo que le saldrían raíces de los dedos y se quedaría enterrado ahí?_

_Deberías felicitarme por lo increíble que fue el hechizo para que Flitwick y Pomfrey todavía no hayan podido retirarlo, por cierto. He oído que hace muchos años que no veían nada tan bien realizado._

_Hogwarts es Hogwarts. Las clases siguen, comparto optativas con Scorpius y Albus, la Aritmancia es interesante, y me agrada que hayamos cubierto los puestos necesarios para abrir la sección de Alquimia, aunque odié no poder convertir mi gramo de plomo en oro._

_Hoy estuve dibujando a Scorpius y Albus mientras estudiábamos en la biblioteca, te mando una copia del dibujo. Creo que quedó bastante bien._

_-Altair Tyrone Malfoy Greengrass."_

" _Querido padre,_

_Albus me contó que James nos delató al señor Potter, y quiero que sepas que en serio sólo estábamos buscando un libro de alquimistas para una tarea. Tenemos una profesora temporal mientras la otra se cura de un resfriado, y a ella no le agradan nada los Slytherin. No dejes que el señor Potter se enoje con Al, fue mi idea._

_La persona que me gusta no me presta atención, pero en el partido de hoy mis amigas hicieron unas pancartas para mí, y creo que le dieron celos. Al menos, se enojó un poco. ¿Crees que eso sea bueno? ¿Que me ame y nos casemos un día?_

_-Scorpius H. Malfoy."_

" _Padre,_

_Sí, regresaré los otros libros que tomé prestados de la Sección Prohibida. No es para tanto. Mejor no le digas a Scorp que lo hice._

_Esta mañana dibujaba el aula de Transformaciones durante una clase muy aburrida y McGonagall me vio. Tranquilo, no hay castigo. Me pidió crear el diseño para un mural de una pared restaurada del castillo, en honor a la Batalla de Hogwarts. Tengo que tenerlo listo para la conmemoración de la victoria y he hecho algunos bocetos en la tarde, pero no tengo nada claro, ¿alguna idea? Te mando los diseños sin terminar. No quiero hacer algo demasiado deprimente._

_-Altair Tyrone Malfoy Greengrass."_

" _Querido padre,_

_Hoy es un día tan importante que lo anoté en mi calendario. Lo que pasó fue que una de mis amigas me dio una carta perfumada en forma de corazón, muy bonita, por cierto, y la persona que me gusta tuvo una reacción que obviamente fueron celos, ¡incluso Alti lo dijo!_

_No me lo estoy imaginando, ¡pronto saldremos!_

_-Un muy emocionado Scorpius H. Malfoy"_

" _Padre,_

_Quisiera que hables con Scorp para que deje de hacerse ilusiones. A mí también me fastidian sus seguidoras, y no porque tenga celos. La verdad es que a todos nos molestan, incluso a Albus, y sabes cómo se pone cuando anda así._

_En realidad, los Potter están un poco insoportables. Lily al menos me ha dejado usar a su sombra mágica como modelo para las tonalidades de mis dibujos._

_¿Por qué Scorp y yo no recibimos increíbles regalos pasados de generación en generación? Y los anillos de la familia no cuentan. Ni el resto de las joyas. Hablo de algo mágico._

_Tengo una idea sobre qué hacer para el mural y se lo mostraré a McGonagall hoy mismo._

_En serio, habla con Scorp para que aterrice._

_-Altair Tyrone Malfoy Greengrass."_

— _0—_

Harry fue el primero en llegar el día en que el tren regresaba a los niños por las vacaciones de diciembre. Astoria se Apareció con Draco momentos más tarde y Ginny unos minutos después, apresurada y con una capa encima del uniforme que usaba para entrenar con su equipo.

Lily bajó dando saltos. La proyección de sombra de sí misma la perseguía y la niña no paraba de hablar con un grupo de su edad. Cuando localizó a sus padres, los saludó con un gesto amplio del brazo, se despidió de sus amigas, y corrió hacia ellos.

Prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de Harry y Ginny. Después saltó hacia Astoria para abrazarla y dejarse besar el rostro, y terminó colgándose de un costado de Draco, haciéndole preguntas que no podía distinguir muy bien.

Luego de un par de llamados del tren y mucho movimiento en el andén, divisó una cabellera rubia platinada que no podía pertenecer a alguien que no tuviese sangre Malfoy. Altair charlaba con una chica, que le besó la mejilla al despedirse, mientras él sólo lucía ligeramente incómodo al respecto y se quejaba, haciéndola reír.

Altair caminó hacia ellos con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, saludó a su padre, y se mantuvo junto a su madre, permitiéndole rodearlo con los brazos y susurrar cuánto lo extrañaba.

—James estaba siendo un idiota en medio del tren —explicó, con un vago tono de irritación—, y Albus con él.

Harry arqueó un poco las cejas. ¿Albus, siendo un idiota con James? Viniendo de Altair, podía significar cualquier cosa.

Se percató de que era un verdadero problema cuando los gemelos Scamander descendieron sin James. Buscaron a sus padres en el andén y lo saludaron al ir de paso. En el momento en que Harry les preguntó sobre James, Lorcan rodó los ojos y emitió un leve quejido.

—Siendo un idiota —replicó—, lo siento, padrino.

Albus y Scorpius llegaron después. Harry comenzaba a impacientarse y temía lo que fuese que James estuviese haciendo, hasta que lo vio bajar. Se despidió de alguien todavía dentro del tren y se dirigió hacia su familia, sonriendo como siempre lo había hecho. Igual que Sirius.

—Hola, papá —James lo rodeó con un brazo al mismo tiempo que Harry lo hizo con él—, ¿ya nos vamos? Hola, ma- no, sin- mamá, besos no-

A Ginny, por supuesto, no le importaba la "conducta adolescente" de su hijo, así que le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y le llenó una mejilla de pintalabios color cereza, a pesar de que James fruncía la nariz e intentaba voltearse.

Comenzaron a moverse, luego de que Astoria hubiese contado cabezas. Planeaban un almuerzo juntos, porque se suponía que había una "gran noticia".

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en bajar del tren? —indagó Harry, procurando no lucir demasiado interesado— ¿muchos amigos de los que despedirte?

—Algo así —James chasqueó la lengua y miró en otra dirección. Luego, como si acabase de recordar algo, vio a su padre—. ¿Me puedes llevar a un sitio mañana?

—Sí, claro, ¿qué sitio?

—Ahm, la casa de una amiga. Le dije que le buscaría algo hoy.

Tal vez el "idiota" al que Altair se refería tenía que ver con chicas. Harry suspiró, más tranquilo, y le prometió llevarlo.

Almorzaron en un local nuevo del Londres muggle. Después de que llegó el postre, Ginny se puso de pie y carraspeó para llamar la atención de los chicos.

—Esto puede no parecer gran cosa a estas alturas, viviendo juntas —explicó, despacio—, pero…Astoria y yo decidimos casarnos en una pequeña ceremonia este diciembre.

Estaba seguro de que alguien se ahogó con su bebida y empezó a toser, y no era James. Harry tenía la vista puesta en su hijo mayor, por la forma en que podría haber reaccionado unos años atrás. En ese momento, sólo terminó de masticar con calma.

—Bien por ti, mamá —alegó, más interesado en su comida—, pero no voy a ponerme trajes ni túnicas elegantes.

—Sí lo harás, cariño, porque quiero una foto linda. Y te vas a peinar.

James soltó un vago sonido de protesta y siguió comiendo. Lily ya estaba de pie, abrazando a Astoria y a Ginny, mientras les preguntaba sobre los preparativos. Scorpius parecía encantado, Albus un poco aturdido, y Altair tan aburrido como si que uno de sus padres anunciase que se casaría ocurriese a diario.

Observó a Draco de reojo. Le hacía una pregunta a Astoria y ella respondía con una gran sonrisa.

Harry estaba feliz de que todo estuviese bien en su familia.

— _0—_

Las cosas no estaban yendo demasiado bien esas vacaciones.

El principal problema era que, debido a los preparativos apresurados, Harry volvía a cubrir el puesto de Ginny en La Madriguera. Era sólo la excusa de ese año, claro, porque llevaba varios haciéndolo. No habría sido diferente de cualquier otro diciembre, si James y Albus no pasasen tanto tiempo afuera.

Por suerte, no había más chicos saliendo por la chimenea enojados, ni visitas a casas de conocidos de sus padres. James era el encargado oficial de preguntarle si podían ir a esta parte o a aquella, y si no tenían nada pendiente en familia en ese momento, Harry accedía.

Ginny no estaba demasiado contenta con esto.

—¿Tienes al menos una idea de a dónde los estás dejando ir? —repetía cuando hablaban del tema.

—Claro que sí —contestaba Harry, que se Aparecía con ellos cada vez, para estar seguro del lugar en que podía encontrarlos.

—¿Y por qué pasan tanto tiempo allá?

—No sé, Gin, son chicos…yo pasaba mis vacaciones en tu casa después de cierta edad.

—Tú no querías estar en tu casa y razones no te faltaban, Harry.

Más o menos así se resumían sus discusiones al respecto. Luego Astoria hacía la observación de que a lo mejor sólo querían pasar más tiempo con sus amigos, o tenían pareja.

Un día en que los mellizos y Lily estaban en Godric's Hollow, le preguntó a Draco lo que opinaba. Él detuvo su lectura de un libro de pociones y lo consideró un instante.

—Supongo que, mientras no se metan en problemas, no es la gran cosa, ¿cierto? Me refiero a que tienen tu permiso, están juntos…Albus todavía debe mantener algo de sentido común en medio de su adolescencia, ¿no?

_Mientras no se metan en problemas, no es la gran cosa,_ se repitió Harry. Sí, tenía sentido para él.

¿Qué tanto podían hacer esos dos?

Pero, por si acaso, decidió hablar un poco con los mellizos, que ocupaban la sala. Altair terminaba el sombreado de un dibujo bastante bueno que pensaba regalarle a su madre, en un sillón, y Scorpius leía en el otro, estirado sobre un sofá de dos plazas.

—Es extraño que no estén pasando tanto tiempo con Albus estos días…

La mirada que intercambiaron los mellizos le provocó un mal presentimiento.

—Bueno…—balbuceó Scorpius—. Al quiere pasar algo de tiempo con James, y eso es entendible porque-

—Los dos son igual de idiotas —concluyó Altair, que se preocupaba más por su dibujo que por las sutilezas—, yo pensaba que Albus lo era un poco menos, pero la sangre es más fuerte. Sin ofender, Harry.

—¿Por qué crees que son idiotas? —inquirió Harry, ignorando con maestría el comentario sobre la sangre, que claramente no iba dirigido al lado de Ginny.

Altair suspiró.

—Hay un grupo de sexto-

—¡Alti! —Lo reprendió Scorpius.

—¿Qué? Él me está preguntando y padre me pidió que no le dijera mentiras.

—¡Le prometimos a Al no contarle!

—Yo no recuerdo haberle prometido nada, sólo hice "ujum".

—¡Altair!

—Scorpius —Draco lo salvó, llamando a su hijo desde el pasillo—, ven un momento a ayudarme con algo.

Un preocupado Scorpius obedeció a su padre, lo que dejó a Harry a solas en la sala con Altair.

—Lo hizo a propósito —dijo Altair.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Sobre Albus…—insistió Harry, en voz más baja.

—Ah —El chico se enderezó en el sillón—, hay un grupo de sexto de Gryffindor y Slytherin, bueno, son tres Gryffindor y el hermano de uno de ellos, que es Sly. Conocieron a James y Albus, les pareció divertido que estén en la misma situación, y van a hacer idioteces juntos.

—¿Qué tipo de idioteces?

Él fingió considerarlo.

—Hace como una semana…estoy casi seguro de que se metieron a un edificio donde no estaba permitido el paso —Altair arrugó el entrecejo—. James me pidió buscar una poción para quemaduras leves en el libro de mi padre.

Bien, eso sonaba a problemas.

Minutos más tarde, Draco permitió que Scorpius escapase y volviese a la sala para reprender a su hermano. Harry caminó hacia la cocina, se sentó junto a su novio, y presionó la cabeza en la mesa.

—James y Albus hicieron algo probablemente ilegal que terminó con alguien quemado —masculló, entre dientes.

—Eso parece bastante…Gryffindor —contestó Draco, mirándolo por encima de las gafas de lectura que usaba.

Harry intentó reírse. No le salió.

— _0_ —

De hecho, Harry no los interrogó. La verdad es que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reprenderlos o sentarse con ellos.

Ginny fue la que estalló antes. Él iba a buscar a los chicos en su casa y Lily estaba pegada a su costado, mientras oían a su madre decirle a James y Albus que estuviesen en casa con su familia, que no los verían hasta julio, y que los quería allí en su boda. La discusión aumentó un poco de volumen, le pareció que Astoria intentaba calmar a su prometida, y Harry decidió que Lily y él darían un paseo por el jardín.

Albus guardó silencio cuando volvieron a Godric's Hollow. James refunfuñaba por los dos.

—La mamá de Andy le hubiese dado permiso…

Harry casi podía oír a su ex esposa contestando "pues bien por Andy, pero esa no es tu mamá, y ya dije que no". Suponía que algo así soltó en su discusión.

—…además, no es como si nos necesitase aquí, ahora sólo necesita a Astoria y…

Él exhaló. Eso era un código rojo. _Adolescente de mal humor._

Harry preparó chocolate y galletas con ayuda de Lily, lo sirvió en la mesa, y llamó a los chicos. Realmente no esperaba que aparecieran. Albus fue sólo por el chocolate y James se comió la mitad de las galletas, mientras seguía quejándose de cómo su madre lo regañó.

—No es justo, ¿verdad, papá? —James se dirigió a él de pronto. Una terrible idea. Harry y Ginny tenían un acuerdo de no intervenir con las reprimendas o decisiones del otro. No que los chicos se enterasen al menos; luego podrían hablarlo entre ellos.

—Quizás Ginny sólo te extraña porque…

Sobra decir que el código rojo se convirtió en un código violeta. _Adolescente irritado que odia a todo el mundo._

Lily seguía comiendo sus galletas y Albus bebía de su chocolate, momentos después de que James se hubiese metido a su cuarto. El portazo se escuchó por toda la casa.

—¿Qué fue lo que le pidieron a Gin? —Le preguntó a Albus.

—Unos amigos nos invitaron a un sitio la noche de la boda de mamá.

Sí, podía ver por qué les dijo que no.

— _0—_

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que discutiste con uno de los mellizos?

Draco le dedicó una mirada extraña, antes de sentarse sobre su regazo, para que Harry le colocase la crema en la espalda.

—¿Por qué _discutiría_ con un adolescente, Harry? Te das cuenta de que debe haber una importante diferencia de madurez entre mis hijos y yo, ¿cierto?

Él soltó un resoplido.

—Vamos- todos tienen desacuerdos, Draco.

Dibujó la línea que, según él, conectaba los lunares en su espalda, y le besó la parte de atrás del cuello. Lo sintió removerse a causa de una risita.

—Claro que los tenemos —replicó su novio, en tono de obviedad—, hace unos años descubrí que es más sencillo negociar que intentar empujarlos en la dirección que quiero que tomen.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Bueno- ya sabes, si uno quiere algo, que sea a cambio de otra cosa —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Altair me pidió usar el laboratorio provisional que tengo en casa, entonces le dije que me diera su lista de ingredientes antes, así comprobaba que no estaría en peligro, y luego tenía que dejar todo como estaba cuando entró. Y francamente, no creo que me haga falta preguntar por qué quería una poción que funciona como pegamento. Y si Scorpius quiere ir a un sitio, sólo me aseguro de que deje alguna tarde libre para pasar con Astoria y otra conmigo, y…no sé, funciona con ellos. No suelen pedir cosas tan extravagantes tampoco.

—¿Y el último problema que causaron?

—¿Aparte del chico con pies de raíz que Altair hechizó? —Draco lo sopesó un instante—. Scorpius intentó adoptar un crup sin decirme y esconderlo en su baño, y Altair sacó uno de mis libros de pociones avanzadas de la biblioteca.

—No suena tan…grave.

—Excepto que Scorpius en realidad es alérgico a los crups y el libro que Altair sacó tenía varias clases de veneno —aclaró él, echándole un vistazo por encima del hombro—. Luego el crup encontró un nuevo hogar, y resultó que Altair sólo quería acabar con unos insectos que se comían las flores del jardín.

Harry comprobó que ya hubiese terminado con su tarea y le volvió a besar la parte de atrás del cuello, arrancándole otra risita.

—Sigue sin parecerme un problema mayor, ¿o no?

—¿Y el que quieran ir a un sitio en una fecha que, casualmente, coincide con la boda de Gin y Tori, sí es grave? —Draco se reacomodó de lado para verlo y elevó una ceja—. No es como que ellos hubiesen propuesto la fecha a sus amigos, ni vayan a faltar a la boda, supongo que lo peor que podría pasar es que se vayan antes, o lleguen un poco tarde.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar y se dio cuenta de que no tenía respuesta para eso.

—Debería casarme contigo también —bromeó, besándole la mejilla.

Draco se rio, negó, y apartó sus brazos antes de que se acomodase demasiado, para ponerse de pie.

—Una boda ha sido suficiente para mí, son demasiado trabajo —Se inclinó para presionar un rápido beso en los labios de Harry y luego se alejó, cambiando de tema.

— _0—_

Harry necesitaba recordar que los adolescentes tenían reacciones peculiares.

Lo que sucedió al día siguiente de su charla con Draco, fue que le dijo a los chicos que hablaría con Ginny en su nombre, para que pudiesen ir con sus amigos _después_ de la boda. Ginny, todavía molesta, terminó por rendirse.

Ese día, los chicos decidieron que Harry era el adulto más genial del mundo. Y se sentía muy bien, porque James se le acercaba para hablarle de cualquier cosa y bromeaba con él más de lo que lo había hecho en años.

La siguiente semana fue una "buena racha". La boda de Ginny y Astoria se convirtió en una ceremonia hermosa de la que se tomaron cientos de fotografías, Lily paseaba con su nuevo vestido, y Albus le había pedido a Draco que le enseñase a bailar, aunque hasta donde él sabía, no invitó a nadie durante la fiesta.

James le pidió permiso para ir con sus amigos un par de veces más, otros días lo acompañó a La Madriguera, e incluso tuvieron dos noches de cine en casa, con palomitas de maíz y almohadones de gatitos de Lily. Conoció a la tal Andy una tarde que pasó por Godric's Hollow; era una chica atlética de quince años, con una sonrisa preciosa, y muy educada. Lástima que a James no le gustase en realidad, y decidiesen ser sólo amigos.

Harry estaba seguro de que había resuelto el problema principal de esas vacaciones, hasta aquella tarde en que tenían un duelo de práctica en la sala. James y Albus empezaron a susurrar en cuanto terminaron, y de cierto modo, llegaron a un consenso.

—Papá, ¿nos acompañas hoy? —Fue James el que se lo pidió.

Fuese lo que fuese que Harry hubiese hecho esas vacaciones, no creía haberles dado la impresión de que aprobaría que seis chicos menores de edad se colasen a una biblioteca mágica cerrada por un accidente relacionado a las Artes Oscuras.

Y en definitiva, no les dijo que él los ayudaría a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, eso fue lo que debió entender el Inefable asignado a la zona que los encontró discutiendo afuera, y la razón de que luego Harry estuviese tomando una taza de café frío con Zacharias Smith, que se había quitado la capucha después de simular que se lo llevaba para interrogarlo.

—Contigo uno nunca se aburre, ¿no, Potter?

—¿De qué hablas? —Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

—Nada, nada…—El Inefable resopló—. ¿Qué hacías, exactamente, con seis adolescentes en una zona mágica de alto riesgo restringida por el Ministerio?

Harry hundió el rostro en sus manos.

—No tenía idea de que iban allí —protestó—, James decía que iban a "visitar" a un amigo, los Aparecía frente a su casa, a unas calles de ahí. Y siempre estaban de vuelta donde los dejé cuando los buscaba.

Smith tamborileó con los dedos en el borde de la mesa que los separaban.

—No voy a mandar al niño-que-vivió a una celda temporal porque dos de sus hijos son adolescentes y se comportan como tal —El Inefable se colocó de pie, se bebió su taza de café frío de un trago, y después se alisó la túnica oscura del uniforme—. Consígueme un café decente, fingiremos que esto no sucedió, tú hablarás con los chicos y yo voy a salir antes de la hora; suena a un gran plan para mí. Ah, pero si vuelvo a verlos en esa zona, puede que no alcance a evitar que otro Inefable los hechice. O que salga un inferi del suelo que les sujete los pies, o…ya sabes, las cosas que pasan en un sitio lleno de ese tipo de magia. Por algo se ponen carteles de "no entre".

Harry tragó en seco y asintió.

Afuera, en unas incómodas sillas blancas, James lo esperaba dentro de su faceta de "odio el mundo", con los brazos cruzados y las piernas estiradas frente a sí. Albus no paraba de mover una pierna y mirar hacia los lados del pasillo. Harry apenas se fijó en los chicos que iban con ellos; estaba claro que dos eran hermanos, y debían ser el grupo que Altair describió.

Tendría una larga y cansina conversación con ellos. Eso suponiendo que James no quisiera huir y arrojar su puerta de nuevo.

—Van a venir a buscarlos en unos minutos, no les recomiendo que intenten irse de aquí, los Inefables están un poco locos —indicó a los chicos desorientados e irritados. Su límite de adolescentes soportables estaba en dos; no pensaba cambiarlo ese día—. Gin no sabe —Le avisó a Albus. Notó que paraba el tic y exhalaba—. Nos vamos.

Albus se levantó de su silla de un salto y caminó detrás de él, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja. James no se movió.

—James, si no te Apareces conmigo ahora, te vas a Aparecer con Ginny —advirtió Harry, despacio—, y ella no va a estar feliz de venir a buscarte al Ministerio.

James echó una ojeada a los demás chicos y resopló.

—Puedo tomar la red flu cuando quiera irme —masculló, entre dientes.

Merlín le diese paciencia.

—Claro —Harry rodeó los hombros de Albus con un brazo y continuó alejándose—, pero yo lo reconsideraría si fuera tú. La red flu podría estar cerrada, o tener un desvío hacia la casa de tu madre.

Albus le dio una ojeada a su hermano por uno de los costados de Harry. Se percató de que gesticulaba con los labios, aunque no escuchó ruido alguno. Tras un momento, James los seguía con zancadas fuertes que hacían notar su presencia más lo normal.

—Lo de avisarle a mamá fue un buen truco —susurró Albus.

Harry le palmeó el hombro con suavidad.

—También iba para ti.

—Ya sé —Rodó los ojos—, ¿por qué crees que me levanté de una vez?

Al menos, Albus todavía tenía una pizca de sentido común.

— _0_ —

Por supuesto que James se dirigió a su cuarto enseguida y tuvo su respectivo portazo. Harry temía que tendría que reforzar esa pobre puerta, si seguía así. Lily preguntó qué pasaba y él le pidió que fuese a su cuarto; gracias a Merlín que su pequeña aún no entraba a la "fase de peligro adolescente", así que pronto estuvo a solas en la sala con Albus.

Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello y respiró profundo. Contó hasta diez. Después se retiró los lentes y los limpió con cuidado. Necesitaba ocuparse en algo para no perder la compostura, y Albus parecía poco ansioso porque llegase una reprimenda.

—¿Sabes lo que es un inferi, Al? —Harry se enorgulleció de su tono sereno. Lo practicaba desde la época como Auror, cuando su superior le decía que no podía comenzar a gritarle a otros agentes en los momentos en que eran idiotas, ni por mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

—Sí, salen en algunos libros.

_De magia oscura_ , agregó Harry, para sí mismo. No creía poder tolerar aquella conversación también; a menos que Albus quisiera volverse Lord Voldemort en un futuro cercano, no iba a empezar a preocuparse por su curiosidad sobre la magia. Que los maestros de Hogwarts se encargasen de eso.

—En el lugar en donde estaban, podrían haber salido algunos inferi a atacarlos.

Albus empalideció. Sí que debía haber leído lo suficiente de ellos.

—Ya- ya entendí —balbuceó, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro—. ¿Estoy en problemas, papá?

—Sí —Harry suspiró cuando lo vio pasarse una mano por el cabello. Se preguntó si lucía así a su edad—. No vas a ir a ninguna parte por lo que resta de las vacaciones, ni a La Madriguera, ni con los Malfoy.

—Bien.

—Déjame pensar en si eso es suficiente —Harry sacudió la cabeza. No servía para dar castigos—. La próxima vez que te pongas en peligro así, le diré a los Inefables que te metan a la celda por una noche, ¿entiendes eso?

—Sí.

—¿Y si yo no hubiese estado y salía un inferi…?

—Podría estar muerto.

—Así que…

—No vuelvo a escuchar a los amigos de James —Albus hizo una breve pausa—. ¿Le vas a contar a mamá?

—No esta vez —Cuando su hijo comenzaba a relajarse, Harry añadió:—, pero será ella la que te busque en la celda, si vuelve a pasar algo como esto.

—Me pasaré las vacaciones leyendo en mi cuarto —juró Albus, solemnemente.

Harry casi se rio. Lo dejó ir y se tiró sobre uno de los sofás, preguntándose qué hacer con James.

Optó por hacer acopio de una fuente de paciencia que desconocía. Esperó para que su humor se aplacase, se distrajo para tranquilizarse por igual, y tocó a su pobre puerta siempre atormentada cuando pensó que ya era necesario.

Quizás debió darle otro rato. Hubo varios "¡no puedes decirme quiénes son mis amigos!", algunos gritos frustrados sin significado alguno, y un comentario bastante intencional de que preferiría vivir de forma permanente con su madre.

Ante eso último, Harry boqueó, incrédulo.

—¡Ginny no estaría intentando hablar contigo mientras actúas como un malcriado, James!

Y luego la cara de James se ponía roja como su cabello.

—¡Igual la prefiero a ella! ¡No es aburrida, ni mala, ni…ni me ha tratado como bebé frente a mis amigos!

No hay que describir el portazo con que sacó a Harry de su cuarto.

Lily lo veía desde el umbral de su propia habitación, así que se recordó que no podía montar una escena. Contó hasta veinte en esa ocasión. Ya que no funcionó, decidió atacar un poco al muñeco de madera en que practicaba sus hechizos. Era mejor que arrastrar a un enojado James fuera de su burbuja de código violeta.

— _0_ —

—…soy el peor padre del mundo.

—No creo que lo seas —respondió Draco, con suavidad.

—¿Piensas que un chico puede dejar de querer a su padre de pronto?

Harry cerró los ojos y aplastó más la cara contra la almohada, cuando sintió los dedos que se enredaban en su cabello y jugaban con los mechones. Draco sabía cómo relajarlo.

—Si yo quiero a mis padres, con todo y haberme involucrado en una guerra, dudo que James deje de quererte por una rabieta —alegó su novio, totalmente racional, y él lo sabía, pero siguió retorciéndose bajo las caricias.

—¿Pero los quieres en serio, o sólo por costumbre?

Lo oyó resoplar.

—Mi madre le mintió al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos en su cara, porque querían buscarme y sacarme de ahí, Harry. No puedo no quererla.

Era un buen punto. Por otro lado, él jamás rescató a James de un campo de batalla.

—Dijo que preferiría vivir con Ginny.

—Si te anima, hace unos días, Altair me preguntó si era un sodomita. Los chicos dicen cosas muy extrañas.

Harry se rio, contra su voluntad. Lo amó y lo odió por eso. Movió un poco la cabeza, para verlo de reojo.

—¿Por qué te preguntó eso?

—Está leyendo algo ambientado en la antigüedad y el término salió —Draco se encogió de hombros—, supongo que quería comprobar su connotación. Eso espero. Preferí no pensarlo demasiado.

Harry volvió a hundir su rostro en la almohada.

—¿Ahora qué hago?

—¿No están castigados los chicos? —indagó Draco. Sí, había sido necesario. Más que un castigo, era una especie de distanciamiento de ese grupo de "amigos", que incluía mucho tiempo en casa, y gracias a Merlín, intervenciones de Teddy cuando James sólo parecía dispuesto a gruñir.

—Sí.

—Pues no hay nada que hacer, espera que aprendan la lección y todo eso —Draco lo sopesó otro instante—. De hecho, creo que Albus ya entendió el punto. Altair ha dicho que está siendo menos "idiota".

—¿Y si me odian?

Draco reanudó las caricias en su cabeza.

—No va a pasar, Harry, eres increíble como padre.

—No puedes estar seguro de eso —protestó Harry, retorciéndose de nuevo.

—Está bien, suficiente crisis por un día. Te hace falta relajarte…

Estaba a punto de preguntar qué pretendía, cuando percibió el movimiento a su lado. Un segundo más tarde, Draco se inclinaba por encima de él, le besaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de la camiseta de Harry.

Bien, esa técnica de distracción funcionaba.

— _0—_

El día en que los chicos regresaban a Hogwarts, el kneazle de Lily desordenó su baúl ya preparado y tuvieron una demora. Albus perseguía a su hurón por la casa, Ginny ayudaba a su hija a acomodar su ropa de nuevo, y Harry se quedó con James en la sala.

Había pasado por la etapa de miradas desagradables, la de bufidos, la de resoplidos, la de ignorarlo, la de "no te hablo sino es a través de Lily", la de "ya sé que hice algo mal, pero no lo voy a admitir", y una de "realmente no creo que me merezca estar encerrado aquí". Harry esperaba cualquier cosa, excepto eso.

James carraspeó y cambió su peso de un pie al otro.

—Sólo- ahm- Albus insistió en que te dijera que discutí con Ethan después de algunas cosas que dijo sobre, uh, ciertas personas que me importan, y me di cuenta de que es un idiota y deberían dejar que el Calamar Gigante se lo coma, así que…—James volvió a carraspear— supongo que no habrá visitas a bibliotecas malditas en las próximas vacaciones. Y realmente, realmente, espero no ver a un inferi en mi vida.

Harry se permitió relajarse.

—Sólo quedarte en casa con tu "aburrido y malvado" papá —Intentó bromear.

James rodó los ojos, aunque una de las comisuras de sus labios tiraba hacia arriba.

—Alguien no puede ser "aburrido y malvado" después de haber salvado el mundo mágico siendo apenas mayor de edad, papá, qué locura.

Cuando Ginny y los dos Potter menores estuvieron de vuelta en la sala, Harry abrazaba fuerte a James, y este se quejaba para que lo soltase.


	29. ...y Draco encontró una excusa para hacerle lo que quiera

—…mira lo que encontré en el cuarto de Albus.

Draco apenas alzó la vista de su edición de _El Profeta_. Los lentes de lectura le caían por el puente de la nariz y tuvo que ajustárselos al soltar el periódico.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿ _PlayWiz_? —Draco le dio vuelta a la primera página, oculta bajo una cubierta falsa de una revista de mascotas mágicas.

Harry había pensado que los cuartos de los chicos necesitaban una rápida limpieza mientras se encontraban en Hogwarts. Ahora se arrepentía.

—Ni siquiera James ha tenido revistas de esas en su cuarto —soltó, seguido de un largo quejido. Ocupó el asiento frente a su novio y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, desesperado al punto de jalar de algunos mechones sin notarlo—. ¿Crees que debería…?

—No —respondió Draco, de inmediato, arrojando la revista en el espacio entre ambos, luego de echarle un vistazo más de cerca—, no creo.

Harry se enderezó en su asiento.

—Pero-

—No —repitió Draco—, yo no lo haría. Soy muy aficionado a evitar charlas incómodas innecesarias.

—¡Es una revista donde salen brujas…! —Harry bajó la voz y se inclinó sobre la mesa, como si no estuviesen solos en la casa y uno de sus hijos pudiese aparecer de la nada y oírlo—. Brujas semidesnudas.

—En realidad, esta es la versión de magos, aunque sí, debe tener algunas brujas —puntualizó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros—. Los adolescentes son curiosos, Harry. ¿Hermione no te dio el folleto donde dice que no tengas una crisis por esto?

—Tiene trece, ¿eso cuenta como "adolescente" siquiera? ¿No es un niño? ¿Quién dice que alguien de trece años pueda…?

—Tiene edad para estar en un equipo de Quidditch, tiene edad para ver contenido de adolescente —Draco lo sopesó un instante—, sí, yo diría que tiene edad para robarse una de esas, porque seguramente se la quitó a alguien mayor o algo por el estilo.

Harry observaba la revista como si nunca hubiese pensado que vería una en su casa.

—¡Albus era el tranquilo! Pensé que había vuelto a serlo después de que James dejase de hablar con ese chico mayor de Gryffindor…—lloriqueó, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Draco extendió el brazo hacia él y enredó los dedos en su cabello. El masaje que comenzó lo ayudó un poco.

—Y sigue siendo tranquilo —señaló Draco, en calma—, pero, ya sabes, está creciendo. Y a esa edad, uno se interesa por _algunas_ cosas, y…todo eso.

Harry giró el rostro, la mejilla todavía presionada contra la mesa.

—¿Altair guarda revistas de estas bajo la cama? ¿Scorpius lo hace?

Él soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que Scorpius se moriría de vergüenza antes de poder ponerla bajo su cama. Altair…no creo que sea tan idiota, seguramente le pediría a alguien que la guarde por él.

Harry lo interrumpió con otro quejido y volvió a poner la cara contra su mesa. Las caricias en su cabeza se reanudaron.

—Cuando tenía trece años —indicó Draco, muy despacio—, Blaise se suscribió a una revista parecida con el nombre de su padre y una dirección en Hogsmeade. Nos la enviaban a Hogwarts sin preguntar. Es algo…normal, parte del crecimiento y toda esa tontería de los folletos de Hermione. Estoy seguro de que también me pasó un folleto de "cómo cuidar el contenido que revisan tus hijos" o algo así, ¿tú lo tienes? ¿Quieres que le pida otro para ti?

Harry no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita. Sí, esos malditos folletos lo ayudaron con "la charla".

Se irguió, pasándose las manos por el cabello de nuevo. Atrapó la de Draco, antes de que la apartase, y le dio un beso en el dorso.

—Tenía la esperanza de que se tardaran un poco más, ya sabes- como, no sé, no diez años más, pero un poco- —Gesticuló, en vano—. Lo suficiente para asimilarlo. Y no pensé que fuese a encontrar una cosa de esas…

Y su mirada volvía a la dichosa revista.

Consideró quemarla, pero Draco le palmeó el dorso de la mano, y cuando se fijó en él, lo vio negar.

—Yo la pondría de vuelta, Harry, en serio, no creo que haya un adolescente en el mundo que disfrute la perspectiva de su padre preguntándole acerca de una revista bajo su cama. Sólo imaginar que me podría haber pasado eso con mi padre, me da un escalofrío.

—¿No es un poco inapropiado que…?

Draco rodó los ojos, aunque dejó escapar un sonidito mitad exasperación y mitad risa.

—Es una revista con brujas y magos que usan poca ropa y algún fondo temático y efectos mágicos, Harry, por Merlín, no anda por ahí follando a alguien sin protección. No actúes como si tú nunca hubieses tenido o visto una de esas más o menos a su edad.

Draco se percató de lo que pasaba alrededor de medio segundo más tarde. Soltó un "ah".

—Sí, sí, ya sé, mago loco intentando matarte, una familia horrible, estabas un poco ocupado, oh, en serio tengo que dejar de hacer ese tipo de comentarios —Se apretó el puente de la nariz por un instante, luego resopló—. Te lo pondré así: te aseguro que es perfectamente normal que un adolescente vea algo como eso al menos una vez, y Albus no va a cambiar drásticamente, ni abandonará Hogwarts, ni se hará un Señor Tenebroso, por una simple revista y algunas, no sé, crisis de identidad, proceso de autoconocimiento, o lo que sea que esté pasándole.

Harry liberó un quejido más débil y volvió a poner su cabeza en la mesa.

—Dieciséis —masculló.

—¿Qué? —indagó Draco, que no debió escucharlo bien.

—Tenía dieciséis —contestó Harry, seguido de un bufido—. Los gemelos tenían algunas cosas y Dean y Seamus- bueno, algo parecido a esa revista, pero nos habíamos peleado en quinto, y no sé, mi mente estaba en otra parte. Ayudaba con la limpieza de La Madriguera antes de ir a Grimmauld Place, era verano- sólo recuerdo que había una revista y le pregunté a Ron sobre ella, y él tampoco estaba muy seguro y fue…extraño.

Carraspeó y se enderezó, por última vez. Intentó sonreírle, aunque sólo le salió una mueca.

—Creo que tienes razón, sólo me cuesta entender que ellos se pueden concentrar en estas cosas porque no tienen que pensar en su padrino prófugo, Mortífagos, Ministros incompetentes…—Arrugó el entrecejo—. Adolescencia de mierda.

—Completamente de acuerdo, cariño.

Draco jugueteaba con sus dedos, en el espacio entre ambos.

—Así que intenta no asfixiarlo con el tema al menos, ¿bien?

Harry asintió y rodó los ojos.

—Sí, sí, la pongo en su sitio, bla, bla, bla- y cuando encuentres algo parecido de uno de los mellizos, me voy a reír durante horas de tu ataque de pánico —concluyó, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Draco lo aceptó con un asentimiento.

—Me parece justo, seguramente la encontraré, te escribiré una nota, la quemaré, la volveré a escribir, y luego acabaré poniéndola donde la encontré y fingiendo que jamás sucedió —admitió, frunciendo un poco la nariz.

—Todo eso mientras consideras lanzarte un _obliviate_ —añadió Harry, burlón.

—Seguramente —repitió Draco, adrede.

Cuando volvió a sonreír, Draco le besó los nudillos. Lucía más pensativo.

—¿Sabes? Ser consciente de que no te prestaste mucha atención a ti mismo de joven es todo un problema ahora —argumentó Draco, tan solemne que logró que Harry dejase de preocuparse por revistas y de dónde pudo sacarla Albus—. Significa que, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, vas un poco retrasado en tu cuota de experiencias de por vida. Es probable que tenga que hacer algo al respecto.

Se demoró un instante en reírse. Draco le guiñó y sonrió abiertamente después, mientras él se quejaba, pero su objetivo fue logrado: Harry se relajó.

—¿Alguna vez los descubrieron a Blaise y a ti? —preguntó, reacomodándose con los brazos en la mesa, sus dedos entrelazados a los de Draco, y la barbilla sobre los antebrazos. La revista levitó por su cuenta al sitio en que la encontró.

—No realmente, su padre había muerto un año atrás y no tenía muchos amigos —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, creo que su madre llegó a sospechar, sólo que en lugar de pensar que Blaise leía una revista para adultos, me parece que pensó que le interesaba el travestismo. Sino, no me explico por qué los regalos que le daba sufrieron ciertos cambios interesantes ese año, o por qué le preguntó si quería probarse un vestido para el baile en cuarto…

Harry apretó los labios para contener la risa.

Una vez relajado, escuchando la voz suave de su novio y concentrado en sus anécdotas, sintió que acababa de superar un posible desastre. Draco, sin embargo, sí recordaría un punto vital de esa conversación.

— _0—_

Harry andaba con los ojos vendados y tenía que admitir que se encontraba un poco más emocionado de lo que quizás debería.

Draco había dicho que preparó una pequeña sorpresa. Y eso podía resultar en algo increíble, o digno de preocupación. Sin importar lo que tuviese en mente, la simple idea de Draco detrás de él, llevándolo con cuidado, el aliento en su cuello y su voz junto al oído, lo dejaba expectante.

Le descubrió los ojos y Harry murmuró el encantamiento que le permitía ver sin lentes, a cambio de algunas molestias después de retirarlo. Con el paso de los años, se le daba mejor.

—¿Qué…? —Se interrumpió a sí mismo con una risita—. Draco, ¿qué hiciste?

Un par de brazos se cerraron en torno a su cadera y Harry pegó la espalda a su pecho, recargándose a medias en él. A su alrededor, al menos veinte reflejos de ambos los imitaron. Su habitación estaba transformada en una sala de múltiples espejos que iban del suelo al techo.

—Te dije que haría algo al respecto —susurró Draco, dando inicio a un rastro de besos que partía de la parte de atrás de su oreja.

Lo único que quedaba de su habitación "normal" era la cama, apostada en el centro de las paredes de espejos. Harry tragó en seco y sintió un tirón en su ingle, cuando Draco deslizó las manos por debajo de su camiseta y le acarició el torso con dedos fríos y cariñosos.

Se le escapó una débil risita y se giró entre sus brazos, para rodearle el cuello y jalarlo más cerca por un beso. Las manos de Draco recorrieron un camino por su espalda, arriba y abajo, y acabaron en su trasero, dándole un apretón que hizo que Harry diese un pequeño salto y se pegase más a él.

Continuaron besándose a medida que avanzaban hacia el centro de la habitación transfigurada. Cierres bajados, brazos hacia arriba para sacar la camiseta, un hechizo para ayudarlos a deshacerse de la molesta ropa. Las prendas caían una a una a su paso y ellos no hacían una pausa; si tenían que separarse medio centímetro de los labios del otro, buscaban cubrir la mayor extensión posible de piel con las manos, Harry le besaba el cuello, el hombro, allí donde la última de sus marcas estaba a punto de perderse, Draco atacaba aquel punto cerca de su oreja que le provocaba un estremecimiento.

La parte de atrás de las rodillas de Harry golpearon el borde de la cama. Volvió a rodear a Draco y se dejó caer. Los dos quedaron sobre el colchón, Draco encima de él, una de sus piernas entre las suyas. Ya no quedaba más que la ropa interior de Harry, y antes de animarse a desnudarlo del todo, lo torturó un poco presionando el muslo contra su entrepierna.

Harry se retorció con un leve quejido, lo atrajo hacia sí por otro beso, y sintió la sonrisa de Draco formarse en su boca. Esa sonrisa engreída de que sabía lo que le causaba. La odiaba, lo fastidiaba, y sin embargo, cómo le encantaba y le daban ganas de morder y succionar sus labios cuando lucía así.

Draco se apartó tras un momento, despacio. Sólo él podía alargar instantes como esos con tanta calma y teatralidad, mientras Harry tenía la respiración agitada. Arrodillado en el borde de la cama, sujetó ambas piernas de Harry y las elevó, poniéndolas contra sus hombros. Depositó un beso ligero en uno de sus tobillos, sin despegar los ojos de los suyos.

La última pieza de tela abandonó su cuerpo lentamente por acción del hechizo de antes. Draco bajó sus piernas, dejándolas abiertas y con las rodillas flexionadas, los pies sobre la cama.

Allí, desnudo y alzándose por encima de él, podría haber sido confundido con un dios engreído. Pero cómo le encantaba tener sus ojos encima, en cada centímetro, tan atento que cuando Harry inhaló profundo, observó el movimiento de su pecho, luego de nuevo a su rostro.

Harry esbozó una sonrisita que esperaba fuese burlona y extendió los brazos hacia él. Draco se le unió enseguida, dejándose rodear, permitiéndole pasar las manos por su espalda y tocar las líneas de siempre entre sus pocos lunares, que ya podía dibujar de memoria. Se besaron por un rato, boca, hombros, la garganta, la clavícula. Draco envolvió su miembro con una mano para dar comienzo a un lento bombeo, Harry se empujaba contra su contacto, y cualquier punto que pudiese alcanzar desde ahí para besar y morder, necesitaba ser cubierto.

Cuando estuvo del todo erecto, Draco se llenó los dedos de lubricante con un murmullo de un hechizo y tanteó su entrada. Acarició, trazó un par de círculos, deslizó la punta, jugó con él, hasta que Harry se relajó y pudo meter ambos dedos con cuidado en un solo movimiento. Harry ahogó un leve sonido de protesta, asintió para demostrarle que estaba bien, y arqueó la espalda cuando los sacó y volvió a ingresar.

En ese momento, casi por casualidad, echó la cabeza un poco para atrás y notó un atisbo de movimiento que no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos. Al menos, no a ellos dos.

Agradeció haber usado el hechizo para ver bien. No podía permitirse perderse de esa imagen.

Cada uno de los espejos los mostraba desde su ángulo. Él tendido en la cama, las piernas abiertas, Draco, duro, en el espacio entre estas.

Draco encontró su mirada en el reflejo del espejo más próximo y Harry notó que movía los labios, aunque no escuchó ningún hechizo. Ni le hizo falta. Enseguida se percató de que sus otros "yo" reaccionaban a la magia.

No tenían ni una simple foto besándose, así que Harry no esperaba que se viesen de aquel modo. Los "Draco" de los espejos besaban, mordían, lamían, probaban, tocaban, a sus "Harry". En ciertos puntos, podía distinguir la expresión de placer de los "Harry". _Su_ expresión. Lo que Draco veía en él cuando lo hacían.

Se fijó en el Draco real, el suyo, el que seguía sobre él. Este tenía los ojos en Harry. Un golpe en su próstata con los dos dedos lo hizo arquearse otra vez. Harry extendió las manos hacia él y pidió en silencio que lo hiciese de una vez, que se lo hiciese fuerte, profundo, de inmediato, porque su erección pedía atención, el preseminal lo humedecía, y se _moría_ por sentirlo.

Se desesperó un poco cuando sus dedos lo abandonaron, vacío, hasta que Draco se inclinó y lo rodeó con los brazos para ayudarlo a levantarse. Harry quedó cara a cara con él y sus ojos vagaron por su cuerpo un instante, deteniéndose a la altura de la erección de su novio. Se relamió los labios y se dio cuenta de que en serio, _en serio_ , quería metérsela a la boca y chupar, pero por lo visto, eso tendría que esperar a una segunda ronda.

Draco tenía en claro lo que estaba haciendo. Lo hizo girar, apoyado sobre la colcha, de manera que su espalda quedaba recargada en el pecho de su novio. Y Harry de frente a los espejos en las paredes.

La manera en que lo hacían era diferente, pero tenían en común que sólo prestaban atención a ellos mismos. Harry se observó sobre las rodillas y los codos, encima de su regazo, tendido en la cama, con las piernas en su cadera, en alto, sobre él, o abrazándolo. Sólo la imagen de Draco y él hacía palpitar su erección, exigiendo lo mismo.

Y eso era justo lo que él quería darle. Draco sujetó su cadera con una mano y se alineó con su entrada. Lo penetró lento, asegurándose de que Harry fuese torturado de buena manera y pudiese ver cada segundo en el espejo que quedaba justo frente a ellos, el único que todavía los reflejaba tal cual eran y no con todo lo que quería hacer con él.

Harry cerró los ojos unos instantes y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, poniéndola sobre el hombro de Draco. Sintió los besos en su quijada, una mano dejando caricias sobre los lirios de su cadera, la otra jugando a rozar la punta de su erección, alertándola más, pero sin obsequiarle el alivio que buscaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos, las imágenes de los espejos estaban cambiadas. Volvían a ser ellos, sólo ellos, los reales. Harry era sostenido por Draco, que estaba dentro de él. Sus miradas se conectaron en el cristal. Ahí, dio el primer golpe. Una embestida profunda que llevó a Harry más cerca de la locura, lo hizo arquear la espalda, jadear, y mezcló el ligero ardor por la nueva intrusión con ese placer desenfrenado de que hubiese alcanzado su próstata.

Empujó de nuevo, y de nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo, de nuevo. Estocadas cada vez más veloces, certeras, enviando a Harry al fondo de un abismo, haciéndolo temblar, aferrado a los brazos que lo sostenían, casi incapaz de cerrar la boca para parar de jadear, gemir y llamarlo. _Draco, Draco, Draco._ El preseminal seguía saliendo, la presión en su abdomen crecía, _y los reflejos_. Los benditos reflejos.

Lamentaba no haberse preguntado antes cómo lucían cuando estaban _así_. No haber visto en otro momento la expresión que adoptaba cuando se lo hacía así, cuando el ángulo no le permitía verlo en otra circunstancia. La barbilla en el hombro de Harry, el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor, la piel levemente enrojecida. Su atención sólo puesta en él.

Harry sabía que estaba muy, muy cerca. Arqueó la espalda otra vez tras un nuevo golpe a su próstata y se percató de que ciertos espejos le mostraban no sólo el vaivén que llevaba, sino la manera en que Draco estaba detrás de él, su miembro entrando y saliendo deprisa. Fue demasiado para él. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció y enseguida se corrió, recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

Cedió ante los débiles temblores y las corrientes de placer que nublaban su juicio. Nada más importaba en el mundo en ese instante. Draco lo sujetó, lo hizo recostarse y mantuvo su cadera en alto. Las últimas embestidas fueron desordenadas y fuertes, presionando contra el colchón a Harry, que apenas consiguió mantener los ojos puestos en el reflejo frente a ellos. En sí mismo alzando el trasero para él, en las manos en su cadera, en Draco al correrse también.

Se derramó dentro de él y Harry tembló un poco ante la satisfactoria sensación del líquido cálido en su interior. Le gustaba percibirlo ahí, deslizándose por el pliegue entre sus nalgas, mientras Draco lo dejaba y le daba algunos besos en la espalda. Luego un hechizo lo podía limpiar bien para evitar la incomodidad.

Harry giró para quedar boca arriba. Intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Extendió las manos hacia él.

—Fue…una buena sorpresa —admitió, las palabras entrecortadas por su respiración agitada.

Draco sujetó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Pero —Arqueó una perfecta ceja rubia, logrando lucir elegante y despreocupado, aunque siguiese sudado y sus ojos fijos en Harry brillasen— no creerás que acabó ahí, ¿o sí?

Sufrió de un estremecimiento expectante y tiró de sus manos unidas, para que Draco volviese a acercarse a él, casi derribándolo sobre su cuerpo en el acto.

—¿Qué gracia tendría entonces? —Harry adoptó su mejor tono burlón, le soltó una mano para llevarla a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y lo jaló hacia otro beso, otra ronda, y lo que fuese que se le ocurriese durante estos.

* * *

_**Detrás de escenas, una charla sobre revistas:** _

_Albus:_ ¿eso es…? _Oh_.

_Altair:_ ¿qué?

_Albus:_ ¿por qué tienes eso?

_Altair, con sus asexual vibes al 1000%:_ es bastante buena para conseguir referencias para dibujar cuerpos humanos. Y usan linda ropa.

_Albus:_ …

_Altair:_ …

_Albus:_ ¿no tienes la versión gay?

_Altair:_ ¿eres gay?

_Albus:_ ¿no?

_Altair:_ ¿eso fue una pregunta o una respuesta?

_Albus:_ ¿una respuesta? ¿La tienes o no?

_Altair:_ se la puedo pedir a quien me prestó esta…

_Scorpius:_ ¿qué le van a pedir a quién?

_Altair:_ Al quiere-

_Albus:_ ¡NADA A NADIE! ¡Nada a nadie, Altair!

_Altair:_ ¿entonces no la quieres?

_Albus, por dentro:_ ¡QUENOVESQUENOPUEDODECIRNADAGAYFRENTEAÉL! USATUSDOSNERUONASALTAIR,¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	30. Cuando eres imbécil vs cuando eres adolescente, por Draco Malfoy

Todo aparentaba estar bien en Godric's Hollow, hasta ese fatídico día de agosto en que Harry abrió una puerta sin tocar antes.

Por lo general, a él le gustaba presumir de ser el tipo de padre que tocaba la puerta _y_ esperaba una respuesta para entrar, sobre todo si era el cuarto de Lily. Sin embargo, iban con prisa, estaba por empezar el juego amistoso de Quidditch que verían y en que participaba Scorpius, y era James de quien se trataba. Harry ya lo había visto vestido y comiéndose un panecillo en la sala minutos atrás, y gracias a Merlín, la única persona en la casa que se cambiaba de ropa dos veces antes de estar lista era Lily.

Jamás se habría esperado encontrarse a Scorpius sentado al borde de la cama, con el rostro ligeramente levantado. Y en definitiva, no a James parado frente a él, sosteniéndole la barbilla y besándolo.

Harry soltó un "yo no vi nada" y cerró la puerta. No se movió de ahí, sino que permaneció mirando la dichosa puerta que tantas veces había sido azotada en los arranques de su hijo, haciéndose preguntas e intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ver.

James besaba a Scorpius. James. A Scorpius. Beso. Besar. Besaba. Se besaban. James y Scorpius. Scorpius y James. James. ¡Scorpius! ¡Se besaban!

Lily lo llamó desde la sala para que se apresuraran y Altair buscó a su hermano, caminando por el pasillo. Harry escuchó sus pasos, la voz de Draco diciéndole algo, y entró en pánico. Estaba a punto de distraerlos, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Scorpius estaba tan rojo que podría haberse hecho pasar por un Weasley. Abrió la boca, la cerró, lo repitió tres veces, terminó por balbucear algo incomprensible y huyó, rodeando a Harry para ir con su mellizo.

James se colocaba una gorra en el trayecto hacia la salida y lucía mucho menos preocupado por lo que había sucedido. Incluso tomó uno de esos chicles que George le pidió que probase durante el verano; se suponía que podían llevarse a cabo más de mil bromas con el y su sabor cambiaba a medida que lo mascaba.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme o…? —Harry gesticuló de forma desordenada y aguardó.

Por unos segundos, James sólo masticó su chicle y formó una "bomba".

—Ah, sí —bufó—, me parece que soy bi.

—Bi- eres bi- eso- bien —Harry comenzó a asentir—, bien, eso-

Su hijo se cubrió a medias la boca y falló al contener la risa.

—Ay, papá —Le puso una mano en el hombro y creó otra burbuja de chicle—, respira.

Harry inhaló profundo y exhaló. Cuando abrió la boca, James negó.

—No empieces con uno de los discursos de los folletos de sexualidad que la tía Hermione te da, yo sé que no tienes ningún problema, no es algo que me preocupe, probablemente un día se lo diga a mamá, si hay una razón para hacerlo, y sino, estoy seguro de que ella se va a dar cuenta sola, o ya lo notó —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Ya nos vamos?

—Sí, sí- nos- nos- —Harry se pasó una mano por la cara, moviendo los lentes por accidente—. Sobre Scorpius…

Esa sonrisa burlona de James habría sido digna de un Merodeador. Formó otra burbuja mientras Harry seguía balbuceando y esperó a que hubiese acabado para hablar.

—Scorpius estaba preocupado porque va a invitar a salir a la persona que le gusta si ganan el juego, y no sabía besar, así que me lo preguntó y le enseñé. Ya, ya, papá —James le palmeó la espalda y lo hizo girarse para que caminaran hacia la sala con el resto—, te estás haciendo un lío de nada.

—Pero no eres tú quien le gusta-

—No.

—¿Y a ti…?

—No, no.

Harry exhaló.

—A mí me gusta alguien más —añadió James, divertido—, alguien…un poco mayor.

—¿Qué tan mayor? —Harry se alarmó.

—Tanto como para pensar en mí como un niño —James estalló una burbuja de chicle con un ruido claro—; trabajo en eso, no te preocupes. Con algo de suerte, me prestará atención en unos años. Será un ejercicio constante de paciencia, según Altair.

—¿Altair lo sabe?

—Se dio cuenta hace poco, no me importa que lo sepa.

—Está bien, está bien…

—Respira —repitió James, dándole otra palmadita.

—Gin ya nos está esperando allá —Le avisó Draco, tan pronto como ingresaron a la sala. Le trenzaba un par de mechones artificiales de colores en el cabello a Lily—, Astoria está buscando algo de comer, y nuestra estrella de Quidditch ya está en su uniforme. ¿Falta algo, Harry?

Harry negó a la pregunta silenciosa en sus ojos. No encontraba la forma de explicarlo sin palabras frente a todos los chicos Potter y Malfoy.

Deberían haber creado un código para eso.

— _0_ —

—…así que le preguntó a James si le podía enseñar a besar —completó, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Draco—. Probablemente quería un consejo o algo así, y James siendo _James_ , sólo se inclinó y lo besó-

—Suena a algo que James haría —admitió Draco.

El equipo de Scorpius había ganado el juego y los mellizos se fueron con su madre y Ginny al final de la comida. James pasaba la noche en casa de los Scamander, con los que volvió a ser muy unido los pasados meses, y Lily debería estar dormida. El único que deambulaba por ahí era Albus, que pensaba que ninguno de los adultos en casa notaba que se robaba leche y galletas de la cocina para comer mientras leía en su cuarto.

—Y todo para "saber besar" antes de invitar a salir a Rose.

Draco resopló.

—¿Sabes qué es lo más extraño? He pasado un año bastante seguro de que a Scorpius le gustaba Albus —Se encogió de hombros cuando Harry lo observó—, me sorprende haberme equivocado.

—¿Más que el hecho de que James lo haya besado?

Él lo sopesó un instante y asintió.

—Sí, más que eso.

Harry todavía se sentía un poco aturdido por ese suceso.

—¿Por qué creías que le gustaba Albus? —indagó, arrugando el entrecejo—. Pensé que Scorp te hablaba sobre esa persona.

—Y lo hace, mucho más seguido de lo que me gustaría —añadió lo último en voz baja. Harry gesticuló un "malvado" con los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno, y los dos se rieron—, es que, no sé, a veces decía cosas como que era la persona más inteligente que conocía, o que le encantaba su cabello desordenado, pero en general, sus comentarios sobre esa persona eran más…profundos.

Harry arqueó las cejas y él chasqueó la lengua.

—Me refiero a que es algo que esperarías de una persona que tiene una estrecha relación con quien le gusta. Además, está su amistad con él, y la forma en que Albus lo trata, y sólo…—Draco meneó la cabeza—. Bueno, Scorp sabrá lo que siente mejor que yo, supongo.

—¿En serio hay un adolescente que sepa lo que siente?

—Espero que al menos salga bien su cita, o tendré que aprender a consolar a adolescentes con el corazón roto —refunfuñó Draco, arrancándole una risita.

Harry pensó que no era para tanto. Draco los llevaría a la heladería del Callejón Diagón al día siguiente, les daría su espacio, y con suerte, a Ron no le habría dado un ataque para el final de la semana.

Sí, no podía ser malo.

— _0—_

Sólo que era malo, muy, muy, _muy_ malo.

El cambio se produjo a finales de agosto, por lo que Harry no tuvo tanto tiempo para apreciarlo en persona, antes de que los chicos volviesen al colegio. La primera "cita" de Scorpius y Rose pareció ir bien, porque tuvieron otra, y luego otra, cosas sencillas como un paseo, un juego de Quidditch uno a uno. Ron sí se quejó sobre los Malfoy y el mal gusto de su hija durante un rato, pero nunca en presencia de Rose, o de Draco, y Hermione le dio una reprimenda en una ocasión, alegando que Scorpius era un chico muy dulce, y eso no era para menos a su edad.

Esa discusión se zanjó con un "no me hagas hablar de cómo te comportabas conmigo a los catorce años, Ronald Weasley". Incluso Ron sabía rendirse cuando la batalla estaba perdida. Harry se rio de la expresión mortificada de su mejor amigo, comió en la "pequeña madriguera" con ellos, e ilusamente, creyó que el mayor problema de ese verano había sido arreglado.

Un hecho interesante sobre ser Harry Potter es que cuando se equivocaba, solía hacerlo en grande.

Ocurrió durante las compras de materiales para el colegio. Los Weasley-Granger, Potter y Malfoy iban juntos por el Callejón Diagón. Hermione tenía atrapados a Draco, Ginny y Astoria en una de las charlas de paternidad que tanto le encantaba dar. Ron cargaba los materiales de su hija y hacía un excelente trabajo fingiendo que no preferiría ir al almuerzo en La Madriguera que acordaron tener más tarde.

Harry contó cabezas cuando entraron a la librería. James se les escapó apenas divisó a uno de los Scamander y Ginny le indicó que ella iba por él. Lily iba prácticamente colgada de Altair, escuchando algo que le explicaba como si se tratase de Merlín mismo aconsejándola. Rose se aseguraba que Hugo tomase también los libros que no le gustaban y Scorpius tenía una sonrisa enorme cada vez que ella le hablaba.

Albus destacaba por el aura de irritación que desprendía y el que nadie se le acercase. Excepto Harry, por supuesto.

—Eh, Al —Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo e ignoró su bufido—, ¿necesitas ayuda para buscar los libros?

No apartaba la vista de cierto punto, y al seguir esa dirección, se percató de que lo que observaba con insistencia era a Scorpius ofreciéndose a cargar el caldero de libros de Rose y Hugo.

—¿No está actuando como un tonto?

—Así se comportan los chicos cuando les gusta alguien, Al, se le pasará o se acostumbrará y será un poco menos…así.

—Es lo mismo —Albus volvió a resoplar.

—Sobre los libros…

Albus se quitó el brazo de su padre de encima y le aseguró que podía buscarlo solo. Desapareció detrás de uno de los estantes, con el caldero en una mano y la lista de útiles en la otra.

Ginny se paró junto a él al instante y le indicó que James seguía con los Scamander, pero Luna lo vigilaba. O Lorcan, más bien.

—¿Por qué Albus está en código violeta de "odio a todo el mundo"? —Ginny arrugó el entrecejo al fijarse en su segundo hijo—. Bueno, más de lo normal, sabes a lo que me refiero…

Harry suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que no es la persona más feliz con la relación de Scorpius y Rose.

—Por supuesto que no —Ginny bufó—, era de esperarse.

Debió haberle preguntado a _qué_ se refería con eso.

La situación no fue tan clara para Harry durante ese verano. Algunos quejidos de Albus, ese ruidito frustrado que hacía cuando no quería tolerar algo, y más tiempo a solas en Godric's Hollow, podían significar cualquier cosa. Harry se ofreció a hablar del "tema", fuese el que fuese este, en vano. Ginny decía que, a menos que Albus estuviese muriendo, era poco probable que quisiera conversar con ellos de un asunto como aquel.

Así, los chicos partieron a Hogwarts con un James que no se despegaba de los Scamander, un Albus más irritado de lo usual, y una Lily cada vez más preocupada por su apariencia.

— _0—_

A ese mes de diciembre lo llamaban el "armagedón adolescente".

Albus fue el primero en bajar del tren. Daba zancadas y apenas se detuvo para responder al saludo de su madre, porque Ginny prácticamente lo jaló a sus brazos. James caminaba sin prisas con los Scamander, Lily se despedía de sus compañeras con abrazos y chillidos, y Altair ponía la misma cara de fastidio de cada año cuando su única amiga le decía adiós con un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Y Scorpius? —Le preguntó Astoria a su hijo.

Altair arrugó un poco la nariz e imitó un sonido de besuqueo, apuntando el tren.

—Son un asco.

Ron empalideció.

—Alti, espero que no le hayas dicho eso a tu hermano —mencionó Astoria—, hemos hablado de esto; las cosas que no te agraden a ti pueden ser importantes para alguien más…

—Claro que se lo he dicho, madre, son un asco, y no sólo lo pienso yo. ¿Verdad que es horrible, Albus?

Albus contestó con un sonido frustrado. Ron pasaba a un color todavía más pálido del que conocía, y Hermione le pedía que no fuese a armar un alboroto cuando viese a Rose.

Quizás fuese una broma de Altair, quizás no. Cuando los Weasley-Granger bajaron del tren, Hugo hablaba sin cesar, Rose lo regañaba por algo, y Scorpius cargaba el bolso de mano de la chica.

Harry sintió un ligero codazo que llamó su atención. Draco, a su lado, señaló de forma disimulada a Albus, quien rodaba los ojos y evitaba ver a su mejor amigo y su prima.

—¿Podemos ir a casa de una vez, papá? —gruñó Albus.

—Sabes que vamos a almorzar en La Madri-

Albus lo interrumpió con un sonido de protesta, se dio la vuelta, y se alejó, arrastrando a Altair consigo. Lily los siguió.

—¿Debería preocuparme por eso? —cuestionó Harry, en voz baja.

Draco pareció considerarlo.

—No estoy muy seguro —admitió—, pero no creo que salga bien, con tu intervención o sin ella.

Al final de esas vacaciones, Harry le diría que se merecía un premio a la clarividencia.

— _0_ —

Ignorando sus claras expresiones de irritación y los soniditos que hacía cuando no pensaba contestar con más que monosílabos, el humor de Albus en verdad no enturbió las vacaciones. El chico era reservado, y sin duda, preferiría lidiar en privado con lo que fuese que le sucediese, así que la rutina en Godric's Hollow continuó normalmente. James iba con sus primos o los Scamander, Lily se la pasaba leyendo revistas y preguntándole por la ropa que usaría para las fiestas, los horarios se alternaban y todos estaban acostumbrados a moverse de una casa a la otra.

Albus comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Altair que con Scorpius. Sospechaba que influía que Scorpius estuviese un poco ocupado dedicándole su atención a Rose. De cualquier modo, ambos eran tan tranquilos que Harry solía verlos compartiendo un sillón en la sala, usando los mismos audífonos, o hablando en voz baja, tendidos sobre la cama de Albus.

Lo de esa noche fue un accidente. En su defensa, podrían no haberlo intentado en la sala. Tuvieron una cena familiar, todos los demás estaban en el jardín, bajo una barrera para la temperatura, ya era de noche, y a Harry le tocó buscar la nueva ronda de bebidas para los adultos. Por precaución de Draco, ninguna bebida alcohólica en la casa podía ser llamada con un _accio._

—…no te va a funcionar —Escuchó que advertía Altair, recostado en el reposabrazos del sofá, ya que estaba de frente a Albus, que ocupaba el otro extremo.

—Tal vez sí.

—No, créeme, no funciona así.

—Altair —protestó Albus, dándole una patada sin fuerza.

—Está bien, mira —Altair respiró profundo y negó—. Sólo uno. Verás que tengo razón en cuanto lo intentes.

Albus asintió y se inclinó hacia adelante. Vaciló, se echó hacia atrás, volvió a estirarse, y colocó una mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Altair.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se preguntó qué tenían sus hijos con besar a los Malfoy. No necesitaba ver aquello. Un poco aturdido, sirvió las bebidas.

—…te lo dije —Oyó de Altair cuando iba de vuelta al jardín—, no nos parecemos tanto.

—Creí que no existiría tanta diferencia mientras tuviese los ojos cerrados.

—Si fuese tan fácil, cualquiera lo resolvería con alguien que se le parezca, ¿no?

De nuevo en el jardín, Harry repartió las bebidas, se despidió de Scorpius que iba a entrar para dormir, apartó un vaso de un ansioso James que no tenía edad para el alcohol, y se sentó junto a Draco. Se preguntó si debería contarle.

— _0—_

Claro que un beso no se comparaba a lo que vino después. Una mañana, Albus le preguntó si lo llevaba a comprar algo de ropa. Lily se les unió en cuanto se enteró. Harry no creía que pudiese resultar mal.

Cuando regresaron a casa, Lily tenía una nueva pintura de uñas y broches, y Albus unas botas con pinchos que hacían juego con un brazalete punk idéntico. Le recordaba un poco a la forma de vestir de Teddy.

Bueno, a él no le importaba. Albus se veía cómodo usándolos.

Otro día, Ginny irrumpió en la cocina para saludarlo, después de regresar a los chicos a Godric's Hollow. Harry se giró y se fijó en lo que tenía en el rostro.

—¿Qué es eso…?

Albus entró a la cocina en ese instante, buscó un vaso de agua, y Harry se percató de que él también tenía un punto plateado en la nariz. Miró a Ginny, a su hijo, y a su ex esposa de nuevo. Arqueó las cejas.

—Al quería un piercing en la nariz, así que fuimos y nos hicimos unos a juego —Le contó Ginny. Su sonrisa decía "me encanta la idea", pero los ojos eran un "no tengo idea de cómo acabé en esta situación, hablemos cuando no estemos frente a Al".

Esperó a que Albus hubiese abandonado la cocina para dirigirse a Ginny.

—¿Un piercing?

—Creí que se acobardaría —Ginny lució aturdida—. Eso duele, ¿sabes? No tanto como una maldición, pero duele- y lo llevé, y lo vio, y estaba tan seguro- y después me dije "Ginevra, estuviste en un campo de batalla de adolescente, hazte el maldito piercing con tu hijo" y aquí estamos —Se abarcó el rostro con un gesto—. No le armes un escándalo, ¿sí? Te recuerdo que tú acompañaste a Teddy con sus primeras tres perforaciones y el primer tatuaje.

Harry alzó las manos, en señal de rendición.

—No pensaba decirle nada.

—Bien —Ginny adoptó una nueva sonrisa, emocionada—, ¿no te parece que es lindo? A mamá le dará un ataque, pero si superó que Victoire tenga un tatuaje, seguro que no arma un alboroto por Al…

Esa fin de semana, Molly Weasley soltó un "¡oh, Merlín bendito!" e intentó tocarle la cara a su nieto varias veces. Teddy, en cambio, se echó a reír, encantado por el piercing y los picos de su ropa. Se pasó todo el día abrazando a Albus y diciendo que eran gemelos.

— _0_ —

Una noche, después de la cena, Albus lo ayudaba secando los platos, cuando se le ocurrió soltar un:

—¿Qué harías si fuera gay, papá?

El hechizo levitatorio de Harry sobre los vasos se tambaleó, pero recuperó el control de inmediato, y carraspeó para disimularlo.

—¿Tendría que hacer algo? —indagó, un poco confundido—. No es diferente a que seas hetero, sólo sabría que quizás vas a traer un novio a casa un día.

—Sí, lo imaginé.

—¿Lo eres?

—Ah, no —Albus acomodó los platos donde correspondía—, no sé, no, sólo…era una pregunta.

Harry aguantó alrededor de dos minutos enteros. Los vasos estaban siendo secados para entonces y no quedaba nada más por lavar.

—¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, Al? —preguntó, en tono suave—. Si algo te molesta, o te incomoda, o…

—No —replicó su hijo, enseguida.

—¿No?

—No —Albus puso los vasos en su sitio también y bufó—. Bueno…—titubeó.

Harry se giró para encararlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Digamos que podría hacerle una pequeña e inofensiva broma a alguien —comenzó Albus, balanceándose sobre sus pies—, y quiero que parezca que no fui yo. ¿Hay una forma de que no se note que fue mi varita?

—¿Completamente inofensiva, Al?

—Sí, papá —Rodó los ojos—. Es una tontería, una especie de juego, nada que importe.

—Y no le dirás el hechizo a James, ¿cierto?

—Nunca —juró Albus, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Harry suspiró.

—Yo no te lo enseñé —advirtió, deslizando la varita fuera de su bolsillo.

Albus sonrió.

—Eres el mejor.

Por esas palabras, valió la pena alrededor de medio segundo. Luego se diría que tenía que aprender cuándo sus hijos tramaban algo que acabaría en desastre.

— _0_ —

Sucedió el último almuerzo semanal en La Madriguera antes de volver a Hogwarts. Todo aparentaba estar bien, hasta que escucharon un ruido de choque en el piso de arriba, y tres personas rodaron escaleras abajo. Albus quedó tendido en el suelo, Rose encima de él, y Victoire al lado, ambas chicas con el cabello de un horrible y desteñido verde.

—¡Voy a matarte, Albus Potter! ¡Sabías que iba a ver a Scorpius hoy…!

—¡Que no sé de qué estás hablando, loca! ¡De tanto besuqueo se te debe haber dañado el cerebro…!

—¡Hijo de…!

—¡Rose, ya déjalo! —Victoire rodeó a su prima con los brazos e intentó jalarla hacia atrás, antes de que golpease a Albus en la cara— ¡es algo que tiene solución, ven aquí! Debió ser uno de los chicos, o el tío George con una broma tonta, mi madre lo podrá arreglar, hay muchos hechizos y productos que-

—¡Lo pusiste en mi acondicionador, sé que fuiste tú! ¡¿Quién más iba a estar tan enojado y celoso de que yo…?!

—¡Cállate, Rose!

—¡Rose! —Intentó frenarla Victoire, con un chillido impropio en ella.

—¡Seguro que no le has dicho al tío Ron que…!

Ocurrió muy rápido. Rose se zafó del agarre de Victoire y se lanzó sobre su primo, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza y habilidad que podía tener la única chica (y Golpeadora) del equipo de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera vieron bien lo que sucedió, hubo un golpe, un quejido, y luego ambos rodaban por el suelo en un enredo de extremidades y gritos incomprensibles. Victoire se metió en medio y los separó enviándolos a puntos diferentes del pasillo con un hechizo, antes de que los adultos hubiesen llegado a ellos.

—¡Rose Weasley-Granger!

—¡Albus Severus Potter!

Hermione y Ginny no estaban muy contentas.

Un rato más tarde, un hechizo de Victoire sobre el bote de acondicionador de Rose reveló que no parecía modificado con magia. Y Harry tenía la impresión de que era su culpa.

— _0—_

En realidad, fue Draco el que pudo acercarse. Con Ginny terminó discutiendo y a Harry le cerró la puerta en la cara, de esa manera dramática en que creyó que sólo James lo lograba.

Draco entró sin tocar ni esperar permiso, y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Ginny y Harry observaban desde una abertura mágica en la pared, preocupados por tener que intervenir si Albus tenía uno de sus arranques con un adulto diferente a ellos.

Para ese momento, Albus era un ovillo en su cama, de espaldas a la entrada. Ni siquiera se había quitado las botas.

—Puedo curarte el golpe, si quieres, Al.

Albus no le respondió.

—Una vez —mencionó Draco, en voz baja—, le dije a dos de mis amigos que me subieran a un árbol sólo para llamar la atención de alguien. Pero terminé insultándolo, porque no podía decirle algo lindo.

—Qué idiota —masculló Albus.

Ginny tuvo que jalar a Harry para que no entrara a decirle que no le respondiese así a Draco.

Draco, en su lugar, se rio.

—Si hubiese podido teñir a su novia de verde, lo hubiese hecho —aseguró—. Por Merlín, si hubiese sabido convertir su cara en la de un sapo, hubiese estado encantado de hacerlo.

Albus titubeó y acabó por girarse para verlo.

—Normalmente los padres no alaban eso, Draco.

—Yo no lo estoy alabando, estoy diciendo que lo hubiese hecho, y mi "yo" adolescente no es un buen ejemplo para nadie. Estuvo mal. Estarás castigado —aclaró, gesticulando. Albus se sentó lentamente, dirigiéndole una mirada cautelosa—. ¿Pero qué logro con mentirte y hacerte creer que fuimos perfectos a tu edad? No, yo era un idiota. Hice cosas peores. Pero saqué algo bueno de eso.

Ya que Albus no lo interrumpió, Draco se inclinó hacia él y le acomodó el cabello con cuidado. El chico ni siquiera se movió cuando le tocó la cara con la varita para sanarle el golpe que Rose le dejó.

—A tu edad, hay quienes son malas personas desde jóvenes, y quienes sólo son idiotas inmaduros; es difícil darte cuenta de cuál es cuál, porque se parecen mucho. A veces incluso es difícil saber cuál eres tú —indicó Draco—. Durante mucho tiempo, yo fui un idiota _y_ un inmaduro, y luego estuve durante años sintiéndome miserable, una mala persona. Pero esto tiene un secreto, Al: las malas personas no se sienten culpables.

Utilizó un especial énfasis en la última palabra y Albus apartó la vista de inmediato. Cuando tuvo el golpe sanado, Draco continuó peinándole el cabello con movimientos suaves.

—Mientras tu estupidez no haya sido muy grande, todo tiene solución; basta con que no lo repitas. No querrás eso para ti. Las malas personas son las más infelices.

—¿Incluso los magos oscuros?

Albus debía querer replicar para eliminar su argumento. Y Draco le contestó con la misma calma.

—Sí, sobre todo ellos. Las personas que están bien consigo mismas no necesitan hacerle daño a otros —Le tocó la frente a Albus, sacándole un vago quejido—. Entonces, ¿qué está mal contigo estos días?

Él no dijo nada por un rato, en que pareció sopesar cómo responderle.

—Rose me golpeó.

—Sabes que te lo merecías, Albus.

—No estuvo bien —Albus le frunció el ceño.

—¿Y lo que tú hiciste sí?

—Ella debería-

— _Tú_ deberías corregir tu tontería —Lo interrumpió Draco—. Si ella no quiere arreglarlo, es su problema, pero que no quede así por tu parte. Que nos hicieran algo malo no nos da derecho a hacérselo a otra persona, y tú empezaste. Y más que eso, lo entiendes. No estarías aquí, sintiéndote mal, si no lo hicieras.

Albus apretó los labios.

—Eres muy maduro y muy listo, y a veces, incluso los chicos así se equivocan y actúan por impulsos estúpidos —Draco se encogió de hombros—. ¿Estás celoso? Comprensible. ¿Estás enojado? Está bien. ¿Te frustra? Claro, y estar frustrado es una mierda. Pero no puedes, no debes, hacerle algo a otra persona para que se sienta igual. ¿Quieres ser ese tipo de persona? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa con los que son así?

Albus se talló los ojos y siguió mirando algún punto lejos de Draco.

—Cuando- cuando vi la cara de Rose después de que estaba así- —Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿En qué estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso?

—No sé —La voz se le quebró a Albus y pareció tan enojado consigo mismo—, sólo quería…quería…

Ahogó un sonido frustrado y hundió el rostro en sus manos.

—La odio. Odio no odiarla. Odio haberle hecho eso, odio odiarme a mí por habérselo hecho…—murmuraba entre dientes, demasiado rápido.

—¿Te sentías como si fueses a estallar?

Albus sorbió por la nariz y levantó un poco la cabeza. Asintió, vacilante.

—La próxima vez que te sientas así, iremos a dispararle a objetivos de madera, conozco un hechizo que hace que griten, es muy relajante.

Draco le pinchó un costado con el índice, un punto de cosquillas, y Albus se apartó con un débil quejido.

—¿Y si pasa mientras estoy en Hogwarts?

—Puedes ir por un objetivo a la Sala de los Menesteres —contestó Draco, pensativo—, puedes volar en la escoba, golpear una almohada, o encerrarte en tu dosel con un _silencio_ y gritar hasta quedarte sin voz.

—¿No sería muy idiota si tengo que huir para hacer algo así?

—¿Es mejor hacerle algo a una persona que quieres, Al?

—No —masculló Albus, seguido de un resoplido—. Ya entendí, ¿bien? Voy a pedirle disculpas a Rose, sólo… _agh_ , en serio no quiero verla estos días.

—Discúlpate con los ojos cerrados si te hace sentir mejor, yo tuve que hacerlo un par de veces…

En el pasillo, Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas.

—Eso fue…interesante de ver —reconoció Ginny, en un susurro—. Creo que nunca había escuchado a Albus hablar de cómo se sentía, fue…fueron muchas palabras y emociones para el Albus normal.

—Sí, yo tampoco lo había oído —contestó Harry, igual de aturdido, desvaneciendo la abertura unilateral de la pared.

Unos minutos más tarde, Draco abandonó el cuarto, y suspiró al verlos afuera.

—Intenten no ser tan duros —pidió—, va a hacer el contrahechizo y darle una poción que lo quite la próxima vez que se lo lave. También le pedirá perdón. Seguramente hará más tonterías, pero no de _este_ tipo de tonterías.

—Bueno…—Ginny lo sopesó un instante—. ¿Quién no cambió el color del cabello de un familiar alguna vez? Yo le afeité la mitad de la cabeza a George mientras dormía cuando éramos adolescentes. Y luego culpé a Fred, y él lo encontraba tan divertido que no lo desmintió. Mamá nos envolvió con una cuerda mágica hasta que nos disculpamos; pensaba decirle a Ron y Hermione que hiciéramos lo mismo. Supongo…que ya no hace falta.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada confundida y Draco casi le pedía que no se enojase con una expresión vacilante.

Harry se rindió.

—Si pide disculpas, lo arregla y no lo repite, supongo que no necesita un castigo enorme…

—Voy a decirle a Hermione que Al hará la poción y el contrahechizo, eso podría ayudar a calmar a Rose —indicó Ginny, antes de marcharse en dirección a la chimenea.

Draco sujetó la mano de Harry y le dio un leve apretón. Él bufó.

—Voy a malcriar a tus hijos también, ya verás.

Su novio le enseñó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sabes que es un buen chico, Harry. Necesita corregir su idiotez por su cuenta.

_Sí, lo sabía_. Había recordado su quinto año cuando lo escuchó hablar con tanta rabia a la que no sabía cómo llamar.

Al menos, Albus no intentó destrozar ninguna habitación.

Harry suspiró.

—Le gusta Scorpius, ¿cierto?

Draco asintió, despacio.

—¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

—Unos meses, un año…—Se encogió de hombros.

En verdad, ¿qué ocurría con sus hijos y los Malfoy?

— _0—_

El día en que los chicos regresaban a Hogwarts, aquel asunto no había sido del todo olvidado. Rose hablaba con su primo, pero las disculpas por golpearlo fueron forzadas por Hermione, y se notaba la tensión entre los dos. Ginny estaba segura de que lo superarían. A su tiempo.

Mientras el primer llamado del expreso sonaba, Albus no paraba de hablar con Draco en susurros contenidos. Lo había apartado en cuanto se despidió de sus padres, y parecía decidido a conseguir algún tipo de respuesta.

Viéndolos así, Harry tuvo una idea muy curiosa. Draco miraba a Albus con ese peculiar cariño con que veía también a los mellizos. Le entregó algo y Albus tuvo que correr para subir al tren.

Vieron el expreso alejarse.

—Realmente espero que no causen otro desastre —murmuró Astoria.

—Es la sangre Potter —alegó Ginny, ganándose un quejido de Harry.

Cuando se alejaron unos pasos, notó que Draco se quedaba rezagado. Tocaba la superficie de un cristal, del modo en que un muggle teclearía un teléfono.

Harry se acercó y le dedicó una mirada curiosa. Su novio le dejó ver el artículo un instante y terminó su respuesta.

—Es un prototipo de George —explicó—, utilizó la idea del espejo que tienes en casa con la función de mensajes de los aparatos muggles.

—¿Eso fue lo que le diste a Albus?

—Sí.

Cuando intentó ver el mensaje, Draco le frunció el ceño y negó.

—Oye, es mi hijo —protestó Harry.

—Hoy me dijo "papá Draco", así que lo siento, Harry, pero no te voy a contar sus secretos —Le palmeó el hombro y siguió a Ginny y Astoria, mientras tecleaba algo más en el espejo mágico.

Harry pensó en cómo hubiese reaccionado años atrás, cuando Albus era apenas un bebé, si hubiese sabido que le estaría contando esas cosas a Draco. No pudo evitar reírse.

* * *

**Un detrás de escenas de las curiosas reacciones de Harry:**

_Harry, cuando Albus lo saca de su cuarto y da un portazo_ : estás molesto, Al, creo que debemos tomarnos un momento y calmarnos. Estaré en la sala por si quieres hablar, y luego vendré para que…

_Harry, cuando Albus le dice a Draco que actuaba como idiota:_ ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, NO TE ATREVAS A HABLARLE ASÍ A DRACO.

* * *

**Y un breve resumen de los mensajes intercambiados por Draco y Al:**

_Albus:_ el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se quedó dormido con la cabeza en mi hombro.

_Draco:_ ¿cómo te sentiste?

_Albus:_ en pánico.

* * *

_Albus:_ Scorp me preguntó si quería que me consiguiese una cita con una de sus amigas.

_Draco:_ ¿le dijiste que te van los chicos?

_Albus:_ lo intenté.

_Draco:_ ¿y…?

_Albus:_ entré en pánico.

* * *

_Draco:_ ¿cómo te sientes hoy?

_Albus:_ bien.

_Draco:_ ¿sin pánico?

_Albus:_ ya me acostumbré al pánico 24/7.


	31. Una locura supera a otra locura: la filosofía de Harry Potter

Un día tranquilo de diciembre, Harry preparaba el almuerzo, mientras Altair agregaba sombras a su dibujo más reciente, en el mesón, a unos pasos de distancia.

—…así que decidió volverse un corresponsal deportivo para _El Profeta_ —Le contaba Altair, en voz baja—, bueno, no es seguro que sea para ese periódico, pero James va a intentarlo. Con el apellido Potter, seguramente lo consigue. Puede ser un poco más sencillo para su inexistente paciencia que esperar resultados de pruebas en equipos.

Era un alivio que James hubiese seleccionado una carrera que no requiriese demasiados EXTASIS. No era que no confiase en él, sabía que era listo y que podía aplicarse, los resultados de sus TIMO's lo demostraban, pero durante el quinto año se la pasaba con las uñas mordidas y la vuelapluma escribía sólo en mayúsculas en las cartas que le mandó alrededor de la época de los exámenes. No quería que repitiese esa experiencia.

—¿Qué hay de Albus y Scorpius? —indagó Harry, disminuyendo el fuego bajo uno de los sartenes.

—En general, Albus está loco por él y mi hermano no se daría cuenta aunque colgásemos un cartel en la Sala Común de Slytherin —respondió el chico, cambiando de lápiz a uno más oscuro—. Albus de pronto tiene ganas de hacerse pocionista como mi padre, así que está estudiando un montón desde ahora para el TIMO, porque no es fácil entrar a la clase avanzada con la nueva profesora. Ah, y Scorpius está pasando por una faceta insoportable de amor al Quidditch y a su novia, es asqueroso.

Harry contuvo una risita.

—¿Crees que tendrán más problemas por ese tema?

—No —Altair lo sopesó un momento—, a veces Albus y Rose no se ven tan felices cerca, pero cuando Scorpius no está en el medio, se tratan como siempre. Y Albus está siendo más…racional. Bueno, tan racional como se puede esperar de alguien que practica disparar hechizos a muñecos de madera. Le dije que si lo de las pociones no funciona, al menos sería un buen duelista.

—¿Habla mucho con Draco por el prototipo de George?

—Al menos unas tres veces por semana lo he visto hacerlo.

Bien. Draco era un adulto responsable, y además, apreciaba a sus hijos también. Podía confiar en que no le daría peores consejos que los suyos.

—¿Qué hay de Lily? ¿Cómo va eso de que no quiera comer?

Aquel asunto preocupaba a Harry. Su problema de joven había sido que le diesen poca comida en casa de sus tíos y devorar todo lo que podía en Hogwarts, no entendía por qué alguien querría no comer. Mucho menos su Lily. Ni Albus ni James le hablaron al respecto; el único que lo notó, por lo visto, era Altair.

—Algunos días son mejores que otros —aclaró, despacio—, nos metemos a la cocina a veces y le pedimos algo a los elfos, le ofrezco dulces cuando está distraída y de buen humor, o la convenzo de comer más si tiene un partido. Intento hablar con ella del tema, sólo que suavemente. Y no soy muy bueno siendo suave, así que…—Altair suspiró—. Sí, trabajo en eso.

—Te lo agradezco muchísimo, Alti —susurró Harry, en serio aliviado—, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué pudo provocarlo?

—Sí, claro, la oí hace unas semanas.

—¿Qué oíste?

Harry apagó el fuego, le colocó una tapa a la olla que tenía en la hornilla de atrás, y se giró para verlo.

—Es una chica de Ravenclaw —Altair resopló—, está en cuarto y su hermana está en Gryffindor y estudia con Lily. Estaba caminando con ella cuando le tiraron los libros, la empujaron y le dijeron algunas cosas un poco…

Se detuvo y gesticuló con el lápiz en una mano. Luego frunció la nariz.

—Lil tiene la idea, no sé por qué, de que no es bonita, y lo que dijeron no ayudó demasiado. Después huyó al baño y se puso a llorar, y Myrtle no me dejó seguirla.

—Supongo que no hay algo que puedas hacer, ¿cierto?

—Puse una poción en sus bebidas cada lunes para que tuviesen acné en la cara y manos hasta el final del año escolar —Altair se encogió de hombros—, pero no aprenden. Las Slytherin de tercero y cuarto las han hechizado defendiendo a Lily, y la "otra Lily" las asusta, pero siempre regresan a molestarla. Creo que hay algo muy mal en su cabeza, deberían ver a un psicomago.

Harry exhaló y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—No apruebo lo de la poción en sus bebidas —indicó, apuntándolo—, pero no voy a regañarte ni a decírselo a tus padres. Sólo esta vez.

—Pensaba usar la poción de cabello que Albus le puso a su prima el próximo año, ¿qué tal un poco de calvicie y muchas canas incluidas? Puedo darles un bigote, lo he estado practicando…

—Voy a fingir que no escuché eso, Altair.

—Lo tomaré como un "gran idea".

Harry negó, pero segundos más tarde, cuando un hechizo le avisó que su pastel estaba horneado, cortó un pedazo y lo puso frente a él. Altair agradeció en un murmullo, cerró el cuaderno de dibujo, y empezó a comer.

—¿Y sobre ti?

Altair lo observó como si no entendiese la pregunta y masticó más lento.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿No tienes algo que contar sobre ti? —Harry cortó una porción de pastel para sí mismo y se sentó frente a él—. ¿Una persona especial, o una decisión importante…?

—No me interesan las cosas románticas —Altair arrugó la nariz de nuevo y lo consideró un instante—. Unos días antes de terminar el año, me enviaron una carta con una poción de amor en aerosol. Fue divertido porque Albus la abrió por error.

Harry soltó un bufido de risa ante la idea de Albus afectado por una poción de amor. Sin embargo, meneó la cabeza.

—Algo sobre ti —recordó, señalándolo con el tenedor.

—No, nada —respondió Altair, de inmediato, negando.

—¿No has pensado en qué TIMO's hacer?

Volvió a negar.

—Supongo que todos, por si acaso, y después pensaré en qué clases avanzadas tomar.

—¿Insignia de Prefecto?

—Se la dieron a Scorpius.

—¿Tú la querías?

—No, habría sido fastidioso estar pendiente de los de primero. Que se encargue él.

Harry suspiró. Decidió usar su As.

—¿Cómo es el nuevo amigo de Feroz?

Altair comenzó a hablarle sobre el bowtruckle de una niña de primero que su mascota encontró en un paseo en el patio.

La chimenea sonó cuando ellos ya guardaban los platos en que comieron el pastel. Lily entró a la cocina dando saltos para agitar la falda de su vestido nuevo, estampó un beso en la mejilla de Harry, y se colgó de Altair, que le ofreció pastel. Ella lo aceptó, se sentó a comer, y Harry pudo relajarse un poco.

Draco escuchaba una charla sin pausa de Scorpius, y Albus se quedaba rezagado a propósito. El segundo chico fingió arcadas, detrás del otro, y Harry no pudo contener más la risa al verlo.

—James debe estar por llegar y-

Draco detuvo sus palabras al sostenerle el rostro e inclinarse para besarlo. Harry sonrió contra sus labios, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y tiró de él más cerca.

—¡Papá! —protestó Albus— ¡pueden hacer eso después de que comamos!

—¡Cállate, Albus! —Le contestó Lily.

—Voy a acomodar la mesa —Altair suspiró—, ustedes van a tardar como media hora en sepa-

Como Altair tenía que pasarles por un lado para ir por más platos, Draco se apartó de él y atrapó al chico entre los dos brazos. Harry hizo lo mismo y lo estrecharon, mientras se retorcía y quejaba. Draco le besó la nariz, que no paraba de fruncir por el desagrado.

—Ahora sí vamos a comer.

Acomodaron la mesa, se sentaron y tuvieron una cena tranquila, hasta que James llegó trastabillando por la chimenea, sudoroso en el uniforme de Quidditch, y se acercó de la forma más ruidosa posible. Prácticamente se tiró sobre su asiento para empezar a comer. Ya llevaba tres bocados cuando respondió al saludo de Harry y Draco, con la boca llena.

—Papá —Lily observaba a su hermano con horror—, ¿eso es James, o es un cerdo con su uniforme de Quidditch?

— _Oi u erdo, oig, oig_ —James le respondió con la boca todavía llena y utilizó el índice para empujar su nariz hacia atrás. Lily le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa, que alcanzó a Albus. Luego él se la devolvió y hubo una zona de guerra por diez segundos, hasta que Harry los calmó.

—Por esas cosas es que no tienes pareja, James.

—Lily —La reprendió Draco, con suavidad, porque Harry acababa de tomar un sorbo de su vaso.

James tragó, se enderezó, y se limpió a medias con una servilleta.

—Muchas gracias por tu preocupación, hermanita, pero no tienes que pensar en eso. En realidad, sí hay alguien. Bueno, estamos comenzando a salir- lo estoy convenciendo de que salgamos, ya hemos ido a comer al menos, parece ir bien cuando Teddy no saca el tema de la e-

Harry se ahogó con su bebida y empezó a toser sin control. Draco le palmeó la espalda y los cinco chicos se fijaron en él.

—¿Que tú estás qué con quién?

James le dedicó una mirada extrañada.

—Saliendo con Teddy, ya sabes, el de cabello azul, estudia medimagia, te preocupaba que fuese un hombre lobo, y ah, cierto, es tu ahijado, papá. Teddy, Ted, Edward, vamos, me gusta desde hace como mil años, te hablé de él. Ha sido muy difícil convencerlo de que coma conmigo y hablemos de eso, dice que soy muy joven aún y no sé lo que quiero.

—¡Pero…pero…!

Su hijo rodó los ojos.

—Draco, calma a papá —pidió James.

Draco estaba dándole un masaje en los hombros y Harry se sacudió para que lo soltase.

—¿Cuándo empezó eso? ¡¿Eras mayor de edad al menos?!

—Sí, papá —James volvió a rodar los ojos—, le estuve insistiendo desde hace como un año y me decía que no. Se lo dije de nuevo cuando cumplí los diecisiete y le envié como mil cartas en Hogwarts, y un día nos vimos en Hogsmeade, y de pronto, dijo que saldría conmigo para que viese que era mala idea. Pero fue una muy, muy buena idea. Pronto lo convenceré de que estaremos bien, tampoco es una diferencia tan grande, ¿no?

Harry estuvo sin palabras alrededor de un minuto. Lo único que se oía en el comedor eran los cubiertos de Albus, quien no pensaba parar de cenar por ellos.

—Lo voy a matar cuando lo vea —susurró.

—No lo harás —contestó Draco, dándole otra palmadita en la espalda.

Sin embargo, en la siguiente reunión familiar en La Madriguera, todos escucharon los "¡Edward Lupin!" y "¡ven aquí! ¡Sal con alguien de tu edad! ¡Deja a mi bebé quieto!".

En la sala, Draco suspiraba resignado ante el comportamiento de su novio y James los veía cruzar corriendo uno de los pasillos.

—¿Crees que esté bien? —indagó el chico.

—Claro que sí, Harry jamás lastimaría a Teddy, por muy sorprendido que esté…

—Me refería a papá —aclaró James, frunciendo el ceño—, ¿crees que lo supere?

—Ah, eso —Draco lo sopesó un segundo— , sí, pero tomará tiempo. Yo me encargo de distraerlo hasta que se le pase.

—En serio me gusta Teddy, Draco.

—Está bien, lo entiendo.

—Pero en serio —James carraspeó y apartó la mirada—, no soy tonto, sí sé lo que quiero. Y estoy intentando que salga bien y hacer los pasos correctamente y, uhm…

—Está bien —repitió Draco, más suave—, Harry lo entenderá. Teddy también. Saldrá bien.

James esbozó una sonrisita y golpeó su hombro contra el brazo de Draco.

—No eres malo como segundo papá.

—Sí, sí, soy maravilloso…—Draco rodó los ojos, divertido.

—Pero prefiero a Astoria.

—Pues yo creo que prefiero a Albus.

Los dos contuvieron la risa.

Ese mismo día en la noche, dos magos se subían a un bote y lo dejaban a la deriva en la tranquila superficie de la pequeña laguna que se encontraba en la comunidad mágica en que vivían los Malfoy. Los chicos se quedaban con sus madres, por lo que no tenían prisa, así que se tendieron en el centro del bote y vieron el cielo estrellado, hasta que Harry paró de refunfuñar.

—Está bien —dijo de repente, tras un rato en un calmado silencio, jugueteando con los dedos de Draco en el diminuto espacio entre ambos—, lo admito, estoy siendo exagerado, James está mayor, Teddy es…seguramente es mejor que cualquier otro novio que hubiese podido buscar por su cuenta. Y sí, necesito distraerme. Y no, no quiero que me digas "te lo dije", ni "ya lo sabía", ni cualquiera de sus variantes, Draco.

—¿Qué caso tiene que reconozcas algo, si no puedo presumir de eso? —alegó su novio. Cuando Harry giró el rostro y le dirigió una mirada desagradable, él se rio, se estiró y lo besó hasta sacar los demás pensamientos de su cabeza—. Bien, si no quieres que lo presuma, supongo que puedo…darte una idea de distracción.

Harry se recostó de lado, de manera que lo veía de perfil, sin soltar su mano. El bote era pequeño y los obligaba a estar muy cerca, lo que le gustaba y evitaba que tuviesen que usar más de un hechizo de calor. La laguna ya estaba cubierta por varios, pero el frío de la noche de inicios del invierno aún se colaba dentro.

—Pansy va a organizar una fiesta la otra semana.

—¿Para _Corazón de Bruja_?

—Una más privada, pero sí habrá algún que otro mago de la prensa y esas personas molestas con las que tanto les gusta estar.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo podría eso distraerme y relajarme?

—En la última, parecías bastante "distraído" y "relajado" —recordó Draco, alzando las cejas.

—Porque estaba de rodillas en el suelo del baño —Harry se rio al pensar en eso—, un baño muy bonito, por cierto, no dudo que Pansy lo haya mandado a limpiar pensando en esas cosas.

—Seguramente —Draco también se acomodó de lado—, pero, con un poco de suerte y algo de alcohol, podría ser yo el que esté de rodillas esta vez.

Harry decidió responderle con un beso. Los dos se rieron después.

—Bueno, eso suena "relajante", Draco.

—Tengo las mejores ideas —replicó su novio, colocándose boca arriba de nuevo. Ahí, fue él quien mantuvo una mano de Harry entre las suyas y jugó con sus dedos, sacándole una sonrisa más suave.

— _0_ —

El día de la fiesta en cuestión, los chicos se quedaban de nuevo en casa de Ginny y Astoria. Draco había dedicado alrededor de una hora a ayudar a Harry con su ropa y cabello, lo que sólo le provocaba resoplidos y protestas que eran silenciados con más besos.

—¿Para qué tanto esfuerzo en vestirme, Draco?

—Fácil —Su novio se detuvo frente a él para examinarlo—: me encanta desvestirte. Y me gusta todavía más cuando llevo un largo rato pensando en lo increíble que te queda el pantalón. Siempre es bueno comprobar que salgo con un hombre bastante atractivo.

Harry se permitió una leve sonrisa pedante.

— _0_ —

Pansy fue mucho menos sutil al encontrarlos en la entrada del local alquilado. Le dio un abrazo a Harry, un beso en la mejilla a Draco, y luego pasó un brazo en torno a los hombros de cada uno, tirando de ellos hacia abajo para poder alcanzarlos.

—Adoro cómo te ves con ese pantalón —confesó de inmediato, arrastrándolos consigo. Jamás entendería cómo alguien bajita y con tacones podía moverse a esa velocidad y obligarlos a seguirle el paso—, ¿en verdad no quieres dejarme hacer un artículo sobre tu época como jugador de Quidditch? Un par de fotografías, un buen ángulo sobre la escoba, con el pantalón del uniforme de Gryffindor a la medida, y _puff_. No sabes cómo subirían las ventas. Últimamente los patrones de compras han demostrado que mis lectores prefieren a los hombres maduros y bien conservados que a los veinteañeros, ¿puedes creerlo? Todo es cuestión de gustos, no es que me queje- tienes que venir un día de sesión de fotos, hay unos modelos que…

—Estoy seguro de haberte dicho que ya no juego Quidditch, sino es con mis hijos —replicó Harry, divertido—, y no sé si deberías recomendarme ir a ver modelos, Pans.

—Bueno, bueno, pero sería para recordar los viejos tiempos, Harry, querido…—Pansy se detuvo a unos pasos de una mesa ocupada por Blaise Zabini, en medio de la música y el gentío. Los acercó más a ella—. Miren, le he dicho a los invitados de la prensa que les den su privacidad, o los saco a punta de hechizos, pero si vuelven a hacer lo del baño, no les puedo prometer que no haya una nota en la revista sobre eso esta semana. ¡No hay alguien que no quiera detalles de eso!

—Creo que no hemos alcanzado ese nivel de exhibicionismo, Pans —Draco le enseñó una sonrisa juguetona—, pero te avisaremos si queremos un artículo hablando de mi pene en la boca de Harry.

—Me parece más que perfecto —Ella soltó una risita encantadora y los liberó de su agarre. En esa ocasión, el beso fue para Harry y el abrazo para Draco—. ¡Disfruten la fiesta! Voy a hablar con algunos modelos que debo convencer, luego sigo fastidiando a Blas, y vuelvo con ustedes.

Draco contempló la mesa donde estaba su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts, con una expresión pensativa. Blaise bebía de uno de los tragos rosas que a Pansy le encantaba ofrecer, porque creaban un corazón flechado de humo encima de la copa al servirlos.

Le hizo un gesto a Harry para pedirle que se inclinase hacia él y le susurró algo al oído. Él negó, Draco asintió, y tuvieron una breve discusión en base a señas.

—Te prometo que terminarás riéndote de esto por la mañana —Draco tomó su mano y lo guio hacia la mesa—, igual que aquel día con lo del baño.

Los dos se sentaron frente a Blaise, quien los saludó con un cabeceo.

—¿Estás solo, Blas? —indagó Draco, pidiendo una bebida con un gesto a un camarero.

Blaise bufó.

—Sí, Draco, ¿por qué? ¿San Potter te aburrió y quieres pasar un rato conmigo?

Harry rodó los ojos. Blaise se rio y le guiñó.

—Sabes que es broma, Potter. Adoro tu pantalón, por cierto.

—Aparentemente, a todos les gusta —contestó Harry, riéndose.

—Les invitaré por el momento de buen gusto en que lo elegiste —alegó Blaise, fingiendo solemnidad.

—Fue Draco, Zabini.

—Lo sé, me refiero al momento de buen gusto en que elegiste salir con Draco y dejarle que te ayudase con tu ropa. Créeme, ha sido lo mejor que has hecho desde que salvaste al mundo mágico.

—Bien, quiero un…

Pansy se les acercó media hora más tarde, tan perfectamente sobria como podía estar una bruja que guardaba una poción anti-alcohol en su bolso de mano, y se instaló sobre el regazo de Blaise, cruzada de piernas, como si aquello fuese cosa de todos los días. Como era la anfitriona, las bebidas iban por la casa mientras estaba ahí.

—Harry, Harry —Lo llamaba cada poco tiempo, para pedirle una opinión sobre algo.

Tres tragos después, unos sorbos de su poción anti-alcohol, y anécdotas de los Slytherin en Hogwarts, Pansy se puso de pie y se alisó el vestido.

—¿A dónde vas? —Blaise retuvo su mano, riéndose—. Pensaba arrastrarte conmigo y hacerle creer a tu "Richie" que desapareciste…

—Tentador, muy tentador, pero mi Richie es el que cuida a Cala cuando no estoy, y tengo que volver al trabajo, ¿recuerdas? —Pansy sonrió y apuntó a un grupo de chicas jóvenes—. Hay modelos que tengo que atraer para mi revista.

Arrojó un beso al aire a cada uno y desapareció de nuevo, con su incesante taconeo en medio del bullicio.

Cuando Harry comprobó la hora, pasaba de la medianoche. Draco se inclinó hacia él para hacerle una pregunta al oído, y los dos observaron a Blaise, gesto que capturó su atención.

—¿Qué? —Blaise arqueó un poco las cejas—. Por favor, no se enamoren de mí, no soportaría romper sus corazones. Soy mucho más sensible a los sentimientos ajenos de lo que parezco.

—Creo que tiene un ego mayor que tú —dijo Harry, simulando pensarlo—, pero…sí, yo diría que sí.

Blaise comenzó a interesarse y se estiró desde su lado de la mesa.

—¿Sí _qué_?

Draco besó la mejilla de Harry y se cambió de asiento, de manera que quedó junto a su viejo amigo. Rodeó los hombros de Blaise con un brazo y lo jaló más cerca para explicarle al oído. Él no podía escucharlos por la música, pero sí notó que el rostro de Blaise pasaba desde la sorpresa, a la diversión más obvia, y luego lo sopesaba.

—¿Y San Potter está de acuerdo con eso? —Se burló.

—¿Por qué? —Harry se cruzó de brazos y lo retó con la mirada— ¿te asusta la idea?

Blaise meneó la cabeza y se fijó en Draco.

—¿En el cabaret, quizás?

—¿En serio tienes un cabaret? —cuestionó Harry, incrédulo.

Draco bufó.

—Te lo dije una vez, Harry.

—¡Pensé que era una broma! Como lo de ser socio del dueño de la PlayWiz.

—Oh, no, sí soy su socio —Blaise asintió, como sino fuese gran cosa—. También somos grandes amigos. Mis círculos sociales tienen todo tipo de personas.

Los dos se rieron de la expresión adoptada por Harry. Draco avisó que iría a decirle a Pansy que se marchaban para que no estuviese lloriqueando por una semana entera, como la última vez.

Apenas se quedaron solos en la mesa, Blaise imitó su postura de brazos cruzados, y adoptó una expresión pensativa.

—¿Fue tu idea o suya?

—Suya —respondió Harry, en tono de obviedad. El ex-Slytherin asintió, porque era lógico.

—¿Y estás completamente de acuerdo?

—Me habría negado si no lo estuviese.

De pronto, Blaise le sonrió con una familiaridad que creyó que reservaba para sus compañeros de Slytherin.

—Creo que no volveré a llamarte "San Potter" —Se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiese e ir por Draco—. Pansy me manda un Vociferador cuando no me despido "bien". Te va a encantar el cabaret, por cierto, hay una "sala Gryffindor".

Harry se preguntó qué significaría aquello exactamente.

— _0—_

Bien, ya sabía lo que era la "sala Gryffindor". Blaise los Apareció en la última puerta, la que tenía la barrera que no permitía ni su entrada sin haber pasado por las protecciones. Luego de ser examinados, les dio rienda suelta para explorar. Harry se había echado a reír en cuanto divisó las paredes rojas y el suelo de un brillante dorado en una de las salas tras las cortinas.

—Las cortinas se transforman en puertas —Le explicó Blaise, que notó lo que veía—, del suelo puedes conseguir asientos, tubos, algunos artículos interesantes. ¿No es bonito? Adoro el brillo.

Siguieron moviéndose. Draco se había parado frente a una pasarela plateada con dos tubos en extremos opuestos. Parecía divertido.

—¿Tú bailas? —Le preguntó Harry a Blaise.

—Un poco —Sonrió y se encogió de hombros—, lo reservo para ciertas ocasiones, hay algunos mejores. Pansy tiene un don.

—¿Pansy bailó aquí? —La voz de Harry se tornó más aguda por la incredulidad.

—Era un pasatiempo —aclaró Draco, entretenido por su reacción—, tenía veintitantos años, no había conocido a "Richie", y necesitaba algo de emoción sana. A su lado vanidoso le encantaba ver a los clientes babeando por ella.

—Servimos comida, no más de dos tragos por noche para una persona —Blaise les indicó que lo siguiesen hacia el otro lado del salón y empezó a echar vistazos a las salas. Estaban vacías, a excepción de una al fondo, que sólo podía asumir como ocupada porque su cortina estaba transformada en una puerta gruesa—. No soporto a los ebrios alborotadores. Normalmente, trabajo sólo con espectáculos.

—¿No se acuestan con ellos? —indagó Harry, extrañado.

—De vez en cuando llegan a acuerdos con los clientes, y eso es asunto de ellos; yo proporciono lugar, entretenimiento y seguridad —Él agitó una mano en el aire—. Esto no es un burdel, se ponen trajes preciosos y se desnudan, y tienen espectáculos, y hay música, pero no puedes estar tocándolos si ellos no lo eligieron. Me asquea eso, y los bailarines contentos ofrecen mejores espectáculos- oh, ¿te gusta esta?

Se había parado frente a la entrada a una nueva sala y movió las cortinas para Harry. Era casi hogareña, con una chimenea, una ventana hacia un paisaje falso, y algunos muebles cómodos.

—Puede ser —Observó a Draco de reojo—, ¿tú qué dices?

—Cualquiera está bien, creo que la única sala que no he visto es la rosa —Draco echó un vistazo también—. ¿La remodelaste?

—Sí —respondió Blaise, divertido—, y no has estado en la de agua tampoco, porque esa es nueva.

—Invitaré a Harry un día.

—Si no se convence de que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado con eso, no se dará cuenta con nada.

Ambos ingresaron y Harry vio cómo Blaise convertía la cortina en una puerta. La barrera de seguridad se activó de inmediato. Por los hechizos que notó, hasta podría jurar que era más confiable que el mismo Ministerio.

—A ver —Blaise se giró para encararlos y levantó cuatro dedos—. Cuatro preguntas, Draco, sabes cómo va.

—Sin. Probablemente. Un poco, sí. No lo creo.

—Las cuatro preguntas —explicó Blaise a Harry, acercándose para sujetarle los hombros y guiarlo hacia los muebles de la sala— son una orientación sencilla. ¿Con o sin beso? ¿Me tengo que lubricar? ¿Estilo vainilla? ¿Y necesito palabra de seguridad?

Harry dejó que lo sentase en un taburete apartado de los demás muebles y la chimenea.

—Uhm, ¿sin? —titubeó.

—No hay respuestas incorrectas, relájate —Blaise le dio un suave apretón en los hombros—, decir expresamente lo que quieres es lo más natural que puede existir. Evita malentendidos, y todo eso.

Draco lo veía desde uno de los sillones, frunciendo la nariz de forma exagerada para sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sin —contestó Harry, más seguro—. Supongo que sí. No creo que esto cuente como "convencional", Blaise- ¿has usado palabras de seguridad para esto?

—Bueno, cuando alguien nunca lo ha probado, se puede sentir incómodo y me agrada tener una palabra que detenga todo si descubre que no le gusta —Blaise se reacomodó tras su espalda, le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y se inclinó sobre él, de manera que le hablaba casi al oído—. Quiero que te concentres primero en Draco si eso te ayuda a relajarte, avísame si hago algo que no te guste y…ah, sí, muy importante: disfrútalo.

Draco se levantó del sillón en ese momento y caminó hacia ellos con calma.

—Harry Potter —Su voz llenó el silencio en la habitación y colocó a Harry en un estado expectante—, esta noche, vas a ser completamente seducido.

Al alcanzarlo, se inclinó por encima de su hombro para susurrarle a Blaise. Luego, lentamente, se sentó sobre el regazo de Harry.

—Ven —Draco le pidió que se echase hacia adelante con un gesto, le sujetó la barbilla, y le dio un beso largo, que sirvió para relajar la parte de él que seguía un poco inquieta. En cuanto se apartó un poco, sujetó el borde de su camiseta, y empezó a subirla. Blaise tomó la tela a mitad del trayecto y le ayudó a quitársela a Harry.

—Los tatuajes-

Los había olvidado y giró el rostro a medias para ver a Blaise. Él los acababa de notar y observaba con interés el de su cadera, visible a medias por encima del pantalón.

—Me encantan los tatuajes —Le guiñó a Harry—, tranquilo, también tengo varios. Las flores son preciosas.

—Para de preocuparte por nimiedades —Draco sujetó sus mejillas y lo hizo volverse hacia adelante. Comenzó un trayecto de besos a partir de su clavícula y a llevar a cabo un movimiento ondulante con la cadera, que envió un tirón a su ingle de inmediato. Blaise, detrás de él todavía, repartió besos por detrás de su oreja y hacia la garganta.

Harry cerró los ojos por unos instantes. Era curiosa la diferencia; mientras los besos de Draco alternaban roces ligeros con mordidas y chupetones, los de Blaise se mantenían un segundo en su piel, antes de continuar casi sin apartarse del contacto.

Parpadeó al sentir que le retiraban los lentes. Murmuró el hechizo que le permitía ver sin ellos, y notó que Draco los levitaba hacia la seguridad de una mesita a unos metros. Le enseñó una sonrisita, se levantó, y sujetó las rodillas de Harry, para separar sus piernas. Blaise había puesto las manos en sus costados y jugueteaba con el tatuaje de los lirios, acariciando por encima de las líneas que constituían los pétalos.

—Te dije —puntualizó Draco, descendiendo con besos y mordidas por su pecho y torso. Se agachó y mantuvo las manos en las rodillas de Harry— que con un poco de suerte, me tocaría a mí estar de rodillas hoy, ¿no?

Harry tragó en seco ante el siguiente tirón en su ingle. Draco colocó una mano sobre el cierre del pantalón y se dedicó a jugar con este. Parecía bastante entretenido. Blaise presionó un beso suave en su mejilla, le dio otro leve apretón en los hombros, y rodeó el taburete para colocarse frente a él, de rodillas a un lado de Draco.

—Debería torturarlo un poco, sólo un poco…

—Pobrecito —Blaise adoptó un tono lastimero y cogió una de las manos de Harry. Acunó su propio rostro con ella, luego la bajó un poco, besó el pulgar de Harry, y lo puso dentro de su boca, envolviendo la lengua en torno a este.

Apenas escuchó el cierre bajar. Estaba un poco hipnotizado por la manera en que Blaise atrapaba su dedo y ahuecaba las mejillas, como si tuviese _algo_ más grande dentro de la boca. Por su expresión, sabía perfectamente que el truco funcionaba.

Se estremeció en cuanto Draco retiró la tela de su ropa lo suficiente para dejar expuesta su semierección. Exhaló sobre esta, y Harry se retorció.

—Habrá que hacer algo con esto —mencionó para Blaise. Tan pronto como recibió un asentimiento, rodeó con los dedos la longitud de Harry y empezó un cuidadoso bombeo para tenerlo bien despierto.

Blaise dejó otro beso en la palma de su mano, antes de soltarlo. Se estiró hacia un lado para susurrarle a Draco, quien asintió, concentrado en su tarea. Con una sonrisita dirigida a Harry, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Blaise comenzó a besar el cuello de Draco y deslizar las manos bajo su camiseta.

Bien, tenía que admitir que estaba más que _un poco_ fascinado. Blaise había llegado a su clavícula, Draco ladeaba la cabeza para cederle espacio, su mano cerrada en el miembro de Harry, y el hecho de que ambos lo viesen de reojo sólo lo volvía todo más caliente.

Harry ahogó un jadeo, atrapó el cuello de la camiseta de Draco, y lo jaló para besarlo. Mordió y succionó su labio, antes de liberarlo. Podía verse reflejado en sus pupilas a esa distancia casi inexistente.

—Suficiente tortura para el pobre, Blas —decidió Draco, de pronto.

Hubiese soltado un sonido del que se habría avergonzado, sino hubiese tenido la lengua ocupada con la de Draco, en el preciso instante en que Blaise tomaba su longitud completa en la boca. Draco seguía viéndose divertido al poner una mano en su pecho y apartarse.

Harry empujó con la cadera hacia adelante, sin pensar. Draco pasó una mano por el cabello de Blaise, apartándole un mechón que le caía por el rostro. Luego volvió a ponerse de rodillas y Blaise se alejó, lamiéndose los labios.

Probablemente debería habérselo esperado. Esas miradas que tenían eran aviso suficiente. Aun así, se le escapó un "mierda", cuando Draco y Blaise se inclinaron a la vez en su dirección y lamieron de la base a la punta de su erección. Draco besó la punta, se lamió los labios de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho instantes atrás, y lo tomó por completo. Fue sólo un momento, Harry arqueó la espalda y tuvo que sostenerse de los bordes del banco, después él lo deslizaba fuera de su boca, y ambos le daban otra lamida y repartían besos o ligeras succiones en los costados.

Sus cabezas juntas en medio de sus piernas, las sensaciones contradictorias cuando uno lamía y el otro succionaba, las miradas de los dos fijas en la expresión de Harry. Temblores involuntarios lo sacudían y empujaba su cadera hacia adelante, buscando más, más, más, más.

Mientras Blaise volvía a meter toda su longitud dentro de su boca y succionaba ahuecando las mejillas, Draco murmuró algo en su oído, le besó detrás de la oreja, y se puso de pie. Rodeó el banco para colocarse detrás de Harry y envolverlo con los brazos.

—Ponte de pie, mi amor —pidió junto a su oído. Blaise se apartó entonces, recogió unas gotas de preseminal y las lamió de su propio dedo—. Blas, la barra.

—¿Ancha?

—Lo suficiente.

Harry lo vio tocar el suelo con los nudillos, mientras Draco lo instaba a pararse. La "barra" era una estructura plateada que aparecía desde el suelo. Observó a su novio con curiosidad y él llevó la mano a su espalda, empujando suavemente. Harry lo aceptó y se inclinó, con los brazos flexionados en la "barra" y el trasero hacia él.

Blaise, cómodamente arrodillado por debajo del soporte, retomó su tarea de llevar a Harry al límite con la boca, mientras jalaba hacia abajo las molestas prendas que le quedaban, ayudando a Draco, que también intentaba deshacerse de ellas. Al tocar el suelo, él las apartó con el pie, y alguno las envió lejos con un hechizo.

Blaise succionaba su glande cuando Harry escuchó el murmullo del hechizo lubricante y de distensión repetido dos veces. Luego rodeó el miembro de Harry con una mano y dio comienzo a un tortuoso movimiento arriba y abajo, que lo distrajo de la sensación de intrusión del dedo de Draco en su entrada.

Draco probó con uno, lo sacó, lo deslizó dentro de nuevo, cambió a dos. Le permitió acostumbrarse, relajar los músculos, y buscó su próstata. Harry comprendió por qué hacía falta la "barra", cuando se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó parte de su peso allí. Alzó más el trasero y Draco alcanzó su próstata de nuevo, arrancándole un jadeo.

Blaise se levantó desde el otro lado de la barra y se sacó la ropa, frente a la mirada de Harry, dándole una vista de tatuajes intrincados de colores y una serpiente que se comía su propia cola, rodeándole la cadera. Lo que escurría por sus muslos debía ser el lubricante del segundo hechizo de Draco.

Blaise puso las manos en la "barra", tomó impulso para subirse, y pasó las piernas hacia el otro lado, quedando en medio de los brazos de Harry. Le rodeó el cuello y lo jaló hacia él.

Otro golpe en su próstata de los dedos de Draco; no creía aguantar demasiado así.

Harry besó el cuello de Blaise y llevó una mano a su erección. Él le dio una palmadita en el dorso de la mano y susurró en su oído:

—Dos dedos, unos segundos, y puedes follarme a gusto de inmediato.

Harry estaba seguro de haber maldecido de nuevo. Obedeció; Blaise separó las piernas, él buscó su entrada y aprovechó el lubricante para introducir dos dedos. Draco alcanzó su próstata de nuevo y le sacó otro jadeo.

Tomó una respiración profunda, sujetó la cadera de Blaise, y se alineó con su entrada. Él asintió cuando le preguntó si estaba listo. Harry lo penetró despacio y lo sintió arquearse contra su cuerpo y la "barra".

Aguardó un instante y se movió. Blaise se tensó en la primera embestida y luego soltó un jadeo tembloroso, con su rostro sobre uno de los hombros de Harry.

Draco le besó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, sus manos iban a parar a la cadera de Harry. Se estremeció al percibir la dureza deslizándose en el espacio entre sus nalgas, de manera juguetona. Se empujó hacia atrás y Draco lo penetró. El acto lo llevó de nuevo hacia adelante y Blaise tuvo que sostenerse a la "barra" por su estocada.

Harry se aferró a la "barra" e intentó recuperar el aliento. La presión en su abdomen crecía. Rodeó a Blaise con un brazo, lo presionó más contra el soporte, y lo embistió. Debió alcanzar el punto que buscaba, porque volvió a arquearse y jadeó.

Era demasiado para procesarlo, un oleaje de sensaciones constantes y arrolladoras, desde la forma en que el interior de Blaise se cerraba en torno a su miembro, las manos de Draco en su cadera, las caricias en el área de los tatuajes de lirios, las estocadas que golpeaban su próstata sin piedad. Marcaron un ritmo que iba en crescendo, hasta convertirse en un desastre de jadeos, gemidos, choque de piel con piel y sudor.

Cuando se encontraba seguro de que llegó al límite, Harry envolvió la erección de Blaise con una de sus manos y llevó a cabo un bombeo igual de acelerado que las estocadas. Lo sintió estremecerse. Otro golpe a su próstata lo hizo llegar. Harry perdió el sentido con los dedos cerrados en una erección y siendo follado con fuerza.

Blaise fue el segundo. Masculló algo y se derramó sobre la palma de Harry, arqueando la espalda y sujetándose de sus hombros. Sus paredes internas cerrándose todavía más contra él, tanto como la estocada de Draco, prolongaron las corrientes de placer por su cuerpo y lo debilitaron pronto.

Draco le sujetó bien la cadera, lo empujó hacia adelante con unas embestidas frenéticas, y se vino dentro de él. A diferencia de Harry, no había usado el hechizo que recogía el semen de inmediato. Como sabía que le gustaba. El fluido cálido se deslizó por entre sus muslos cuando él lo abandonó y ayudó a Harry a enderezarse.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Draco y su espalda en su pecho. Sentía las piernas débiles, el corazón acelerado, y le costaba respirar.

Blaise se tendió por completo sobre la "barra", del todo libre de inhibiciones, con una pierna balanceándose en el aire.

—Tengo la sensación de que acabamos de cumplir algún sucio sueño del Draco adolescente…—canturreó.

—Oh, cállate —Draco soltó una risita sin aliento y abrazó a Harry—. ¿Bien? —Le susurró al oído. Él asintió—. Blas, ¿la invitación incluye algo para comer?

—¿Aparte de mí? —Se burló el otro ex-Slytherin, apoyándose sobre un codo para alzarse a medias—. Sí, la casa invita, bla, bla, bla, toca la mesa y di lo que quieres del menú, no es como que te pueda mandar a comer a otro sitio a esta hora. ¿Recuerdas lo que servimos o te lo tengo que decir?

—Recuerdo algo que le va a encantar a Harry…

Draco besó su mejilla y lo liberó para ir hacia la mesa. En el trayecto, recogió su ropa interior y se aplicó un hechizo de limpieza.

—¿Eres de los que se acurrucan después de hacerlo? —curioseó Blaise. Vio de reojo en dirección a Draco y pidió algo para sí mismo.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Harry.

—Qué tierno, pero si me intentas abrazar justo ahora, te voy a embarrar en la cara el semen que tienes en la mano.

Sonrió de lado después de decirlo y Harry dejó escapar un sonido que fue mitad risa, mitad desagrado. Utilizó un hechizo de limpieza en sí mismo.

—No le prestes atención —Draco regresó con una bandeja en una mano y le ofreció a Harry su ropa interior con la otra. Puso la bandeja en la "barra", junto a Blaise, y repartió su contenido; un trago azul eléctrico para su ex compañero, un dulce redondo de chocolate para él, y una porción de tarta de melaza para Harry, quien sonrió con incredulidad al verla—, Blaise tiene de dulzura lo mismo que de inocente, pero me puedes abrazar a mí.

Harry besó su mejilla y comió un bocado de la tarta, mientras Blaise fingía una arcada.

—¿Por qué sirven tarta de melaza y dulces? —indagó Harry, arrastrando un taburete con un _accio_ no verbal para sentarse.

—A las personas les gusta lo que les gusta. Yo no juzgo —Blaise alzó las manos en señal de rendición. Luego se inclinó hacia Draco y lo escuchó susurrar:—. No puedo creer que no me dijeras que hacía magia no verbal, Draco Malfoy.

—Porque el punto era relajarlo, no agotarlo, y no nos habrías dejado abandonar este cuarto hasta mañana a mediodía si incluía algo de magia no verbal —alegó Draco, estrechando los ojos en su dirección. Blaise le mostró una sonrisa divertida.

—Tener pareja te vuelve un aburrido. Harry —Cambió de enfoque, estirando una pierna para presionar el pie en el torso de Harry—, ¿no quieres buscar mi ropa entre el montón que hay en el suelo con otro _accio_ no verbal?

Le formó pucheros y Harry rodó los ojos, pero terminó haciéndolo. Blaise no se vistió, sino que puso la ropa a su lado, en la "barra", y se bebió su trago en dos largos sorbos.

—Tantas cosas que se podrían hacer con eso…—Meneó la cabeza.

—Blaise.

—¿Sabes qué tan seguido me folla alguien que hace magia no verbal?

—Blaise.

—¡Han pasado como dos años desde la última vez!

—Bla-

—¡Tú tienes eso todo el tiempo!

—¡Blaise Zabini!

Harry vio a uno, luego al otro, escuchó su absurda discusión, y se empezó a reír.

—Creo que alguien no quedó tan cansando si se puede carcajear así —opinó Blaise, negando.

Draco le dirigió una mirada pensativa.

_Oh, vaya._

— _0_ —

Harry esperaba que la poción surtiese efecto pronto. Era la segunda dosis y Draco se había disculpado, tanto por la causa, como por no haber conseguido una poción que sirviese como alivio inmediato.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que los Slytherin succionaban incluso el alma de las personas.

Procuraba cocinar como siempre hacía y había rechazado amablemente la ayuda de Albus, sólo para acabar en un silencio bastante tenso dentro de su preciada cocina, con una mirada fija en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Lily se encontraba en la sala, con Albus, y James fingía acomodar los platos para seguir viendo a Harry de esa manera enfurruñada que tenía desde que casi quemó el cabello de Teddy por error en La Madriguera. En su defensa, ¿quién confunde la chimenea de la red flu con la normal cuando está huyendo?

De pronto, James exhaló y paró de disimular terriblemente.

—Papá, sé que piensas que mi relación con Teddy es una locura, pero lo quiero y me gustaría que-

Harry suspiró, tapó la olla para dejar que su contenido hirviese más rápido, y se dio la vuelta para encararlo. James era unos centímetros más alto que él. No tenía la menor idea de en qué momento lo superó así.

_¿No cumplió los diecisiete años demasiado rápido?_

—Seguramente hay cosas más locas que podrías haber hecho —Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te va bien con él? ¿Ya lo convenciste?

A James se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Increíble —afirmó, deprisa. Una sonrisa creció en su rostro—, estoy cerca de convencerlo, lo sé, él es muy, muy, muy dulce, papá, y me hace reír. Y me encanta que sus ojos y cabello cambien tan seguido, porque es muy obvio cuando…

Esa noche, Harry se quedó hasta tarde observando recuerdos atrapados en un Pensadero. Después decidió que quería volar, así que tomó la red flu y visitó a Draco, con una escoba y algo de chocolate para amortiguar el hecho de despertarlo en plena madrugada.

* * *

_**Un detrás de escenas de Harry cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante:** _

_Harry:_ yo…creo que no tengo ninguna razón para volver a sentir celos de Blaise, ¿no?

_Draco:_ ¿y todavía me lo preguntas?

_Harry:_ ¿eso fue un "sí"?

_Draco:_ …


	32. El "defecto" de Altair

Ese comienzo de las vacaciones de diciembre, Altair Malfoy se bajó del expreso luciendo un moretón en el pómulo.

Harry percibió la tensión en el cuerpo de Draco, un segundo antes de que Lily Potter bajase de un salto del expreso. Empujó a Altair con el hombro en su camino hacia ellos y les pasó por un lado, ignorando por completo la ausencia de su madre, que llegaba tarde y avisó que los vería en casa para comer todos juntos.

—¿Lil? —La llamó Harry, con suavidad— ¿pasa…?

—¡No me pasa nada, papá! —chilló, adelantándose para poner distancia entre los Malfoy y ella. Más lentamente, Albus avanzaba charlando con Scorpius, y James seguía dentro del tren, con sus amigos de último año— ¿nos vamos o qué?

—Código rojo —Escuchó susurrar a Draco. _Mal humor adolescente, peligro, peligro._

—Cuando tus hermanos vengan-

Su respuesta fue interrumpida por un largo quejido de Lily. Le recordó que Ginny soltaba uno idéntico cuando estaba enojada y Harry no entendía por qué.

Su hija se sentó en uno de los bancos del andén, cruzada de brazos y con la barbilla bien en alto. El ceño fruncido ahuyentó a cualquiera que pudiese haber tenido la más mínima intención de acercarse.

Albus se aproximó con los mellizos y Draco se lanzó a la tarea de comprobar el rostro de su hijo, preguntándole si le dolía, cuándo se lo hizo, quién se lo hizo, y utilizando un hechizo sanador.

—Estoy bien —Era lo único que Altair respondía, en voz baja, dejándose examinar y curar—, estoy bien, padre, no importa.

—Lily lo golpeó —Albus era menos sutil y no paraba de arrugar el entrecejo—, en el compartimiento en que estábamos. Una cachetada. Sonó muy fuerte.

—Alti dice que no le duele…—susurró Scorpius, fijándose en su hermano, con una expresión angustiada.

Draco observó a Harry, un poco alarmado. Él, a su vez, echó un vistazo hacia Lily, enfurruñada, con la cara roja. Digna hija de Ginny Weasley, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué te golpeó? —indagó Draco, sin reprimenda en la voz, aunque sonaba más tranquilo ahora que su varita había retirado el moretón.

Altair consideró sus palabras por unos segundos.

—Ella me pidió que la dibujara, hice un par de bocetos, los detallé, bla, bla, bla. Antes de subir al tren le dije que casi estaban listos, así que fue al compartimiento en que estábamos hace un rato para verlos…

Harry frunció el ceño, sintiéndose desorientado.

—¿No le gustaron? Esa no es razón para-

—Le gustaron sus dibujos de ella —indicó Albus, seguido de un resoplido—, lo que no le gustó demasiado fueron los de Gemma…y todos los demás que le siguieron.

—¿Gemma?

—¿La chica que estuvo por aquí el diciembre pasado? ¿La que los visitó? —Draco parecía concentrado en hacer memoria—. Sí, la recuerdo. ¿No es tu compañera de laboratorio?

Altair asintió.

—Desde primero.

—¿Y tienes muchos dibujos de ella?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Es vanidosa, estoy practicando los dibujos del cuerpo humano con modelos, y los contornos de una mujer suelen ser más suaves…

—Sigue sin ser razón para golpearte —alegó Harry, muy serio—. Voy a hablar con ella para que te pida disculpas, Altair.

Los tres chicos intercambiaron miradas, Scorpius más dubitativo que los otros dos.

—Bueno, es que…

—No hace falta —Altair interrumpió a su hermano, negando. Scorpius y él comenzaron a intercambiar gestos en una conversación silenciosa de la que nadie más entendió algo.

James ya se acercaba, y Lily, desde la distancia, se levantaba preguntándole si se podían ir.

Harry suspiró. No se podía tener un regreso de clases tranquilo con cinco adolescentes.

— _0—_

—No es una razón para lo que le hizo.

—No, no lo es.

—Y no lo apruebo.

—Bien.

—Pero…

Draco le frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero? ¿Por qué hay un "pero"? —gruñó— ¿Qué se supone que significa ese "pero", Harry James Potter? Si tú no ves por qué está mal que lo golpease, debería hablar con Gin.

Sus ojos relampagueaban. No era muy distinta de la mirada que Narcissa Malfoy le dirigía a quienes pensaba que le hacían algo a su hijo o nietos.

—Está mal —aclaró Harry, más tenso—, de verdad que está mal. Pero…

—¿Pero qué? —Draco se reclinó en el respaldar de su asiento, cruzado de brazos, y lo retó con la mirada.

—Realmente no la culpo por reaccionar así frente a…bueno, eso. Me refiero a que- a que- Draco, yo también estoy sorprendido —balbuceó lo último—, y pensé que nada me sorprendería después de James y Teddy.

De vuelta en la casa de Godric's Hollow, Lily superó su estallido inicial y se dedicó a ignorar a Altair. Eso hasta que, a punto de terminar la comida, él ayudó a Lily y a su madre con unos platos, e intentó hablarle.

El resultado fue un chillido de Lily espetando que ella no hablaría con un pervertido, Altair cubierto de pastel, con una expresión bastante aturdida, y Ginny en medio, poniendo distancia entre ambos y regañando a su hija.

Para esa hora de la tarde, los mellizos estaban en el cuarto de Albus, James en el suyo, y Lily en el patio, a solas. Había demostrado que el código rojo seguía en funcionamiento cuando Ginny quiso acercarse. Astoria y ella decidieron que mejor la dejaban calmarse por su cuenta durante otro rato.

Draco le pidió a Altair su cuaderno de dibujos. Él se negó, se mostró reticente, insistió en que no quería, y terminó por decirle que no debería hacerlo por la privacidad de las personas que le dieron permiso para dibujarlas. Sus palabras exactas fueron "se suponía que yo debía verlas, les doy una copia y que hagan lo que quieran con eso, pero no me dieron permiso para que otros los viesen".

No entendieron por qué le daba tanta importancia hasta abrir el cuaderno.

Al principio, Draco encontró siluetas sin facciones de sus primeras pruebas con el cuerpo humano. Tachones, borrones, bocetos sueltos de manos y pies, algunos ojos y labios cada vez mejor formados. Los dibujos de Lily eran páginas arrancadas y puestas entre otras; Lily en el uniforme de Hogwarts, con la túnica y el cabello meciéndose por el viento del patio, riendo, en el comedor, concentrada en un libro y pergamino. Altair había descubierto un tono de rojo que iba con el de su cabello, y era el único color en todo el dibujo, de manera que resaltaba increíblemente.

El "problema", o al menos la razón de la reacción de Lily, comenzaba en la página que le seguía al último de sus dibujos. Al darle vuelta a la hoja, Draco había estado a nada de dejar caer el cuaderno. Se lo tendió a Harry, y este lo apartó en cuanto se percató de lo que veía.

El fondo difuso y carente de importancia debía pertenecer a las mazmorras. Una chica de la edad de Altair posaba, con el largo cabello rizado suelto y la corbata de Slytherin con toques de color. Y sólo la dichosa corbata, si uno no tomaba en cuenta la sábana que cubría los puntos necesarios. La figura se delineaba por debajo de la tela y partes importantes de piel quedaban expuestas; la parte superior del pecho, torso, muslos. Altair incluso prestó atención a las líneas para las estrías de las piernas.

Como dibujo, era muy bueno.

La cuestión no acababa ahí. Tras un momento, Draco recuperó el cuaderno y siguió pasando las páginas. Ella era la más frecuente, siempre en las mazmorras, en diferentes posiciones; a veces se dejaba medias largas, a veces le daba la espalda, y en una ocasión, se cubría lo justo con la túnica del uniforme. Sin embargo, no era la única. Los toques de color que Altair agregaba le dieron a entender que tenía una "modelo" de Ravenclaw, otra de Hufflepuff, y un Slytherin; estos tres debían ser de la edad de James.

Lily tenía catorce años; Harry se hubiese sorprendido más si no tenía una reacción explosiva.

Ahora, el cuaderno permanecía cerrado sobre la mesa, en el espacio entre ambos. Y Draco estaba más que sólo enojado.

Estaba en modo protector, lo que era mil veces peor.

—No es una razón para atacarlo —siseó, entre dientes.

Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello, vio el cuaderno cerrado, y exhaló.

—No, claro que no, pero-

Draco iba a hechizarlo si continuaba agregando un "pero" al final de sus oraciones, lo presentía.

Un leve carraspeo interrumpió lo que pudo haberse convertido en el siguiente intento de homicidio frustrado de Harry Potter. Ambos vieron al chico parado bajo el umbral que daba al comedor.

Altair arqueó un poco las cejas.

—¿Ya puedo tener mi cuaderno de vuelta? —indagó, sin mostrar signos de estar afectado.

Draco se lo ofreció y él se acercó a la mesa para tomarlo.

—No creo que fuese necesario que las viesen-

Altair se demoró más de lo que esperaba, porque Draco no soltó el cuaderno cuando él lo sujetó. Tiró, su padre continuó sosteniéndolo, y resopló al entender el punto.

—¿Ahora qué? —protestó, pasando la mirada de Harry a Draco—. Bien, sí, ya los vieron. No creo merecer un castigo por eso. Incluso Gemma es mayor que yo, los otros tienen diecisiete, tenemos un acuerdo, y ni siquiera los toqué, sólo los dibujo-

—No me parece que sea malo —aclaró Draco, interrumpiendo sus obvias intenciones de seguir quejándose y ponerse a la defensiva—, siempre que te diesen permiso.

Altair rodó los ojos.

—Pues claro que me dieron permiso, ¿quieren un acuerdo firmado que lo demuestre?

—Altair.

Altair apretó los labios frente a ese tono de leve reprimenda de su padre. Resopló.

—A Gemma le gustan mis dibujos, he hecho montones de ella, y habló con los demás. Siempre hablamos antes de que los dibuje, no he hecho algo que los incomode, se los pregunté.

Draco dejó que recogiese su cuaderno entonces.

—No es nada malo mientras sea así. Los dibujos del cuerpo humano pueden ser realmente preciosos, Altair.

—Ya sé.

—¿Y por qué estás a la defensiva conmigo?

Altair abrazó su cuaderno y desvió la mirada.

—No lo estoy.

—Altair —repitió Draco, más bajo.

—No quiero que sean malos con Lily. No estoy molesto con ella.

—Te lastimó.

El chico volvió a apartar la mirada.

—Últimamente, yo…me di cuenta de que, con mi edad y porque soy un chico, las demás personas esperan…ciertas cosas que a mí no me interesan. Y es como si no pudiesen pensar que puede ser diferente. Creo que ella sólo…pensó de mí lo que hubiese pensado cualquier otra persona, ¿no? Estoy trabajando en eso de entender a las demás personas.

—Entender que reacciona de una manera y aceptar que te golpeó como si nada son muy diferentes, Altair.

—Es complicado.

—Bueno —Draco se reclinó en el respaldar del asiento—, explícame.

—No creo que-

—¿No lo comprendería? Creo que puedo hacer el intento, Altair, si tú me quieres contar lo que en verdad pasa.

Altair le echó una ojeada a Harry, que asintió y gesticuló un "intenta". Luego exhaló y se dedicó a mirar el techo de la cocina. Las manos le temblaron un poco al sostener el cuaderno.

—En Hogwarts, me preguntaron si tenía novia. Como dije que no me interesaban las chicas, me preguntaron si era gay. Cuando dije que no me interesaban los chicos, no entendieron. Yo…no sé por qué, las personas se me hacen raras, las- las cosas que les preocupan se me hacen raras, así que intento entender, pero no es algo recíproco. No conozco a nadie más a quien tampoco le importen ese tipo de cosas, y estoy- intento no pensar que hay algo mal conmigo, porque debe haber alguien más así, ¿no? Digo, no puedo ser sólo yo- me refiero a que-

Altair apretó los párpados y contuvo un quejido. A Harry le partió el corazón ver que se tallaba los ojos y seguía rehuyendo de sus miradas.

Draco extendió un brazo y le puso una mano en la cabeza a su hijo. Lo peinó con mucho cuidado, haciendo que lo mirase.

—No hay nada mal contigo, desde pequeño has sido fantástico.

—Hasta Scorpius me ha dicho que soy "raro" a veces —Altair dejó escapar una risita quebradiza—, sé que no es con mala intención, pero-

—A las personas les interesan diferentes cosas, Altair —Draco aceptó el pañuelo que Harry convocó con un _accio_ y le limpió las mejillas al chico—; si todos nos interesáramos por lo mismo, sólo habría una profesión y un hobby en el mundo, ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas que hablamos sobre esto?

Altair sorbió por la nariz y asintió.

—No creo que tenga algo de malo ser "raro" —Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y le habló con toda la suavidad que le era posible—, tú me pareces bastante bueno. Es mejor ser bueno que ser normal.

—No me des charlas de papá, Harry, no las necesito-

Draco tiró con suavidad de uno de los mechones de Altair.

—Claro que las necesitas, pequeño engreído. Debes actuar como un niño tonto de vez en cuando para que yo te consuele, ¿o es que me vas a dejar sin trabajo? Si no te quejas conmigo, ¿qué se supone que hago como padre?

—Sólo darnos una casa y comida —se burló Altair.

—¡Qué aburrido! —La exclamación de Draco hizo que tanto Altair como Harry se riesen—. Tienes que actuar como un mocoso para que yo pueda actuar como tu padre, no me quites eso. Tengo el derecho de decirte que nunca ha habido algo mal contigo, porque si lo hubiese, yo me habría enterado muchísimo antes de que tú siquiera llegases a pensarlo. Para- de- subestimarme- como- adulto- —Le pinchó el torso entre cada palabra, haciéndolo retorcerse y quejarse.

—Ya- ya entendí-

—No, no has entendido, y te castigaremos hasta que aprendas que tienes que hablar cuando algo te pasa —Draco lo rodeó con los brazos y lo arrastró hacia ellos, todavía haciéndole cosquillas—, y no hay nada malo contigo, y tienes que ser un mocoso necio y hacer tonterías, porque si no haces tonterías, no puedes aprender y no te puedo corregir-

—¡Ya entendí! —Altair le agarró las muñecas para que se detuviese, sin tener idea de que luego Harry lo jalaría también—. ¡Ya! ¡Parecen unos niños, no unos padres! —declaró, entre carcajadas.

—Bueno, entonces tú te tienes que comportar como un niño y nosotros no nos vamos a portar como niños —señaló Draco, solemne.

—O te podemos hacer cosquillas durante horas —agregó Harry, sonriendo—, hay hechizos para eso.

Altair bufó y apartó a Harry. Ya ni siquiera sabía a dónde fue a parar su cuaderno.

—Está bien, entendí, nada mal conmigo, portarme como niño, sí, sí-

—Alti —Draco sujetó sus hombros cuando se levantó—, es en serio, ¿de acuerdo? No hay nada mal contigo. Las cosas que me interesaban a tu edad no le interesaban a Harry, no le interesan a Scorpius, y las que les podían llamar la atención a ellos, a mí no me hubiesen importado tanto. Es diferente para todos.

El chico asintió.

—Está bien.

—Y no esperes a sentirte mal con algo para hablar, tienes a Scorp, a Albus, a Gemma, no hace falta que me aguantes a mí con mi "charla de papá", sólo…habla con alguien, ¿sí?

—Está bien —repitió Altair, más bajo.

Draco le revolvió el cabello.

—Te quiero.

— _Ujum_.

—¿Cómo que "ujum"? —Draco enseguida tiró de uno de sus mechones, sin fuerza—. ¿Por qué crees que un "te quiero" se contesta con un "ujum"? ¿Quién te…?

Se calló cuando Altair extendió los brazos y lo abrazó. Draco adoptó una expresión sorprendida y luego sonrió, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

—Realmente, realmente te quiero, Altair.

Harry todavía se sentía enternecido cuando Altair le dio un abrazo rápido, recogió su cuaderno y prácticamente huyó de la cocina. Luego Draco le dirigió una mirada feroz y se acabó el encanto.

—Habla con ella —ordenó en un susurro contenido—, y que se disculpe.

—No sé si puedo hacer que se disculpe, Draco.

—Entonces que lo haga Gin.

Harry se puso de pie, alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Yo voy, yo voy…

Podía sentir la furia que irradiaba incluso mientras abandonaba el comedor. Por Merlín, vaya carácter tenían las personas con las que salía.

Ginny charlaba con Astoria en el columpio doble junto a la puerta que daba al patio trasero. Apenas lo vieron, Ginny apuntó en la dirección en que estaba su hija.

—¿Altair volvió al cuarto de Albus? —indagó Astoria. En cuanto él asintió, ella besó la mejilla de Ginny, y regresó adentro para comprobar cómo estaba su hijo.

—Yo voy —insistió Harry, antes de que Ginny abriese la boca. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que ya pasó a un código gris…

Perfecto. Adolescente decaído. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Lily estaba sentada a los pies de un árbol, con las piernas cruzadas y una esfera mágica en una mano. La circunferencia contenía un lirio, y ella intentó esconderla bajo sus piernas tan pronto como notó la presencia de Harry.

—Cuando te bajaste del tren —murmuró, recargándose en el tronco a su lado—, podía jurar que estaba viendo a Ginny cada vez que se molestaba con uno de tus tíos. Su mocomurciélago le ganó un puesto en el club de un viejo profesor. Deberías practicarlo.

Ella soltó un débil resoplido.

—Mi mocomurciélago es perfecto —masculló, tan bajo que apenas pudo oírla. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Me puedo sentar?

Lily rodó los ojos, pero se encogió de hombros. Al menos, no lo apartó cuando Harry se sentó junto a ella, apoyando la espalda en el tronco. Gimoteó un poco, de forma teatral, sobre dolor en la columna y que la posición era incómoda, hasta que la vio apretar los labios para no reírse.

Eso siempre funcionaba. James seguía convencido, en el fondo, de que Harry debía tener como cien años.

—Eso le pasa a la gente vieja —alegó su hija, conteniendo la risa.

Harry se encogió de hombros y simuló tener un dolor en la espalda que no le permitía moverse, para después caer encima de ella y abrazarla. Lily se retorció un poco.

—Papá, no- —Puso la palma contra su mejilla e intentó zafarse. En el movimiento, la esfera rodó lejos de sus piernas. Entonces Lily se tensó y logró escabullirse para atraparla, antes de que se alejase.

Suspiró y volvió a sentarse junto a Harry, sosteniendo la esfera entre ambas manos.

—Es bonita…

Lily bufó y frotó un costado de la esfera con el pulgar, quitándole un rastro de tierra.

—Altair piensa que dejando una en la puerta de mi cuarto me voy a olvidar de que estaba molesta.

—¿Y funciona? —indagó Harry—. Porque debería probarla con Draco entonces.

Ella dejó escapar una risita y negó.

—No, no funciona —replicó, con una media sonrisita que decía que _sí, un poco._

Siguió jugando con la esfera entre sus manos, mientras Harry sopesaba cómo decirle lo que obviamente tenía que decir.

—Supongo que debe ser un poco molesto a veces —susurró, vacilante—, eso de que…bueno, son cuatro chicos, y a James le gusta molestar a todos y probar nuestra paciencia. Y son mayores que tú y…me refiero a que es entendible que se enojen, o se peleen, pero, uh, también tienen que aprender a disculparse y ese tipo de-

Lily arrugó el entrecejo. Mala señal.

—Si Altair se quiere disculpar, debería hacer más que poner una esfera en mi puerta.

_¿Por qué no dejó que Ginny se ocupase?_

—Le diste una cachetada y luego tiraste pastel encima de él, Lily. Y Altair siempre ha sido bastante bueno contigo, ¿no?

Su rostro comenzaba a ponerse de un rojo similar al de su cabello.

—¡No sabes lo que él hace!

—Los dibujos, sí —Harry asintió—, le dijeron que podía hacerlo y-

—¡Dibuja chicas…! —Miró alrededor y se inclinó para agregar, más bajo, como si fuese algún tipo de maldición—. Chicas medio desnudas, papá. ¡Medio desnudas! Estoy segura de que en varios Gemma no tenía nada-

—Es una rama del dibujo, ya sabes, como hay ramas en los hechizos o en las pociones-

—¡Dibujar chicas medio desnudas no es lo mismo que hacer una poción!

_Sí, aquello no estaba saliendo muy bien._

—No es muy diferente de cualquier tipo de dibujo, Lily.

_Debió dejar que Ginny se encargara. En serio, en serio, debió hacerlo._

—¡No están usando casi nada! —chilló ella, de nuevo, y se cruzó de brazos—. Y además, ¿tenía que hacer tantos dibujos de Gemma? ¡Ella es…es…! Tiene el pelo todo… _así_ , y tiene- tiene- ¡es muy fastidiosa! ¿Qué puede ver Altair de interesante en alguien como ella para dibujarla tanto? ¡Yo le tuve que _pedir_ que me dibujara, pero a Gemma…! ¡ _Agh_!

Lily apartó la mirada y le frunció el ceño a un arbusto que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Harry se pasó alrededor de dos segundos boqueando.

_¿Por qué no se lo dejó a Ginny?_

—Probablemente dibujó tanto a esa chica porque es su compañera de clases y de Casa, y la ve más…—puntualizó, fingiendo ignorar el obvio trasfondo de esa conversación y en sus palabras.

Lily lo observó como sino se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza ni por un instante. Recogió la esfera con el lirio, lo pasó de una mano a la otra, y luego soltó un "oh".

—Entonces probablemente me dibujaría más a mí si se lo pido, ¿no, papá?

Estaba casi seguro de que acababa de cometer algún tipo de error, sólo que no sabía cuál.

—Supongo que- ahm- sí, supongo que- —Harry sacudió la cabeza—. Si lo único que querías era que te dibujase más, creo que podrías habérselo pedido.

Lily se mordió el labio por unos segundos, pensativa.

—Mis dibujos serían más bonitos que los de Gemma.

Sí, definitivamente había enfocado mal el asunto. Por otro lado, Lily ya no parecía molesta, sólo decidida.

_¿Qué tan malo podía ser?_

—Bueno, puedes ir ahora y explicarle que lo sientes por haberte puesto así, y el golpe, y el pastel, y que sólo quieres que te…dibuje más.

—Sí, eso voy a hacer —Lily se puso de pie de un salto, se sacudió el pantalón, y se guardó la esfera en el bolsillo—. Gracias por la idea, papá.

Harry pudo respirar un poco más tranquilo cuando la vio marcharse.

¿Quién decía que él no sabía resolver los problemas de sus hijos?

— _0—_

El siguiente problema tuvo lugar ese mismo día, sólo un rato más tarde. Altair caminaba por el pasillo que conectaba la sala al segundo piso, con su cuaderno de dibujos bajo el brazo, y fue la voz de Lily lo que llamó su atención.

Harry y Ginny se asomaron desde el comedor. Draco y Astoria estaban en el jardín.

—…y yo te dije que no —respondía Altair, con calma.

Lily caminaba detrás de él dando zancadas para seguirle el ritmo.

—¡Pero acabas de dibujar a Scorpius y Albus!

—Estaban jugando snap explosivo y el ángulo de luz era perfecto —Altair se detuvo y giró para encararla—, lo que tú me estás pidiendo _no_ es que te dibuje jugando snap explosivo.

—¡Pero puedes hacerlo igual!

—No.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —Lily se estaba poniendo de un intenso rojo de nuevo—. ¡Dibujaste a Gemma así!

—Gemma es una amiga y-

—¿Y qué?

Altair respiró profundo y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Se veía bastante serio al contestarle.

—Gemma es mayor, las demás chicas que dibujé también son mayores. Tú tienes catorce, Lily.

—¿Qué tiene que ver mi edad con esto?

—Que no voy a dibujar a una _niña_ de catorce años de la forma en que me estás pidiendo —replicó Altair—, mucho menos a una que es como mi hermanita. No creo que entiendas que se necesita cierta madurez para algo así, y que eres muy peque-

La expresión de Lily, que había sufrido un cambio drástico con la palabra "niña", llegó a un nuevo nivel de horror cuando incluyó el "hermanita".

—¡Pero te estoy dando permiso!

—Sí, y yo te estoy diciendo que no dibujo niñas pequeñas de _ese_ modo. Es espeluznante sólo de pensarlo, y estoy seguro de que ni siquiera debe ser legal-

Harry se acercó justo a tiempo para rodear a Lily con los brazos y que no estallase. Una alarma se encendía en su cabeza y no estaba seguro de qué código era ese, ¿rojo? No, malhumor no. ¿Gris? Lily no se veía decaída. ¿Amarillo? Quizás. ¿Negro? Sí, debía ser negro. Cualquier asunto relacionado a _ese_ tema era código negro.

—Está bien que le digas que no —indicó Ginny, viendo a Altair.

—Claro que está bien —mencionó Harry, frunciéndole el ceño—, no ibas a dibujarla así.

Altair rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto que no, ni lo consideré.

Mala elección de palabras. Harry retuvo a Lily cuando esta se retorció entre sus brazos. Ginny le pidió que los dejase a solas y se agachó frente a su molesta hija, roja hasta las orejas.

—Lily, cariño-

—¡Papá dijo que un dibujo así era lo mismo que cualquier otro! —espetó de inmediato.

La mirada que Ginny le dirigió prometía que hablarían del tema en cuanto estuviesen solos. Eso era, en lo personal, un código verde. _Harry también está en problemas._

—Altair tiene razón al decirte que no, las chicas que ha dibujado son mayores, y se requiere entender ciertas cosas antes-

—Ni que fuera el fin del mundo —resopló Lily—, tú tuviste que estar desnuda frente a papá.

Ginny boqueó por un instante. Harry por un poco más.

—Sí —admitió la bruja, despacio—, tienes razón, pero no a los catorce años, sino después de casarnos.

—No lo creo.

—Lo importante aquí —siguió Ginny, para que no se desviaran—, es que-

—Que Altair prefiere dibujar a Gemma, sí, ya sé —Lily se retorció otra vez, hasta que Harry la soltó, y se restregó los ojos con una mano.

Ginny suspiró y sujetó las manos de su hija.

—Hay ciertas decisiones que deben tomarse siendo un poco mayor de lo que eres ahora, ¿comprendes, cielo? Eres muy madura y muy lista, pero Altair está…—Lo sopesó un instante—. Está respetando eso, y a ti, y tu cuerpo. Y si tú quieres que te dibuje así en unos cuatro años, cuando lo hayas entendido, seguramente te dirá que sí, pero de momento…

Ginny utilizó un _silencio_ disimulado para callar la protesta de Harry.

—Si Altair no te tuviera aprecio —continuó la bruja, apretando las manos de su hija entre las suyas—, eso no le importaría. Pero a los chicos buenos les importan estas cosas, ¿comprendes? Los chicos buenos tienen mucho, mucho cuidado con las chicas, con tratarlas bien, no sobrepasarse, respetarlas.

A Lily se le escapó un débil "ah". Se demoró un rato considerándolo, mientras sus padres tenían una discusión en base a ceños fruncidos y movimientos de cabeza.

—¿Así que no quiere mucho a Gemma? —indagó Lily, vacilante.

—Seguramente no tanto como a ti —contestó Ginny enseguida, con gran solemnidad.

Su hija pareció satisfecha con eso, por ahora.

En cuanto los dejó en la sala, Harry se retiró el _silencio_ y le frunció el ceño a su ex esposa.

—¿Qué es eso de que puede pedírselo de nuevo en unos años? ¿Y lo de…?

Ginny le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

—¡Tú casi lo arruinas! Lily sólo estaba intentando sentirse más especial que esas otras chicas, Harry. Si ella quiere pedírselo cuando sea mayor de edad, será asunto suyo, y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto —Se cruzó de brazos—. Al menos él se negó. Estoy tan agradecida de que Astoria y Draco le inculcasen algo de decencia a sus hijos…

Harry se pasó una mano por el brazo y arrugó más el entrecejo.

—Tendrías que haberle dicho que no debería pensar en hacer algo así y que-

—Eso no era lo que necesitaba oír.

—A la mierda lo que necesitaba oír, ¿por qué no le dijiste que a su edad no debería…?

Ginny se palmeó la frente.

—¿Dirías lo mismo si hubiese sido Albus, Harry?

Él boqueó, incrédulo. _¡Pero claro que sí! ¿Por qué Albus querría hacer eso, en primer lugar?_

—Albus no- él no habría intentado-

Ginny arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no?

—Porque Albus- Albus- ¡es _Albus_!

—Porque Albus no quiere la aprobación, ni sentirse especial para un chico mayor que él, que hace dibujos como esos.

Harry se tardó unos segundos en asimilarlo.

—No.

—Sí, Harry.

—No.

—Sí.

—¡No!

—¡Que sí!

_Oh, mierda._

¿Qué era lo que sucedía con sus hijos y su fijación por los Malfoy?

Más tarde, Harry lo confirmó al pasar por la sala. Los Malfoy estaban a punto de irse y Ginny pasaría la noche. Lily estaba sentada en el reposabrazos de un sillón, mientras Altair la dibujaba, con una túnica larga, regalo de Lucius Malfoy.

—…pero no es porque no sea bonita, ¿cierto?

—No —Le contestaba Altair, en tono suave—, no es por eso, Lil.

—¿Por respeto?

—Sí, exacto.

—Pues gracias —Lily jugueteó con las mangas de su túnica por unos instantes—, y, uh, siento lo de, ahm, el pastel y el golpe y…no pienso que seas, eh, un…ya sabes. Me porté mal y, uhm…

—Disculpa aceptada —Altair se permitió soltar una risita—, pero me debes una ración de pastel. Y deberíamos robárselo a James.

Ella se rio y asintió.

Harry se pasó alrededor de cinco minutos enteros lloriqueando esa noche por su reciente descubrimiento. Draco, al otro lado de la cama, leyendo unos informes del laboratorio, no paraba de fruncir el ceño.

—Altair es mejor que muchos chicos de su edad —replicó, un poco a la defensiva. Luego, más suave, agregó:—. Lo superará. Muy pocos siguen sintiendo algo por la persona que querían a los catorce, Harry, no significa que vaya a ser gran cosa. Deja que se tome su tiempo.

Harry paró de lloriquear por unos segundos y rodó sobre el colchón, para quedar de costado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó a ti superar a la persona que te gustaba a esa edad?

Draco fingió pensárselo, con la pluma en una mano, los lentes de lectura cayendo por la nariz.

—Probablemente yo no sea el mejor ejemplo de eso —reconoció, despacio—, pero te aseguro que lo puede superar.

—¿Qué? —Harry arrugó el entrecejo, confundido— ¿por qué? ¿Cuánto tardaste? ¿Un año, dos? ¿Tres?

Draco soltó una risita y se estiró para besarle la frente.

—Draco, esa no es una respuesta.

—Claro que lo es —contestó su novio, riéndose.

—Pues no la entiendo.

—Qué mal por ti, Potty-Potty.

Harry resopló y se rindió tras un rato y varias protestas. A veces, Draco era imposible de entender, y estaba bien con eso.

Lo rodeó con un brazo, se pegó a su costado, y apoyó la cabeza a medias en su pierna, esperando no incordiarlo en su lectura. Draco colocó la mano sobre su cabeza y lo durmió en unos minutos con las caricias.

Ojalá lo de Lily no demorase tanto como el enamoramiento de Draco, fuese el que fuese este.

* * *

**Un detrás de escenas de la última conversación:**

_Harry:_ YA LO SÉ. Te gustaba Cedric Diggory, ¿verdad?

_Draco:_ …

_Harry:_ no te culpo, era atractivo. Me refiero a que a mí también me gustó un tiempo, no lo noté. Después alguien me mencionó que él me había coqueteado; tampoco lo noté.

_Draco:_ …

_Harry:_ Hermione dice que a veces no noto cosas como esa.

_Draco:_ Hermione tiene razón.


	33. El día de Draco

Un día normal para Draco podía iniciar en su casa en la comunidad mágica, en Godric's Hollow, e inclusive en Francia. Gracias a Merlín que su madre se entretenía con la floristería y su recién abierto club de duelos exclusivo para brujas, así que las cartas quejándose eran menos y sus visitas a casa de sus padres también. Los adoraba, pero a las interminables charlas sobre los sangrepura franceses no tanto.

Ese día, Draco despertó en su propia cama, con dos adolescentes en casa. Scorpius no se acercaba a su cuarto si no tenía algo que decirle que considerase importante, y Altair simplemente asumía que, si no había visto a su padre deambular por ahí temprano, continuaba dormido, y no valía la pena despertarlo. Eso le permitía unos preciosos minutos tendido en el colchón, que no conseguía cuando sus hijos eran más pequeños y los pasitos irrumpían allí cada vez que se asustaban, se peleaban, les daba hambre o se aburrían.

Después de un merecido rato de no hacer nada, Draco se levantaba. Su rutina a primera hora era simple y común. Pasaba por el baño, dedicaba unos minutos extra a su cabello, seleccionaba la ropa que usaría.

A Astoria, sólo Merlín sabría por qué, nunca le gustaron los elfos, así que entregó los que le quedaban a la familia Malfoy en la época en que se casaron. Draco se acostumbró a vivir sin servidumbre, y luego Hermione llegó a su vida junto a Harry, con sus ideas sobre la esclavitud y los derechos de las criaturas. En resumen, el único elfo que aparecía por allí iba una vez a la semana a limpiar. El resto no demoraba en hacerse con magia, el desayuno incluido.

Con el paso de los años, a Draco se le ocurrió una idea brillante. Desactivar el rastreo de magia del Ministerio en su casa. En general, los chicos que vivían con un familiar mágico tenían más libertad con pequeños hechizos a medida que crecían, sin que un agente del Ministerio lo persiguiese por utilizar magia fuera de Hogwarts; él sólo adaptó un poco sus barreras para darle libertad extra a sus hijos. Eso significaba que el olor a huevos y tocino debía ser alguno de ellos con los encantamientos para cocinar.

Altair lo saludó desde el borde de la cocina. Leía un recetario mágico con expresión aburrida y sostenía la varita en una mano. La comida se preparaba sola a unos pasos de su posición. Draco comprobó que los hechizos funcionasen bien y lo felicitó; recibió a cambio ese ruidito que asociaba a los adolescentes y sonaba como " _ujum_ ".

—¿Scorpius ya se levantó?

Otro "ujum" _. ¿Se suponía que eso era un "sí" o un "no"?_

—¿Estás preparando el desayuno para los tres o sólo para ti?

Tenía que preguntar. Cuando Altair aprendió los hechizos de cocina, sólo lo hacía para él, y Scorpius formaba pucheros durante largo rato, diciéndole que sí cocinaría para su hermano si hubiese sido al revés.

—Ujum —repitió.

—No estás leyendo un recetario, ¿cierto? —repuso Draco, mirándolo con interés.

Altair cerró el libro.

—Es para los tres —contestó, guardando el libro lejos de su vista.

—¿Calentaste mi café, Alti?

—Ujum.

Draco se aproximó a la cafetera, se aseguró de que sí estaba caliente, y realizó un encantamiento que atraía la taza y se lo servía.

—¿Sabes que existe algo fascinante llamado "palabras"? Y son más que "ujum".

—Ajá —respondió Altair, completamente intencional.

Draco estaba muy agradecido de no haber tenido más hijos. Sus dos mocosos y los de Harry le bastaban.

Scorpius entró a la cocina llevando un par de ganchos de ropa y prendas que le enseñó a su hermano. Ya que Draco tenía la mala suerte de haber estado ahí, bebiendo su primer café del día, terminó incluido en su conversación.

—Buenos días, padre, ¿cómo dormiste? ¿Vas a desayunar con nosotros? ¿Tienes mucho trabajo? ¿Saldrás hoy? ¿Me vas a acompañar a La Madriguera? ¿Vas a ver al señor Potter? ¿Es mejor la camisa verde o la azul? ¿Me puedes repetir el hechizo para coser los agujeros en la ropa? ¿Crees que este pantalón quede mejor con esto? ¿A Rose le gustará…?

Le recordaba a Astoria cuando hacía eso. Al vivir juntos, ella hablaba de sus primeros cinco temas de conversación antes de que Draco se hubiese acabado el café. Por suerte, también se contentaba con poco.

—Ujum —contestó Draco, distraído. Notó que Altair le dirigía una mirada divertida.

En cuanto el desayuno estuvo listo, Draco lo sirvió en tres porciones. Altair estaba por abandonar la cocina, cuando Scorpius le agarró el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo en la otra dirección.

—Vamos a comer en la terraza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Altair sin ganas, dejándose arrastrar con libro y bandeja de desayuno incluidos.

—Porque las familias comen juntas, Alti —decía Scorpius, muy seguro.

Altair emitía aquel otro sonido de frustración, que era más bien como el de un animal herido.

—¿Por qué? —repitió—. Comimos juntos anoche…

—Pues porque…

Como Draco quería mantener su dignidad intacta, y eso abarcaba no ser arrastrado por su hijo de dieciséis años, los siguió con su bandeja de comida.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, Alti? ¿Me acompañas a La Madriguera?

—Voy a encerrarme con mi libro para intentar terminar la trilogía antes de que Gemma venga a molestar…

—¿Y si me acompañas un poco más tarde?

—No.

—Al dijo-

—No.

—Pero-

—No voy a verte babear por Rose, Scorpius.

—¡Vamos a jugar Quidditch!

—Pues no quiero verte babear por Rose en uniforme de Quidditch.

Draco los dejaba seguir con sus pláticas extrañas y quejas, y se dedicaba al delicioso desayuno hasta que alguno se dirigía a él.

Al terminar, Scorpius volvió a preguntarle sobre la ropa que se pondría. Tras varios minutos, un chico feliz iba a cambiarse, los platos estaban limpios y en sus lugares, y Draco veía a Altair salir de la cocina con una jarra de dos litros de un tipo de té.

—¿Vas a leer un libro o estás armando un búnker de guerra, Altair?

—Son más o menos lo mismo —replicó su hijo, perdiéndose en el pasillo.

_Los chicos eran raros._

— _0_ —

Cuando no era necesario que visitase el edificio de Laboratorios Malfoy&Weasley por la mañana, Draco revisaba los registros de pociones preparadas el día anterior, ordenaba cuáles serían hechas durante ese día, y trabajaba en sus pruebas en el laboratorio que tenía en casa. Solía ser bastante tranquilo, hasta que uno de los chicos abría la puerta. La barrera que le colocaba para evitar su contacto con cualquier elemento extraño formaba una burbuja protectora, mientras ellos hablaban:

—¿Has visto mi escoba? Sólo encuentro la de Altair.

—Padre, ¿se acabaron mis sobres de té?

—Padre, ¿ya no hay polvos flu?

—Madre envió una nota.

—Madre dijo que nos buscaría mañana.

—Padre, no encuentro los rociadores especiales para el agua de Feroz.

—Padre, ¿has visto a Bolita?

—Padre, ¿crees que…?

Después de varias interrupciones, algunas pausas, un par de explosiones menores y agotar la cantidad de suspiros establecida para ese día, Draco acababa sus pruebas, anotaba los resultados, e iba al estudio.

Scorpius estaba en casa de los Weasley, y acababa de ver a Altair caminando de regreso a su cuarto, con una caja de galletas bajo el brazo. Un día, en serio utilizaría un hechizo para ver si tenía alguna especie de almacén secreto de comida.

—¿Me das una al menos?

Altair le lanzó una y siguió andando. Draco se repitió que los chicos eran extraños y continuó hacia su estudio.

Allí, guardaba la información referente a las bóvedas y propiedades de la familia. Algunos documentos necesitaban ser leídos y firmados, archivos para organizar, cartas que responder, más registros que comprobar, negocios que atender. En determinado momento, Draco se retiraba los lentes de lectura, se reclinaba en el asiento y cerraba los ojos, masajeándose las sienes para relajarse un poco.

Generalmente, a esa hora, una lechuza tocaba a su ventana y entraba para darle un mensaje corto de Harry. Era el descanso de los niños durante la época escolar y poco después de la comida de los Potter en las vacaciones, así que en cualquier caso, su novio aprovechaba de escribir alguna tontería, que siempre lo hacía reír o rodar los ojos. También era el momento en que contestaba a los mensajes que Albus le enviaba al prototipo de comunicador de George; era común que tuviesen un "no sé qué…", el nombre de Scorpius, o ambos.

Tras decidir lo que haría a continuación, tenía otra interrupción. Murmuró para que quien tocase su puerta entrase y se asomó una cabeza que no tenía el cabello rubio.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy. Mi madre mandó galletas.

—Buenos días, Gemma. Dale las gracias de mi parte.

A la madre de Gemma le gustaba hornear. Y también le gustaba un poco Draco. Él estaba seguro de haber usado la frase "mi novio…" al menos tres veces en su última conversación en la Asociación de Padres de Hogwarts, pero los pequeños detalles seguían llegando en forma de galletas, cupcakes, trufas y similares. Como no las aceptaba de vuelta, se comía un par y ponía el resto en la cocina para que alguno de los _monstruos con estómagos abismales_ que tenía por hijos se los comiesen.

La chica colocaba la bolsita de color pastel en su escritorio, le decía que estaría con Altair, y se marchaba, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Draco normalmente estaba en el estudio hasta la hora del almuerzo. Preparaba algo de comer, le decía a Altair que le dejaba su parte en la cocina (ese día, la porción de Scorpius se la comería Gemma, mientras él estaba en el festín que era cada comida con los Weasley), y poco después, visitaba Laboratorios Malfoy&Weasley para asegurarse de que todo se hizo según sus indicaciones y no tenían inconvenientes.

Entonces, al volver a casa, era libre. Más o menos libre. Alrededor de las tres de la tarde, veía a Altair asaltar la cocina de nuevo, esta vez para llevarse una bolsa de frutos secos.

—¿Ya se fue Gemma?

—Ujum.

—¿Y tu hermano llegó?

—Ujum.

—Ujum, ujum, ujum…—repetía Draco para sí mismo, después de que se hubiese ido de vuelta a su encierro en el cuarto. Vaya forma de pasar las vacaciones de verano.

Cuando creía que podía tomarse un rato para leer también, aparecía Scorpius de nuevo. Tocaba la puerta de su habitación, la entreabría en cuanto Draco le decía que entrase, asomaba un lado del rostro, luego la cabeza completa. Era una costumbre que tenía desde la infancia, como si se fuese deslizando dentro de su cuarto lentamente, y así, según él, "molestase" menos.

Se acababa cuando Draco hacía la temida pregunta:

—¿Quieres hablarme de algo, Scorp?

Draco creía que la única comparación posible era el abrir la caja de Pandora. En una oportunidad, su padre le había dicho que así se sentía él cuando el Draco adolescente irrumpía en su oficina en la Mansión y comenzaba a quejarse. Suponía que era el karma.

—Discutí con Rose —empezaba. Discusiones con Rose, a dónde ir con Albus y qué clases avanzadas tomar eran la temática principal de ese verano—, ella estaba diciendo que…

… _y yo le dije que…_

… _pero en ningún momento habíamos acordado que…_

… _y no sé por qué lo decía, porque tampoco es la primera vez que lo dice, pero yo no creo que…_

… _y lo que pasó fue que…_

… _pero yo no estaba…_

… _después Albus…_

En su opinión, Scorpius nombraba demasiado al segundo Potter. Incluso cuando le hablaba de las discusiones con su novia. Él prefería no hacer comentarios al respecto.

Al finalizar su "media hora de Scorpius" (que no siempre era media hora completa y a veces sí superaba los treinta minutos), su hijo inhalaba profundo para recuperar el aire perdido en esa charla casi unilateral, se giraba hacia él y le preguntaba _qué_ pensaba. Y lo peor era que esperaba una respuesta inteligente, madura y perfectamente racional de su padre, que era un adulto capaz de resolver sus problemas, _de acuerdo a él._

Draco no tenía la menor idea de qué responderle.

En la mayoría de los casos, sentaba a Scorpius a su lado e intentaba desentrañar los misterios de la problemática adolescencia hasta que él llegase a una conclusión por su cuenta. Para esto, su "yo" exterior era una mezcla de "sé muy bien lo que te digo" y "todo va a estar bien". Su "yo" interior, por otro lado, era un "¿qué he hecho para que creas que _sé_ qué hacer?" y "¿por qué no le preguntas esto a tu madre?", que no podía decir sin romperle el corazón a su hijo que lo consideraba alguna especie de sabio místico.

—Creo que parar de hablar no es una reacción muy madura, y si quieren resolverlo, debes decirle a Rose que tienen que conversarlo, y que no debería ignorarte cuando se enoja porque...

_Allá iba de nuevo._

Scorpius solía salir de su cuarto con una determinación increíble a resolver sus problemas, y Draco se tiraba en la cama, mentalmente agotado.

A media tarde, por lo general, iba a dar un paseo con Harry, salían a alguna parte, o planeaba el resto de la tarde y a dónde pasarían la noche. Sería una forma tranquila de finalizar su día, sino fuese porque dos cabezas pelirrojas y una de cabello negro se unían a su pequeña familia. Ya que Astoria y Ginny pasarían por ahí en la mañana, se llevarían a los cinco a su casa, y su hogar era convertido en una zona de conflictos hormonales y chillidos. Montones de chillidos. Lo que más diferenciaba a sus mellizos de los Potter era que Draco ni siquiera los escuchaba cuando discutían, pero cuando eran los hijos de Harry, la situación cambiaba.

—¡James, te dije que no tocaras mi bolso!

—¡Yo te dije a ti que no tomaras mi pluma!

—¡Dame mi bolso!

—¡Dame mi pluma!

—¡Teddy puede estar cinco minutos sin que le escribas una carta!

—¡Pues tú puedes estar cinco minutos sin tu espejo!

—¡James!

—Oye, ¡no! ¡No me…! ¡Ay! ¡Papá!

—¡Papá, James me pateó!

—¡Ella me tiró de la silla, papá!

—¡PAPÁ!

—¡Ya dejen de gritar! —reclamaba Albus, desde otra parte de la casa.

—¡Tú no te metas, Albus!

—¡Sí, no te metas!

Mientras esto sucedía, Harry comía galletas en la cocina con Draco.

—¿Y dices que James, _ese_ James —Draco apuntó a la sala de la que provenía el griterío—, va a estar bien viviendo solo?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Tenía las mejillas infladas de la cantidad de galletas que se metió a la boca y las comisuras llenas de migajas. Draco arrugó la nariz y le recordó que existían servilletas para eso.

—Él dice que va a estar bien —alegó, después de tragar—, visité el apartamento y se ve en buen estado, queda lo bastante cerca de Godric's Hollow para que vaya si hay una emergencia, pero no tanto como para que no se sienta, no sé, independiente, supongo. Me hizo jurar dos veces que avisaría antes que ir a verlo allí —Harry arqueó un poco las cejas al decirlo.

—¿Sabes de dónde queda cerca también? —mencionó Draco, pensativo—. Del sitio en que Teddy está trabajando.

—Lo sé, Teddy es quien lo va a ayudar a desempacar —Harry meneó la cabeza—. Andrómeda dice que no se sorprendería si su nieto comienza a desaparecer algunas noches a la semana, no se ha ido de casa porque no quiere dejarla sola a su edad, pero teniéndolo cerca…

Dejó la conversación hasta ahí. Ambos oyeron a Lily quejarse porque su hermano le arrebataba el bolso, de nuevo, con magia.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —Altair debía haber entrado a la sala—. No puedo leer si sus gritos se escuchan por toda la-

—¡Altair, me quitó mi bolso! ¡Ayúdame!

—James, no seas idiota, dale el bolso. Se supone que tú eres el maduro entre los dos.

Y comenzaba una nueva discusión. Draco observó a su novio de reojo. Harry se acabó sus galletas y adoptó aquella expresión suave de "sé que somos un desastre, pero te amo y me voy a poner triste si nos echas". Cedió. Le dio un beso y se dirigió hacia la sala.

Utilizó un hechizo para quitarle el bolso a James, se lo devolvió a Lily, puso la pluma en la mano de su verdadero dueño, le preguntó a Altair qué pensaba llevarse ahora de la cocina, y después indagó sobre el paradero de la cabecita rubia y la cabecita oscura faltantes.

—Creo que están en el cuarto de Scorp —contestó Lily, hurgando dentro de su bolso. De pronto, se puso roja y gritó:—. ¡James Potter, regrésame mi…!

Decidió que Harry se ocuparía esa vez y caminó hacia el cuarto de Scorpius. Se suponía que les preguntaría a los cinco qué querían cenar para que llegasen a un acuerdo sobre el restaurante al que irían. No era igual que tres personas tomasen una decisión, a que lo hiciesen siete personas.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, tocó con los nudillos, y abrió. Luego se arrepintió.

Scorpius estaba tendido en su cama y Albus se había subido sobre él. Lo besaba.

Draco cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido, se giró, y optó por fingir que él jamás había visto eso.

— _0—_

Los chicos bajaron cuando James, Lily y Altair ya estaban de acuerdo sobre la comida italiana, así que accedieron, y Harry eligió el restaurante. Albus actuaba como cualquier otro día. Scorpius parecía distraído.

Tuvieron una agradable cena, probablemente de las últimas mientras James viviese con los Potter. Empezaba a mover sus cosas al día siguiente. Tomaron el flu para volver, y según la cuenta de Draco, Scorpius tardó cerca de una hora después de que llegaron en estallar y pedirle que hablasen.

Así que ahí estaba, en medio del cuarto de su hijo, viéndolo caminar de un lado al otro y mover los brazos.

—¡…y me besó! —exclamaba cada pocos segundos—. Yo estaba muy sorprendido, entonces no…

Draco dejó que hablase durante otro rato, comprobó la hora con un conjuro, y se preguntó si Albus lo estaría esperando para conversar del mismo tema.

—Bueno, Scorp —contestó en cuanto vio una oportunidad, en tono tranquilo—, no podemos cambiar o evitar que una persona se sienta de cierto modo. Ya sabes eso sobre Albus, y si tienes a Rose, no debería afectarte y sería mejor dejarle en claro todo desde ahora para no herirlo.

Scorpius lo observaba boquiabierto. Esos ojos horrorizados y culpables le advertían que, en todo ese tiempo, _no_ había pensado en Rose.

—¿Y si…y si…digamos que…y si, no sé, y si me…y si me hubiese afectado un poco? Como- como, ahm-

Aquello tardaría un rato. Draco lamentó no haber tomado una bebida de la cocina, antes de dejarse arrastrar.

Cuando Scorpius entendió que necesitaba analizar sus emociones a fondo, y que Draco no podía hacerlo por él, permitió que su padre se marchara. Recorrió la casa, le dijo a Lily que la ayudaría en un momento con un favor que le pidió, le recordó a Altair que su bocadillo nocturno estaba en la alacena, y fue interceptado por Albus.

Eran las nueve de la noche y Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en su terraza, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, y viendo a Albus Potter caminar de un lado a otro y despeinarse el cabello. Harry se había asomado desde la sala un rato atrás para hacerle preguntas mediante gestos y él le respondió del mismo modo que estaban bien y que hablarían en el cuarto después.

—¡…no sé en qué estaba pensando! —decía Albus, en un tono tan desesperado que se sentía mal por el pobre chico—. Ni siquiera- estábamos hablando- estábamos hablando de- de algo que quería hacer, y él me había dado un brazalete de la amistad- ¡un brazalete! ¡De la amistad, Draco! Pensó que me sentía "abandonado" este verano y eso me recordaría que le importo- estábamos muy, muy cerca, y de repente, yo- yo- ¡parezco un Gryffindor, Draco! ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Me voy a morir?

Él no creía haber sido _así_ de adolescente.

Unos minutos más tarde, con un Albus que quería hablar del tema con Scorpius, Draco pudo escapar a su cuarto. Harry batallaba con su cabello húmedo, luego de bañarse, así que se sentó detrás de él, tomó el peine, y lo ayudó un poco.

—¿Mucho drama por un día? —indagó, con un toque de diversión.

Draco le besó la parte posterior del cuello y emitió un vago sonido afirmativo.

—Más del que te imaginas.

Harry sólo se rio de su mala suerte.

No hace falta la descripción de cómo suelen ser las noches de Draco. De un tiempo a esta parte, se resumen en "Harry". Estar con él, hablar con él, besarlo a él. Intercambian notas hasta altas horas si se encuentran en sus respectivas casas, y juntos, a veces se dormían sin darse cuenta después de hablar largo rato.

Así son la mayoría de los días de Draco. Caóticos, extraños, agotadores, y divertidos. Él también adora a su familia.

_A cada uno de ellos._


	34. James siendo James

—…así que James va a estar en Italia la próxima semana, cubriendo un partido, Scorpius entra al internado optativo anterior a la escuela de medimagia en dos semanas, y Albus tiene ese…

Su "conteo de cabezas" para asegurarse de que sus hijos estuviesen presentes se había convertido, de algún modo, en un "programa familiar". Molly incluso le regaló una versión mejorada del reloj Weasley que tenía en La Madriguera; la suya no sólo apuntaba dónde estaban en general, sino que tenía un pequeño mapamundi para hacerse una idea de sus viajes y notas de cuándo volvían. Harry casi se echó a llorar cuando se lo dio, pero nadie más que Molly y Draco necesitaban saberlo.

—Campamento —completó Albus, más concentrado en su almuerzo—. Un campamento al que asistirán los _segundos_ mejores pocionistas del mundo, porque la gente es idiota y no quisieron invitar a papá Draco.

—Seguramente tienen buenos maestros —alegó Draco, en un tono que era suave, pero dejaba en claro que se sentía halagado.

Albus bufó.

—No tanto.

—Bien, James, Scorpius, Albus —Harry murmuraba, observando las notas que se formaban en su reloj y mapa mundi—. Lily vuelve a Hogwarts en tres semanas y Altair-

—Ya lo decidí —admitió Altair, limpiándose con cuidado con una servilleta de tela—, herbología suena bien para Feroz y para mí.

—Pensé que querías entrar a la escuela de arte mágico de Londres…

—Puedo perfectamente hacer ambas cosas a la vez, ¿no es cierto, padre? —Giró el rostro hacia Draco—. Hay un área de investigación en la herbología que requiere de dibujos, así que practicaré uno mientras hago lo otro.

—Si estás seguro —Draco se encogió de hombros—, pero puede ser un poco difícil. Organízate bien.

Altair le restó importancia con un gesto.

—Además, cuando Albus vuelva del campamento, voy a tener su ayuda para organizarme con las cosas en el apartamen- ¡ay! Albus, sabes que odio que me patees por debajo de la mesa —Hizo una pausa, en la que frunció el ceño ante las caras sorprendidas del resto—. No les habías dicho, ¿verdad?

—No pensaba hacerlo hasta después del campamento —masculló Albus, entre dientes.

—¿Decirnos qué? —indagó Harry, decidiendo que su tarta de melaza podía esperar. Necesitaba un poco de calma para disfrutarla bien.

—¿Al- Albus va a ser el compañero de piso del que me hablaste, Alti? —A Scorpius se le resbaló el tenedor de la mano. Tintineó al golpear el plato, pero no lo recogió de inmediato.

—Sí, ya nos llevamos bien, no es la persona más desordenada que conozco, es más callado que Gemma, y va a estar tan ocupado con el laboratorio que ni siquiera va a molestarme cuando estudie —razonó Altair, dándole una mirada tranquila a su hermano, que no paraba de boquear—. Y _no,_ no pienses ridiculeces. Por Merlín, Scorp…estoy seguro de que puedo _oír_ eso que acabas de pensar.

—Ah.

Desde que Scorpius terminó con Rose y por otros _pequeños problemas_ , la situación con Albus era tan extraña que Harry temía encontrarlos rodando por el suelo mientras discutían y se besaban en cualquier momento. Pero tampoco podía arreglarlo por ellos, así que sólo miró a uno y luego al otro con atención.

—¿Puedo visitarlos? —preguntó Lily, emocionada.

—Claro.

—No —respondió Albus, en cambio. Le frunció el ceño a Altair y comenzaron a discutir en base a gestos.

—Es- es- —Scorpius carraspeó—. Genial, ¿no? Digo- ahm- yo, uh…su- supongo que bastará con enviar las cartas al mismo lugar mientras esté, uh, en el internado…

Harry le echó un vistazo a Draco. Él meneó la cabeza. Luego hablarían del tema.

—Bien, así que todos van a estar aquí para ir a La Madriguera pasado mañana por navidad, y para el año nuevo —aclaró Harry, despacio—, ¿cierto, James?

—Sí, papá.

—Y…

—Oh —Lily saltó en su asiento y bajó su tenedor—, yo tengo que comprar ropa para mi cita con Cole. Mis mamás vuelven mañana, ¿verdad?

_Cita_ , repitió Harry dentro de su cabeza. _Cita. Cita._

_Lily tiene una cita._

_Cita._

_¡¿Cita?!_

—¿Que tú qué con quién? —James se dio la vuelta en su asiento y la observó con horror.

—¿Cole? —Albus frunció el ceño—. ¿Ese no es…el chico irritante que es un año mayor que tú y…?

—¿Él no es un poco…? —Scorpius titubeó.

—Exageradamente idiota —espetó Altair, rodando los ojos.

—¡No es un idiota, Alti!

—No sabría diferenciar a un micropuff de una doxy, ni aunque la doxy acabase de morderlo y estuviese en peligro de muerte…

—¡Sólo fue mordido una vez!

—Hay mejores chicos —insistió Albus.

Lily emitió un sonidito indignado y lo encaró, empezando a ponerse roja.

—¿Y quién pidió tu opinión?

—¡Calma, calma! —Harry intervino, antes de que comenzaran a pelear—. Albus, no podemos elegir con quién sale Lily, no dijimos nada sobre el _Señor Bocazas._

Albus se ahogó con su comida y tosió. El apodo pertenecía a un chico con quien él había salido alrededor de dos meses. El mejor término para definirlo era "bocazas", aunque todos estaban de acuerdo en que "insoportable" y "engreído" también se le ajustaba.

—No me lo recuerdes —James se masajeó la sien, con una expresión mortificada—, tengo pesadillas con su cabello demasiado rubio y su voz tan-

—James —Harry intentó mantener la voz baja al dirigirle una mirada para que callase. Su hijo mayor fingió arcadas. Él suspiró y se fijó en Lily—. Si quieres comprar algo para tu cita, podemos ir esta tarde.

—Prefiero esperar a mis mamás —Lily frunció la nariz.

—Ginny y Astoria van a estar cansadas cuando lleguen —recordó él—, yo puedo acompañarte, Lil.

Lily miró a Draco, en busca de auxilio.

—Tu padre es muy…—Draco arrugó el entrecejo y lo sopesó un instante— bueno para hacer cumplidos.

Harry le dio un codazo sin fuerza y gesticuló con los labios, sin hacer ruido, un "¿bueno para hacer cumplidos?". Draco se encogió de hombros.

Lily bufó.

—Está bien, puedo ir contigo. Si papá Draco también viene.

—Lo siento —musitó Draco, enseñándole una expresión de disculpa.

Harry masticó con más agresividad de la necesaria su siguiente bocado.

—Yo tengo muy buenos gustos y soy excelente compañero de compras…

Escuchó la risa de Lily y James.

—Con la frecuencia a la que padre te lleva de compras —mencionó Altair, con un deje divertido—, puedo creer lo segundo. Pero lo primero…

Harry gruñó algo y sus hijos se rieron más fuerte.

— _0_ —

Cuando ofreció llevarla de compras, pensaba en una tarde padre-hija. El hecho de que Draco se uniese no lo afectaba demasiado.

Sin embargo, era extraño entrar a una tienda de ropa en el Callejón Diagón y ver que la pequeña sala delante de los probadores estaba abarrotada. James y Albus movieron una mesa, con permiso del gerente, para jugar snap explosivo mientras esperaban, y no dejaban de murmurar entre ellos en tono contenido. Altair dibujaba a los maniquíes y su ropa, y era la tercera vez en la última hora que Scorpius se ponía de pie y daba una vuelta para ver las prendas.

Harry compartía un sillón amplio con Draco, lo que le permitía mantenerse pegado a su costado, mucho más cómodo de lo que habría estado esperando allí solo. También era la razón de que no estuviese dormido a esas alturas; su novio le hablaba en voz baja, le pinchaba un costado con el índice, o depositaba un beso en su cabeza cuando pensaba que nadie se daría cuenta.

—¡Este tampoco! —gruñó Lily, desde uno de los vestidores. Vio un vestido aparecer colgado sobre la puerta.

Harry ahogó un sonido frustrado y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

—¿Qué te parece si te pones uno de los últimos veinte que elegiste, el que crees que se ve un poco mejor, y nos lo muestras? —opinó Draco, en un tono que intentaba ser comprensivo—. Y pensaremos si hay que buscarte de otro color, o de otro corte, o…

Refunfuñando, Lily empujó la puerta del vestidor y salió. Se recogió el cabello y dio una vuelta para que viesen el vestido rosa de tirantes que llevaba. Luego dejó caer la maraña roja por su espalda y resopló.

—Lo odio.

—¡Pero si te ves preciosa! —aseguró Harry.

—Muy linda —Scorpius regresó a la sala de espera y se apoyó sobre uno de los sillones.

—Demasiado para ese idiota —mencionó Albus, mirándola de reojo.

—¿No preferirías algo con mangas? —James se veía simplemente incómodo—. Estamos en invierno. ¿No tienes frío? Mamá siempre ha dicho que no debes contar con que tu cita te preste su chaqueta.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Llevaré algo encima, idiota —Después se fijó en los dos Malfoy que todavía no hablaban—. ¿Qué? ¿Es- está muy mal o…?

—Un poco pálida —Altair lucía pensativo, observando el vestido con el mismo gesto crítico que ponía frente a un dibujo—, ¿por qué rosa, en invierno? No tienes algo rosa en tu armario desde-

Draco carraspeó y negó cuando su hijo lo vio. Regresó su atención a Lily.

—Te ves bonita, Lil —Draco se levantó y caminó hacia ella para guiarla entre las exhibiciones de ropa de la tienda—, si te gusta ese tipo de vestido, podemos ver…

Harry exhaló y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldar de su asiento, aliviado de que Draco se ocupase. _Sí, tal vez debió esperar a Ginny y Astoria._

Scorpius continuó observando la ropa por su cuenta y Altair dibujando. Albus y James mascullaban. Él no le prestó atención a lo que decían.

— _0_ —

El día de la "cita", Harry se preparaba una taza de chocolate caliente para los nervios, cuando escuchó la chimenea. James y Albus tenían alrededor de media hora sentados en las escaleras, quejándose en voz alta de lo _impuntual_ que era el tal Cole, quien ya había superado el "límite" que Harry le dio a Lily.

Se acercó a la sala para recibirla y retrocedió un paso sin pensar.

_¿Código rojo?_

_No,_ se corrigió. _Código púrpura._

Su pequeña Lily era una banshee rabiosa, con el cabello húmedo y cubierto de escarcha, el rostro tan rojo que no se diferenciaban las pecas del resto de su piel, un abrigo enorme que no le pertenecía, y las manos cerradas en puños. Llevaba su varita. Sus pasos fueron zancadas firmes atravesando la sala.

—¡James, Albus, sé que fueron ustedes dos, idiotas! ¡¿Creen que soy estúpida?! ¡Reconozco perfectamente la magia de todos en esta maldita casa! ¡Vengan aquí, par de cobardes…!

Eso no sonaba a que hubiese resultado bien. Harry vio a sus dos hijos mayores levantarse y huir, perseguidos por Lily. Bebió un sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

Unos segundos más tarde, James se deslizaba por la barandilla, Albus saltaba los escalones de dos en dos, y Lily continuaba detrás de ellos. Escuchó una maldición y vio el rayo rojo que golpeaba la pared.

—¡Lily, no usamos maldiciones punzantes en esta casa! ¡Y mucho menos apuntando a tus hermanos!

—¡Voy a matarlos, sé que fueron ustedes dos!

—¡Te hicimos un favor!

La pelea terminó cuando una maldición alcanzó a James y este gritó. Antes de que pudiese darle a Albus también, Harry los separó a los tres con escudos.

Cuando acabó su chocolate caliente, se encontraba de pie frente a sus tres hijos, sentados en el sofá, con Lily en el medio y escudos manteniéndolos a salvo. Por si acaso, había retirado sus varitas.

—¡Hechizaron mi ropa! —gritaba Lily, apuntando a uno y luego al otro— ¡Tuve que quedarme helada y con toda la ropa mojada, y venir hasta acá! Qué suerte que era una pista de hielo mágica aclimatada, ¡me podría haber congelado cuando salí de ese…ese…ese agujero!

—Usé un hechizo para asegurarme de que él no estaría quitándote el vestido-

Harry empalideció.

—¡Me lo estaba quitando, porque también hechizaste sus patines, imbécil! ¡Abrieron un surco en el hielo y caímos dentro! E incluso sino fuese por eso, ¡no es problema tuyo si yo…!

—¡No quería que hicieras alguna locura!

—Y él es un idiota que-

—¡Tú cállate, Albus! —Ella golpeó la barrera entre los dos y regresó su atención a James—. ¡No tenían ningún derecho!

—¡Te estábamos cuidando!

—¡Puedo cuidarme sola!

Harry arrojó dos _silencios_ , en vista de que no era necesario uno para Albus. Suspiró cuando Lily le dirigió una mirada desagradable. Era idéntica a Ginny haciendo eso.

—Lo que hicieron pudo dañar a Lily —Les habló primero a ellos—, y tiene razón en que no tienen ningún derecho a hechizar su ropa en una cita. Ni los patines de su cita.

James deshizo el _silencio_ tras dos intentos no verbales y Harry lamentó el día en que descubrió que podía realizar algunos contrahechizos de ese modo.

—¡Ese chico es un idiota, papá! Le pregunté a algunos chicos que conocía en Hogwarts de su año y todos dicen que se acuesta con las chicas y las deja, y que les-

Lily volvió a golpear la barrera entre ambos y gritó, callada por el _silencio_.

—La idea era que él quedase mal y se avergonzase —aclaró Albus, en voz baja—, nosotros habíamos puesto una medida de seguridad para ella en-

Harry le puso un _silencio_ a él también y volvió a colocarle otro a James, que frunció el ceño.

—¿Tengo que unirlos por un hechizo cadena para que resuelvan esto entre ustedes? —indagó, cruzándose de brazos.

A pesar de que dos de ellos eran mayores de edad y magos capaces, observaron a Lily vacilantes. Negaron. Lily asentía de forma frenética.

De alguna manera, Lily logró quitarse el _silencio_ , imitando los gestos de James. Harry hizo una nota mental de vigilar esa capacidad para su magia sin varita.

—Lo que hicieron no sólo estuvo mal, sino que es inaceptable. Lily nunca los ha saboteado a ustedes, y merece que respeten sus decisiones también- y si es un idiota, lo van a poder maldecir _luego_ de que demuestre que lo es, no antes —agregó Harry, cuando James pareció retirarse el hechizo de nuevo.

—¡No es tan malo! —Lily seguía roja hasta las orejas. Extendió una mano hacia él—. Mi varita.

—No les voy a regresar sus varitas todavía.

—¿Las tres? —James arqueó las cejas y saltó de su asiento—. ¡No puedes quedarte con mi varita! Soy mayor de edad, ¡ni siquiera vivo aquí! Podría atraerla con un _accio_ no verbal.

—¿Sí? —Harry también elevó las cejas—. Inténtalo.

James boqueó por un segundo.

—¡Hay- hay una ley en contra de quitarle su varita a otro mago adulto!

—También hay una para el uso de hechizos sobre un mago o bruja menor de edad —replicó Harry, serio—, y créeme, estar en el lado de los juzgados en el Wizengamot no es agradable. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres discutir sobre legalidad de nuestras acciones conmigo, de entre todas las personas?

James alzó las manos, en señal de rendición, y se sentó.

—La recuperaré de todos modos.

—¡Eso no es justo! —Lily fue la siguiente—. ¡Yo no hice nada! Todavía tengo frío, estoy cansada, ¡y es culpa de ellos, papá!

Harry suspiró.

—Sí, ellos tienen la culpa, pero si te regreso tu varita ahora, vas a atacarlos.

Ella apretó los labios, su rostro enrojeciendo a niveles imposibles.

—Se lo merecen.

—¿Tú tienes algún reclamo también? —Se dirigió a Albus, que sacudió la cabeza. Cuando le quitó el _silencio_ , lo único que dijo fue:

—La necesito para cuando me vaya al campamento.

Harry se masajeó las sienes y decidió que necesitaba escribir un par de notas. Draco, Ginny, y Molly. La última tenía que estar advertida de que habría tres medio Weasley malhumorados en La Madriguera al día siguiente.

James se marchó dando pisotones, aunque no aventó la puerta. En su lugar, fue Lily la que dio el portazo. Albus arrastró los pies hacia su propio cuarto, lleno de cajas y ropa doblada.

Tras unos instantes a solas en su sala, Harry decidió que le hacía falta algo un poco más fuerte que el chocolate caliente. Y un buen escondite para tres varitas.

— _0_ —

Por la mañana, Harry sólo podía comparar la tensión en la cocina con la que experimentaba en el Gran Comedor después de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

James se había quedado a dormir, como avisó que haría antes de que Lily volviese de su cita, y al no recibir su varita a primera hora, hizo un desastre probando hechizos no verbales para prepararse el desayuno. Albus fue más inteligente; cocinó para sí mismo y para Lily sin magia, y cuando ella apareció, le tendió el plato como ofrenda de paz.

Habría sido un lindo gesto, si Lily no hubiese empujado el plato contra él.

—¡Lily Potter, la comida no se tira así!

Cuando Lily se giró para estallar contra él también, pareció recordar algo. Harry le había contado ciertos aspectos de su infancia con sus tíos, tras mucha insistencia de parte de los tres, y ella adoptó una expresión de culpa.

—¿Hay- hay alguna forma de devolverla a cómo estaba…? —titubeó—. ¿Podrías…?

Harry respiró profundo y asintió. Durante un rato, Lily se mantuvo pegada a él, abrazándolo por un costado y evitando la pregunta de cuándo le daría su varita.

Entonces escuchó la entrada de alguien a través de la chimenea. James estaba tan sorprendido como él de ver asomarse la cabeza de un tímido Lysander Scamander.

—Buenos días, Harry —vaciló frente a Harry, quien lo saludó con un gesto—, yo, ahm, Lily dijo que la chimenea estaría abierta para mí por lo de…

—¡Ah, sí! —Lily soltó a su padre y caminó hacia él. Le plantó un beso en la mejilla—. Lo tengo arriba, como nuevo, espera un segundo…

Y desapareció en dirección a su cuarto.

Harry miró a James, él negó y vio a Albus. Este se encogió de hombros. Esperaron a que Lily volviese, con ese abrigo varias tallas mayor que la suya que usaba el día anterior.

—Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias, Lys, qué bueno que a ti no se te contagia la estupidez de James y Lorcan…

El chico aceptó el abrigo de regreso con una sonrisa ligera.

—¿Cómo pasó eso? —preguntó James, apuntándolos a ambos con un cucharón de madera que, de alguna forma misteriosa, había logrado quemar a medias. Harry tomó una nota mental para comprar otro; las quemaduras mágicas de ese tipo no se quitaban jamás.

Lily estrechó los ojos hacia él de inmediato, pero Lysander fue el que le contestó, con su voz siempre calmada y dulce.

—Mamá pone amuletos de calor en mi ropa todo el tiempo, lo sabes, lo sigue haciendo porque, no sé, se me olvida cómo se hacen- a veces intento un hechizo que debería darme un poco de calor, pero me equivoco en la pronunciación, y no sale bien…y he quemado varios abrigos de Lorcan también —Adoptó una expresión pensativa por un instante, luego negó—. Cuando me encontré con Lily ayer, pensé que necesitaba el abrigo más que yo. Y de cualquier forma, yo podía probar hechizos hasta que me saliese uno para el calor, pero ella no.

—Espera, espera, espera un momento- —James colocó la sartén con su intento fallido de desayuno a un lado—. ¿Por qué ese hijo de…?

—James.

Su hijo carraspeó.

—¿Por qué —Volvió a decir, en tono contenido— ese imbécil de Cole, no estaba haciendo todo lo que le era física y mágicamente posible por ayudarla?

—¿Cole? —Lysander se mostró confundido y observó a la chica—. No, yo no sé- Lily estaba sola cuando la vi.

Harry decidió calentarse una taza de café, mientras el _adolescentelipsis_ tenía lugar en su cocina.

—¡Bien! —Lily resopló—. Cuando tu estúpido hechizo en los patines hizo un surco en el hielo, caímos en el agua y Cole estaba horrorizado, salimos del agua helada, y tu otro hechizo que era todavía más estúpido, no dejaba que mi ropa se secase ni que me la sacase, y él se…¡el idiota se fue después de que discutimos! ¡Y me dejó allí sola, en el hielo, diciendo que el ambiente mágico aclimatado no haría que me congelara, hasta que, gracias a Merlín, conseguí a alguien conocido! Y ese alguien era Lys.

—¡Sabía que era un idiota! Al, termina de comer, rápido, vamos a-

—¡No van a hacer nada, James!

Harry le ofreció una taza de café a Lysander, ya que estaba ahí, escuchando su escándalo. El chico aceptó y rodeó a los hermanos Potter para alcanzarlo y sentarse junto a la encimera también.

—¡Te dije que era un idiota! ¡Desde el principio, sabía…!

—¡Sí, era un idiota! Y ya lo sé, ¡pero no es algo con lo que tendrías que haberte metido, James! ¡Puedo darme cuenta de cuándo un chico es un imbécil, no necesito tu ayuda para eso! ¡Eso no habría pasado, de no ser por sus tonterías!

—¡Pero es un idiota, Lil! De todos modos, en algún momento-

—¡Entonces lo habría descubierto por mí misma igual!

Harry calentó más café. Le tendió una taza a Albus, que le agradeció con un cabeceo, y siguió desayunando.

—¡No quería que lo descubrieras cuando…cuando…! —James gesticulaba con ambas manos, deprisa—. Soy un chico, sé cómo son algunos chicos, y hay una gran rama de idiotas por allí-

—¡No es algo con lo que tengas que meterte!

—¡Claro que tengo, porque soy tu hermano! ¡No puedo tolerar la idea de que venga un idiota a hacerte llorar! ¡No puedo, ¿bien?! Te guste o no, te voy a cuidar toda tu maldita vida, y si sales con un idiota, te lo diré desde el primer instante, ¡tengo que hacerlo! ¡No puedo no cuidarte, Lil! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me estás pidiendo? ¡Que no me meta! ¡¿Cómo podría no meterme, si creo que van a hacerle daño a una de las personas que más quiero en el mundo?!

Lily apretó los labios, intentando contener el llanto. James estaba igual. _Weasley sentimentales._ Todos eran así.

—Si no me hubieses tratado como una niña tonta —alegó Lily, con la voz temblorosa—, te hubiese escuchado más, y habría estado advertida sobre él desde el comienzo.

—Qué linda familia —murmuró Lysander, enternecido por alguna razón que sólo él podía entender.

—Al, ¿estás llorando tú también? —cuestionó Harry, al notar que se tallaba los ojos.

Albus resopló y negó.

—Nada de eso, yo no lloro por cosas tan bobas —contestó, en tono calmado. Pero sorbió su nariz de nuevo.

Sí, era la vena Weasley. Ginny habría comenzado a llorar también, de estar ahí.

Después de que Lily hubiese cobrado su venganza, pellizcando el brazo de James y dándole un manotazo a Albus, el apocalipsis adolescente quedó suspendido y Harry decidió que podía sacar las varitas. Lysander desayunó con ellos.

Probablemente debería haberse preocupado porque James y Albus estuviesen hablando en murmullos de nuevo. Aunque la verdad es que, si pensaban maldecir al idiota aquel, Harry no se opondría mientras no fuesen descubiertos.

— _0_ —

Era la última tarde de preparaciones en La Madriguera y la cocina estaba convertida en una zona de guerra. Percy les gritaba que salieran de allí si no iban a ayudar, Bill le decía que tendría un ataque al corazón si no se calmaba, Charlie intentaba robar un bocadillo sin ser visto, Fleur les preguntaba qué más faltaba de la lista que Molly les daba cada año.

Harry se aseguraba de que su sección estuviese lista y nada se hubiese quemado, mientras terminaba de contarle a su ex esposa el resultado de la desastrosa cita de Lily.

—¡Ese idiota…! —estalló Ginny, poniéndose roja— ¡espero que James y Albus le hayan echado una maldición de impotencia! Es lo mínimo que podrían- no, no, ¡es muy poco! ¡Eso es muy poco para lo que…!

—Cariño —Intentó tranquilizarla Astoria, poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

—¡No me vas a decir que no se lo merece, porque sí se lo merece, Astoria!

—Claro que sí —aceptó Draco, inclinándose cuando Harry le ofreció el cucharón para que probase—. Una pizca de sal —indicó, y regresó su atención a ambas mujeres, ignorando con maestría a Percy y sus quejidos sobre que los tres debían cocinar o ir a la sala con el resto—. Para ser honesto, preferí no meterme en eso, pero estoy muy seguro de que Altair no estaba buscando una nueva novela de misterio en la biblioteca de nuestra casa. Tenía _esa_ cara…

Harry no pudo evitar reír. Sabía a _qué_ cara se refería.

—Igual a la que pones tú —comentó. Su novio emitió un vago sonido indignado.

—¡No se parece en nada a mí!

Ginny y Astoria intercambiaron miradas incrédulas.

—Altair es tan Malfoy que a veces creo que todos los genes de Astoria fueron a parar a Scorpius —se burló Ginny.

—Completamente de acuerdo —Harry asintió.

Draco repitió ese sonidito indignado.

—¿En qué se supone que se parece él a mí…?

Ellos siguieron charlando, Percy regañándolos, y la comida preparándose. En la sala, Albus hablaba con los mellizos Malfoy y Lily dormitaba con la cabeza sobre el hombro de James, que conversaba con Teddy.


	35. Cartas de todo el mundo

Después de cierta edad, uno no debería temer que una chica de diecisiete años lo maldiga. Pero Harry había desarrollado un instinto primario de supervivencia, y en ese instante, aquella alarma imaginaria le decía que si se descuidaba, Lily estallaría. Y a nadie le gustaban los estallidos de un medio Weasley.

Lily le había jurado que si Draco faltaba a su ceremonia de graduación por la absurda discusión que tuvo con Harry, se mudaría a Albania y jamás volvería a saber algo de ella. Lo último era un poco exagerado, porque todavía la vería en los almuerzos familiares de La Madriguera, y no fue muy convincente al decirlo con el rostro rojo de rabia, pero recordaba perfectamente las disputas que tuvo con Ginny en sus primeros dos años de matrimonio, y cómo aparecía en La Madriguera sólo para descubrir que ella se había marchado a Bulgaria, Irlanda o Francia con unas amigas. No dudaba que Lily encogiese su baúl y sí desapareciese un par de días en Albania.

El patio del colegio se llenaba con los estudiantes, sus familiares y los invitados al acto de graduación. Los mellizos Malfoy hablaban con Lily, Astoria acomodaba su peinado con cuidado, James había desaparecido dentro del castillo con Albus, y Ginny preguntaba por segunda vez si Draco ya había llegado. La expresión lastimera de Harry debía ser respuesta suficiente.

Sí fue una discusión bastante estúpida. En las vacaciones de invierno del último año de Lily en Hogwarts, pasó casi dos semanas completas con los padres de Draco en Francia; le había formado pucheros a Harry, hasta que cedió, con la condición de que estuviese para navidad y año nuevo en casa. Cuando regresó, llevaba una colección interesante de libros de magia oscura en el baúl.

Alrededor de una semana antes de su graduación, Lily le contó a través de una carta que no iba a ir a la Academia de Aurores. No todavía. De hecho, la comunidad mágica que se escondía en los Alpes de Albania poseía una extensa red de conocimientos de magia oscura, y de pronto, su pequeña hija seguía una ruta sospechosamente parecida a la de un joven Tom Riddle.

_Bien, eso también era exagerado_.

El motivo de la discusión fue que las conversaciones con Lucius Malfoy y el tipo de lectura que le ofrecía, provocaron que Lily estuviese interesada en las Artes Oscuras un poco más de lo que debería estarlo alguien que tenía planes de ser Aurora. Él le enseñó maldiciones y cómo revertirlas, y Lily, siempre interesada por los temas que le presentasen, quedó encantada con la manera equilibrada en que funcionaba la magia oscura. Y puede que Harry, en algún momento en que estaba demasiado aturdido para asimilarlo, hubiese hecho un comentario o dos sobre Lucius siendo una mala influencia sobre sus hijos.

Luego puede que Draco se hubiese puesto a la defensiva, diciéndole que él no la obligaba a interesarse por eso, y que era elección de Lily. Y después cabe la posibilidad de que Harry hubiese sacado _aquel_ tema, sobre cómo la marca en el antebrazo de Draco era culpa de su padre, y no le inspiraba demasiada confianza que influyese sobre Lily también.

Harry había hecho las paces con los Malfoy mucho tiempo atrás. _Ese_ tema no era uno que mencionasen a la ligera, ni siquiera con buenas razones.

Draco insistía en ser _más_ que la Marca Tenebrosa que llevaba, y no podía sacarse de la cabeza la expresión que puso cuando Harry lo dijo de ese modo. No fue la ocasión, ni la forma, ni el tono.

La discusión acabó con un "así que supongo que eso me convierte en una mala influencia a mí también, ¿no? ¿Quién quiere a un mago oscuro cerca de sus hijos?" y un Draco que se Aparecía, antes de que Harry terminase de boquear.

Aquello sucedió el día anterior por la tarde. Cuando Lily le preguntó por Draco y él le dijo que no estaba seguro de que fuese a llegar, ella armó un alboroto y todos se enteraron. Incluidos Ron, Hermione, Molly, Luna, los gemelos Scamander, y McGonagall. Harry no tenía idea de cómo lo supo la directora, sólo que le dio una palmadita en la espalda al pasarle por un lado.

La información viajaba rápido en el mundo mágico.

Así que ahí estaba, en su respectiva silla, frente a la tarima a la que subirían los chicos que se graduaban, rogando que Draco se comportase como el hombre racional y maduro que él sabía que podía ser. O uno de los asientos más importantes para Lily estaría vacío.

Experimentó un alivio indescriptible cuando la escuchó gritar emocionada.

—¡Papá Draco!

Lo buscó con la mirada y vio a Lily lanzándose sobre el mago. Draco la envolvió con un brazo, la elevó unos centímetros del suelo, y le tendió un ramo de flores. Ella le estampó un beso en la mejilla, le dijo algo, y terminó apuntando hacia Harry, que se encogió apenas en su puesto.

En cuanto Lily se quedó tranquila, sabiendo que no faltaría ninguno de sus invitados, Draco caminó hacia él. Vestía un traje del mismo gris exacto que sus ojos y Harry se moría por decirle lo increíble que le quedaba, pero no creía que fuese lo que necesitaba después de lo del día anterior.

Se sentó a su lado, en donde le correspondía según las reservaciones de Lily para invitados, y se pasaron alrededor de diez segundos en un silencio tenso. De pronto, Draco resopló.

—¿Qué hiciste para que Molly me enviase un _patronus_ preguntando si en serio pensaba faltar a la graduación de Lily?

Harry abrió la boca y ningún sonido salió. A veces, simplemente tenía ganas de gritarle a los Weasley que fuesen un poco más discretos.

—En realidad, sus palabras fueron algo como "¡no puedes no venir a la graduación de uno de tus hijos! ¡Es como si yo hubiese faltado a la de Harry!". Y fue sorprendente, porque ya estaba por Aparecerme con el ramo que preparó mi madre para ella…

Harry emitió un vago sonido de protesta y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Lo escuchó reírse. Separó un poco los dedos para verlo a través de las rendijas y casi sonrió. Draco rodó los ojos, tomó una de sus manos, la bajó, y le dio un leve apretón en el espacio entre ellos.

—Sé que exageré un poco, estaba herido, es…un tema complicado. No se me pasó por la cabeza faltar a la graduación de Lily, por Merlín, Harry, me conoces mejor que eso, ¿no? Incluso si me hubieses dejado ayer, no habría faltado, ella me dijo que me quería aquí.

—Draco, cuando dije lo de- —Harry inhaló profundo— no me refería a ti, o- estaba preocupado por lo que pudiese- ¡no puedo no preocuparme porque Lily de repente quiera estudiar Artes Oscuras! Y sé que puede conseguir un puesto de profesora, o hacer una especialidad, ser rompemaldiciones, o estudiar en la Academia después, es- el punto es que no intentaba decir que tu familia, y muchísimo menos que tú, hubiesen sido algún tipo de-

Draco elevó las cejas y lo dejó sufrir por un poco más de tiempo.

—¡Estoy intentando decir que lo siento! —espetó Harry, ya enredado en sus propias palabras—. Y tú no eres una mala influencia para ellos, para nada, nunca fuiste- es decir, tú eres- ellos te- me refiero a que yo en verdad-

—Probablemente debí dejar que terminaras de hablar —Draco apretó lo labios un instante—, y no debí irme así, sé que no pretendías-

Más tranquilo, Harry extendió el brazo hacia él, sujetó su rostro, y lo jaló para besarlo.

—¿Bien? —Apenas se apartó, se lo preguntó y sonrió al ver a Draco asentir. Unió sus frentes—. Lo siento, en serio.

—Yo igual —Draco le enseñó una sonrisita—, a veces olvido que con ciertos temas te toma unos segundos extra reaccionar…

Harry simuló una mirada desagradable, pero terminaron riéndose, y le dio otro beso.

El acto de graduación comenzó unos minutos más tarde y el resto de los invitados se distribuyó por los asientos que les tocaba. Lily, tras acomodarse la túnica, los saludaba con una sonrisa desde la fila de estudiantes.

Harry se inclinó hacia Ginny, a su otro lado, para preguntarle si ya había tomado fotografías. Ella apuntó la cámara que flotaba por encima de sus cabezas.

—Luego te pasaré algunas copias —prometió.

Los actos de graduación de Hogwarts eran uno de sus eventos favoritos del mundo mágico.

— _0_ —

Se alejaban más del bullicio con cada paso. Estaban conectados apenas por el meñique, Draco tenía el saco doblado sobre su antebrazo, y Harry observaba las grietas en el suelo de piedra, como si jamás las hubiese visto y memorizado. Incluso las zonas reconstruidas del castillo fueron renovadas con los años, así que era diferente a sus visitas anteriores.

El acto culminaba con un rato en el patio, las familias charlaban, los chicos hacían planes con sus amigos. Lily estaba colgada del brazo de una de sus compañeras de Slytherin cuando se alejaron, hablando sin cesar, y Lucius y Narcissa no tardarían en llegar, después de que Draco les hubiese recordado que Lily se quejaría de que dos de sus _abuelos_ no estuviesen allí.

—¿Podemos viajar de nuevo? —preguntó Harry, de repente.

Draco balanceó sus manos unidas en el espacio entre ambos.

—Claro, Harry, ¿a dónde quieres ir? —Cuando abrió la boca para responder, agregó:—. Me niego a seguir a Lily a Albania, cariño. Le voy a decir a Hermione que te dé el folleto sobre el nido vacío, si lo necesitas.

Harry dejó escapar una risita.

—¡No te iba a decir eso!

—¡Por supuesto que lo ibas a hacer! —replicó Draco, riéndose.

—¡No! —protestó Harry, seguido de un bufido—. Iba a decir…Alemania.

Draco le dirigió una mirada escéptica y él volvió a reírse. Tiró de su mano para atraerlo hacia sí mismo, sujetó su cadera con la mano que le quedaba libre, y lo presionó contra la pared junto a las escaleras que llevaban a la Torre de Astronomía.

—¿Quién iba a imaginar que el gran Harry Potter estaría apresando a alguien contra una pared en medio de un colegio de magia? —Fingió incredulidad, llevando una mano al cabello de Harry, para enredarlo entre los mechones desordenados.

—Yo no lo hubiese imaginado —admitió Harry. Al sonreír, sus labios casi se rozaban debido a lo cerca que se encontraban—, no contigo.

Su novio resopló.

—Créeme, soy mejor que cualquiera de esas fantasías que pudiste haber tenido alguna-

Harry besó sus labios un par de veces, ligeros toques, momentáneos.

—Claro que sí —susurró contra su boca. Draco sonrió entonces y lo jaló para un beso más largo.

Recordó que alguna vez estuvieron peleándose en esos mismos pasillos, y apenas podía entender por qué. Besarlo era mejor.

— _0_ —

Draco se rio de su expresión aturdida al regresar al patio, ya que, por lo visto, no era el único que decidía que le gustaba besar a un Malfoy.

Más que _besar,_ él diría que Albus estaba devorando a Scorpius. Lily los vitoreaba y James le entregaba un galeón a Altair.

—Pensé que habías dicho que esas cosas se superaban —comentó Harry, pasada la sorpresa.

—Lo dije sobre Lily —alegó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros—, no sobre ellos.

A Harry le preocupó la reacción que Rose, presente por la graduación de su hermanito, pudiese tener. Sin embargo, cuando los Weasley se reunieron, ella sólo se rio, rodeó el cuello de Albus, y le revolvió el cabello, gritando un "¡al fin!".

Tenían un almuerzo pendiente en La Madriguera y los chicos no paraban de hablar, entusiasmados por la graduación de Lily y Hugo.

— _0—_

Las cartas siempre los alcanzaban.

"Papá,

Albania tiene unos paisajes hermosos, en especial aquellos resguardados de los muggles. Ellos no se han dado cuenta de que la mayor parte del país se encuentra bajo la protección de la comunidad mágica, los hechizos barrera de este Ministerio son en verdad impresionantes. El pueblo en el interior de los Alpes es precioso, te mandaré un montón de fotos en mi próxima carta.

La posada es más linda y agradable de lo que prometieron. Me sobra el espacio, hay una familia muy divertida de italianos a mi derecha, y un mago de Transilvania obsesionado con los vampiros a la izquierda. Aprenderé bastante de ellos.

Encontré la tienda de reliquias oscuras que el abuelo Lucius me recomendó y su dueño está dispuesto a dejarme entrar a la biblioteca con su colección. Estoy muy emocionada, voy a ir mañana mismo.

Todo bien, no estoy maldiciendo a nadie, ni me han lanzado maldiciones a mí, ¡quédate tranquilo!

Mándale mis saludos a papá Draco.

XOXO,

Lily"

"Papá,

Cuando conseguí un apartamento más cerca de la oficina de trasladores que utilizo para ir a los partidos, TEDDY VINO CONMIGO, Y SI VES MAYÚSCULAS, ES PORQUE ESTOY GRITANDO Y LA VUELAPLUMA ESTÁ REGISTRANDO MI ATAQUE, MIENTRAS TEDDY ESTÁ DESEMPACANDO TRANQUILAMENTE EN EL CUARTO, PORQUE YO NO PENSÉ EN ESTO, NO PLANEÉ ESTO, SE SUPONE QUE ÉL VIVÍA CERCA DE SU ABUELA MEDA PARA CUIDARLA, NO CREÍ QUE FUESE A VENIR, ERA UN JUEGO, ESTÁBAMOS JUGANDO.

Necesito que me recuerdes esa receta de los dulces que le gustan, porque no creo que duremos demasiado en paz CUANDO SE CANSE DE MIS SPAGHETTIS, Y ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE COMO CUANDO VENGO EN LA TARDE. No le puedo dar un trozo de pan a mediodía, y NO QUIERO QUE LLEGUE DEL HOSPITAL PARA HACER LA COMIDA PARA LOS DOS, ¿POR QUÉ NUNCA ME OBLIGASTE A APRENDER A COCINAR, PAPÁ?

Hasta tener tu respuesta, creo que pediré a domicilio del restaurante chino que queda a dos calles. Deséame suerte.

-James, por supuesto, tu hijo favorito.

PD: Teddy me encontró gritándole a la vuelapluma y se empezó a reír, diciendo que ya sabía desde hace años de mi ineptitud en la cocina.

PD2: ¡estoy bien!

PD3: salúdame a papá Draco."

"Papá,

Tienes que decirle a James que pare de presumirle a todos que está viviendo con Teddy, tampoco es la gran cosa, y se está volviendo insoportable. Más de lo que ya es normalmente.

Los pocionistas londinenses son aburridos y de ideas retrógradas, pero papá Draco habló con el tío George para que tuviese acceso a su laboratorio, y he estado probando algunas cosas muy geniales. Verás una si acercas este papel al fuego, te prometo que te encantará el efecto, pero cuidado con tu cabello; todavía es experimental. Puede que al tío George le falte una ceja durante un par de días, pero él lo encontró muy divertido.

Lily tomará un par de trasladores para venir a almorzar este fin de semana en La Madriguera y sé que traerá sus historias locas sobre ese amigo obsesionado con los vampiros. Si no vuelves esta semana, al menos háblale un poco por flu a la abuela Molly. No para de llorar diciendo que todos ya estamos muy grandes y nos iremos lejos, y jamás regresaremos a La Madriguera.

Cansado de tratar con pocionistas aburridos,

-Albus S. Potter"

"Papá,

¡TENGO GRANDES NOTICIAS!

El mago que el abuelo Lucius me recomendó no sólo tiene una colección de libros sobre magia oscura impresionante, sino también sobre temas que son igual de geniales. Por ejemplo, ¡cómo hacer una varita! Tiene guías completas diseñadas por Ollivander, y son fascinantes. Lo que envío en el paquete adjunto es una varita tallada en tejo negro, con núcleo de pluma de fénix. No sé si se pueda usar como una normal, pero conseguí algunas chispas con ella, así que al menos sé que funciona. Seguiré leyendo al respecto.

¿Dónde están papá Draco y tú? ¿La pasan bien? Mamá está en España por la temporada de Quidditch de su equipo y mamá Astoria anda con ella, ¡pasa a saludar si andan cerca! Ya sabes cómo se pone si no lo haces.

¿Cómo es eso de que James le pidió a Teddy que se casase con él y luego huyó?

Hablando de relaciones extrañas, ¡estoy saliendo con alguien! Me recuerda un poco a la tía Hermione, porque es hijo de muggles, así que ve las cosas mágicas un tanto diferentes a mí, pero es increíblemente listo, viene a la biblioteca privada también, y es muy agradable. Se llama Antonen Stoev. No entres en crisis, me enteré apenas hace unos días de que, aparentemente, es un poco famoso.

¡Espero que nos veamos pronto!

Te ama,

Lily"

"¿CÓMO QUE LILY ESTÁ SALIENDO CON ALGUIEN? ¿Y CON STOEV, ADEMÁS? TODO EL MUNDO CONOCE A STOEV. ES MUY MAYOR PARA ELLA.

Bueno, después de calmarme y preguntarle a varias personas, descubrí que Antonen es el hijo menor del Stoev en que yo estaba pensando, así que no es tan mayor, PERO SIGUE SIENDO UNOS CUATRO O CINCO AÑOS MAYOR Y ESO ME PARECE MUCHO TIEMPO.

Aparte del hecho de que no necesito conocerlo para odiarlo, parece que "un poco famoso" no le hace justicia. Por lo que estuve viendo, es algo así como un genio en lo que a magia oscura se refiere, no fue a ningún colegio, pero sabe un montón de cosas, y es frustrante que sea tan poco sociable porque no puedo averiguar si es buena persona o no.

Voy a escribirle a Lily para sacarle un poco de información.

Sobre lo otro, YO NO HUÍ DESPUÉS DE ESO. Lo que pasa es que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, ¿entiendes, papá? ACABABA DE ALMORZAR EN LA MADRIGUERA, SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO PIENSO CON EL ESTÓMAGO LLENO. Teddy había ido conmigo y ayudó a la abuela Molly a cocinar, y mientras estaba feliz en la mesa, se me ocurrió soltar la estupidez de que debería casarme con él, porque puede cocinar así de increíble.

Luego la abuela Molly comenzó a llorar y armó un alboroto, diciéndoselo a todos, PERO NO FUE ASÍ.

¿En dónde andan ahora? Voy a estar cubriendo un partido de la Liga inglesa en Rumania, por si andan cerca. Teddy no me puede acompañar, pero creo que voy a encontrarme con Lily, si el Antonen ese no se mete en medio, así que comeremos juntos si van también.

-James.

PD: SÍ, SÉ QUE TEDDY ME LLEVA MÁS AÑOS A MÍ QUE ESE MAGUITO OSCURO A LIL, PERO TEDDY ES BUENO Y NOS CONOCÍAMOS DE MUCHO ANTES. Ni lo menciones"

"Querido padre,

Por fin he encontrado algo de tiempo para sentarme con la vuelapluma y dictarle un poco. Estoy en otro internado en la escuela de medimagia, el bloque de esta semana es el núcleo mágico y los mecanismos de defensa sobre el cuerpo en una situación potencialmente peligrosa, un tema para residentes más que nada. La siguiente semana vuelvo a casa, pasaré por La Madriguera, tomaré té con madre, veré a Albus. En dos semanas más, tendré vacaciones, pero creo que voy a tomar un curso optativo de manejo de la empatía mágica y primeros auxilios emocionales, esas dos cosas le hacen falta a cualquier medimago.

Espero que estén disfrutando de su viaje, todos estamos bien por aquí. James hizo un escándalo hace poco, Altair está muy ocupado, Albus se queja de los pocionistas londinenses, y Lily manda fotografías de los Alpes. Estoy feliz de que las cartas nos mantengan unidos.

-Scorpius H. Malfoy"

"Padre,

No me estoy desvelando todas las noches, sólo algunas, sí estoy recordando que necesito comer, sí estoy cocinando para mí, sí voy a las clases aburridas también, sí hago las tareas que me resultan irracionales y una verdadera falta en el sistema educacional mágico inglés, claro que le escribo a madre, y sí, sigo exactamente en donde estaba cuando se fueron, a unos pasos de distancia del cuarto de Albus, así que si me pasa algo, me arrastraré hasta allá y los interrumpiré a él y Scorp.

Scorpius pasa más tiempo aquí que en casa cuando no está en un internado, incluso estudia aquí, James entra por la chimenea como si pensara que tiene algún derecho sobre nuestro apartamento, y Gemma está en la sala cuando me levanto en la mañana y suele seguir por ahí cuando me voy a dormir. A veces no sé si esto es un apartamento, un zoológico, un circo o una cárcel. Cuando pongo un hechizo a la red flu para bloquearla, Albus la abre para Scorpius, y todo vuelve a empezar.

Del resto, todo marcha bien. En serio hay clases aburridas en herbología, pero no se puede hacer nada todavía, tengo que aguantarlas para saber lo suficiente para llegar a lo interesante después. Además, las clases de arte son simples, y por alguna razón, parece que todos mis compañeros en esa escuela son unos hippies adoradores de muggles que no conocen los modales más básicos del ser humano.

Eso no quiere decir que me esté arrepintiendo. Seré el mejor de esa clase pronto.

Espero que les esté yendo bien y Laboratorios Malfoy& Weasley no explote por falta de supervisión. Escuché que George Weasley quería probar una poción "explosiva".

-Altair Tyrone Malfoy Greengrass.

PD: saluda a papá Harry de mi parte. Y que no se preocupe tanto por Lil, o se quedará calvo."

"Querido padre,

¡Me enteré de que van a estar en Rumania dentro de poco! Por suerte, acabo de salir del internado en la escuela de medimagia e iré con Albus, encontrémonos para almorzar un día. Lily necesita un poco de apoyo emocional, parecía cansada en su última carta, y una Lily cansada nunca es una buena noticia. Siento algo de pena por Antonen.

¡Todo marcha bien por aquí! James me arrastró a uno de los juegos que cubrió y pude subir a una escoba, por primera vez desde que salí de Hogwarts, mi mentor en San Mungo dice que estoy listo para tomar algunas materias optativas para el siguiente año, si sigo con los internados e intensivos. Albus y yo también estamos bien. Sí, Altair tiene algo de razón en que paso mucho tiempo en su apartamento, pero Albus me aseguró que no era una molestia; además, soy su hermano, ¡hemos estado juntos desde que nacimos! ¿Cómo podría no querer tenerme cerca? Yo adoro estar cerca de él, es como tener a mis dos personas favoritas en el mundo en el mismo sitio.

En otras noticias más emocionantes, todos creímos que Altair estaba saliendo con alguien, pero en realidad es un modelo para un proyecto de la escuela de arte, ¡y no adivinarás quién es! ¿Recuerdas esas historias locas sobre el torneo de los Tres Magos que nos contaron en La Madriguera? ¿A Viktor Krum? Pues tiene un hijo unos años mayor que Altair, que es igual de aficionado al Quidditch que su padre.

Alguien tiene boletos en primera fila para el próximo mundial de Quidditch. Y no te voy a decir quién soy.

Espero que estén bien,

-Scorpius H. Malfoy.

PD: envío un par de regalitos para ti y para papá Harry"

"Padre,

Precisamente porque he estado con Scorpius desde que nacimos creo que no me vendría mal un poco de espacio para respirar, en serio, en cualquier momento le diré que cambie de lugar conmigo y me conseguiré un apartamento para mí solo. Justo hace unos días, vi un sitio increíble con un amigo.

Sí, padre, Krum es un amigo. No recordaba las historias del torneo, realmente no sé si se parece a su padre o no, pero es muy inteligente y juega bien. Y se queda quieto el tiempo suficiente para que lo dibuje, lo que es excelente.

Estoy casi seguro de que James y Teddy van a estar comprometidos cuando vuelvan, y habrá una explosión en Laboratorios Malfoy&Weasley. Tampoco creo que lo de Lily y Antonen dure demasiado, pero no le digas a Harry. Albus y Scorpius son agotadores cuando se juntan; gracias a Merlín que no voy a tener un sobrino de repente, después de tantas noches que él pasa aquí.

Puede que haya hecho algo de lo que te vas a enterar pronto, no es la gran cosa. Ten en mente que me dio su permiso y tengo un acuerdo firmado con dos meses de anticipación. Y evita que a papá Harry le dé un colapso, el pobre en serio se quedará calvo por culpa de James.

Con los mejores deseos,

-Altair Tyrone Malfoy Greengrass"

"PERO CLARO QUE EL SEÑORITO ALTAIR TIENE UN ACUERDO PREVIAMENTE FIRMADO POR MÍ, ¿CREES QUE YO LO LEÍ? ¿CREES QUE PASÉ DE LA PRIMERA PÁGINA? ¿CREES QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ BUSCAR EN ESAS DOCE HOJAS ALGO ACERCA DE MI DIBUJO SALIENDO EN DIEZ DE LAS REVISTAS MÁGICAS MÁS IMPORTANTES DE EUROPA?

NO, CLARO QUE NO, SABES QUE NO LEO CONTRATOS, ALBUS LO HACE POR MÍ. ESE SUCIO TRAIDOR DEBIÓ PENSAR QUE ESTABA BIEN CON ESO. CUANDO ALTAIR ME LO PREGUNTÓ PARA CONFIRMAR, DIJE QUE SÍ Y LUEGO ME PREGUNTÉ A QUÉ LE DIJE QUE SÍ. TODO ES UNA CONSPIRACIÓN, PAPÁ, ESOS DOS SABEN QUE ME CONFUNDO FÁCILMENTE.

Teddy no ha parado de reírse de mí desde que encontró el primer artículo. Creo que va a coleccionarlos si no los tiro a la basura. POR MERLÍN, SON SÓLO ALGUNOS DIBUJOS CON POCA ROPA, NO HAY QUE ARMAR UN ALBOROTO, NO SE TENÍA QUE ENTERAR TODO EL MUNDO MÁGICO, YO NO SABÍA QUE ESAS REVISTAS FUESEN TAN IMPORTANTES.

Realmente espero que ni papá Draco ni tú ni mamá ni mamá Astoria los hayan visto.

Por otro lado, Altair ganó un premio importante de dibujo con eso, y cuando recibí un montón de publicidad, _Corazón de Bruja_ me llamó para hacer de modelo en algunos artículos. Con ropa. Intenta no espantarte demasiado, sé qué cara estás poniendo. Parece que se han dado cuenta de que soy un mago muy atractivo.

Te estaré informando de mi posible carrera seduciendo los corazones de los magos y brujas jóvenes del mundo,

-James, tu hijo favorito"

Harry exhaló al bajar la carta. Se retiró los lentes y se restregó los ojos con cuidado. Le dio el papel a Draco cuando este se acercó.

—Oh —Escuchó que decía—, yo sí vi lo del premio, supe que había dibujado a James y a Teddy juntos, no lo que dibujó exactamente.

Le devolvió la carta y Harry se pasó cerca de dos minutos meneando la cabeza.

—¿Tú qué tienes? —indagó, colocándose los lentes de nuevo. Su novio, junto a él, le mostró un párrafo de una carta diferente.

—George explotó mi laboratorio y la cuota de donaciones para San Mungo no se está cumpliendo a dos días de la entrega —Draco suspiró y negó.

—Volveremos mañana —Harry le rodeó la cadera con un brazo y lo arrastró hacia su regazo—, seguro pueden sobrevivir una noche más sin ti.

—Tendrá que hacerlo —Su novio sonrió, le echó los brazos al cuello, y lo jaló para besarlo.

El cargamento a San Mungo de ese mes llegó por pura suerte y un Draco muy enojado que le reclamaba a George por los daños a su parte del laboratorio.


	36. Epílogo empalagoso, según Altair Malfoy

—…creo que acabo de llegar a un nuevo límite de _empalagosidad_.

—¿No son dulces? —Gemma, que sólo era su acompañante para que pudiesen bailar cuando quisieran y quejarse del mundo el resto de la noche, soltó una risita y apuntó a la feliz pareja que culminaba su primer baile tras la unión mágica.

Altair emitió un vago sonido que no era ni negativo ni afirmativo, y bebió más vino. James tenía una expresión boba, mientras conversaba con su esposo, en medio de la pista, frente a todos sus familiares, amigos y conocidos, y algún que otro miembro de la prensa que sería sacado a punta de hechizos.

A nadie le sorprendió que James tuviese una propuesta poco convencional, prácticamente _gritada_ en un momento de pánico, en medio de un almuerzo familiar en La Madriguera. Ni que Teddy le dijese que sí, muy emocionado. Los preparativos para su boda fueron un caos, ¿pero acaso había alguna en que no sucediese de ese modo?

Tampoco fue sorprendente que Albus y Scorpius se hubiesen mudado juntos, en cuanto Altair descubrió un apartamento espectacular con su propio estudio de arte. Daba gracias a Merlín por haberse librado de sus cursilerías, aunque Scorpius todavía irrumpía allí para saludarlo sin la más mínima noción de espacio personal.

Como predijo, Lily no duró demasiado con Antonen. Ni con Adan, ni con Josh, ni con Melisa, ni con Cala, aunque sí terminó siendo una gran amiga de esta última tras su ruptura. Un día, llegó a su apartamento gritando que tenía una cita con Lysander Scamander. Eso sí fue impresionante, en especial teniendo en cuenta que el chico era tan _peculiar_ , que Lily le escribió en un cartel que le gustaba, antes de que él lo captase.

Después Lysander le regaló una tiara _kokoshnik_ , balbuceando algo sobre recordar que ella amaba esas cosas cuando era pequeña, y que podía adaptarla para usarla de collar. Y Lily tenía una expresión muy similar a James al momento en que le gritó a Teddy que se casasen; al menos, ella se contuvo un poco. Por ahora.

Altair no creía que ningún otro miembro de su interesante familia fuese a sorprenderlo en los próximos años, hasta que Gemma se inclinó hacia él y apuntó a Harry. Iba de paso, en su traje negro, buscando a Draco, y tenía un anillo que no estaba ahí antes.

—Creí que no se iban a casar…

—Eso fue lo que dijo mi padre —replicó él, decidiendo que seguramente _papá Harry_ logró, al fin, hacer que cambiase de opinión.

Altair se dijo que le hacía falta un poco más de vino para aguantar tanta cursilería, al presumido enamorado de James, a su hermano demasiado pegajoso con Albus, y la charla sin pausa de Lily sobre el proceso de fabricación de las varitas, mientras usaba una tiara que iba perfecta con su vestido.

Bueno, al menos las cosas parecían irles bien a todos.


	37. Extra 1

_2010_

_¿Por qué su hijo de cuatro años estaba tirado en el suelo, fingiendo estar muerto?_

Draco llevaba alrededor de un minuto haciéndose esta pregunta.

_¿Por qué?_

Él no lo entendía. Altair se encontraba tendido en la alfombra de la sala, con los ojos en el techo, mientras Scorpius enloquecía llamando su atención. Se tiró sobre él, rodó encima de su cuerpo, lo zarandeó, jaló sus brazos, lo arrastró un par de pasos, volvió a caerle encima, le agarró el cabello, le apretó las mejillas.

—¡Ati! ¡Ati! ¡Ati!

Altair parecía pensar que, si no se movía, Scorpius se detendría.

Estaba equivocado.

—AtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAtiAti…

Draco en serio no sabía qué hacer. ¿Decirle a Scorpius que dejase a su hermano en paz? ¿O a Altair que le prestase atención?

_¿Por qué hacían eso?_

Estaba seguro de que él no era así de pequeño.

—0—

_1986_

Un Draco de seis años se paró junto a la cama de sus padres, con una almohada bajo el brazo, y los observó por medio minuto. Luego alzó la almohada y la estampó contra la cara de su padre.

—Papápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapá…

Lucius emitió un vago quejido, atacado una y otra vez por los almohadazos sin fuerza de su hijo.

No se detenía.

Jamás lo hacía.

—Papápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapá…

—Narcissa —gruñó Lucius, interponiendo un brazo entre la almohada y su cara.

—Son las siete —murmuró Narcissa, felizmente envuelta en su manta, y al otro lado de la cama, donde no era "atacada"—. Antes de las nueve, es tuyo, cariño. Suerte.

La última palabra tenía un toque de diversión obvia.

Lucius atrapó la almohada y observó a su hijo con el entrecejo arrugado.

—¿No quieres despertar a tu madre, Draco?

Draco sacudió la cabeza y recuperó su almohada. Cuando pensó que su padre volvería a cerrar los ojos, comenzó de nuevo.

—Papápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapá…

El mago se dedicó a fingir estar muerto, hasta que Draco decidió que la almohada no bastaba. La dejó a un lado, y cuando Lucius estaba por celebrar su victoria, el niño se subió a la cama y cayó sobre su estómago.

Lucius se quedó sin aliento. Ni siquiera pudo quejarse. Draco rodeaba sobre él.

—Papápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapápapá…

—Cuidado con mami, cielo —pidió Narcissa, con dulzura, y Draco la obedeció. Se limitó a rodar sobre su padre y dejarla descansar.

Él no podía creer la serpiente traidora que tenía por hijo. Capturó al niño, lo sentó en su pecho, y le dedicó una mirada somnolienta que no hizo nada por eliminar la hiperactividad del pequeño.

—¿Qué quieres, Draco?

—¡Tengo hambre!

—¿Y los elfos están ocupados?

Draco frunció un poco el ceño.

—Mami dice que te busque a ti en las mañanas.

Lucius giró el rostro, pero su esposa había metido la cabeza bajo las mantas y era un bulto de tela, tembloroso por la risa que contenía.

No tenía una serpiente traidora en casa, sino a dos.

—Bien —aceptó Lucius—, pero no habrá sirope de chocolate hoy. Desayunaremos avena, tú y yo.

Draco emitió un sonido de desagrado y se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su padre, para fingir estar muerto y escapar de la horrible avena que tanto odiaba.

Lucius se resignó a que, de un modo u otro, terminaría siendo aplastado, burlado y usado como almohada.

Narcissa todavía se reía en silencio bajo su cobija.

—0—

_2010_

Mientras Scorpius buscaba una almohada para seguir llamando a su hermano, Draco se repitió que no tenía idea de por qué actuaban así.

Luego Altair le arrebató la almohada, la lanzó lejos, y se tendió bocabajo para continuar con su actuación de "muerto". Scorpius se tiró sobre su espalda y jugó con su cabello.

—Ati, oye, Ati- Ati, ¿me escuchas, Ati? Ati…

_Los niños eran un misterio._


	38. Extra 2

_**Extra: Igual a papá (2)** _

_2007_

—¡James! ¡James! ¡Ven aquí, James! ¡James! Auh- Albus, no- auh, Al- Al, no lastimes a pa- ¡por ahí no, James!

Su hijo de tres años montaba una escoba de juguete que sólo se elevaba un metro, riéndose de él, con su cabeza teñida de un intenso verde por el envase de pintura mágica en que se metió. Iba en dirección a la ventana del segundo piso. Albus, de un año, permanecía en los brazos de Harry, tirando de cuánto cabello tenía a disposición de sus deditos. Era sorprendente lo fuerte que podía jalar un bebé.

—Auh, auh, auh- ¡James, no, ven aquí! Es hora del ba- auh, Al- Al, cariño, ¿puedes…? ¡James, por la ventana no!

Harry iba a llorar.

Se Apareció frente a la ventana para bloquearla, pero James giró en la escoba y bajó por encima del barandal de las escaleras. Demasiado alto. ¿Por qué la escoba se elevaba tanto? Comprobó sus hechizos tres veces.

Cuando estaba por Aparecerse abajo para interceptar a James, notó que Albus emitió ese sonidito extraño del momento previo a vomitar. Todavía no había aprendido su lección sobre no Aparecerse con uno de los niños hasta que tuviese, al menos, dos años. Aparentemente, su Aparición no era la más "controlada".

Alzó a Albus frente a su rostro para comprobar su estado y se topó con una enfurruñada carita cubierta de verde. Después de meterse en la pintura mágica, a James se le ocurrió meter a Albus también. Sólo que Albus, al ser más pequeño, entró por completo. No habría sido un problema si fuese una pintura común, en lugar de una especial para las casas de magos.

Necesitaba bañarlos, y para esto, tenía que capturar a James primero.

Tras asegurarse de que Albus estaba bien, bajó con calma, y lo colocó en la alfombra.

—No te muevas, ¿sí? Espera a papá aquí- no te vayas a mover, no te muevas- quédate ahí- voy por-

El sonido de objetos cayendo le avisó que James y su escoba voladora entraron a la cocina. Harry sacó la varita y corrió hacia allí, dispuesto a rescatar a su hijo mayor de debajo de un estante, o del horno. Tampoco sería la primera vez que se metía ahí.

James sí estaba en el horno. Harry lo sacó, tomó su escoba miniatura con la otra mano, y regresó a la sala.

Miró alrededor.

¿Por qué Albus no podía quedarse donde le dijo que lo hiciese? Nunca se movía, nunca se preocupaba por irse, a menos que Harry quisiese que se quedase ahí. Entonces, por arte de magia, desaparecía.

—Al- Albus…

Mantuvo a James en uno de sus brazos y utilizó un hechizo para buscar a su segundo hijo. Esperaba haberles quitado la pintura verde a ambos, antes de que Ginny volviese.

No tenía idea de por qué armaban tanto alboroto por algo tan simple como un baño.

— _0_ —

_1981_

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Ven aquí, Harry! ¡Hay que bañarte antes de que mami vuelva!

Un desesperado James Potter no paraba de Aparecerse cada pocos metros en su propia casa, en vano. El Harry de un año y algunos meses montaba sobre la espalda de un gran perro negro, que saltaba, se deslizaba y esquivaba al mago con facilidad. El niño se aferraba a su pelaje, envuelto en unos encantamientos de seguridad que su padrino le puso antes, y se carcajeaba.

—¡Harry!

James Apareció ante ellos. Padfoot se agazapó, agitó la cola, y ladró. Luego se escabulló entre sus piernas y siguió corriendo por la casa, evitando los hechizos que intentaron paralizarlo o quitarle a Harry.

—¡Harry!

—¡No! —Harry vio hacia atrás y se rio más fuerte al notar la expresión que su padre ponía al oírlo.

Fueron "vencidos" sólo porque James los acorraló hasta que padfoot no tuvo más opción que meterse al baño. Saltó dentro de la tina y se transformó en humano, cargando a un Harry feliz que agitaba las extremidades, sin entender que su juego había acabado.

Cuando Lily llegó, encontró a James parado detrás de Sirius, peinando su cabello húmedo de mala gana, y a este muy contento en una silla, peinando al pequeño Harry en su regazo, también recién bañado.

—…se parece más a mí —insistía Sirius, sonriendo.

—Es _mi_ hijo —replicó James, dándole un jalón al Black—, no se parece a _ti_.

—Es _nuestro_ hijo —Sirius acunó la carita de Harry y lo giró hacia el espejo—, y se parece más a _mí_. Mira, tiene mi…encanto natural.

—¡No se parece a ti!

—¡Pues tampoco se parece a ti! Ni siquiera tiene tus ojos, ¿ves?

—Tiene mi cabello.

Sirius bufó.

—Es obvio que ese es el cabello de un Black, el mío tampoco podía peinarse de pequeño. Sólo hay que cuidarlo bien y después…

Lily siempre tenía la sensación de que sus conversaciones (y su amistad, en general) eran muy extrañas.

— _0_ —

_2007_

—Harry, no vas a creer lo que encontramos- ¡zapatitos de bebé con forma de coronas! Son lo más adorable que he visto, necesito comprarle unos al nuevo bebé- ¿crees que sea niña? No es como si las coronas fuesen de uso exclusivo, _bah_ , se los compraré igual, tú sólo…oye, ¿dónde están? ¿Harry?

Cuando Ginny se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño abierta, se encontró a un Harry Potter y un Ron Weasley completamente vestidos, dentro de la bañera. Uno sostenía a Albus e intentaba quitarle el color verde de la cabeza, mientras el otro evitaba que James se ahogase a sí mismo por fingir ser una sirena. Ambos magos estaban cubiertos de restos de pintura verde.

—¿Tengo que preguntar? —Ginny arqueó las cejas.

—No queríamos interrumpir tu día de compras con Mione —aclaró Harry, intentando sonreír bajo tanta pintura verde—. La buena noticia es que…James tiene magia muy fuerte, incluso accidental.

—La mala —Ron acunó a Albus contra su pecho y se recargó en el borde de la bañera, exhausto— es que decidió compartir su "verdosidad" con nosotros.

Harry no podía encontrar una explicación lógica y razonable para lo que sucedía en su casa desde que tenía hijos. Y todavía no llegaba el tercero.


End file.
